


Varia's Cloud

by Blackwolfhunting



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, Alternate Universe - Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!) Are Known, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Battle of Hogwarts, Canon-Typical Violence, Cloud Flame User Harry Potter, Cloud Flame User Sirius Black, Confused Sawada Nana, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Harry Adopts Everyone, He's not evil, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Just does stupid things for the greater good, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multiple Pairings, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not for real, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rain Flame User Remus Lupin, Romance, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Idiot, Scared Sawada Nana, There's a lot going on!, They'll show up but it'll take time, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tsuna is Harry's Baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 105,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwolfhunting/pseuds/Blackwolfhunting
Summary: He had heard that Varia had a Cloud Guardian now, but it was only Tsuna's that the circumstances around their first meeting was when the Decimo was kidnapped and needed rescuing.
Relationships: Arcobaleno & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Harry Potter & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Harry Potter & Varia (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Harry Potter & Vongola Tenth Generation, Harry Potter/Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Varia, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians
Comments: 49
Kudos: 498
Collections: Harry potter crossover, The Harry Potters





	1. No Flames

“Aw, he is so cute.” A voice cooed sweetly as a figure stood over a bed. The sleeping figure had fluffy brown hair that fanned out across the bed and tanned skin and it was obvious that they were hugging a pillow to their chest with a bit of drool falling from the edge of their mouth. 

The man standing over them wore a black suit with a yellow dress shirt and a fedora. Black curly side burns that bounced up and down and defied gravity. A green chameleon sat upon his shoulders with its tale curling and uncurling. “It seems like he’s sleeping more and more lately.” The figure said to himself as he ran a hand down his lizard. “He also hasn’t been as energetic as usual either.” 

The figure furrowed his brow in thought before shrugging as the lizard changed in a mallet that had been used on the sleeping figure several times in the past. Due to the past several times it had been used though the sleeper had gotten to the point where he could avoid it on instinct and wake up at the same time. It was always fun to see how the boy would wake up each morning to a different attack.

So he swung his mallet with great force at the bed, expecting for the sleeping figure to dodge out of the way with a pout. 

Only for his mallet to meet home with a head, getting a shout of pain from the brown haired boy. “Why did you do that Reborn?” The figure questioned as he sat up in his bed, rubbing at his head. 

Reborn blinked before covering up his worry with a smirk as Leon transformed back and returned to his shoulder. “I’m just making sure that your reflexes are still honed. But apparently you’ve been slaking so this means more training for you Dame-Tsuna.” He stated. “Now get up or you’ll be late for school.”

Tsuna scowled at the back of his mentor before sighing tiredly. He rubbed at the back of his head before climbing out of bed slowly, as if he was an old man. His body was achy and sore and his energy levels were low, as if he had the flu. It was so bad that his once improving grades were falling again as his exhaustion was pulling him down.

He blinked and shook his head before pushing himself to stand and getting ready for the day. His movements slow and controlled the entire time, trying to waste as little energy as he could so that he could make it through the day without falling asleep in classes.

“Tenth! We’re here to escort you to school!” A familiar puppy like voice shouted in the house as two sets of footsteps walked up the stairs just as Tsuna finished getting dressed in his Namimori High School Uniform. 

“Hello Gokudera, Yamamoto.” Tsuna said as a silverette and raven haired teens busted into his room. “How are you guys doing today?” He questioned as he picked up his book bag, groaning at the weight of it.

“We’re doing great Tsuna.” Yamamoto said as his warm chocolate eyes shined with excitement and happiness. “You ready to go to school?” 

“Don’t talk to the Tenth in such a casual manner you moron.” Gokudera growled but smiled at Tsuna. “Yes, let’s head to school Tenth.” 

Tsuna smiled as he nodded his head and motioned for the two to proceed him out of the room. “Come on you guys, we have to get going or we’ll be late.” He stated calmly.

“Have you had breakfast yet Tsuna? You look like you just woke up.” Yamamoto said as he looked at Tsuna with concern, Gokudera doing the same thing as he glanced at the kitchen entry way. “Maybe we should get you some food before we go.”

Tsuna just shook his head. “Nah, I’m not hungry right now.” He said with a small smile. “I’ll make sure to get a big lunch later, alright. So let’s just go.” With that he led them outside and began walking down the street towards their school.

“What do you think is going on with Tsuna?” Yamamoto questioned Gokudera quietly as they walked behind Tsuna. The worry was evident and clear on his face.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Gokudera stated even as he took out a cigarette and lit it up. “The Tenth is completely fine.”

“You know he isn’t.” Yamamoto snapped suddenly, startling the Storm Guardian as normally the Swordsman was mild mannered and always happy. “He has been sleeping more and he’s been eating less as well. He’s also pale and he’s been moving a lot slower than he normally does. Hibari hasn’t even been bugging him for a fight lately because he’s been so…”

“Weak.” Gokudera stated with a sigh as he took a deep breath on his cigarette, destroying half in one go. “You’re right…Don’t ever tell anyone I said that.” He growled at the smirking baseball freak. “I don’t know what’s causing it but let’s just try and get him to rest and eat as much as possible. Tenth can’t keep going like this for much longer.” He stated calmly before nodding towards the teen in front of them. “Let’s catch up with him.”

Yamamoto nodded his head in agreement as the two jogged to catch up and walk beside Tsuna. “How bout we go over to my house later Tsuna, I could get dad to make some Sushi and read manga.” 

Tsuna yawned before he smiled and nodded his head in agreement. “Sure, sounds fine to me.”

Gokudera said nothing and instead continued to suck on his cigarette. He knew that his boss was tired and just looking at him now…he knew that he wouldn’t last much longer on the course that he was on. They needed to help him but Gokudera was unsure of what was even causing this in his boss and that was what had him the most worried. 

The cause.

“So, I talked to Squalo recently.” Yamamoto said as he threw his hands behind his head. “Guess what he told me.”

“That they got their Cloud Guardian finally.” Gokudera replied with a smirk. “You’re not the only one that talks with a Varia member.” He explained at Yamamoto’s and Tsuna’s stunned looks. “I talk with that crazy knife throwing bastard every now and then.”

“Ah, well…yeah. They found their Cloud Guardian.” Yamamoto agreed with a smile returning back to his face. “Apparently they found him in a bar somewhere in Italy when they went out to celebrate. Some sort of fight broke out and Xanxus and the Cloud ended up touching and harmonizing.”

“That’s great.” Tsuna stated with a happy smile. “I hope we get to meet them soon. After all they have to be Varia Quality if Xanxus accepted them.” 

“Hm, so should we wait for them to come to us or shall we go to them for once?” Gokudera questioned, lighting up another cigarette. “You know they’ll come and show off their newest addition eventually Tenth…what do you want to do about it?” 

“We’ll wait.” Tsuna explained calmly. “Xanxus hardly ever waits to show off his toys, and that includes his Guardians. Remember when Squalo invented that new sword technique? He had to fly them over here to have him show off that technique against Yamamoto. He’ll come eventually to show off his newest Cloud.” 

“Hahaha, I remember that! It was so much fun seeing them all again.” The swordsman stated before his head jerked sideways to stare into an alley. “I don’t think we’re alone you guys.” His sword soon came out of his bat carrier. 

“Yeah, I know. They’ve been following us since we’ve left the Tenth’s house.” Gokudera explained as he fingered his dynamite, cigarette smoldering as he puffed on it. “You take the left and I’ll take the right?” He questioned.

“Yep. Tsuna, you’ll be okay with the ones in front and behind, right?” Yamamoto asked as Tsuna pulled out his gloves from his pocket and put them on, then pulled out a little pill bottle that held blue pills inside. 

“I’ll handle them. Make sure you two get out of this alive without getting hurt. I don’t need to explain to your father or to Shamal why I had to drag you in for treatment.” He ordered as he swallowed a pill just as they were attacked by men in black suits on all sides. 

Yamamoto and Gokudera leapt into action with explosions and swipes of a sword. Both were tearing through their opponents like butter, neither noticing the chaos that was happening right behind them.

Tsuna threw the pill in his mouth and swallowed. He expected to feel the warmth of his flames flare out from his chest to his hands and feet and up into his head where it concentrated at his forehead. He expected to feel the ever calm and clarity of his Hyper Dying Will Mode.

All of which didn’t happen as he looked down at his still mitten covered hand in confusion and horror. He looked up with wide eyes at the smirking goons surrounding him and realized just how much trouble he was in. “Gokudera! Yamamoto!” Tsuna called out as he popped another pill into his mouth and tried to summon up his flames. Tried to force them out to help him.

But nothing came.

He had no flames and he couldn’t feel anything trying to come to his rescue. Not even a sputter or flare of energy. 

Nothing.

That was when he was hit in the back of the head and everything went black for him.

Varia’s Cloud

Gokudera and Yamamoto whipped around from where they were fighting and watched with wide eyes as Tsuna failed to summon up any flames, failed to activate his HDWM, and watched as a goon hit him on the back of the head with a baton. Then they watched as their boss was picked up and taken away.

“TSUNA!” 

“TENTH!” 

The two guardians shouted in horror and moved to try and save their boss but was stopped by their own assailants. “Get the fuck out of my way you son of a bitches!” Gokudera yelled as he ducked underneath several gun shots and threw out a handful of dynamites. He ignored the bullets that tore through his thigh and shoulder as he moved forward, ignoring the heat as his dynamite exploded.

Yamamoto growled as a knife sliced across his face from his left brow down to the left side of his chin. He slashed his sword down and used his flames to send out a shockwave that sent several goons flying away from him. “Goku! Can you get to Tsuna?” He called out as he struggled to get through the crowd.

“Damn it! No I can’t Bat Freak!” Gokudera called, ignoring the nickname and the pain that he was feeling. “We need back up!” 

“The others are already at the school by now! We’re on our own!” Yamamoto shouted as he flared his flames and summoned his Vongola gear from around his neck and brought out his two katana, arm bracers appearing on his forearms, and his clothes changing into the more samurai garb old style swordsman used to battle in. “We have to go all out and catch up now!” Yamamoto stated as he slashed through his opponents, no longer caring about keeping them alive since his Sky was getting taken further and further away from him.

“Right.” Gokudera stated as he activated his own Vongola gear into Cambio Forma with straps of bombs wrapping around his chest and his pipe and sunglasses appearing for him to use. He quickly unleashed his Bombs onto the group that quickly blew them away, several of them landing on the ground with a sickening thud and the scent of burnt meat filled the air. “Head for the Tenth Yama! Don’t waste any more time and go after him! Don’t let them get him!” 

“Got it Goku! I’m on it!” With that Yamamoto flew through his opponents and in the direction that Tsuna had been taken in. He ran down the street as Gokudera continued to fight the goons behind but the further he got the more he realized that he couldn’t see anyone. The streets were all deserted and Yamamoto could not see anyone in sight.

They had escaped.

They had taken Tsuna with them.

Tsuna was gone.

“Damn it all!” 

Varia’s Cloud

“What do you mean he was taken?” Reborn questioned with a snarl as he glared at the two boys that were being treated by himself and Ryohei. “You were with him and you let him get taken?” 

“We didn’t have a choice.” Yamamoto said with a frown on his face. “We were surrounded on all sides and we split up like we normally do. It has never back fired on us before.” 

“What went wrong this time?” Ryohei questioned as he worked on Yamamoto’s face. Reborn was healing Gokudera’s bullet wounds as those were more serious and Reborn could handle them better than Ryohei could. 

“The Tenth…his flames…they didn’t activate.” Gokudera gasped out in between pain as Reborn removed the bullet from his thigh. 

“His flames didn’t activate?” Mukuro questioned with narrowed eyes. “Why wouldn’t he have activated his flames? He knows the danger when he doesn’t.”

“That’s the thing. We saw him swallow one of the dying will pills and he had his gloves on as well. But for some reason his flames didn’t come. It was like he didn’t have any.” Yamamoto explained with his own confusion as he reached up and touched his face.

“I’ve managed to heal most of it but you’ll have a scar the rest of your life. Some of it should fade over time.” Ryohei explained as he handed over a rag. “Wipe your face, you’ve got blood all over it.” 

The swordsman nodded and did as told, quickly cleaning up. “I tried to follow them but by the time I was able to get through they were gone. I couldn’t find a trace to follow either. You’ll probably have better luck than us Reborn.” 

“Of course I will and it’ll have nothing to do with luck.” Reborn sneered as he finished up healing Gokudera and stood up. “You lot are going to stay here while I go out and search. Keep an eye out for anything else, they might come back for you lot if Tsuna wasn’t their only target. So be on guard.” With that Reborn disappeared from the house.

It was quiet for a long time while the guardians all took in what the once Sun Arcobaleno said and how he had said it. None of them appreciated the snarl that wasn’t just directed at the Storm and Rain. It had been directed to all of them as they had all failed at some point in their mission to protect their sky. 

“Do we just wait now?” Chrome questioned as she looked at the boys in the room. Lambo was still with Nana but all the other guardians had gathered in Tsuna’s room to heal and to learn of the situation. 

“No.” Yamamoto stated, startling just about everyone in the room except for Hibari and Mukuro. “I’m calling Squalo and informing him of the situation.”

“Are you crazy?” Gokudera questioned with widened eyes. “Informing the Varia of the Tenth’s situation is his death sentence. They could take him out and take the Vongola’s boss position that way. You know that’s all Xanxus has ever wanted.”

“No.” Mukuro said as he looked at the silverette. “The swordsman has the right idea. Despite what the hitman thinks…he’s only one person no matter his skill. The more people out there the more chance of finding Vongola.” He explained calmly. He looked over towards Hibari who was leaning against the door of the room. “I’m sure you can get your disciplinary squad on this as well. At least make sure that he isn’t still in Namimori territory.”

“Hn.” Hibari grunted but whistled lowly. The group watched as Hibird took off from his perch on the cloud’s shoulder and out the open window. “Kusakabe will know.” He stated calmly.

“Right. Call the shark and explain the situation. We’ll wait and see where we can go from there.” Mukuro explained with a smirk on his face. 

Gokudera growled but nodded his head in agreement. “We’ll look around town as well. See if we can’t notice any clues from where we were attacked. Maybe we can find a calling card or anything else that’ll tell us what Famiglia attacked.” He added on as well.

“Let’s get going to the extreme then!” Ryohei yelled as he disappeared from the room. 

“Better follow him.” Mukuro said with a laugh as he and Chrome disappeared in a cloud of mist. Hibari leapt out of the window of the door to do his own thing as well while Gokudera took off after Ryohei. 

Yamamoto sighed as he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number he only ever dialed when he needed information or advice. 

It took on ring before it was picked up. “VOOIII! WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW BRAT?!” the voice screamed forcing Yamamoto pull the phone away from his ear for a moment.

“Squalo, we have a situation that we need your guys’ help with.” 

Varia’s Cloud

He felt himself floating as pins and needles buzzed against his skin. His hair floated around his head and his clothes. He stared ahead of him steadily, at a blue surface that had light reflecting on it. 

It was a rather peaceful moment and even though his lungs burned and his body was numb from the ice cold water he was being held under, he was enjoying the calm. He would hate it all again when he was pulled up out of the water though. The torture was going to continue and he knew it. 

He had to pull through it though and wait for a squad to come to him and get him out of there. 

Especially as his flames were not responding to him. There was no warmth and no clarity and no comfort of his flames at all.

Just cold nothing.

His lungs were really starting to burn and the breath he had taken before he had been dunked under escaped his mouth, bubbles floating into the air. He couldn’t help but grimace as more air escaped his body as it tried to suck more in. He wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to hold what little air he had.

And there were more bubbles with the last of his air.

He was screwed.

That was the time when he was pulled up and he was able to gasp in air before gagging and ended up coughing harshly. He shivered at the cool air of the freezer he had been kept in even as the water that slid down his skin froze there and soon he was covered in frost and ice. His teeth were instantly chattering and his skin turned blue but his eyes stayed focused on the man in front of him.

“Are you ready to tell us every little secret and weakness of the Vongola yet…Juu-dai-me?” The man questioned with an oily slick voice that spoke in an accented Japanese. His golden eyes glowed in smugness, his blonde hair slicked back with a little goatee. His left ear was pierced with his right upper ear pierced twice, all three had small golden hoops in them. He wore a blue suit with a black shirt underneath and a white vest. “Either that or you’ll take another dip in the water.” Unnaturally long fangs gleamed as he bared them at Tsuna.

Tsuna said nothing and did nothing. He kept his face blank as he took a deep breath and held it just in time for the boss’s fingers to snap and for him to go back under the water. He held his breath and kept his eyes focused at the end of the white tub that glowed blue underneath the lights of the freezer. His skin went numb again with the feeling of pins and needles following not too far behind.

He wasn’t sure how long he was held under this time, only that they held him under longer than before because his vision had gone black by the time he came back up. “Tell me what I want to know and I might let you live to be my bitch.” The man said with a snarl as he grabbed hold of Tsuna’s chin. 

The brunette smirked at that as he gathered the saliva in his mouth and spat directly in the man’s eyes. “Kill me now and just spare us the time you’d waste.” Tsuna stated with a calm that he thought might’ve been his Flame trying to make an appearance.

The man snarled as he slammed his fist into Tsuna’s face, breaking his nose. He wiped his face clean before slamming his fist again into the boy’s face, this time against his jaw. “Pitiful to hurt such a pretty face. You could make such a good little servant with those looks. The looks of Primo.” The man stated calmly as Tsuna looked back at him with a glare.

“Kill me now and stop wasting our time. I’ll never give you information on my family.” Tsuna stated with a growl. He had been through too much to give it up to a smug bastard like the one standing in front of him. The training he had been through the last three years was holding him out as well. He wasn’t about to let this break him, not when the safety of his family was at risk.

“A true Vongola heir. Massimo, Enrico, and Federico were all the same way. None of them gave up the information that I wanted and they all died a slow and painful death…just like you are going to do now…though since you’re such a pretty little thing…we might find a better use for you.” He stated with a malicious smirk. “After all I killed the three brothers all in different ways. Why not make yours special as well?” 

Tsuna frowned at that as a spark of fear welled up in his heart. Reborn had told him about what a lot of mafia would do to get information. Rape had been one of them of course but it was very rarely ever used, even by the mafia. It was such a traumatizing event that some lost control of their flames during the act and would destroy any and all in the area that had helped with their desecration. “Are you sure you want to go there? You could very well be burnt to death after all.” 

The man laughed heartily at that as he trailed his knuckles down the side of Tsuna’s face lightly, even as Tsuna flinched away from the touch. “We’ve been watching you for some time Juudaime. And we know how weak your flame has become. How you were unable to even light it during our ambush.” He leaned in close and licked Tsuna’s cheek while the teen struggled to get away. “We know you won’t be able to even flicker your flame while we use you to our satisfaction and until you give us what we want. SO I’d prepare yourself Decimo, because we’re going to do everything to you and there will be nothing and no one to save you.” 

Tsuna shivered even more as his shirt was ripped open and exposed his bruised and battered chest. He knew that his pants would go next but he prayed for a miracle to save him from this. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle what they planned to do.

That was when an explosion rocked the room and a very familiar and for once comforting growl filled the room. “Step away from the mini trash and I might kill you quick.” The growling voice snarled as seven figures walked into the room, surrounding the oil slick man and his goons while Tsuna was pulled close against the leader’s chest. 

“Oh, the Varia is here. How did you manage to find us so quickly? We’ve only had him for a week.” Tsuna blinked at the information in surprise. They had had him for a week! That was how long his expert team of assassins and the world’s greatest hitman took to find him?!

“I thought you guys were supposed to be the best.” Tsuna grumbled as he looked at Xanxus with a pout. “It took you guys that long to find me? Seriously?” 

“Voooiii! We would have found you sooner but apparently you don’t have enough flames to track at the moment.” Squalo growled as he sent one of his hidden knives flying and into a man’s head, killing him and getting him out of the way.

“We had to resort to a different means of finding you to get here dearie.” Lussuria added in as he kicked another man’s head in before backing away from the group. 

“Shishishishishi. It was difficult even for the prince. The peasants proved to be harder to find than usual as well.” A knife slashed another’s throat and left Bel laughing at the growing puddle of blood.

Levi and Mammon were both silent as they took out their own opponents efficiently and quickly.

Tsuna blinked as a flare of purple flashed off to the side and another henchmen fell to the ground dead. “Ah, so it is true. You found a cloud Guardian.” Tsuna said with a smirk before shuddering as a tongue lapped at his cheek and a knife dug into his throat. “Can you seriously stop doing that you creep!?”

“No, I don’t think I will.” He replied with a smirk. “Like I said before, I killed the three brothers all in different ways so I’ll kill you in a special way that’ll give me massive amounts of pleasure as well. Not even the Varia will be able to stop me.” He said as he slid the one hand that didn’t hold the knife down Tsuna’s back and into his pants.

Tsuna’s eyes widened as that hand slide down between his cheeks and towards that ever private place. He arched his back trying to dislodge that hand from where it had firmly attached itself as tears gathered at the corner of his eyes at the pain. He squirmed and wiggled to try and get away but his form was cold and shivering, starved and dehydrated, weak and defenseless. 

“I would suggest releasing him if you wish to survive.” Xanxus said as he lowered his guns with a scowl, his anger growing by the second.

“Even if I did release him now, you’d still kill me.” The man stated with a smirk. “After all, I’ve killed more than my fair share of Vongola heirs, what’s one more on the list?” He stated. Then without further ado his faced shifted to have a muzzle with long sharp fangs, fur sprouted on the muzzle and his ears shifted towards the top of his head. Varia watched in horror as those fangs dug into the brunette’s neck, drawing blood and causing Tsuna to cry out in surprise and pain as those fingers dug even deeper into him.

“Xanxus! Kill him now!” Someone shouted and the raging sky didn’t waste a moment as he moved forward, ripping the man away from Tsuna before burning him into a crisp with his bare hands. 

Tsuna meanwhile fell backwards as soon as that man was ripped from him, his body quaking tremendously as he hit the edge of the tub and fell into the ice cold water once more. He didn’t even feel the cold of the water though as he was ripped out of it and a jacket was settled around his shoulders. “We got the mini boss, we’re heading back to headquarters…”

“No, he’ll be returning with us back to Varia HQ.” Tsuna didn’t know that voice but at the moment he didn’t care as his body burned with both the cold of the air and his blood seemingly boiling in his veins. He didn’t hear anything else as he was lifted into strong arms and his head laid against a warm chest. His world narrowed from there and soon all he felt was the heat coursing through his blood and the pain wrecking through it.

Varia’s Cloud

He was warm.

That was the first thing he realized when he woke up.

The second thing he realized was that there was a cool rag on his forehead with water dripping off of it and onto his pillow that was currently soaked. 

“Ah, you’re awake.” A voice said from beside him and Tsuna turned his head enough to look but keep the nice cool rag on his forehead as the once comfortable warmth turned into a raging inferno. “Though I’m not sure how much longer you’ll stay awake for. Here, drink this then go back to sleep.” The blurry face of the stranger said as Tsuna felt his head lift and a glass of ice cold water lay against his mouth.

He drank greedily before the sweet darkness took him, leaving the stranger to look down at him with a frown.

“He’ll be lucky to survive this.” He said as he turned to look at the throne like chair in the bedroom the three were residing in. “The type of creature that man was…what he did…it could kill the Decimo with how little energy he has.” He explained calmly.

Xanxus growled at that as he glared at the still form of the fever ridden Decimo that would become his boss when he accepted the head of the Vongola spot once and for all. “That trash has surprised me more times than I like to admit.” Xanxus growled out as he took a swig of whiskey straight from the bottle. “He’ll survive this just like he has everything else.”

The figure smirked at that before nodding his head in acceptance. “Ah, if you’re sure about this.” He stated as he stood with a bowl in hand.

“I am. Now you’ll stay and watch him till he’s through. You know what’s happening best due to your history.” 

“But of course.” Green eyes flashed with mischief and purple flames. “Who better to take care of the situation than a wizard?”


	2. Meeting Varia's Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this wasn't something Harry signed up for.

They sat in the parlor of the Varia home, wondering when they would be allowed to see their Sky. 

Yamamoto and Hibari were both leant against opposite walls, watching their doors with sharp eyes and ready to attack. Whether physically or for information was unknown at the moment.

Mukuro sat in a chair, hands laced together while his elbows rested on his knees. The contemplating look on his face bode an unwell fate upon those who had taken his Sky and all who were there knew it.

Sat next to the blood thirsty Mist were Lambo and Chrome, both of whom were huddled next to each other to give comfort and receive it. Both were missing their Sky and were suffering from worry for him as well.

Ryohei and Gokudera were pacing furiously as they waited for information. Ryohei was throwing punches as he moved, burning energy to keep from running from the room and going to find his little brother. Gokudera was smoking one cigarette after another, pain and sweat covering his face as he forced his partly healed body to move. 

Reborn stood directly in front of the door that kept them all caged in the building, glaring at it and demanding with his eyes for someone to come and tell them what had happened. Not to mention his pride was hit hard as he had been a full three minutes behind the Varia at arriving to the hideout that held Tsuna. He was pissed because of this fact and it was only exacerbated by Tsuna’s injuries that apparently only the Varia’s Cloud knew how to handle.

“How much longer?” Ryohei growled as he stopped to glare at the door, causing all guardians to do the same.

“He couldn’t have been harmed that badly, could he?” Yamamoto questioned as he turned to Ryohei and Reborn. “Not so badly that it could take this long for them to treat him and keep him alive?”

“They are having the Cloud heal him.” Gokudera stated as he finished off another cigarette and lit another one within the same second. “He could have Sun flames but if he’s mainly Cloud, I doubt they’re strong enough to heal quickly like Turf Top’s and Reborn’s own could.” He explained.

“Then there must be something else involved.” Mukuro stated calmly. “Something that we don’t know about and only the Cloud of this rowdy bunch can heal.” 

“What could that be?” Chrome questioned as she hugged Lambo closer to her body. The seven year old was shivering in his fear and worry for his Tsuna-nii. “Something that even Mukuro doesn’t know about, what could it be?”

“Any ideas Baby?” Grunted Hibari, eyes looking towards the now grown hitman. 

Reborn didn’t reply, he only stared at the door and waited for whoever would come through it so he could interrogate them. Very few people knew what Tsuna really was to him at this point and because of that, very few knew how deeply worried he truly was for the Sky that had accepted all of his guardians…even his second set.

A roar resounded just outside of the door as the young guardians continued to discuss their Sky’s condition and what he could possibly have.

“What was that?” Yamamoto questioned as he drew his sword and prepared for an attack while Hibari did the same. Mukuro had summoned his trident and stood in front of the door with the others while Gokudera and Ryohei stood behind them with their own weapons. Chrome and Lambo stayed at the very back of the room where they would be out of the way and could lend assistance where needed. 

“Sounded like a wolf.” Gokudera said with a scowl. “Did some idiot Varia goon let loose a box weapon that they couldn’t control?” He wondered aloud.

“I thought Verde was still working out the kinks of this timelines box weapons.” Yamamoto questioned next. 

“EXTREME! I’LL FACE ANY BOX WEAPON AT ANYTIME!” Ryohei shouted as he prepared to fight with a grin on his face.

“Kufufufu, a battle should help…excite the situation.” Mukuro chuckled as he swung his trident into a ready position of battle.

“It seems like you’re going to get what you wanted.” Reborn stated calmly as Leon turned into a gun just as the door busted open and two bodies rolled in. 

“That’s one big puppy.” Yamamoto said as his eyes glinted and his sword was positioned to attack.

“I’ll bite it to death for disturbing the peace.” Hibari growled as he prepared to launch at the rolling bodies.

“VOOOIII! STAY BACK YOU BRATS!” Squalo screeched as he came charging into the room with Belphegor and Mammon right behind him. 

“Why should we? It looks like your guy is having trouble putting that damn dog down.” Gokudera stated as he turned to look at the animal and person with a frown, something niggling at the back of his mind that he shouldn’t attack but protect the wolf instead. 

“Um…Actually…I feel kind of weird.” Yamamoto stated as his stance relaxed and he looked confusedly at the wolf.

“Yes, something isn’t right here.” Mukuro muttered as well as he looked at the Varia Rain. “What is that wolf?” 

Squalo’s grin turned sharp as he chuckled. “That would be the Mini Trash Boss.” He announced to a room of shocked Guardians. 

A whine pierced the air.

Varia’s Cloud

Pain wracked through his body as fire seared his veins. Muscles stretched while bones broke and realigned in a new way. His skin itched something fierce as fur began to sprout and cover his body. He howled in pain as he thrashed in the blankets that held him down on the bed.

“It seems that it’s finally happening.” A voice spoke from beside his bed, voice soft and gentle. “You might want to get out of here for now Xanxus. He’ll attack the strongest and I don’t have time to baby you if you get bitten.” 

A scoff and then a grunt. “Deal with him quickly. I don’t want to have to call the trash and explain why his heir is dead and that Vongola will have no one to take over.” With that heavy footsteps moved away from him as he growled and whined in pain. He didn’t know what was happening or why it was. All he knew was pain and that he wanted it to stop. He wanted it to go away.

He growled as a hand laid on his head and a warmth flooded his body. “Come on Tsunayoshi, you can do this. Feed off of my flames and use them to get through this.” The voice was soft and kind, gentle and whispered, it didn’t hurt his head like the rough voice had and it soothed some of the pain. “That’s right, just like that, you’re almost through. Just a bit more.” 

The warmth soothed even more of his pain as things began to settle down. The stretch of his face burned only a little and the itching of his skin soon came to a stop as the little pricks of pain in his mouth began and then faded. “Ah, aren’t you a beautiful wolf.” The voice stated with pride.

His stomach rumbled as he opened his eyes and sat up, looking around the room with sharp clarity. He had no idea where he was or even his name at the moment, all he knew was that there had been pain and now it was gone and hunger remained. His eyes took in the lavish red carpet and golden yellow walls. The thing he resided on was soft and large enough to situate an entire pack on it. Pieces of torn cloth lay around him as his eyes drifted to a black haired and emerald eyed man.

“Hello there Tsunayoshi, how are you feeling?” The man questioned as he leant down to be on eye level with him. He growled at the man, baring his sharp fangs. Hunger flared wildly in his stomach and the smell of the man was enticing. The feel of the warmth within the man was also incredibly tempting. There was no way he was going to allow this prey to escape him.

“Oh dear.” The man said as he stood up on wobbly legs and a growl ripped through the air. “Looks like you aren’t exactly yourself right now.” He said as he took a step back before completely turning and bolting out of the room. 

He was right behind him and kept on the man’s heels the entire way. “Shit shit shit shit shit! This was not part of the plan!” The man shouted as he ran out of the room and down a hallway. “Get out of the way!” 

He didn’t care for those he passed. None of them held that same strength that this one did and so he continued to follow. He snapped his jaws as he neared the man, gripping the tail end of his coat and causing him to stumble.

“I am not going down like this!” The man shouted at him as his instincts told him to take advantage of his prey’s distraction and clamp his jaws on the man’s legs. The yelp he received was satisfying but the arms wrapped around his neck was less satisfying as the body of the prey flipped them and they fell down a bumpy hill. ‘Stairs.’ His mind supplied and he whimpered as he was forced to release the prey and both laid sprawled on the floor for several seconds before the man stood up over him. “Now that you’ve calmed down a little bit...” 

Only he hadn’t. He leapt up from his place on the floor and at the man, slamming his front paws on the man and forcing him backwards. He had intended for the prey to fall onto his back, but he held his ground instead and gripped him by the jaws and tossed him down the hall. He landed on his side but was standing up again and howled in anger. This prey would be his and he would take all that he had into his belly and become stronger. 

The man didn’t wait this time for him to attack and instead ran at him and slammed into him and through a door where shouts ricochet around him. But the man on top of him had pinned him onto his back with a hand on his throat and a knee into his stomach, causing him to whine in discomfort and pain. “Now stay!”

Varia’s Cloud

“Now Stay!” A raven haired man said to the wolf. The wolf stared up at the man for long moments before submitting with his neck revealed and his ears pinned back to his head. Reborn couldn’t believe what he was seeing, let alone what Squalo had said about the wolf that five times bigger than a normal wolf. “Squalo, can you get me Lussuria, he got a hold of me during my mad sprint.” The raven questioned as he stood up and looked at the sword emperor. 

Squalo nodded his head and took off, screaming his head off for the Varia sun Guardian. “Who are you?” Reborn questioned as he watched the wolf behind the man stand up but not make another move once it was on its feet. ‘There’s no way that’s Tsuna.’ The dark brown wolf, the same color as Tsuna’s own hair, with streaks of bright blazing orange in its fur stood tall at the man’s stomach. Bright orange eyes glared at everyone in the room as matching flames burst from its forehead and paws. The long bushy tail that normally sat at the end of the tailbone was replaced with a long lashing tail of orange flames. A fierce looking creature that his cute and adorable student could not be.

The man turned to look at Reborn, eyes clashing as an energy overtook the room. The tenth generation Vongola Guardians all watched in astonishment as the unknown man clashed wills with Reborn.

The scariest part of it all?

He was holding dead even with the hitman without breaking a sweat. 

“My name?” The raven questioned as a smirk appeared on his face, causing a snarl to appear on Reborn’s face, as he waved a hand over his body. “Well, aren’t you the Greatest Hitman in the World?” He questioned.

“I may be the best but that doesn’t mean I know everything.” Reborn replied without a hint of reluctance. Reborn knew he was only human even if he portrayed otherwise. “Now I want a name…before I shoot your brains out.” 

“You’d have to catch me first.” The man stated calmly as he leant on weight on his right leg and placed his hands into his pockets. “Though I doubt that you could.” 

Reborn sneered at the kid in front of him before shaking his head. “What did Squalo mean when he said that was Dame-Tsuna? Last time I checked, werewolves didn’t exist.” 

The raven smirked as he reached behind him and patted the wolf on the head, earning a growl and a nip at the hand. The other laughed before he looked at the others. “Your Juudaime, as I heard that man call him, has been turned into something very interesting, something I myself am.” He explained calmly. “You see, he is indeed a werewolf, but one of three kinds.” He continued as he held up a hand to forestall questions. “Allow me to explain what I mean. There’s a lot we have to go over, but first, I think we need to bring your boss back to the conscious plain.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Mukuro stepped forward, being the resident expert on a person’s mind. “He seems to be awake.” 

“Yes, he’s awake, but that’s the beast.” The raven explained, green eyes flashing in annoyance. “Right now he’s only aware on a primitive stand-point. We’ll have to bring the human forward to be able to even hope to change him back into a humanoid form.” 

“Alright, how do we do that then?” Yamamoto questioned next as he sheathed his sword and went to stand in front of the Varia’s Cloud. “Can you show us how?”

The Cloud nodded his head and turned towards the wolf, laying a hand on top of its head. “Place your hand on mine, every one of Tsuna’s guardians need to do this.” He demanded as he waited as slowly but surely they all surrounded him and had their hands on his own. Reborn stood off to the side with narrowed eyes, watching critically. He had no desire to see any more harm come to his student.

“Okay, now what?” Lambo questioned next, laying on the wolf’s back so that he could place his own hand where everyone else’s. 

“Concentrate. Pool your flames into him, allow your energy to fill his very being. This should return him to a humanoid consciousness and form.” 

All of the guardians focused on this task, watching as their flames trailed down their arms and into the Varia’s own hand and then into Tsuna’s head. The colors all combined into a deep burnt orange that soon faded into the wolf. 

The wolf’s own eyes closed and soon the flames on its head flared brightly before disappearing into its body. The flames on its paws and its tail all disappeared as well. “That’s enough.” The man stated as he released all the guardians and kneeled in front of the wolf. “Any more and you’ll all be too drained to be of use for weeks.” 

“How come he hasn’t turned back?” Chrome asked meekly, leaning against Mukuro in exhaustion. 

“You said he’d turn back into a human if we did this.” Gokudera growled angrily, smoke wafting off of the cigarette that we perpetually in his mouth. 

“I did.” The man agreed just as Lussuria appeared in the room with the rest of the Varia right behind him. “But there’s a complication.” He said as the wolf opened its eyes to reveal caramel eyes that shined in confusion. “Why do you have two sets of elements Tsuna?” 

Varia’s Cloud

Tsuna blinked in surprise at the man that was kneeling in front of him, not understanding the question posed to him. He wasn’t understanding a whole lot at the moment though. 

He gulped but then blinked at the strange feeling. It didn’t feel like it normally did when he gulped. He looked around and found that things seemed to be higher placed than normal as well, not to mention that all of his friends were gathered and all the Varia as well. That was strange in itself as the Varia normally hated him and his friends.

“Tsuna, can you understand what I’m saying.” The man again. Tsuna looked into the emerald eyes staring at him before nodding his head. “Good.” The man smiled at Tsuna reassuringly. “My name is Harry. I’m Xanxus’s Cloud Guardian.” He explained.

Tsuna nodded his head at this information. “But what….” Tsuna’s eyes widened as he heard the bark that came out of his throat. “Ah yes, we’ll get that fixed.” Harry promised before turning and sitting on his butt. 

“Bout time darling.” Lussuria said as he knelt down to look over Harry’s leg. The pants leg was torn and there were deep gash marks leaking blood. “It’s a good thing that those bites won’t hurt you anymore my dear.” He explained as Sun flames leaked from the sun’s hands and into the damaged leg. 

“Haha, yeah.” Harry said before he turned and looked at the other guardians. “Alright, answer me this you guys. Who knew that Tsuna has two sets of guardians?” 

“That’s impossible!” Gokudera exploded as he stared wide eyed at the emerald haired man. “There’s no way! It’s never been done! It could kill the Sky if they even tried to harmonize with more than one set of elements!” 

“Mutt, what are you talking about?” Xanxus questioned with narrowed eyes. His hands were twitching towards the X-Guns strapped to his thighs, his agitation obvious.

The rest of Varia were also throwing out their confused exclamations while the rest of Tsuna’s elements watched in annoyance, confusion, and disdain. Harry just shrugged his shoulders as he climbed back to his feet, leaning on his leg to make sure it would take his weight. “Just that Tsuna has managed what many haven’t. He’s bonded with two sets of elements.” 

“Well…” Reborn trailed off in thought as he took in the information and then looked at his student turned wolf. He knew this already but had chosen to keep quiet. Less attention on his student the better. “It seems that Tsuna is…”

“That he’s the most powerful Sky to ever be born.” Harry said with a smirk on his face. “That’s right. He’s powerful, so much so that it took almost all of my energy to help him make it through his transformation and it’ll take both sets of Elements to turn him back to a humanoid form.” 

“But who else has he harmonized with?” Mukuro questioned before looking around the room. “It could be anyone he’s touched in the past. Anyone who has touched him and had a strong enough connection and feelings to be able to harmonize in the first place.”

“Trash, think, who has come into contact with the trash mutt boss.” Xanxus growled out as he looked at the group of teenagers in his mansion.

“VOOOOIIII! Who is strong enough to drain the mini boss to the point of being unable to summon his flames?” Squalo questioned next.

“Wait, what do you mean drain?” Yamamoto questioned.

“Che, idiot.” Gokudera grunted out as he shook his head. “When a sky harmonizes with an element, part of his energy goes to that person. It’s how come most elements look to harmonize with a sky, they become stronger, complete in a sense.” He explained as calmly as possible. It was obvious though that he was agitated as he went through his cigarettes as if they were candy.

“We are basically draining him of energy each time we get into a fight, train, spar, or just by being near him.” Mukuro dumbed it down for them. “That is how we continue to become stronger, by taking the energy that Tsunayoshi offers us freely. That’s one reason why I spend as little time as possible with him.”

“Does he get any in return?” Yamamoto questioned as he looked at the wolf that was constantly turning his head to whoever was talking. “I mean, he has to get something in return, right? Especially with how strong he is.”

“Trash, that’s him alone.” Xanxus replied. “We skies don’t get shit back from our trash elements. We live off of our Will alone and the Drive to Win!” He stated.

“That’s why most Skies have a rest period from their elements. They’re about once a month and last about a day or two.” Harry explained. “It’s when Skies leave their elements for that time period and just sleep. The elements themselves are more drained and weaker during those times as they aren’t getting the energy they have become accustomed to.” 

“So, we’ve been taking all of Tsuna’s energy?” Ryohei questioned as he looked at everyone for conformation. 

“Yep.” Squalo intoned broodily as he settled onto one of the couches. Xanxus had long taken one of the chairs and was taking swings of whiskey whenever he wanted. 

“We’ve never really left him alone either.” Yamamoto stated a second later, a frown on his face. “There’s always at least two of us within his vicinity and then Reborn is…always…there…” The baseball player paused as he looked at the hitman with a stunned look. 

Gokudera had also done the same, along with every intelligent person in the room. “No fucking way!” Squalo screeched with Gokudera. 

Reborn glared at everyone in the room, daring them to say anything. 

Everyone was still and silent for several seconds before a bark of laughter from the Varia Leader destroyed it.

“So the Trashy Hitman harmonized with the Vongola Tenth Heir!” He barked as he continued to howl with laughter, the rest of Varia following in steps. 

“I won’t be the only one of the Arcobaleno who harmonized.” Reborn cut in. His voice was steel as he turned towards a Mist Guardian. “If he’s harmonized with the Greatest Hitman in the world…” he smirked as he pointed at Mammon, “Then he harmonized with all the greatest in the world.” He could feel the familiar bonds, similar to what they had once had with Luce so long ago.

Mammon frowned before tilting her head to the side and nodding in agreement. “I was wondering where that other feeling was coming from.” She admitted as she glanced at Tsuna before turning to look at Reborn. “The real question is if any of the others realized they harmonized with Tsunayoshi.” 

“I doubt it.” Reborn drawled, his anger at the continuing laughter from Xanxus causing him to growl slightly. “They’re all idiots though, so I doubt they would really care or recognize the feeling. It’s been years since any of them harmonized in the first place…not since Luce.”

Mammon nodded her agreement. They had just barely finished returning to their original forms. The spurts of growth had taken forever and were incredibly painful. It had distracted them entirely for the last couple of years. None of them had even gone on any jobs until Tsuna had gone missing, just because it was too dangerous to do so. Between the pain and the distractions of being unable to do anything…well…that warm feeling that Mammon and Reborn were now feeling, had gone unnoticed by the Illusionist.

“We’ll have to give the others a call over.” Mammon stated as she walked over to Tsuna and placed a hand on his head, feeding some of her flames into the wolf, who closed his eyes for several seconds before she removed her hand. “You’ll have to feed him some as well.” She stated to Reborn before pulling out a phone.

Reborn huffed and did so, causing Tsuna to almost glow yellow with the strength of his flames. “Hopefully you’ll return to normal soon Dame student of mine.” Reborn got out as he too pulled out a phone and began to make the phone calls necessary to get the others there. Luckily they were all in Italy and should be able to get to Varia in a few hours or so easily.

VC

Tsuna pouted as he laid on the floor, glaring at the laughing Xanxus and Squalo, and ignoring the kicking in his sides as Lambo and Bel both tried to get him to walk around with them on his back. He wasn’t a pony and he wasn’t going to act like one for their amusement. 

“You know, you could always just roll onto your side.” Harry said to him with a grin. He had had to deal with Bel like that before and the only way he had got the blonde to leave him alone was a sharp turn and a toss into the wall. 

Bel froze at the raven’s voice and was soon off of the wolf and standing next to Mammon as she made another phone call. Tsuna huffed in amusement at that before rolling onto his side, knocking Lambo off of his side and onto the floor. 

Harry laughed at that before standing up and looking around. “Wanna go for a run then Tsuna?” Harry questioned the wolf with a sharp grin. “After all, we have a bit before the other Arcobaleno appear and you should get used to that form of yours anyways.” He explained.

Tsuna blinked before standing up and shrugging his shoulders the best he could. “Alright then, let’s go.” Harry stated as he started to run before blurring.

Tsuna could only stare in astonishment as he looked at the midnight wolf with emerald eyes. The flames had been activated and so a glowing purple tail was wagging with flames, around the paws and on his forehead, flickering wildly. The Decimo huffed before concentrating and activating his own flames, orange tail reappearing behind him as his own paws and forehead lit with his flames. 

“Let’s go then.” Harry said as he took off down the hall, Tsuna right behind him.

“I can understand you.” Tsuna said to him as he caught up. “Is that normal?”

“No clue.” Harry replied as they turned the corner and into the entrance hall where a minion of the Varia quickly opened the front door for the wolves, obviously too use to having this happen. “I haven’t met another flame werewolf before. Though the magic werewolves could communicate in a way.” 

“Magic werewolves?” Tsuna panted out as their paws pounded against grass, Harry leading them to run around the mansion and most likely the entire grounds of the Varia compound.

“Yep, I’ll explain more later, but for now concentrate or you’ll…” Harry skidded to a halt as a thud and dust flew up into the air. “Fall.” He managed out before trotting over to the fallen werewolf. “You okay?”

Tsuna huffed and then whined as he cried out. “Even as a werewolf I’m no good!” His flames had flickered out long ago as he had gotten swept up in conversation.

Harry blinked in surprise at this attitude before chuckling, remembering some of the stories that Xanxus had told him about the Decimo when he was younger. “So you really are a klutz.” Harry said as he nudged the teen back up onto his feet. “Don’t worry, you’re not the only one who this happens to. I have a friend who’s always tripping over her feet or air or anything really.” He explained as he began to nudge Tsuna into a trot. “Come on, one foot in front of the other, you were doing well before.” 

“That’s when I had my flames activated.” Tsuna pouted as he looked down at his normal looking paws and lack of tail. 

“Hmm, I see.” Harry stated as he deactivated his own flames. “Tell me Tsuna, did you know about your flames since you were little.” 

“No.” Tsuna answered as he tripped and fell to the ground again. He grunted as he stood up, Harry waiting for him. “I didn’t know about them until I was fourteen, after Reborn shot me with that bullet of his.”

Harry chuckled as Tsuna tripped again, though the teen stood up on his own this time. He was wondering why the other was suddenly having problems walking, it should be instinctual and easy for the other to walk by now and he was doing fine earlier, but now… “Wow, you’re just like a newborn cub, barely able to walk you are.” 

“Shut up.” Tsuna grunted as he concentrated on walking, one paw in front of the other at a time. He growled in irritation as his two front paws got tangled up somehow and he landed on his face. “This is ridiculous! I wish I was four again.” He huffed out as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, growling all the way.

The Varia Cloud blinked in surprise at that statement, wondering what that had to do with anything. “And why would you want to be a wee thing again?” He questioned amusedly.

“Because I wasn’t this clumsy when I was four.” Tsuna explained as he stood up on all fours once more. “It wasn’t until after I was five and my dad and the Ninth came to visit that I started being clumsy. I mean, I was always a scaredy cat but I wasn’t always this clumsy or klutzy.” 

Harry stood quietly as he watched the brown wolf, eyes narrowed in thought and anger. “You said it came about after the Ninth and Iemitsu came and saw you?” He questioned quietly, fur bristling along his neck, back, and tail. “Did they do anything to you while you were there?” He questioned furiously.

Tsuna blinked and shuddered at the anger that was radiating off of the black wolf, trying to figure out what he said to the other to make him so angry. He even laid down and made sure to keep his stomach firmly against the ground and neck protected. “A finger.” Tsuna whispered as he brought up that long ago memory that held so much warmth. “A flaming finger to my forehead.” 

A tense and long silence settled between the two, Tsuna cowering as a dark and oppressive feeling washed over him, pushing and keeping him to the ground. “You are to stay here and do nothing.” Harry stated with a low growl at the pup in front of him. He had to protect the little one, no matter how powerful this alpha was, he was still just a pup and had no idea how to use his fangs and claws to attack…to kill…to protect. He’d have to do it for him. “I’m going to take care of this transgression, so go back to my alpha, stay with him until I return.” 

Tsuna whimpered as he took in the aura of the omega in front of him, disbelief in the fact that just a lower tier wolf could admit such an aura of power. “Yes.” He whimpered out. “I’ll go to him.” 

“Good.” Harry hissed out as he turned and began to walk away from the pup. “I’ll take care of those who dare hurt my pup.” He growled out as he took off at a run, flames flaring around him as his tail reappeared. He leapt through the air and disappeared.

Tsuna could only whimper as he watched the powerful omega disappeared into the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Second Chapter is done! Whoohoo! I can’t believe how well this story is going so far. I can’t wait to see what happens next and all the other things I have planned out for this is going to be awesome! I hope you guys are liking this so far and to also review for me as well! I want to hear all of your opinions so far! Also I know there’s a lot of information I haven’t given to you yet but I’ll give you more soon! I promise! Until then!


	3. Facing the Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Iemitsu should have known better. Timoteo should have known better.
> 
> Vongola should have known better.
> 
> Don't piss off a Cloud.

“Now Iemitsu, I’m sure that Tsunayoshi is perfectly fine.” Timoteo said with an amused smile, watching as his outside advisor paced back and forth restlessly. The Young Lion had come barging into his office an hour ago, exclaiming over how his precious ‘Tuna-Fish’ was being held captive by the Varia. “Reborn and his guardians are there protecting him after all. And I’m sure he needs the rest after being held captive for so long.”

“Exactly!” Iemitsu exclaimed as he pointed a finger at the ninth, to the aggravation of Coyote Nougat. “The Varia is a fierce and ruthless group that’ll tear those kids apart. Reborn will only be able to protect so many of them against those beasts of the Vongola.” 

The Ninth sighed in annoyance as Coyote scoffed his own opinion. “I don’t see the problem Iemitsu. Xanxus called me himself and explained exactly what has happened, so I agreed that the best place for Decimo would be with the Varia.” His smile widened as he tilted his head in happiness. “To be more precise, with Xanxus’s Cloud, Harry.” 

Iemitsu faltered at that information. No one had told him that the Varia now had a Cloud Guardian. “When did he…” He trailed off as the sound of screams from down the hall reached their ears. 

“Timmy.” The Lightning Guardian Ganauche said as he walked through the office doors calmly, holding his left arm tightly against his side. It looked as if it had been dislocated. “It seems that something has happened to incur the wrath of the Varia Cloud Guardian.” He informed.

Timoteo took this in with a frown while Iemitsu pulled out his gun and his pick axe, intent on protecting the Ninth. “I see.” The old man stated before leaning back into his chair and relaxing his body. “Allow him entrance then.”

“What!” Iemitsu shouted as he turned to stare at the man that was all but his original father. “If he’s attacking then the Varia must be attacking as well! This could be like the Cradle Affair all over again!” 

Timoteo chuckled as he shook his head. “No actually, that’s not what’s happening at the moment.” HE stated. “The Cloud of Varia is an inverted Cloud, Iemitsu, you know what that means, don’t you?” He questioned.

Iemitsu could only stare in horror as he swallowed that information, disbelief consuming him as it settled furthered into him. “Inverted…Cloud.” He whispered out just as a growl ripped through the air.

The Outside Advisor turned and looked at the entrance to the office, staring in horror at the large black wolf that had purple flames surrounding its frame. Emerald eyes glowing with hate and anger at the Young Lion.

VC

Xanxus growled as he strode across the floor with a pace that was verging on running. “Trash.” He growled as he spun on his heel, having met the wall of the entrance hall, and continued onto his pacing. “Get The Hell Away From Me!” He yelled as he increased his pace even more, trying to lose the figure following behind him. 

A whimper was his response as the figure continued to follow him, ears pinned against his head as he kept himself lowered towards the ground to protect his belly. It was obvious he felt threatened, but by what, no one was really sure. Not even Reborn could figure out what was going on.

Not that they really cared at the moment. Watching Xanxus pace back and forth, trying to get Tsuna to stop following him, was humorous and gave entertainment to all that were there. “Just sit down Xanxus, it’s obvious that he’s not going to leave you alone.” Reborn drawled with a smirk.

Xanxus growled before huffing and stomping over to a chair settled there for just that purpose. He settled down into it and threw his feet up onto the table in front of him. Everyone watched as Tsuna wiggled himself underneath his legs and laid there, curled up and protected by Xanxus’s body. “Trash.” The Varia Leader growled angrily at the wolf before huffing and settling himself even more.

“Any clue on why Tsuna is acting so weirdly?” Yamamoto questioned as he crouched down so that he could stare at the curled up wolf. “He hasn’t acted this meek since before Checker Face.” 

“Anything could have happened.” Reborn said as he leaned on the wall behind Xanxus, making sure he could see all areas of attack. 

“True, but this started after he came back from that run with that Cloud.” Gokudera stated, smoke wafting from his cigarette. 

“Yeah, he did!” Yamamoto exclaimed, standing up fully as he looked around. “Where did Harry go anyways? He didn’t come back with Tsuna either.” No one noticed how Tsuna flinched at the mention of the Cloud except Xanxus, who smirked in new understanding.

“VOOIII!” Squalo shouted as he jumped down from the balcony above the group. “THAT DAMNED CLOUD OF YOURS HAS GONE ON A RAMPAGE AT THE MAIN MANSION!” He pointed his sword at Xanxus, but had to dodge as a bottle of whiskey was thrown at his head. “YOU DAMNED BOSS!” 

“Shut it Trash!” Xanxus shouted as he glared at his Vice Captain. “I don’t control that damned Cloud, he goes wherever he wants.” 

“That’s the nature of a Cloud after all.” Reborn agreed calmly. “To drift across the sky and travel wherever he pleases, with no chains to hold them down, that is a Cloud of the Sky.” Reborn explained.

“VOII! THAT DOESN’T MEAN HE HAS TO ATTACK THE MANSION!” Squalo shouted some more, dodging the shot from Xanxus and his guns. “STOP THAT YOU SHITTY BOSS!” 

“Ch, he’s an inverted Cloud, you useless Trash.” Xanxus explained calmly. “And stop yelling, you’re giving me a headache.” 

“An inverted Cloud?” Yamamoto questioned, looking at the Varia Sky in confusion. “What does that mean?” 

“You idiot.” Gokudera growled out as he looked at the swordsman. “An inverted element basically means that they don’t act like normal elements. For example, Clouds are known to be territorial of their claimed land. That would be Hibari as a regular Cloud. He’s all over Namimori after all.” He explained as he pointed at said Decimo Cloud. 

“That’s correct.” Squalo added in his rough voice. “That damned Varia Cloud though is inverted, so instead of land he is territorial over people and who he claims as his own.” He growled as a thought came to his mind. “You should have seen that TRASH WHEN HE CLAIMED THE SHITTY BOSS AS HIS OWN!” 

There was a long silent pause before an explosion knocked into Squalo and sent the Rain through the wall and further on. “TRASH! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT!?” He yelled out in fury, scars running over his body as he leapt after his Rain Guardian, ready to destroy him.

No one was surprised when Tsuna followed the giant man, ears perked back up and a snarl forming on his face. Reborn sighed but followed his Little Sky and the Beast outside, watching as Squalo dodged bullet after bullet and as Xanxus shouted at his Rain for being so forward and idiotic. “Betting on Xanxus.” Reborn said with a smirk.

“I don’t take suckers’ bets.” Mukuro stated as he appeared out of nowhere with Chrome at his side. “Besides, I think this fight will be over soon.” He stated as he waved his trident at the entrance to the court yard.

“Yeah, I know.” Reborn agreed as he spotted a head of blonde hair and one of blue. “They’re here then.” He tilted his head forward with a smirk on his face as a head of green appeared next, with a familiar black head of hair as well. “The former Arcobaleno.”

“Kora! It’s good to see you again Reborn!” Colonello shouted before he took off into a run. 

“Chaos Colonello!” Reborn shouted back as he took off into a run as well, meeting the blonde half way. “Take this you fool!” He shouted as Leon turned into a gun and he shot off several shots.

“That won’t happen!” Colonello shouted as he pulled out his sniper gun and fired off shots. 

All bullets connected with each other, canceling out. “There goes some more good bullets.” Lal sighed as she stepped over towards Mukuro and the rest of the Tenth Generation. “So, can someone explain why we were called here?” 

“Not to mention where Tsunayoshi is?” Fon questioned next as he looked around in curiosity.

“What is with the Wolf?” Skull questioned next, appearing out of nowhere. He was crouched in front of the brown wolf that was Tsuna, poking him in the snout. “He’s cute, did Varia get a new pet then?”

“Lackey!” Reborn growled as he slammed a foot into the Cloud’s head and into the ground. “Don’t go poking my student any way you want.” He pointed his gun at Skull’s head in anger.

“No way Kora! That’s Tsuna?” Colonello questioned next as he looked at the wolf with the warm chocolate eyes and the familiar sheepish vibe around the creature. 

“How is that possible?” Verde questioned next as he appeared next to the wolf, notepad in hand and his glasses hiding his eyes. “There has been no mention of flame manipulation to turn one into a wolf, not to mention the difference of the human body to that of an animal.” He stated as he began to record everything that he saw about Tsuna. “He seems to be bigger than a normal wolf though, missing a tail, highlights that must be from his flames, teeth length are quite a bit longer than normal as well.”

Tsuna whined in discomfort as Verde held his mouth open, examining his teeth and gums. “Stop that you stupid scientist!” Gokudera yelled as he tried to punch the scientist in the face, only to miss when the green haired man dodged out of the way. “Don’t go touching the Tenth so easily!” 

“Hm, I was only doing an analysis.” Verde stated calmly as continued to jot down all the information he had gathered so far. “Is this why we have been summoned to this place? To try and find a way to return the Vongola Heir back to normal?”

“That’s right.” Yamamoto said as Ryohei and Lambo both got into a fight with Levi and Squalo behind the group. “Apparently you guys are all Tsuna’s elements! Just like us.” He laughed happily as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Idiot! Don’t just drop such a bomb onto them like that!” Gokudera shouted as he smacked the other on the head. “We should’ve left it to Reborn!”

“Whoa, for real?” Colonello questioned as he looked over to Lal. “Is that what the warmth was in our chests are then? Did we finally harmonize with a Sky?”

“It would appear so.” Lal agreed as she looked down at the steady and calm wolf. “We never harmonized with Iemitsu, he wasn’t right for us to truly follow.” 

Reborn scoffed at the mention of a certain blonde. “Iemitsu isn’t right to follow for anyone.” He shifted his head over his eyes. “We only had the one Sky for the longest time.” He stared off as his eyes became shadowed and the rest of the Arcobaleno fell silent as well.

“It is illogical that we harmonized with another Sky.” Verde stated.

“Yet we all feel that warmth that’s in our chests.” Fon said a moment later. “So I have to assume we have truly harmonized, but is it really with young Tsunayoshi? He has a full set of elements already.” 

“That is true.” Mammon spoke up, voice carrying out over the group. “But it appears he has the strongest of flames in a century.” 

“So his flames are strong and pure enough to support two sets of Elements then.” Lal murmured as she walked over to stand in front of the wolf, ignoring the warning look from Xanxus who was standing behind Tsuna. “How do we return him to his original form then?” She questioned.

“Just place your hand on his head and give him some of your flames.” Reborn instructed, watching as one by one the other Arcobaleno stood in front of the wolf.

“I’ll follow you Tsuna.” Lal stated with a firm look. “Prove yourself to be better than your idiot father.”

“I go where Lal goes, so you better be strong punk! Kora!” Colonello stated next. 

“I don’t know when it happened, but apparently I harmonized with you as well.” Verde stated calmly. “So give me some useful data to use.”

“I may be the weakest of the Arcobaleno but I’m still one of the strongest seven!” Skull informed with a grin on his face. “So you better be ready to serve the great Skull-Sama!” 

“I’ll be your storm when you need me.” Fon said with an easy smile. “So take my flames and return to normal.”

Tsuna closed his eyes as all the flames flooded into his body and he felt something click into place, as if he had found something he had lost. The flames given to him swirled inside of him and then he felt his body warm.

“Leave Skull alone! Reborn! Colonello! There’s no reason to keep picking on him like this!” Tsuna yelled as he saved the three year old body of Skull from slamming into a wall. The Cloud Arcobaleno had been kicked and punched and then thrown when Colonello and Reborn had gotten fed up with the Cloud’s idiocy. 

“He’s just a lackey Tsuna. No need to worry.” Reborn explained, tossing Skull’s helmet up and down in his hand. 

“He’s right, Kora. A lackey and nothing more.” Colonello agreed with a nod of his head. 

Tsuna scowled at the two before looking down at the cloud that was holding on to him with tears trailing down his face. Tsuna smiled as he ran a hand through the other’s hair softly. “Don’t worry Skull, I know you’re not just a lackey, not by far.”

The look of worship from Skull settled a warmth in Tsuna’s heart.

“I want strawberry Tea.” Mammon said as she floated in front of Tsuna. The teen looked surprised at the appearance of the Varia’s Mist Guardian, wondering what she was doing here.

“Sure.” Tsuna agreed as he stood up from his seat and rooted around the cupboards where his mother kept her tea. Nana sometimes drank some of the flavored tea and so kept several boxes at hand when it fit her mood. “So what are you doing here? I would have thought you’d be with Xanxus and the other Varia members.” 

“I could ask why you’re up so late. It is three in the morning after all.” Mammon shot back and Tsuna sent a wry smile at her.

“Touché.” Tsuna stated as he settled the pot of water on the stove and returned to his seat to enjoy his cup of green tea. “I couldn’t sleep, too much running through my mind at the moment.” He admitted as he pulled up the sheets he had been looking over. Math. His worst subject.

“I shall help you with this.” Mammon decided after her tea had been handed to her several minutes later. “This is rather simple math as well and you should have had it mastered by now. Reborn is slacking.”

Tsuna laughed before shaking his head. “No Reborn really isn’t. I’m just that bad of a student.”

Mammon was silent for a long moment before she floated over and settled herself onto Tsuna’s shoulder, patting him on the cheek with her hand. “I will help, free of charge only this once.”

Tsuna could only smile at the warmth that settled in his heart.

“Move like this.” Fon stated as he performed a kata, Tsuna mimicking the now looking seven year old. “Loosen up some Tsunayoshi. You’ll never get this if you’re so tense like that.” 

“Sorry Fon.” Tsuna said with a weak smile, releasing the stance and instead sitting on the ground. “I’ve just been tired lately, too much noise and Reborn’s chaos isn’t helping any.” He explained as Fon also took a seat in front of the boy.

“I see. Maybe if we meditate then. It might help you relax some.” The Storm offered as he moved himself quickly, settling into Tsuna’s own crossed legs comfortably. “Let us do some breathing exercises, which should help you relax.”

Tsuna could only smile when a warmth settled into his chest when Fon patted one of his hands.

“Kora! Move faster maggot!” Colonello yelled as he and Lal attacked the small form of the Decimo. 

Tsuna panted as he struggled with the combined attack of the two military personal. “I’m trying.” He gritted out as he blocked a knee from the blonde but took a hit to his spine from Lal.

“You’ll have to try harder if you want to survive.” Lal stated as she ducked underneath an elbow and slammed an open palm into the back of Tsuna’s knees, crumpling him to the ground.

Tsuna scowled tiredly as he forced his body up and to the side to avoid the stomp from Colonello. He quickly used the momentum to send himself flying further back to avoid Lal’s high kick. He gasped though when she appeared in front of him, grabbed his arm and sent him flying at Colonello.

He prepared for impact but instead gasped in surprise when he was caught in strong arms and held up. “I think that’ll do for today.” Lal said as she patted the brunet on the head. “Good job punk. You’re getting faster.”

“She’s right, Kora. We’ll get you to be one of the best yet.” Colonello stated as his arms adjusted to wrap around Tsuna’s neck in a loose hold.

Tsuna smiled as warmth settled into his chest that seemed to be bigger than any of the other times.

“Verde! You have to eat!” Tsuna said as he pulled Verde’s chair back enough to settle some food and tea in front of the pint sized scientist. “You’re not going to be able to do anything if you’re passed out from starvation and dehydration.” He stated sternly.

Verde looked at the simple sandwich and chips in front of him with the steaming tea before sighing. “Fine, but you better hope that this doesn’t affect my research.” He warned as he picked up a sandwich and took a bite out of it. “I do not wish to stay in this body for too much longer.” 

“I know.” Tsuna said as he sat down next to the scientist on the floor. “That’s why I’m here to make sure you eat and don’t interrupt your research by making yourself ill.” He stated calmly, leaning against the chair with a sigh. Things had been hectic since the sealing of the Pacifiers, especially with Reborn declaring him Neo Primo and all that ridiculous stuff. 

Verde sighed himself as he gobbled down that first half of the sandwich, not realizing till now how hungry he really was. He reached over and patted Tsuna on the head as he took a sip of the tea. “Thank you for the sustenance.” 

Tsuna only smiled in reply as a warmth settled in his chest.

“You are getting better.” Reborn stated as he watched Tsuna flare his flames out from his body with a smirk. “Still nowhere near the Primo’s control but better.” The ice surrounding them that were in the different shapes of animals was testament to that.

Tsuna huffed as he released HDWM and flopped onto the ground. “I don’t think I’ll ever have that sort of control.” Tsuna admitted as he held his hand up towards the sky, as if reaching out to grab it.

“Don’t put yourself down Dame-Tsuna. What have I told you about doing that?” Reborn said as he stomped a foot into Tsuna’s stomach, making the other gasp. 

“To leave it to you.” The Decimo shot back, pushing the foot of the now teenaged form of his teacher. “Since you seem to love calling me by that name all the time.”

“Quiet Dame-Tsuna.” Reborn remarked as he removed his foot before moving and laying on the ground next to the teen. “You’ll get the control down in time.” He explained as he removed his hat and laid his head on Tsuna’s stomach. His body was aching and he could tell another growth spurt would happen soon. “I’ll drill it into you otherwise.” 

“Geez, thanks Reborn.” Tsuna said as he ran a hand through the wild black spiky hair, enjoying the warmth that settled and flared in his chest, heart, and soul.

Everyone watched as Tsuna’s body glowed a bright white, hiding him from view. “It looks like the Mini Boss Trash is back.” Xanxus said as the glow faded and Tsuna returned to his human form.

Completely naked.

“Tenth!” Gokudera yelled out in shock as he took in the naked body of his boss, turning red in the face. 

Chrome, Yamamoto, Fon, and Skull all went red in the face as well while the others either turned away or leered at the naked body of the Tenth Boss. 

Tsuna just smiled as he looked at his elements, all of his elements, together in the same place. He could feel his body weaken and he felt his mind beginning to go blank. “I’m…so glad.” Tsuna said as his body tilted towards the side. “I got to see you all…together again.” 

Xanxus caught Tsuna’s form, holding it close as he covered the lithe body with his jacket. “I’ll be taking this trash to my room.” He informed the lot as he picked up Tsuna into his arms. “You Trash Shark! Barrier positions until further notice!” Xanxus ordered. “The trash needs to rest and regain his strength if he’s going to be of any use to the Vongola.” 

“Got it.” Squalo said as he turned towards the other members of the Varia. “You heard him! Get to your stations and take a brat and Arcobaleno with you! You’ll all be in charge of explaining the situation to the brats and their situation to allow their Sky to recharge.” Vice-Captain of the Varia stated as he turned towards Yamamoto, Colonello, and Lal. “You three are with me.” 

“I’m not taking the brat with me.” Levi growled as he glowered at Lambo. “Take that brat with your own.” He stated to Lussuria before motioning for Verde to follow him. 

Soon each and every Guardian had been split up with a Varia Member leading them to a different section of the mansion.

“So tell me, why are we all going into positions around the mansions?” Yamamoto questioned as he followed Squalo.

“Che, simple.” Squalo stated as he looked back at the Decimo Rain Guardian. “To distance ourselves from our Sky and each other.”

“Why the fuck would we want to separate ourselves from the Tenth?” Gokudera growled as he glared at the Varia Blonde. 

“Hehehe, peasant isn’t nearly as brilliant as I thought.” Bel laughed as he twirled a knife. “That little Sky of yours is weak.”

“The drain on the little dear is just too much.” Lussuria stated calmly. “With two sets of elements, it’s even worse than normal.”

“So you separate to cause little to no drain to the sky and to conserve the energy you have when you cut off from your sky.” Verde stated calmly as he wrote down the information down. “Though this particular stationing among you Varia…”

“Is to allow us to rest as well? To protect us from fighting among each other and pulling Flames from the Sky then?” Mukuro said, watching Mammon float towards her own set of rooms. 

“Almost true.” Mammon replied calmly. “I’ll give an explanation free of a fee. Yes, we are separated to suppress even more of our usage of flames and the strain upon the Sky.”

“But we are also separating to create a barrier around the mansion.” Lussuria stated calmly.

“To protect our Sky with the flames that are our own.” Levi explained calmly.

“We lack our Cloud at the moment, but that’s why our Subordinate has led them to Harry’s room.” Mammon stated calmly. “He’ll explain everything to them.”

“We use our own flames to place a barrier around our Sky, it takes little for this to occur as we just connect ourselves through our bond and form that barrier.” Squalo stated as they arrived to his rooms. “This allows him to recover even faster and become stronger as we, his elements…”

“Connect in a way that only the few truly powerful can.” Bel stated with another giggle. “Though we don’t get along with each other in person very well, we get along well among our flames.”

“So your flames are the way to connect and get along. That’s the reason why you’re in a circle.” Reborn said to himself as he settled onto a pink couch in Lussuria’s room, closing his eyes to feel for those connections with his fellow elements. He could feel them there and then he could feel Tsuna’s as well. 

“You can’t touch your Sky’s bond at all cost during this time. It could be problematic to their recovery.” Mammon stated calmly as she settled to sit in her favorite black recliner. “So you can only touch the other elements and not the Sky.”

“Even when you start to feel weak and tired, do not touch that Sky bond.” The lackey said to Skull and Hibari. “These are the instructions that Vice-Captain has given me.” 

“So all we have to do is reach out to the others? And that’ll take little energy then?” Ryohei said with his eyes narrowed in thought. Lambo was staring up at the boxer in confusion before he looked at Lussuria with the obvious confusion.

“That’s right.” The Varia members stated as they all settled into their rooms and got comfortable. “And it’s up to you how you do it.” 

With that all the Varia members closed their eyes and reached out towards each other, grabbing each other with their flames. The Decimo’s elements watched with awe and curiosity as each member glowed the color of their flames.

With that in mind, each of the Decimo’s elements got themselves comfortable and then proceeded to reach out with their flames and grabbed onto each other, slowly but surely, and soon enough, all elements belonging to Xanxus and Tsuna were glowing in their rooms, reaching out towards each other.

They were the elements of the sky, protecting it in any which way they could.

VC

“So you’ve come, huh?” Timoteo said with a soft smile on his face, staring at the giant black wolf that was snarling at him. He took in the glowing purple flames that created a tail and poured from paws and forehead. “It is nice to see you again Harry.”

Iemitsu stared gob smacked at the wolf, disbelieving the fact that this wolf was the Varia Cloud Guardian. “An animal?” He muttered as he watched the wolf move further into the room, flames flickering as the wolf changed shape. “What the hell!” He exclaimed as he poured his flames into his pick-axe. “He’s naked!”

“You have seriously fucked up Ninth.” Harry growled as he prowled forward, flames flickering around his fists and forehead. “You have no idea what you’ve even done, do you!” He shouted as he slammed his fists onto the Ninth’s desk.

“No, I do not know what has angered you.” Timoteo admitted calmly, leaning further into his chair and allowing his body to relax as he watched the nude form of his son’s Cloud. “Would you mind explaining what I’ve done?”

“You sealed Tsuna when he was a child!” Harry shouted as his flames burst from his body and began to cover the desk and all the paperwork on it. Coyote cursed as he hurried to remove the paper from the desk, trying to save as many important documents as he could. 

The ninth raised a brow at that but nodded his head. “That’s correct. I had permission from Iemitsu as he is Tsunayoshi’s father. I would not have been able to if the other man had disagreed upon that decision.” He explained calmly.

Harry sent a glare at Iemitsu, causing the Outside Advisor to shiver as a chill ran down his spine. “You two are fools for doing such a dangerous thing!” 

“I don’t see how it was dangerous.” The old man replied calmly. “I’ve sealed several others that have asked me to and they are perfectly fine to this day. Also, Tsuna has been unsealed due to the use of the Dying Will Bullet.” He explained further, motioning with a hand for Iemitsu to calm down.

“He’s not unsealed!” Harry screeched as his aura flared and sent more flames spreading across the floor of the office. “You are destroying such a powerful Sky by assuming things you know nothing about!” 

Timoteo stared wide eyed as his two guardians and Iemitsu were knocked off of their feet, hitting the ground with loud thuds. “What do you know that I don’t?” He questioned as he came back to focus and glared at the child in front of him.

Harry growled angrily as he remembered back to when he lived in Britain, back when he was under the control and the target of two great powerful wizards. His once powerful and pure flames that had been shattered. “Sealing flames can only be done to any flames but Skies.” He stated angrily. “You seal a Sky…you destroy them!” He shouted out, the desk underneath his hands shattering. 

“But he is unsealed, he is out of danger.”

“No he’s not you fool!” Harry growled out, features of his wolf appearing on his human form. Canines lengthening and his hair lengthened and became even wilder. “Only the one who places a seal can remove it! It can be cracked by other means but not fully removed! You’re destroying your only heir left!” 

Silence pervaded the room for long moments as Flames extinguished and those on the floor stood back up. “Did…I really…make a mistake?” Timoteo questioned as he looked down at the floor, hands clutching at his cane tightly.

“Tsuna…is…dying?” Iemitsu bit out next as he moved forward. “What do you mean Tsuna is dying! Tell me now!” Iemitsu shouted as he clutched at his weapons tightly, eyes wide in fear and anger. 

Harry glared at the man as he turned towards him, his hair now down to his waist and flying all around him as his canines glinted in the light. “He’s not dying you idiot. I never said he was dying, I said he was being destroyed.” He specified as he calmed down, his anger simmering underneath the surface. 

“Destroyed? What are you talking about? Isn’t that the same thing as dying?” Ganauche questioned, holding his arms gingerly, grimacing as pain wracked his body. 

“No.” Timoteo answered as he looked back up, staring at the werewolf in contemplation. “Tsunayoshi will survive whatever occurs, but what is it that will happen if the seal isn’t fully removed then? I thought it had with the Dying Will Bullet but from what Harry says…it hasn’t and it’s still causing damage.”

“His flames will crack and he will no longer be a Sky.” Harry announced with a snarl, flames flaring around his body once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. So yeah, what do you think of this so far? It was rather hard to explain what is going on since some of this is more emotional and spiritual conflicts than actual physical. I also hope that I was able to add in some of the more crackish style of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I hope I displayed it all right and then also displayed some of Harry’s fury. Can any of you guess why sealing is so hard on Harry? I’m sure I’ve made it obvious but still…I guess I’ll know if you review and tell me your theory.


	4. Regeneration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, the damage was corrosive. It was spreading and damaging the Mini Boss almost faster than what Xanxus could fix. 
> 
> If Harry doesn't return soon, then there was no point in trying to keep the little sky together, because it would mean nothing but harmonization with an entirely different element.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Another chapter done! Wow, this story is going by so much faster than all my other ones! I can’t believe it! I’m also having so much fun writing this one and I think that’s because I’m enjoying the crack that goes along with KHR and adding Harry’s own craziness to it is so amusing to me! I love it!   
>  SO TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK ABOUT IT! I WANT TO KNOW! SO TELL ME RIGHT AWAY IN A REVIEW AND I’LL READ IT FOR SURE! WITH MY DYING WILL AFTER ALL!

He was warm. 

A feeling he hadn’t had since…he wasn’t sure…but it was warm and comforting and all encompassing. 

His body still felt incredibly weak and his mind was hazy with exhaustion. He wasn’t sure how he had survived all this time with so little strength. 

He shifted his body slowly and carefully, moving further into the warmth that was spreading all of the warm air around him. He wanted more of that warmth, he wanted to take it into himself and use it to make himself stronger. 

He wanted this warmth to be his own, to protect him, to help him become stronger, and to bring his true power to the surface.

He ignored the ache in his chest and the feeling that he was about to lose something important.

VC

“He’ll be destroyed! Tsuna will no longer be a Sky if you don’t unseal him now!” Harry shouted as he glared down the Ninth.

“That’s impossible.” Coyote stated aggravated aura surrounding him. “When one has an element, it cannot change, no matter what happens. They die as that element.” 

“You’re a fool if you believe that.” Harry shot back with a scowl before he closed his eyes and concentrated. “Don’t speak of things you don’t understand!” 

Nono gasped as flames flared out from the Varia member and the astonishment he felt from the feeling of those cold flames turned warm. “You can’t have been.” 

“I was.” Harry agreed and opened his emerald eyes to glare at the Ninth. “I have my Cloud Flames now.” He explained. He ignored the ticklish feeling from his hair flying around him, careful to make sure this fangs didn’t pierce his lip in his anger.

“Tsuna.” Iemitsu whispered. “He’ll be destroyed?” He questioned as he looked at the ground, wondering if his son’s pure and powerful flames were already starting to crack and change into something else. 

“Yes.” Harry stated once more. “The only way to stop the destruction of his Sky Flames is to go to the Varia and remove the seal entirely.”

Timoteo nodded in agreement as he stood up. “Then I will go and do so. I’ve only removed a few seals before but I should still be able to do it for Tsuna, for my grandson.” He stated as he got to his feet. “Will you lead the way there, to the Varia mansion?” 

Harry gave a wolfish grin just before his form changed into that of a wolf and took back out of the door.

“Are you sure you wish to trust what he says?” Coyote questioned as he waved Ganauche out of the office and to the infirmary to get his arm fixed up. “He is the Guardian of Xanxus, the one who tried to forcibly take over Vongola.”

“I’m sure I can.” Timoteo stated as he looked at his Storm Guardian. “I want you to stay here and get everything back in order. Make sure the injured are taken care of and that repairs are started.” He ordered before turning to a still horrified Iemitsu. “Come Iemitsu, you will be my escort for this, after all this was you and I that started this.” 

Iemitsu looked up at the ninth, face still struck with horror and confusion. HE nodded his head in agreement though as the two began to walk out of the office.

“That Iemitsu…” Ganauche said with trepidation. “You think he’ll be able to protect Timmy effectively in that state?”

Coyote scoffed and shook his head. “I doubt it. Tim will be the one protecting him until that idiot gets his head out of his ass.”

“No kidding there.”

VC

Xanxus growled as he looked down at the teenager held close to his side, watching closely as a familiar sense invaded his senses. It was the same one from when he had met a Sky that had fractured and gone into discordance. The trash he had now was not going to last much longer before he fell into discordance and lost the Sky Flames he held. “He doesn’t have much more time.” He said with a scowl to himself. “Hurry up Trash.” 

That’s about the time that thudding footsteps could be heard coming. Xanxus’s smirk appeared on his face for only a second but disappeared when two more sets of footsteps echoed down to him. “Damn it, guess it can’t be helped.” He scoffed as the door was nudged opened to reveal a black nose and then the dark furred head of a wolf with emerald eyes. “Get in here with those two trash, he doesn’t have much more time.” 

Though it wasn’t visible to most people, Xanxus was a sky and so could see, in a sense, the cracks appearing in Tsuna’s flames. He could see how they were all the flames that made up a Sky was starting to separate and fight over the strongest of the elements. “He’s splitting.”

The wolf growled at that before turning to the Ninth and tossing his head in the direction of Tsuna and Xanxus, both laid out on the gigantic bed in the middle of the room. Tsuna was held closely to the Varia leader’s body. Sky flames were cloaking the entire room, coming from Xanxus, saturating everything in the room.

‘It’s delaying the splitting that Tsuna is undergoing but it won’t last for much longer.’ Harry thought as he watched the Ninth approach the bed with a sorrowful expression. ‘You have to unseal him now!’ Harry thought and wanted to tell but couldn’t. To avoid absorbing anymore energy from Xanxus, he had to stay in wolf form, disconnected from everyone but his own energy. 

Timoteo looked down at the sweating form of the Decimo. The boy looked so much smaller and weaker next to Xanxus and in the condition he was in, even more vulnerable than ever. “It seems that I have done you a great wrong, Tsunayoshi.” He stated as he concentrated on pulling up his flames, pushing it into his cane, and concentrated it to put it to use. “I’ll have to undo that wrong now before too much more damage can be done.” He stated as he brought his cane forward and laid it against Tsuna’s head. 

Iemitsu watched as the Ninth concentrated his flames and then directed them into Tsuna, like he had so many years ago. He still couldn’t believe the damage that he could see in his son at the moment. Being a Sky he could see all the cracks and fissures that had appeared in the once pure Sky flames. 

His son had literally begun to be torn apart. “Oh Tsuna…what have I done to you?” He questioned as he closed his eyes and clutched his fists. “How could I hurt my son so badly?”

“Because you’re trash.” Xanxus spat at the blonde. “You knew nothing and did something you had no knowledge about. Ignorant Fuck.” 

Iemitsu glowered at his feet as he realized how right the Varia leader was. 

Now they could only wait and see if the Ninth could heal what had been done or if the little Sky would break apart.

VC

His body ached terribly. His soul hurt. His mind felt as if it was being broken. 

He didn’t think he could hold on much longer.

Even as the warmth around him converged further onto him, trying to help him in some way. He wasn’t sure why or how it was supposed to help him. 

It wouldn’t last much longer, he could tell that much. 

He smiled to himself though as he allowed the flames to cover him, to try and give him more energy, but he knew that it was about to end. That these flames would cause something else to happen inside of him soon. 

He’d let it.

He was tired.

He was done.

His body was breaking.

His mind was tearing.

His soul was shattering.

He had done enough and now he was going to allow those flames surrounding him to consume him and control him. 

He was done being in charge.

“Not yet. You aren’t done yet.” A voice echoed next to him, forcing him to look at the figure that had appeared with him.

They were both surrounded by a rainbow of colors, the majority of them being orange and purple. “What do you want?” He questioned as he stared at the old man, taking in the view of the cane and ugly shirt with palm trees on it. “I know you.” He said a moment later.

“That’s right. I’m grandpa, remember?” The old man said.

“Grandpa?” He questioned as he took in the information before tilting his head, digging into his burning mind to find the information of this man. “You…came to see…me and mama…with papa.” He said as that memory appeared.

“That’s right Tsuna. I came to see you when you were little.” Grandpa said happily as he approached him and moved a hand to his head. “I did something foolish then and I’m here to fix that mistake.” He admitted with a sigh and a sad chuckle. “Will you allow me to fix it?” He questioned as he raised his cane, lit with bright orange flames, towards his forehead. 

He stared for a long moment before he smiled at the old man and leaned forward. “If you think you can fix it…then I won’t stop you.” He said as he closed his eyes and waited.

The old man smiled as well before settling his cane onto his forehead and then grandpa allowed his flames to surge forward and into the boy.

That was when pain wracked through his body as those flames concentrated into an area in his mind and his chest. “STOP!” He screamed as he tried to move away but his body refused to do so. “STOP IT! IT HURTS!” The flames the old man was pouring into him was hitting a spot in his mind and his soul, causing him to burn greatly. It hurt a lot and he wanted it to stop. “MAKE IT ALL STOP!” The burning got worse.

Grandpa grit his teeth and ignored the screams as he used his powers to hit that sealed area within the child. He had to save the child and his flames. He had to before it was too late. “Just a bit more.” He muttered as he poured more into the child, allowing his flames to slither into the cracks that the Dying Will Bullet had created.

From there he blasted all of his flames into the cracks and sent them shattering apart.

“IT HURTS!” He screamed as that burning spot in him blasted apart.

Everything burned and he could feel it as something tried to move back together, but it wouldn’t, it was fighting against it. 

He was being burnt alive inside.

VC

Xanxus scowled as flames erupted from the brat, blasting the old man away from him and burning the Varia Leader. “It seems the trash had more in him than we thought.”

“Ninth!” Iemitsu shouted as he caught he old man, cane falling to the ground as he lost control. “Are you alright?” He questioned as he helped the man stand up.

“I’m fine. But what about Tsunayoshi?” Timoteo questioned as he looked at the flames that were raging out of control. “I can’t believe so much was sealed away.

“Get out.” 

Timoteo and Iemitsu looked surprised as they looked at Harry, who was standing in front of the doors to Xanxus’s chambers. “What? Why?” Iemitsu questioned as he turned back to look at his son. 

“Because you’ll be in the way.” He stated as he walked forward towards his boss and Tsuna, his flames flaring. “I’ll help out from here. So get out.” He growled as he glared at the two over his shoulder, eyes glowing with power.

Iemitsu was about to yell but was stopped when the Ninth grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. “No, we’ll leave. Make sure to save him.” 

“I don’t need trash to tell me that.” Harry growled as he turned back and climbed into bed with the two skies. 

Iemitsu was dragged out of the room by the Ninth and out of the building before he could say another word.

VC

He was burning. There was too much! It was destroying him! 

“Trash, concentrate.” Another voice, but this one was rough and commanding. It was a voice that told him not to screw around and to get the job done. 

“Your flames are trying to repair themselves, but if you can’t control them enough to do so, then you aren’t going to heal correctly and into the right element. You need to concentrate.” That voice was light and airy, but firm. It was a voice that someone wasn’t supposed to be disobeyed but was kinder than the first. “We’ll guide you, so follow us and copy our own flames.”

He wanted to cry as the pain increased and the feeling of being pulled apart furthered. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to do as the voices told him to do, there was too much pain for him to concentrate. “It hurts too much! I can’t!” He exclaimed as he hugged himself, trying to keep his body from falling apart. 

“Follow us Trash. If you don’t, you will be torn apart.” 

“Come on, you can do it Tsuna. Trust us.”

He grimaced in pain but then he turned to the hands held out to him. One was covered in scars and was huge while the other was small with slim fingers. “You can…help stop…this pain?” He questioned.

“We can.” The light and airy voice again. “Just let us help you.”

He looked at the hands for long moments before reaching out and taking a hand in each of his own. “Please, help me. Show me how to make the pain stop.” 

“Alright Trash, then do as we do.” He looked up at the tall and masculine guy in front of him. He was nude like he was and his spiky black hair was framed by colorful feathers. Crimson eyes glared down at him but were framed by scars all over his body. He reached towards the flames and forced them around his hands before absorbing them into his body.

“Yes, follow us.” Nude seemed to be a running theme here, but he didn’t really care. Instead this man was on the small side with short wild black hair and glowing emerald eyes. He just held his hand out towards the flames and allowed them to travel up his arms and his legs before entering his body. 

He nodded his head in understanding and allowed the two to pull him into a burning inferno, guiding him through it step by step, showing him how to reach out towards his flames and bring them to him and control them.

“Pull on the flames Tsuna. Just reach out and grab them and then pull them towards you.” Emerald eyes said calmly as showed how to grab the flames. 

He released the two from his hold and instead reached out towards the flames tentatively. “Like this?” He questioned as he carefully grabbed hold of the flames and began to pull.

He gasped in horror as the flames revolted against him and instead burnt his hands and fought him desperately. As if they were afraid of something.

“Trash, you have to command them! Make them yours and make them bend to your will!” He didn’t like that idea. The harsh man was basically telling him to take the freedom of these skies away and forcing them away.

It was obvious that these flames were used to being caged but had tasted freedom. He didn’t want to take that freedom again. But he needed to stop them from rampaging, he knew, even if he didn’t know how. 

“Be calm Xanxus. These aren’t your flames, he’ll have to find a way to control them himself.” Emerald stated with a wave of his finger. “Be patient. Now Tsuna, concentrate, find out what your flames want and then follow the flow of them. So try again, grab them and allow them to show you what they want.” 

He gulped and nodded his head in understanding. He reached out towards the flames again but then retracted his hands, holding the burnt hands to his chest. “I’m scared.” He whispered as he trembled. “They hurt, I don’t want to hurt.” 

“Suck it up you pussy. It’s either do it or fall apart.” 

“He’s saying it in a mean way but he’s right. You need to do this and you can do it. Don’t worry.” 

He looked down at his burnt hands, red and swelling from the heat he had suffered from. “I can…do this?” He questioned as he looked towards the smaller of the two males for reassurance.

The man nodded his head with a smile and waved a hand towards the flames. “Go ahead, try again.”

He gulped but nodded his head. He reached out towards the flames again and instead of panicking when they fought against him. Instead he allowed himself to follow them and to where they wanted him to go. 

It burned for what felt like forever but it eventually calmed to a warmth as the flames calmed. “Where do you want me to go?” He questioned as he followed the flames further into their center, where they wanted him. 

Soon enough he was surrounded by flames on all sides and he could sense their intent and their wish. 

He smiled as the flames told him what they wanted. “I see.” He said as he reached out and swirled the flames around him and allowed them to seep into his body. “I can do that.” He agreed happily as little by little, they all disappeared into his body, thrumming contently inside of him. 

“I can be the ever and all accepting Sky.”

VC

“Seems he was able to get them under control then.” Harry said as he looked down at the little sky with a small smile. “He’s really sweaty though and his hands are burnt. Seems he didn’t escape without some damage.” 

“Che, the trash also seems to have more Cloud in his Flames than the normal equal amounts.” Xanxus threw in as well. 

“That’s normal, I think, for what he’s been through.” The wolf reached out and ran a hand through the Decimo’s hair. “He just about lost his entire core. So of course his flames are a little out of whack. He’ll return to normal after some time.” With that said Harry walked over to his boss’s closets. “Until then he’ll sleep. Could be a while until he wakes up!” He called out.

“Che, so I have to stay in here and continue to saturate this place with my flames, don’t I?” 

“That’s right!” Harry said as he reappeared wearing a green button up shirt that fell down to mid-thigh and covered his hands. “We’ll help him out. You can help bring his Sky flames to the forefront, I’ll just be here for support for when he wakes up.” 

“Trash, what are you doing with that shirt?” Xanxus watched with narrowed eyes as Harry pulled his jacket off of Tsuna and then proceeded to put the red button up onto the teenager. “I’ll be burning that shirt later.”

“Oh hush.” Harry said as he finished buttoning up the shirt and then pushed Tsuna up against Xanxus again, making sure the Brunette was comfortably positioned before laying down next to him. He wrapped his arms around Tsuna’s waist after pulling a sheet over their bodies. “Go get undressed and join us again. It’ll take a while to bring him back to consciousness anyways so we should just get comfortable.” 

Xanxus glowered at the teenager in his bed and his partner that had spooned behind the teen. “Don’t get too comfortable with the brat! After he’s healed, he’s out.” He stated firmly as he climbed out long enough to strip down to his boxers and climb back in.

Harry looked at his boss with shuttered eyes. “No he’s not.” He stated coldly as he gripped onto Tsuna tightly, holding him close to his body. “He’s my pup.” He growled out, flames flaring as his hair began to grow and his canines lengthened.

Xanxus’s eyebrow twitched at the information before he growled out, pulling the two closer to his own body, making sure he wasn’t going to crush the mini boss trash. “Whatever.” He growled out before leaning back into his pillows and throwing his hands behind his head, getting comfortable. “Let the others know that they can release that stupid barrier. As can the other trash. I’m going to forcibly shut down the connection between them and us.”

Harry grinned as he snuggled his nose into Tsuna’s hair, taking in the scent of his newly adopted pup, his form returning to normal. “On it boss.” With that he closed his eyes and soon his body glowed purple before releasing and returning to his normal color.

Xanxus looked down at the two from the corner of his eye before closing them again. He’d never admit the faint blush on his face and no one was there to witness them either.

The room then flared with wrath flames, saturating everything with the tainted and powerful sky flames.

VC

“Do you think they were able to help him?” Yamamoto questioned as all of the younger guardians gathered into the dining room, all chowing down on food as if they hadn’t eaten in weeks. They all felt weak, tired, and achy all over.

“I think so.” Chrome stated as she sipped at some soup that had been pushed at her by Mukuro. “I don’t sense any more turmoil from the Boss.”

“Kufufuf, I agree. The Vongola Decimo is resting peacefully at the moment. Though we have been cut off from everything but his mind, and even then we can only touch upon it to get a sense of whether he is in pain or not.” The Second Mist stated as he bit into a chicken leg, pulling a salad and clam chowder to him. 

“Damn it all!” Gokudera yelled as he chowed down on spaghetti and chicken parmesan. “We were draining so much from him and we never noticed! Now I feel so weak and hungry that I’m not sure if I’d be able to protect the Tenth at all!” 

“Then it’s a good thing that you aren’t in charge of that task.” Reborn stated as he appeared into the dining room with Colonello and Fon right behind him. “Though we’ve never really experienced the difference of having Sky Flames at our disposal to no access to them in years, we’re still stronger than normal Flames users.”

“He’s right, Kora!” Colonello stated as he smirked at all of the teens. “You bunch are only teenagers! Weak and susceptible to the drain due to lack of experience.”

“We are well experienced with working around limited flames due to our once Arcobaleno status.” Fon stated as he picked up a handful of grapes.

“If that’s so, then why is Skull here eating too!?” Gokudera shouted as he pointed at said Cloud Guardian. 

“Haha, now that I look, Hibari isn’t here like the rest of us.” Yamamoto pointed out as well. “Neither is Senpai.” 

“Skull is always hungry and will eat free food whenever offered.” Mammon said as she appeared out of nowhere behind Skull, who had only stopped long enough to nod his head in agreement. 

“Hibari is patrolling the perimeter while Ryohei is down in Lussuria’s gym working out.” Reborn stated with a shrug. 

“Those two have more Flames at their disposal than they know what to do with.” Fon chuckled as he turned and left the room. “I’m going to join Kyoya and patrol for a bit.” With that he disappeared.

“I’ll go and take a higher vantage point.” Colonello stated with a smirk as he hefted his gun higher onto his shoulder. “See you punks later, Kora!”

Reborn sighed before shaking his head in annoyance before looking at all the suffering Guardians in front of him. “Rest and conserve your strength.” He stated as he turned away from them. “I’ll be patrolling the inside of the Mansion, so stay out of my way.” He sent a glare at the group, causing all of them to freeze and feel a chill run down their spines. With that the hitman disappeared down the hall to go and begin his patrol.

“Ten bucks says he’s going to go and check on Tsuna.” Skull muttered out as he began to dig into the food again.

“I’m not a sucker so I won’t take that bet.” Mammon stated as she picked up several strawberries before popping one into her mouth. “That’ll be the first place he goes and then he’ll patrol the entire area around Tsuna. He’s just that way.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Skull grunted out with his mouth full. “I’ll see what I can do to beef up the Varia’s rides here. I’m sure some of them, if not all of them, are in need of a tune up. It’ll be free of charge just because you’re part of the Varia Mammon.” Skull stated next as he finished off an entire thing of ribs and then chugged down three large glasses of beer.

“I appreciate the Gesture.” Mammon stated. “I’ll show you where we keep all the vehicles.”

“Thanks.” Skull stated as he stood up and followed the Mist user out of the dining hall without a backwards glance to his fellow younger guardians.

“I feel like we’re just in the way.” Chrome said softly as she hugged her trident close to her.

“Yeah, well, we are.” Gokudera spat out as he leaned back in his chair, glaring at all the food on the table in front of him. “We’re inexperienced and lack the control we need to not be affected by the cut off of our Sky.” 

The room was silent for long moments before Mukuro stood up. “I am not affected by that cut off, but Chrome is, so I’ve been supplying her with Flames until she’s reconnected with Tsunayoshi.” He glared at Gokudera, daring him to call him weak.

“Che, that’s making you weaker than normal idiot.” Gokudera stated with a scowl. “If she would only accept the organs from that perverted doctor, then she wouldn’t have to rely on you during this time and we’d have another strong Guardian on duty when needed.” 

Chrome bowed her head in shame as she knew that to be true. Mukuro though growled and prepared to attack the Storm for daring to say such a thing to his dear Nagi. Gokudera was ready to receive and give back all that he had right back at the Mist User.

“Wait a moment now you guys.” Yamamoto said as he stood up, holding his hands out to either guardian in a gesture to stop and wait. “None of us are in any condition to fight and Gokudera, that’s not fair what you said about Chrome. She’s gotten stronger in the last few years that she hasn’t needed to rely on Mukuro at all in battles.” He stated with a frown. “So she needs a little help now, but so do most of us because we’re weaker at this time.”

The Storm growled at the Rain but backed down, knowing that what the other said to be true. “Whatever. I’m going to go and take a nap.” He said as he turned and left the room.

“Come Chrome, you must rest. We’ll go and find a room for ourselves as well.” Mukuro decided and led the other Mist towards the door.

Chrome stopped though long enough to look up and smile at the Rain. “Thank you.” She said with a bow.

Yamamoto smiled back with a wave of his hand. “No problem, after all, all I’ve said is true. You have gotten stronger and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” He stated seriously.

Chrome nodded her head with determination. “I won’t.” With that she disappeared with Mukuro out into the hall.

Yamamoto sighed as he slumped down into his seat before looking at his left where Lambo lay sleeping in his chair. “If only I could sleep like that.” He said before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

VC

It was warm.

That was the first thing that he could tell as he came back to the living plain. 

On both sides of him was a warmth, keeping the cold away, and it was so comfortable that he couldn’t help but snuggle further into the warmth in front of him. “So…warm…” He whispered as he tightened his hold on what must’ve been a heated pillow. Though it was unusually firm and the texture of it was pitted in places, as if there were long gouges in it. 

“Trash…Don’t get so familiar.” A voice growled above his head. His pillow moved suddenly and then disappeared entirely. “Get up, you’ve been asleep for five days now. I don’t have that sort of time to waste like you do you lazy piece of trash.” 

“Shut up Xanxus.” The warmth behind him mumbled and he felt something nuzzle against his neck. “I’m trying to sleep here.”

“Get up Trash, we have things to do.” 

“No, I’m not ready yet.” 

“I don’t care, get up!” 

“No.” 

“TRASH! DON’T PUSH ME!” 

“I SAID NO SO SHUT THE HELL UP!” 

He blinked as the warmth behind him disappeared but strangely he wasn’t cold. He was still warm and he enjoyed the feeling. He blinked his eyes several times as he turned to stare at the place where the voices were now yelling at each other. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes as he looked at the two people fighting.

He felt like he recognized them both, but he wasn’t sure how he knew them.

The taller of the two was tanned and had scars all over his body, wearing nothing but boxers, feathers framed his head and mixed into spiky black hair. Crimson eyes glowed with anger and his hands were on fire.

The shorter of them was wearing a green button up shirt that reach down to his thighs and he was constantly pushing the sleeves back up to keep his hands uncovered. His emerald eyes glowed in anger as his own fists glowed with purple flames. He watched in fascination as his hair began to grow and fangs began to appear in his mouth.   
“Wha…” He got out as he stared at the two strange people in front of him. “What are you?” He questioned with a tilted head, mind trying to figure out what was going on and how come he was lying in this bed with those two fighting in front of him.

The smaller of the two blinked in surprise as he turned towards him. “Hey, are you okay Tsuna?” He questioned as his eyes latched onto the small frame in the bed.   
He looked in confusion and a frown formed on his lips. “I…” He stopped as his eyes latched onto the larger figure, really taking him in this time. “Xan…” He got out as he remembered pain, fighting, yelling. 

Guns in his face.

“NO!” He shouted as he fumbled his way out of bed, tripping on the sheets as he forced himself to move. He hit the ground hard and gasped as his body rattled from the impact. HE saw the bigger of the two move towards him and that caused a flash of terror to spike through him. “GET AWAY FROM ME!” He screamed in terror as he remembered the pain in his body from multiple hits. The blood that slid down his face and back and chest as he took on attacks that tore him apart again and again and again. He needed to get out!

“Tsuna!?” The smaller of the two shouted and moved towards him while the bigger one stayed where he was with raised brows and smirk on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!” He felt something burst out of himself and flared across the floor. He heard the gasps and curses but he ignored it as he forced himself to his feet and took off to the nearest door and forcing it open.

“Tsuna?” A voice questioned to his right just as he got out into an extravagant hallway. He turned towards the voice and stared at the tall man with the fedora and ridiculous sideburns. “What’s wrong?” He questioned as he walked forward, walking straight towards him.

He blinked as he took in the suit and the sleek look he sported. He knew this man somehow, he knew he did. That’s about the time that a familiar green lizard appeared on the man’s fedora brim. “Leon.” He said as he looked at the lizard before staring at the man for a long moment. “Reborn?” He asked.

The man…Reborn nodded his head in agreement. “Yeah Dame-Tsuna, it’s me. What’s wrong with you?” He questioned as he stopped several feet from the teen.

Tsuna opened his mouth to say something but stopped when a roar came from the room. “TRASH! I’LL DRESTROY YOU!” Xanxus screamed as he came running out of his room, flames consuming his fists.

Tsuna moved before any thought could enter his mind, slamming himself into Reborn’s chest and clinging onto the other male tightly, face hidden in the Hitman’s chest. “DON’T LET HIM HURT ME AGAIN!” He screamed at his tutor, trying to bury himself further into Reborn.

“Xanxus, calm down!” Harry said as he appeared in the hall with the others, staring at Tsuna and Reborn in confusion. “Tsuna, do you know where you are?” He questioned as he stared at the teen.

Tsuna shook his head at the question, heart and head pounding in rhythm. He just wanted to go home to Mama and Papa where he’d be safe. Reborn would protect them after all, he always protected Tsuna when it counted. “What’s wrong with the trash?” 

“I don’t know.” Harry said as he sighed before walking forward.

“Stay the hell away from us.” Reborn growled as all his instincts as a guardian flared up. A gun appeared in his hand and his flames flared around him and Tsuna, stopping the advance of the Varia member.

“Calm down you idiot.” Harry grumbled out as he walked straight through the flames to stand directly in front of the Hitman. “I need to see what’s wrong with him so that we can help him.” 

Reborn glowered at the Cloud for long moments before taking a deep breath and calming his flames. “Fine. Tsuna, he’s not going to hurt you.” He ruffled the brunet’s hair, never taking his eyes off of Harry. “I won’t let him.”

Tsuna gulped as his fists tightened on Reborn before slowly, carefully, turning around to face the raven haired Cloud. Trepidation written all over his face while his hands moved to grab a hold of Reborn’s arms, bringing them so that they were crossed over his chest while he pushed his body straight in Reborn’s own. 

Harry met the little brunette’s eyes with a smile on his face. “Don’t worry little Pup, I’m here to help you.” He said as he reached out, pausing to look up at Reborn for permission. He gripped that chin softly as soon as Reborn nodded with a warning in his eyes. “I’m going to see what’s going on in your head and then we’ll see what we can do for you.” He explained calmly, keeping a firm grip on that chin as the little pup tried to struggle from him.

“What…how are…are you going to…to do that?” Tsuna stuttered in fear as his eyes refused to move away from those emeralds no matter how he struggled.

Harry only smiled warmly before he spoke one word. “Legilimens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Another chapter done! Wow, this story is going by so much faster than all my other ones! I can’t believe it! I’m also having so much fun writing this one and I think that’s because I’m enjoying the crack that goes along with KHR and adding Harry’s own craziness to it is so amusing to me! I love it!   
>  SO TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK ABOUT IT! I WANT TO KNOW! SO TELL ME RIGHT AWAY IN A REVIEW AND I’LL READ IT FOR SURE! WITH MY DYING WILL AFTER ALL!


	5. Advancing Forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Harry was so sick and tired of people being stupid and useless.
> 
> You would have thought that after disappearing from the wizarding world, they'd figure out how to take care of themselves, but they were proving to him how wrong he was.
> 
> Then there was the fact that Tsuna apparently knew Snape somehow.

“Is there any news on the boy?” A gruff voice questioned as a room full of people spoke among themselves. Moody had long thought it useless to search for the boy but Dumbledore wanted him found and would so do his best to find him. 

“Yes.” A slick voice answered as a figure appeared dragging another limp form behind them. “It took little effort to find what I wanted from this mutt.” He explained as he looked at the group of people in the room, eyes dark as they landed on the leader of the group. “He is horrendous at Occlumency.”

“I do not think it was a wise move to force the information from him like that Severus.” Albus Dumbledore said as he stared his Potions Master down.

Snape scoffed at that before kicking the form of an unconscious Sirius Black aside so that he could walk forward and stand directly in front of the Headmaster. “It does not matter what you think now Albus, I have taken the information and I will go and get the brat.” He stated calmly, looking around the room. “I will go alone as the rest of you will be nothing more than dead weight.”

“Watch it Snape.” Remus Lupin said from where he had kneeled next to his best friend with a growl. “I might just lose control with how close we are to the full moon.” He warned ominously, eyes glowing a bright gold in his usually calm demeanor.

The greasy haired man glowered down at the wolf before turning away. “Like I care Lupin, after all, all I have to do is slip in some silver into your Wolfsbane Potion and I would never have to deal with you again.”

Lupin snarled as he leapt to his feet but stopped by a loud booming voice.

“ENOUGH!” Dumbledore boomed as he glared at the two with disappointment. “You two are grown adults, not children, act like it.” He demanded before taking a deep breath and calming down. “Severus, I understand your feelings for those two but do not allow it to affect you during these meetings when we are meant to be allies.” 

Snape scowled but bowed his head in understanding while Remus released his snarl and picked up Sirius and slinging an arm over his shoulder to give him some more leverage. “Stay the hell away from us you greasy dungeon bat!” Remus snarled as he began to walk out of the room, Sirius being dragged the entire way. “You’re nothing more than a Death Eater after all. Why Lily even suggested we use you as a Secret Keeper all those years ago is beyond me.” He spat before disappearing.

Snape stared after the wolf with wide eyes before snarling in anger and pushing all of that to the back of his head to contemplate later. “Severus, use the information you took from Sirius and bring him back to us.” Albus said tiredly as he turned away from the Potions Master and his Spy. “Bring back Harry Potter anyway that you can.” 

“Understood Headmaster.” Snape said with a bow of his head before leaving the stunned and silent room. 

It was only after the professor had left the house that five figures appeared on the stairs and looked at each other, one holding a piece of cloth in her hands. “We need to send him a letter.” 

“Yep, think Hedwig will take this one though?”

“She takes…”

“The important ones.”

“So she’ll take this…”

“One as well.”

“Yeah, that and I’m sure I can sweet talk her. She loves me almost as much as Harry after all.” 

The group chuckled at this before looking towards the one with the cloth. “You’ll have to write the letter Hermione. Fred and George will sneak out with Hedwig later and send it after Ginny talks with her.”

The frizzy haired witch nodded her head in agreement as she turned and walked up the stairs. “I got this part. Make sure that everyone downstairs is distracted when the time comes Ron, we can’t allow them to stop us again.” 

The third part of the Golden Trio smirked in confidence. “I’m the strategist Hermione, you can count on me to come up with a good distraction.” He stated as he turned to look down the stairs and at the kitchen. “Besides, these adults have pushed their luck with us far enough. They’re just lucky we haven’t decided to blow this place up.” 

“No kidding baby bro.” George said as he laid an arm around Ron’s shoulders.

“They’re just lucky we haven’t caused mayhem as well.” Fred stated as he leaned against his little brother. Both were shorter than Ron now but neither seemed to mind. 

“We’ll have to change that now, won’t we?” Ginny added with a smirk of her own.

“After all…” Ron said with a darkening smirk, eyes flaring with power as a wind picked up around him, “We’re his friends and we’ll always have his back! As the next generation of Marauders!” 

VC

“We need to leave.” Lupin said as he stared at his awakening friend with determination.

“I know.” Sirius agreed, sitting up as he ran a hand through his short spiky hair, the right side of his head was shaved short while the rest was smoothed back out of his face. He had had it cut a year ago when Lucius Malfoy had managed to grab a hold of it and curse him. He wasn’t about to allow his enemy to use his own hair against him again. “We have to warn him.”

“Where is it Sirius?” Remus questioned as he stood up after his friend had sat up on the couch. “We need to go now before anyone realizes what we’re up to.”

“I know that.” Sirius snapped as he stood up, unsteadily as his head began to pound. “Merlin’s bloody beard! Snape fucking tore through my mind like a wet paper bag!” He exclaimed as he clutched at his head, staring at his friend through one eye. “Go to my room, look behind the poster of the naked woman and bring me the necklace that’s there.” He ordered as he struggled against the pain in his body.

Remus nodded his head in understanding and took off without a second thought, ignoring the teens that were moving along the stairs as well. “Whatever you’re planning, be careful.” He stopped long enough to say to Ron, the boy, no man, was taller than even him now. 

Ron smirked and nodded his head. “No problem Professor, same to you though.” He returned with a frown on his face now. “We know the order has been stopping all of us close to Harry from helping him, but we can’t play by their rules any longer. So whatever you’re up to now you have to be careful too. You two are the only ones that are capable of moving outside without a guard.” 

“We’re not staying here much longer.” Remus informed the two. “I have a feeling Sirius will be releasing some of the spells here. So you’ll have to leave anyways to stay safe. You’re all legal wizards now, even Ginny, so this’ll be your chance to escape.” He explained calmly.

Ron nodded his head in understanding. “We’ll be sending a letter to Harry with Hedwig.” He ordered.

Remus shook his head. “Don’t bother, Sirius and I will be seeing him sooner than that letter will get to him. Just bunk down and be safe.” With that he went up the stairs again, this time fully ignoring the adults moving around him as he skidded into Sirius’s room. He quickly pulled the poster off the wall and grabbed the necklace, staring in awe at the golden Stag with the two howling canines behind it. Each held Emerald eyes and were standing proudly.

He smiled softly at the necklace before turning and leaving the room. “The Marauders, together forever.” 

VC

“Kreacher!” Sirius called as he held his head.

“Master Called?” Kreacher asked as he stared at Sirius with curious eyes. Ever since the Black Lord had found out about that cursed Necklace and destroyed it with the help of the headmaster, the Elf had listened to him a lot easier than before. 

Sirius looked at the Elf seriously. “I order you to go to Hogwarts and stay there. Keep close to Dumbledore and get any information that you can from him. Ask Dobby and Winky for help if it comes down to it.” 

“Kreacher is to spy on the muggle loving fool?” The elf asked with a raised brow before smirking evilly. “Is there anything else Kreacher can do to help Master?”

Sirius smirked just as evilly as he caught on to what his elf was talking about. “Do as you please Kreacher, just leave them alive and not permanently damaged.” He stated with a raised brow. 

“As Master wishes.” Kreacher bowed before disappearing, hopefully going to Hogwarts now. 

“So, you ready to go then?” Remus questioned as he entered the room, carrying the gold necklace. 

“Just about, just one more thing to do.” Sirius said as he reached out to the wards of the house, the main barriers tickling against his senses. Though it wasn’t the Fidelius charm he had access to due to the Secret Keeper being Dumbledore, but all the other charms he had control over. Especially the Hidden Magic Ward. “Come down.” He ordered as he destroyed them completely. “We better go now before Dumbledore realizes that the old wards are down, not to mention that without them to act as an anchor…” He smirked happily at his next few wards. “It’ll destroy the Fidelius charm.”

Remus nodded his head in understanding with his own smile. “Then let’s go before they come for us.”

“Alright, let’s get going then.” Sirius said as he took the necklace from the wolf and held it in his hand. “Touch it and I’ll activate it.”

“Got it.” Remus agreed as he touched it. 

“Sirius! What have you done!?” Dumbledore appeared in the room in time for Sirius to smirk at the old man with a tilted head. 

“To the Pack.” He stated as he and Remus disappeared into thin air.

VC

“Legilimens.” Harry whispered and dove into the mind of the child in front of him. The barriers the Decimo had naturally were easy to bypass and he moved further into the fragile mind. Hazy and covered in fog that hid much of the mind from the Cloud. 

“Who are you?” A voice questioned as Harry came to stand on a rocky terrain with cliffs surrounding him. There was a forest further off as well with the bright blue sky over head and the sun shining happily down upon him. Mist wandered across the ground though and hid some more of the finer details of his surroundings. Clouds were also starting to converge on the sun and hide the sky from view.

Harry looked at the little boy standing in front of him. He couldn’t be any older than eight and was wearing an orange sweatshirt with the number 27 on it that was obviously too big for him as it reached his knees and covered his hands. The fluffy brown hair with glowing orange eyes told him exactly who he was talking to though. Harry smiled as he sat on the ground Indian style. “I’m Harry, and you must be Tsuna.” 

The boy shook lightly in fear before nodding his head. “What…what are you…you do…doing here?” he stuttered out in confusion.

“I came to see you.” Harry said as he reached out a hand and held it out to him. “I wanted to make sure that you’re alright. Will you let me?” 

The boy looked terrified and scared but then a hand appeared next to him, covered in a pair of gloves with a blue jewel on the back of them. The child looked up at an older version of himself, the same glowing orange eyes meeting. “He’s trust worthy.” The sixteen year old teen said as he flipped his hair over his shoulder, wearing the same sweatshirt with jeans. “Go to him and show him.” With that he disappeared as quickly as he appeared. 

The child looked back at Harry with a little more confidence. He walked slowly to Harry and then stared at his hand for a long moment before laying his own in it.

Harry gasped as memories flowed over to him, revealing several important facts to him that he hated the more he watched them.

“You’re so dame! Why are you even alive if you can’t even spell your name properly!?” A child yelled out as he cried. He hated the words they threw at him, it only ever hurt.

“Tsu-Tsuna is-is-is try-trying!” Tsuna cried as he rubbed at his face, trying to stop the tears. 

“Yeah, well you aren’t trying hard enough then! You’re just a pitiful excuse!” Another child yelled.

“Oh, Tsu-kun! If you work hard and show papa how much stronger you’ve gotten, he’ll come back and praise you!” Nana exclaimed as she ruffled her child’s hair.

“Yeah! I’ll show you I can do it Mama! I’ll bring Papa home by becoming better!” Tsuna yelled in excitement as he ran out the door to get to school.

“How did I get such a dame-son?” Nana questioned as she looked at the 0 on the paper. “Papa will never return at this rate if Tsu-kun is so dame that he can’t pass a simple spelling test.”

Tsuna couldn’t help but cry at that and turned and walked away from his mother. He didn’t care anymore. He had tried long enough. Hard enough. He was done. Especially if his own mother was now calling him useless to his own face so nonchalantly.

“I’m here to make you a Mafia boss!”

“I want to be your friend!”

“Call me Big Brother!”

“Tenth! You’re the best!”

“Kufufu Vongola, you’re so Naïve.”

“Bossu.”

“Tsuna-nii!” 

“Omnivore.”

Harry blinked as all the pain and sadness disappeared as the love and happiness of Tsuna’s friends flooded into his mind. It brought tears to his eyes as he felt all that love before turning instead to look at the entirety of the boy’s mind. It was covered and hazy, filled with holes that were trapped in darkness. 

“I see.” Harry said with shadowed eyes, realizing just how much damage had been done because of the splitting and so much more. “If I had been a minute later, you wouldn’t be a sky anymore.” Harry sighed. He smiled down at the little child in his arms. “You’ll be okay now, I promise Tsuna. No more hate or pain.” With that he kissed the child on the forehead before pulling himself out of the mind. There was nothing more that he’d be able to do.

VC

Tsuna groaned in pain as his body fell against Reborn’s, head pounding even faster than before. “My head…” he whispered as he closed his eyes.

“Tsuna?” Reborn questioned as he looked down at his Little Sky, tightening his hold on him. 

“He’ll be fine.” Harry said as he shook his own head, coming back to his own body after entering another mind was always disorienting. “We were almost too late to save him and his Sky Flames.” He admitted with a frown. “If I had been a minute too late in bringing the Ninth then the boy would be a full-on Cloud, like me.” He stated calmly. 

Reborn frowned in thought as well. “I see…but what’s going on with him now? Will he survive what happened?” 

Here Harry smiled again as he reached out and ran a hand through the Tenth’s hair, hoping to help soothe the pain he was feeling. “He’ll be fine. His mind is just a little clouded and scattered due to the splitting and then the healing. Give him some time and his memories will reappear.” He assured calmly before looking down at himself and blushing slightly and then looking at Tsuna, hoping the boy wouldn’t notice either of their state of dress.

Both were still only wearing the button up shirts of Xanxus. 

“You should go and get him dressed now, before he realizes what he’s wearing.” Harry said as he turned back towards his Sky’s room. “I don’t want to experience that screech that Xanxus told me about.” 

Reborn smirked as he moved and picked Tsuna up Bridal Style, enjoying the feel of the soft skin of the teen’s thighs in his hands. “Alright.” He stated as he turned and walked down the hallway with a half dozing Tsuna. 

Xanxus stood in the hallway for a long moment with a scowl on his face, glaring after the hitman and his cloud before scoffing and walking into his room, deciding now would be a good time to put clothes on as well.

VC

“So, this is the place?” Remus questioned as he looked at the mansion that had potholes all over the lawn. “I thought you said that they were rather well off. Why are there so many holes here?” He questioned as he toed a hole with his toe. 

Sirius barked out a laugh as he moved towards the door, his coat slung over his shoulder. “They are but they’re a rather ferocious bunch. The first time I saw them, I thought, ‘My godson will surely be eaten up by these monsters.’ But then Harry did something I didn’t think he was capable of before.” Sirius explained calmly, opening the door without knocking.

“Sirius! Don’t just barge into someone else’s house!” Remus scolded but followed in behind the man, getting a deadpanned look on his face as Sirius settled down on the couches set up near the entrance. “Sirius! What is even wrong with you!?” He shouted in exasperation and horror.

“Harry just smiled at all these monsters and destroyed them.” Sirius said as he leaned his head back, his face pale and eyes shadowed from the horror he had seen. Not to mention the massive headache he had. “This kid, shorter than everyone his age…took down beasts that were all bigger than him and then stood there and smiled like it was no big deal and he did it every day.” 

Remus paused at that as he stared at the man in disbelief. “Are you serious?” Remus questioned, trying to process exactly what the other man had said. 

“Of course I am! That’s my name after all!” Sirius exclaimed with a bright smile and a thumbs up. Then winced and held his head in pain.

“That’s not what I meant!” Remus yelled. He sighed a second later and then pulled out a potion and handed it to the other man. “Drink this and you’ll be better.” He said just before a yelled caused him to wince at the volume used.

“VOIII! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU MANGE!?” Remus had his wand out and pointing up at the figure that was occupying the top of the stairs. 

“I’VE COME TO SEE MY GODSON!” Sirius shouted back as he appeared out of nowhere in front of Remus, a scimitar in hand. It was obvious he had taken the Pain Relief potion and was rearing to go. “WHERE ARE YOU KEEPING HIM CAPTURED YOU DAMNED SHARK!” 

The man with long silver hair leapt down the stairs and a sword appeared out of one of his arms, causing Remus to gasp as he was pushed back out of the way just in time for Sirius’s own sword to clash and spark against the man’s own. “What in merlin’s beard.” Remus said as he looked as the two clash and clash and clash again, causing sparks to fly and a ringing sound to echo in his ears. He was getting a headache from the sound.

“STILL AS RESOURCEFUL AS EVER!” The man shouted as he leapt back to dodge a slash from Sirius. 

The Animagus smirked as he kept one hand behind his back with his right foot forward and his other behind him, shoulder length apart. It was a style that had been taught to the Black Family for years. He had mastered it before he left his family when he was a teenager and had continued to practice it against James and the Potter fighting style. So he was more than enough of a challenge for the Sword Emperor due to his flexibility and speed. “And you’re still as slow as ever!” HE retorted as he ducked under a swipe.

Squalo scoffed as a vein pulsed on his forehead in annoyance. “SHUT UP YOU TRASH!” He shouted as he began to up his speed. 

Sirius just grinned and parried a strike before he slammed a foot into Squalo’s stomach and sent the Varia member flying. “So, that’s fifty to thirty-eight, still in your favor Squalo.” Sirius stated as his sword disappeared into thin air and he ran a hand through his hair. 

“Che, you’re faster than before, not to mention you’ve obviously been practicing.” Squalo stated with a growl. “Your brat is around here somewhere. Most likely with that newest trash of his.”

“Oh, so he adopted another one, did he?” the look on the scimitar wielder’s face showed that he wasn’t surprised by this at all. “What did he pick up this time? A cat, dog, or maybe a baby deer?”

“A human actually.” 

“Oh, that’s a bold step. Last I heard he’d taken in a duckling.” 

“After that was a bluebird, then a cat, there was that sheep not too long ago as well.” 

‘What are they talking about!? A freaking zoo!?’ Remus thought as he watched the two converses as if they hadn’t been fighting. 

“PADFOOT!” A voice yelled and Remus watched in horror as a familiar shape leapt off of the balcony instead of using the stairs, flying straight at Sirius.

“OOKAMI!” Sirius yelled back as he held his arms out, catching the flying form of his godson. “I’VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!”

“I’VE MISSED YOU TOO!” Harry shouted back as he clung to his godfather’s neck and allowed himself to be swung around in the other man’s hold.

“THAT’S HARRY!” Remus shouted as he stared at the boy he had helped take care of once upon a time. “THERE’S NO WAY!” 

“Huh.” Harry blinked in surprise as his feet settled back on the ground and his nose caught a new scent. He looked at the man that had grey hair and amber eyes. His face had more scars, but he still wore worn and ragged clothes. “Moony?” Harry questioned with wide eyes, taking in a deep breath to memorize the scent.

Remus nodded his head in agreement as he looked at the boy in front of him. The boy’s hair was just as unruly as ever and his emerald eyes were seen clearly as he didn’t wear glasses anymore. His clothes were a long-sleeved purple shirt with a back vest over it, black jeans, and combat boots. It looked like there were fingerless gloves on his hands as well. “Harry.” He said with a soft smile as he held his arms out.

Harry stared at the werewolf for a long moment before his face scrunched up, tears and snot flooding down his entire face. “REMUS!” He shouted as he launched himself at the man and buried his face into the other’s chest as he hugs him tightly.

“Harry!” Remus returned as he wrapped his arms around the boy noticing how Harry just barely came up to his shoulders despite being eighteen now. ‘Must be his mother’s genes.’ Remus decided, ignoring the feeling of snot and tears soaking his shirt. “You’ve grown so much!” 

“I know right!” Harry sobbed out as he looked up at Remus with his face a complete mess. “SIRIUS WAS SO MEAN TO ME BEFORE HE GOT FREED AND THEN HE DUMPED ME IN A BAR WHERE I WAS PICKED UP BY CREEPS AND FORCED TO JOIN THEIR FAMILY!” 

Remus turned cold hard eyes to Sirius, who froze in horror at this godson’s words. “You did what to my pup?” Remus questioned furiously, keeping Harry hidden against his body.

“Wha…Wait! Remus! I can explain!” Sirius said as he waved his hands around in a frenzy to try and calm the other down. 

Meanwhile Harry had a smirk on his face as he listened to his godfather explain exactly what had happened to his Werewolf Godfather. 

“So that! And this! And them!” Sirius was saying while Remus continued to growl.

“So, your trash has returned.” Another voice interrupted from across the room.

“Xanxus!” Harry exclaimed as he leapt from the werewolf to Xanxus, latching onto the older man’s neck and placing a resounding smooch onto the other’s lips.

“HARRY!” Remus shouted in horror.

“Yosh! Go get your man Ookami!” Sirius gave a thumbs up and a wink, teeth sparkling brightly.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY PUP!?” Remus shouted as he dashed towards the two or tried to as Sirius grabbed him by the scruff and slammed him into the ground.

“Geez, calm down Moony, its fine. I’ve already approved of Xan-Xan.” The other Marauder said with a sigh.

“But he’s my pup! He’s my little pup and I have to take care of him!” Remus exclaimed as tears ran down his face as he watched Harry and his apparent mate. He growled in anger when Xanxus looked at him and smirked. “THAT BEAST IS GOING TO DIE!” 

“Ne, Xanxus, I want to introduce you to my other father figure!” Harry said once he was back on the ground and turned to walk over to the two struggling Marauders. “Remus, come and met my lover!” 

“HIS LOVER!” Remus screeched as he flailed even harder in Sirius’s hold. “GET AWAY FROM MY PUP YOU CRADLE ROBBER!” 

“Remus!” Harry shouted back, face a full-on blush. “Xanxus isn’t a cradle robber at all!” 

“If anything, this trash Cloud of mine is the molester. He attacked me in the middle of a bar and pulled my pants down there and then.” Xanxus stated with a smirk sent at Harry. 

“XANXUS!” The cloud shouted angrily.

“HARRY!” Remus shouted and ignored the grip that Sirius had on him to instead dash straight at Xanxus, slamming a hand straight for his face.

Xanxus smirked as he caught the punch before he stared in surprise as his entire body lifted off of the ground and was sent flying into the air. 

Harry sighed as he watched Xanxus slam into the wall and leave a dent. “He really shouldn’t underestimate a magical werewolf.” Harry mumbled before looking at a still fuming Remus. “Really Moony, I’m a willing and consenting adult. I don’t need an overprotective werewolf watching my every move.” His eyes hardened and became like ice. “I had enough of that when Dumbledore had me under his thumb.”

Remus calmed at that before shaking his head and allowing his face to become serious. “Yeah, there’s a reason we’ve come here…”

A fist slammed into his face before he could finish what he was saying.

“TRASH! I’LL KILL YOU!” Xanxus yelled as he sent Remus slamming into a wall, a dent in his body shape.

“I’LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!” Remus shouted back as he ran straight at the giant Varia leader, eyes glowing amber. 

Harry could only sigh in exasperation while Sirius laughed with Squalo. “He’ll fit in perfectly here.” The Black Lord stated between his chuckles. 

Harry smiled softly at that. “Of course he will. He’s one of the Marauders after all.” He agreed easily before turned to look at Sirius. “So why are you two here? I thought you said you weren’t coming back until the war was over.” 

Sirius’s face turned grim as he faced his godson fully. They both ignored how Squalo jumped into the fight between Remus and Xanxus and instead the two faced each other fully. “It seems that I won’t be able to keep you out of this war any longer, Harry.” 

Harry’s own face turned grim.

Neither turned to face the entrance when the doors blew inwards.

VC

He was safe, he knew that much.

How he knew?

The strong arms wrapped around him and the blankets that were laying over the top of the two of them. He was so warm, and he was enjoying it greatly.

“Dame-Tsuna, you need to wake up so that we can go and get some food in you.” That soft baritone in his ear caused his heart to thrum in contentment and a blush to dust his cheeks. “Come on now, wake up.”

“Don’t…wanna…Reborn.” Tsuna said as he snuggled further into the arms and body next to his own. “I’m…so tired…still.” He admitted.

“I know, but you need food to get stronger as well.” Reborn replied as he sat the two of them up in the bed. “Come on, open those eyes of yours.”

Tsuna groaned in complaint but did as he was told, opening his eyes slowly. “What time…is it?” Tsuna questioned around a yawn, rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

“Ten twenty-one in the morning.” The Hitman said as he got up out of bed and pulled out clothes for himself and for Tsuna. “Let’s get you dressed.” 

“Ok.” Tsuna said as he opened his eyes and looked at the half-clothed Hitman. Tsuna blinked as Reborn pulled on a white button up shirt, hair wild from his night of sleeping. His fedora was laying on the bed next to Tsuna. “Why…” Tsuna muttered as he looked around the room, taking in all the details around him. “Why is everything so clear?” He questioned in surprise. 

Reborn turned to answer but froze as he took in Tsuna. “I’d…assume that would be because your flames have been fully unsealed.” He admitted, staring into the bright sunset orange eyes. It reminded him of when Tsuna was in HDWM. Gorgeous eyes that spoke of determination and power. 

The fact that Tsuna was still only wearing an oversized button up shirt that was slipping off of his shoulder just added to the beauty of the boy.

“My flames…were sealed?” Tsuna gulped at the information, unsure of what to say to that.

Reborn nodded as he finished buttoned up his shirt. “Your flames had been sealed by the Ninth when you were younger. Apparently, there were consequences to doing so and had caused a lot of damage.” From there the Hitman explained everything to Tsuna, watching in interest as the boy took it all in with a calm countenance, completely different from the terrified and confused boy he had met so long ago. “Do you understand?” Reborn questioned once he was done explaining.

Tsuna nodded his head, eyes glowing in understanding. “I do.” He replied as he climbed out of bed, handing Reborn his fedora, the last piece of his outfit that hadn’t been put on yet. “So, I almost became like Hibari-san.” He stated with a sad smile. “Why can’t that idiot father of mine do anything right?”

Reborn snorted at that as he took his hat and placed it on his head. “Don’t ask me that, I can’t even stand the man long enough to understand him.” 

Tsuna smiled as he turned to his own clothes, pulling on the boxers and all the other clothes as well. He smiled at the long-sleeved purple shirt and pulled on the black vest. He looked down at the black jeans and combat boots that were on his feet, a little uncomfortable wearing shoes inside the bedroom he was in. He also felt more comfortable with the fingerless gloves on his hands, almost as if he had his mittens on. “Where are we getting food at?” He questioned next as he looked at the hitman with excitement.

Reborn scoffed in amusement but stopped when Tsuna’s entire body stiffened and his nose went straight to the air. He raised a brow at the boy in amusement. “What is it?”

Tsuna sniffed for a long moment before his eyes blazed in anger. “He’s here.” He stated with a snarl on his lips. “That man.” He didn’t even stop to explain as he took off out of the room, following that scent. He could hear Reborn running right behind him.

“What’s got you so worked up then Dame-Tsuna?” Reborn questioned as he kept stride with the boy easily. 

“That man is here.” Tsuna repeated as he led the Hitman to the entrance hall. 

“A weak and pathetic child…saved me…who would have thought.” Tsuna scowled as he remembered that encounter, one that he could have sworn hadn’t ever occurred before in his life. But now that memory…it was there in his mind. Of a man in a black cloak with long black hair and a hooked nose. Tsuna growled low in his throat as his hair grew down to reach his tailbone and his canines and nails lengthened. 

“I’ll show him.” He snarled as he came to a stop at the top of the stair and stared at the doors where a figure stood imposingly. “SNAPE, I’LL KILL YOU!” 

The figure looked up at the teen, taking in the flame covered child. “That pathetic child is here as well.” The figure spoke as he pulled his hood down to reveal greasy hair, sallow skin, and a hooked nose. “I am surprised that you are even still alive after that pitiful show back then. Despite it saving my life.”

“You bastard!” Tsuna screeched as he leapt down the stairs, landing on all fours while his hair flew around his entire body. “You took away my memories!” 

“Yes, I did.” He agreed easily, stepping forward confidently. “You are a muggle, of course I wiped your memory of that incident.” Snape sneered at the teen in disgust. “But apparently you are not entirely human now, are you brat.” 

Tsuna snarled again at that and leapt forward, prepared to tear this man apart. “Tsuna! No!” Harry shouted as he leapt forward to intercept the boy but wasn’t fast enough. 

Snape held his wand up and shot off a spell. It slammed right into the Decimo and sent him flying, skidding across the floor until he came to a stop. 

“Bad move.” Reborn said as his gun cocked right next to Snape’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. What the hell is going on here!? Is that what you’re all thinking? Right? Well, you’ll have to wait until next chapter! I’m also so proud of what I’ve written so far! I feel like I’m getting the crack of KHR for real here! What do you all think? I’m excited to continue and I want to know what you wall think! Can you tell me in a review and let me know. It’ll let me know how much you appreciate my work here.  
>  Until next time you guys!


	6. Remembering the Man of Herbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna remembers the long greasy hair and the crooked nose and the screams. The screams that dragged him from where he had been crying and to a group of people beating on another.
> 
> And here he was, standing in front of him once more. 
> 
> He was going to tear his throat out.

“Bad move.” Reborn said as he cocked his gun right next to Snape’s head, glowering at the man that had harmed his sky. 

“Reborn, please, back down.” Harry said as he allowed his form to change, his hair lengthening with his nails and fangs. “I’ll take care of him myself.”

Snape snorted at that as he turned his eyes onto the Potter brat. “I highly doubt that Potter. After all, you could not even save your cousin.” 

He didn’t expect the punch that shattered his shield and sent him flying out of the mansion doorway. “DON’T TALK TO ME ABOUT PROTECTING PEOPLE YOU PIECE OF TRASH! YOU’RE THE REASON WHY MY PARENTS ARE DEAD!” Harry shouted angrily as he bolted after the Potions Master.

Snape scowled as he pulled himself back onto his feet. “Seems the mutt spilled then.” He stated angrily, knuckles white from the grip he had on his wand.

“Yes, I did.” Sirius said as he followed, leaning against a wall to watch the fight. This was one he wouldn’t want to miss. Remus, Xanxus, and Reborn all followed right behind as well. “I thought he deserved to know everything that I could tell him.” 

“You know the Headmaster did not want him told anything concerning the prophecy.” Snape snarled at the Animagus. “You know the danger the boy poses due to his connection to the Dark Lord.” 

“Only I don’t pose a threat.” Harry stated with a wolfish grin.

“What are you talking about boy?” Snape growled questioningly. 

“The first thing I did after I was freed of my crimes, was take him to an Italian Occlumency expert.” Sirius stated grimly. “I knew that connection was dangerous and so I took care of it right away. It was hard work and he suffered during so.” His face fell and he looked at the ground. 

“But I mastered it.” Harry stated as he clenched his fists tightly, his own head bowed. “I worked hard and practiced and distanced myself as far as I could from that bastard...from both of those bastards.” He growled out angrily. “So…I refuse to return to that place of nothing but pain!” Harry yelled as his purple flames enveloped his body and his flames lit up his gloves, transforming them into battle gauntlets, armor running up to his elbow and the finger guards turned into metal claws.

Snape glared before shaking his head. “You do not seem to understand how many lives have been lost because of how selfish you have been. If you know about the prophecy, then come and do your damn job and then die!” Snape shouted at the teen.

“He’s not going anywhere!” Tsuna shouted as he appeared next to Harry, his own flames flaring around him. He was missing his mittens but that didn’t seem to stop the gloves from changing into the same gauntlets that Harry was wearing, except in orange. “I’ll destroy you before you can take him away from me.” Tsuna stated as he moved over to Harry and placed his head underneath the other’s chin, snarl ripping across his face as he glared at Snape.

Harry blinked in surprise at the protective stance before smiling and reaching down to pat that fluffy brown hair. “Its fine Tsuna, I’m not going anywhere.” He assured as he turned his stare back to Snape. “So tell me little Pup, how do you know this greasy dirty dungeon vampire bat?” 

“Long story.” Tsuna managed to mutter out as he shook his head and instead stood in front of the other. “Back when I was like four years old. Me and my mom went to England with dad on a special vacation. The first and last time he ever took us out of Namimori.” 

VC

“Papa?” Tsuna called out, looking around the area he was in. It was dirty and there were all kinds of people there that were wearing weird dresses. Some of them had weird scars and even an amputated limb or two passed by. As in actual limbs. “Mama? Where are you?”

He wanted to go home, he really did, but he couldn’t seem to figure out how he even got to this area in the first place. 

He had only gone to the bathroom with mama and then tripped into the wall of the bathroom. He had found himself here now. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to get back there or how he even got here to begin with.

“Oh, look at the little baby.” A woman with scraggly grey hair and a crooked nose said, her black dress thing hiding her body. “Come with me little boy and I’ll get you a new safe place to be.” 

He shook his head, terrified of the woman in front of him. He wasn’t sure what she was saying but he was scared of her, so he whipped around and followed that comforting feeling in his chest. It had helped him many times in the past and he was going to follow it now. 

Which meant he turned on his heel and ran away from the old lady, blindly following that feeling in his chest. 

“Why are you even alive?” 

He came to a screeching halt in an alley, breathing heavily as that feeling directed him to looking in the street connect to the alley. 

“You should have died the night the Dark Lord disappeared!” 

“You half bred scum!” 

“I’m sure it’s your fault in some way!” 

Tsuna gulped as he looked into the street with fear, but he knew the feeling would lead him to where he needed to be. HE could do this so he would do what’s need. He wanted to go home after all.

So he walked into the street to see three people tossing lights at another, all of which apparently hurt as the man grunted and he could see blood splattering all over the place. “Get away from him!” He shouted as he stepped into the street.

“Oh, what’s a little kid doing here?” one questioned.

“Yeah, run back to mommy and cry with her.” 

“Or you can stay and we can have fun with you too.” Another stated, Tsuna catching the smirk underneath the hood of the dress. All their weird words made no sense but he didn’t care, the sense was telling him that he needed that person being attacked.

“Run.” The figure on the ground gasped out as he forced himself up onto his hands, revealing greasy hair and a hooked nose. “Get out of here!”

Tsuna shook and stumbled backwards but stopped when that feeling in his chest intensified. So he set his face and forced his body to move forward instead. “I won’t.” He stated as he closed his eyes. “GET AWAY FROM HIM!” He shouted as he glared at the group, bright orange flames surrounding him and flaring outwards.

“Oh shit! Let’s get out of here before we’re burnt to death!” One of the dress wearers shouted in fear as he and his friends fled from there.

Tsuna panted heavily as the flames went out and he fell to his knees. “You insolent child.” The man said as he got to his hands and knees, staring at the little boy next to him. “You could have got yourself killed.” This man was speaking Japanese now, he could understand him.

Tsuna sniffled as tears flooded his eyes. “I just…just want…to to go…home.” He sobbed out as he rubbed at his eyes. “And…and I thought…thought the mis…mister could…help…me!” He cried harder as his body began to ache. “I…want…to…go…home!” 

The man sighed as he pulled out several bottles from his pockets and downed them in one go. Tsuna wondered if they were like a magical potion to heal all wounds. “It seems I owe you a debt little one.” The man stated as he got to his feet and walked over to Tsuna and picked him up. “I will help you find your mother and father. So look me in the eyes.”

Tsuna looked up and met dark and deep chocolate eyes that were so cold. He gasped as an image of his mama and papa came to his mind before it disappeared. “What…what?” He gasped out as he held a hand to his head. It hurt.

“Go to sleep child.” The man laid a hand on his forehead and Tsuna felt sleepy.

“Thanks…what’s…your name…mister?” Tsuna whispered tiredly.

“Severus Snape. Not that you will remember it for long. So sleep child.” 

“Sev…” Tsuna whispered as his eyes closed and he fell deep asleep. ‘So warm. And he smells funny.’

The next time he woke up, he was with his worried parents, no memories of where he had disappeared to or how he got back.

VC

“Then he proceeded to stalk me in Namimori for years until he just…disappeared.” Tsuna said, making sure to press his head firmly against Harry’s throat. He wasn’t about to allow this man…this person who had saved him to hurt another person that he knew. 

“So, you Obliviated him.” Harry said as he took a step to distance himself from Tsuna but frowned as Tsuna continued to push himself against Harry’s throat. “I’ll be fine Tsuna, so relax.”

Tsuna growled in annoyance and frustration but nodded his head as he separated from Harry and stood up straight, his flames still flaring out wildly. “He stalked me for years, like a creeper and pedophile.”

“I am not a pedophile!” Snape shouted out as his face turned red in anger. “Yes, I did take his memories of me! But apparently that insolent brat did something impossible and remembered.” 

“That’s because he’s so powerful.” Harry stated with a smirk. “He’s the Sky that accepts all, even those that are beneath him. That means you too Snape.” There was no way he was going tell Snape that Tsuna had been unsealed and apparently his flames had destroyed all seals on him.

“Below him! Damn brat! I will show you who is below who!” Snape yelled as he shot off a spell at the two, watching with a smirk as a slice appeared on the Cloud’s cheek. “I have control and power. What do you have brat?” He questioned confidently as he stood up fully. “A mere four years of study of magic. What more could you possibly do to me with that small amount of knowledge.”

Harry stared stoically at the Potions Master before he gently pushed Tsuna behind him. “Go over to Siri and Remy, they’ll protect you from this.” He explained as he stepped forward. 

Tsuna shook his head angrily at that. “No, I won’t. I won’t leave you to fight him yourself mot…” Tsuna cut himself short at that before glaring at the potions master. Instincts he did not understand were flaring up and his mind was becoming chaotic once more. He wasn’t sure what to do with these feelings or thoughts that were popping up.

Harry smirked as he turned around and brought the teen into his arms. “Don’t worry my little Pup.” Harry said as he nosed the fluffy brown hair, taking in the scent of the younger werewolf happily. “I’ll beat this piece of trash without a problem, all I ask is that you sit back and watch.” He explained.

Tsuna nosed Harry’s neck, his own arms wrapped around Harry’s waist as he took in the other’s scent. “You’ll let me come and help you if you need it…right?” He questioned back with a frown on his face.

“Of course.” Harry agreed before grabbing hold of Tsuna by the back of his vest and lifting him into the air. “CATCH REBORN!” He shouted as he threw the screeching teen at the hitman.

The hitman smirked as he reached out and caught the little Sky in his arms, holding him like a princess saved from a dragon. “Well hello there little Sky.” 

Tsuna blushed at that before frowning. “Mao! Put me down Reborn! I wanna watch him fight too!” Tsuna stated as he kicked his legs frantically.

“Nope, I’ll just hold you here.” Reborn stated.

“REBORN! PUT ME DOWN!” 

Harry smiled at the sound of the two and then at Xanxus adding in his own two cents. Then Sirius butted in with his own remarks while Remus just laughed. This was his home, and this was his family, along with everyone else that resided within the Varia mansion. He had finally found what he had been missing all those years ago. 

“Seems like you came for me to return to Britain, right?” Harry questioned as he stared at Snape with jaded eyes. “You want me to fight your battle for you? An eighteen-year-old that has little experience in battle and magic? To face the most powerful wizard in the world? Is that what you’re saying despite all the putdowns you’ve ever said to me?”

“We only need you to cast a single spell to take the Dark Lord down. You will not be alone but the chances of you dying at the same time are significant.” Snape explained calmly, keeping a firm grip on his wand. “Especially now that you no longer have the brother wand to the Dark Lord’s own. You were foolish snapping it like you did.” 

Harry smirked. “I snapped it because I had enough of being controlled.” Harry spat out as he walked forward, allowing his flames to begin surging towards Snape. “Why would I allow two powerful wizards continue to control me like they were fighting to do?” 

“You are only a pawn like the rest of us.” Snape stated as he summoned a shield around him, watching as the flames climbed up the invisible barrier and then back down the other side. “What are these flames? These are similar to those of the brats.” Except these weren’t warm and light. These were hard, oppressive, it was making it harder for him to breathe and maintain his shield.

“I’m not a pawn.” Harry stated as his head bowed and his eyes were hidden by his lengthening bangs, canines poked out from between his lips and his nails lengthened into claws. “I’m not a weapon.” His fists clenched and his claws dug into his hands. 

Xanxus watched with a frown on his face as his Cloud walked forward to face this unknown man. A man that had called his cloud useless, weak, and foolish. His frown turned into a razor sharped smirk. ‘This trash is in for a surprise.’ He thought as his Cloud stopped in front of the cloud covered barrier.

“I’M NOT A TOY SOMEONE CAN JUST THROW AWAY WHEN THEY’RE DONE WITH IT!” Harry screamed as he slammed a fist into the shield. “SO DON’T FUCK AROUND WITH ME!” 

Snape watched in horror as his shield, his most powerful shield, shattered under the hit. “What…” he got out before that fist slammed into his face and sent him flying.

“I’m only going to say this once.” Harry stated as his glare hit upon Snape, who was getting up on his hands and knees, eyes glowing with purple flames. “Go back to Dumbledore, to Voldemort, and leave me the hell alone!” 

Harry frowned as he watched the other’s shoulders shake. “Something is wrong.” Tsuna said as he felt his hair stand on end. “I don’t like this Reborn.” Tsuna said as he stopped struggling against the hitman and instead seemed to try and meld himself with his Sun instead.

Reborn nodded his head in agreement as he turned his body so that Tsuna was facing towards the wall and Reborn’s body was in between Tsuna and the two battling individuals. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” 

“We’ll place a shield up as well.” Sirius said as he moved to stand in front of the three flame wielders. “Help me out Remus.”

“Yeah, always.” Remus said as he stood next to his friend, his wand out and already weaving his wand in complex manners. 

Sirius grunted as he began as well, placing up the strongest and most complex barriers he could remember. 

“You fool.” Snape said as he threw his head back and laughed. “You complete and utter fool! Did you really think you could escape from both of those manipulative mad men?” He asked as he forced himself to his feet. “If I cannot get away from them, what makes you think you can!?” 

“BECAUSE I HAVE FRIENDS AND A FAMILY I CAN RELY ON!” Snape froze at the scream as Harry’s entire body seemed to become even more feral than possible. Hair was sprouting on random parts of his body and his hair had lengthened all the way down to his tail bone. “WHAT WOULD YOU UNDERSTAND OF THAT WHEN YOU KILLED THE ONLY FRIEND YOU EVER HAD?!” 

Snape’s face paled as he sat there stunned. He couldn’t believe that the arrogant son of James Potter’s could hold this much conviction, this much of a will. He had never had it before but now that brat…he had all of this indomitable will and he was sure of it…the brat could fight against both the Headmaster and Dark Lord.

Snape smiled sadly at the Potter boy, feeling that warmth flood his chest as he looked at Lily’s son. “I would have never thought you would have learned to stand up to another in such a way.” He said as he stood up, staggering as he felt the pain from the earlier blow. “Lily was the same way, fighting for what she believed in how ever she felt. She never listened to anyone who fought to stop her either.” 

Harry blinked in surprise at the turn of events, unsure of what to make of Snape’s sudden turn in personality. “So, you were friends with her then.” 

“I was.” Snape agreed as he held a hand over his face, hiding his eyes. “When we were little kids and I told her exactly what she was. We trained together until we went to Hogwarts, two of the most powerful first years to walk into Hogwarts in half a century.” He remembered, back when they were young and were of the best of friends. “But then…James Potter fell in love with Lily, just like I had.” 

Harry frowned at the complete hate in Snape’s voice as he spoke his father’s name. He knew that the other man hated his father, but he hadn’t expected just how much true hatred Snape held for the man. “Yeah, so? What’s that got anything to do with anything? From what I was told, you are the one that screwed up.” 

Snape nodded his head in agreement. “I was the one who screwed up in the end. I became jealous of all the attention Lily was paying to Potter. The attraction Potter had for Lily, she was beginning to return it and so she started to leave me, little by little.” He sighed tiredly, ignoring the tears beginning sting his eyes. He was glad he still had his eyes covered. “I do not think she realized it nor do I think she cared, but I noticed and I cared. I was starting to get lonely; it did not help that I was all alone in my house because of my friendship with her.”

“But that was a choice you made, wasn’t it?” Harry questioned as he stared at Snape. “You could have done as Riddle had done and played them all for fools. I know you have the intelligence and the cunning to do such a thing.” 

“True, I did.” Snape agreed easily as he uncovered his face and stared at Harry with dead eyes. The Potter heir stared in astonishment, unable to move at the look of a corpse in the face of a living person. “But I had been with Lily too long and had forgotten how to be cruel to others at that time. I had taken some of her kindness and had made it my own, so I was unable to trick and connive properly like the other Slytherins. But when another Slytherin figured out my skill in potions, my loneliness, and my separation from Lily…he took advantage of it.” 

“If I remember correctly, that was Lucius back then. He started becoming friends with Snape when Lily and James started to hang out.” Sirius spoke aloud, sweat glimmering on his face from the energy expanded putting the wards up. It was always more draining to use magic than it was his own flames and it irritated him.

“Yeah, that Malfoy was sneaky even then.” Remus agreed as he thought about everything that had happened back then, eyes glowing amber and sweat on his forehead. “He started learning the dark arts from Lucius and then lost himself. Lily tried to stop him but…”

“Your hatred for my father stopped you from accepting that help and it ended up in you hating her in turn. Especially when she and my father became friends, right?” Harry asked as he watched Snape’s eyes begin to glow with power and his wand seemed to crackle with lightning. ‘Does he have access to his flames?’ Harry thought as he saw a flash of lightning bounce across the other’s wand.

“That is right. It was just after our OWL’s. I had just walked out of Hogwarts and onto the grounds, reading a book and minding my own business. I had not done a thing to them and yet…they thought it be amusing to use my own spells against me for their own amusement.” 

Harry stared in shock at the information, disbelief clear on his face as he thought about what the other man had said. “But…that sounds like…a bully…” He said as he shook his head in denial.

“Yes, that is exactly it.” Snape stated with a feral grin. “They attacked me for no reason and proceeded to de-robe me in front of the entire student body!” 

“Before we could though, Lily had come to stop us.” Sirius spoke up once more, a grim and regretful look on his face. His arms were crossed over his chest as he stared down at Snape with shame all over his face. “She told us to stop and leave Snape alone. Though by that time, the snake had sunk so deep into the dark arts that he turned on her without a second thought. Called her a mudblood.”

“She ended her friendship with him there.” Remus said next. “I didn’t have anything really to do with that incident, but I could have stopped it. I didn’t.” 

“The bloody prefect of the Marauders always helped them instead of protecting the students around him. He was the so called ‘responsible one’ but he could not even stop his friends from humiliating the other students to such a ridiculous limit.” Snape spat angrily.

“You gave just as good as we gave.” Sirius returned with a shrug. “It’s not like you’re completely innocent of the things you did to us. I mean, you fed me a potion that ate my stomach lining and almost caused me to die in seventh year.” 

“Not to mention the wolfsbane that was in my soup that same year.” Remus added. “Though we were horrible to you and humiliated you, we never stooped so low as to try and kill you.”

Snape laughed again as he glared at the two Marauders. “I was already dead by that time.” He admitted. “I am still dead. Sold to two masters, a spy that holds no place on either side of the fence. I am dead in spirit and soon…I will die in body as well.” He stated calmly as he reached a hand up to his chest where his heart was beating but it felt cold there with only a small spark of warmth left. He had lost everything and died that day Lily had told him to leave and never speak with her again.

Harry frowned as he watched that movement. He could see blood sliding down fingers and back down the arm it had originally fallen down. ‘What is he planning? Now that I see it, there’s a circle around him made of blood.’ 

“But…isn’t that sad?” Snape snapped his head up and stared at Tsuna, the boy looking over Reborn’s shoulder to get a good look at the man. “To die when you feel so cold?” 

A snarl ripped from the professor as power crackled around him. “What would a pathetic child know about this? You were always protected by that father of yours in a town of imbeciles!” The blood circle Snape made began to glow a dark and cold black, just as a torrent of wind slammed from behind Harry and began to move the man towards Snape. “I do not have time for this! You are coming back Potter, kicking and screaming if need be!” A black aura appeared around Snape and what looked like black veins began to appear on his skin.

“I’m going nowhere!” Harry shouted back as he turned away from the professor and slammed his claws into the ground, holding him in place as the wind picked up and tried to drag him towards that hole. ‘Whatever that is, it’ll suck me in and I’ll be at his mercy.’

The five behind the barrier could only be thankful that they were safe where they were, though Sirius could feel that vortex eroding the barrier away, a little at a time. ‘So Harry won’t be the only one sucked in if we don’t stop that spell.’ Sirius thought grimly. 

Tsuna struggled out of Reborn’s hold, the Hitman struggled to hold onto the brat but ended up letting him go so he could pull out a second gun and stand protectively behind the teen. “I know how it feels to lose people who are precious to you!” He shouted as he thought about how he thought Chrome, Xanxus, Squalo, and several others had all died during the Arcobaleno trials. It had hurt and the thought of losing Reborn…Tsuna’s face paled at the thought of losing his mentor, even now. He reached back and grabbed a hold of Reborn’s hand into his own, holding onto it tightly to anchor him into the now and then. “I know how it can feel when you’re dead too. I’m not sure if you noticed when you were stalking me…”

“I was not stalking you!” Severus yelled with fangs and horns suddenly appearing on his face in anger. Harry growled in annoyance as the vortex upped its strength, he was leaving gouges as he tried to stop his movement.

“But everyone hated me. I was so useless; I wasn’t able to do anything.” He admitted as he looked down at the ground with a grimace. Shame was building up in him. “No one wanted to be my friend, be in a group with me for a project, or even talk to me. That’s how useless I was and even my mother…” He trailed off at that as his eyes became hidden by his bangs. It was obvious how much pain he was in just thinking about everything that was wrong with him. 

‘I had my mother for a while at least.’ Snape thought as he looked at the teen that had been unusually warm to him and he still felt that warmth in him, even now, years after he had stopped checking on the brat. The warmth had all but disappeared after the child had disappeared. A dull warmth that had given him comfort when he had nothing left. ‘The child was bashed and humiliated every day; I saw it for myself.’ Snape stared in sorrow for the boy, realizing now how much he must’ve understood. ‘To not even have a mother to soothe the pain of humiliation of classmates like I did. The hell he must have felt.’

A splash of water hit the ground.

“Tsuna?” Harry questioned as he stared in horror at the crying teen. ‘Why is he crying? Over such a bastard too.’ His grip loosened at the sight of his pup’s tears and he gasped as his feet lift off of the ground and into the air. He was completely relying on his grip with his hands now to stop him from flying off.

“But then I met people I could trust and rely on!” Tsuna shouted as he raised his hand up with Reborn’s own, gun pointing into the air. “I’m sure you can too! You just have to believe that this isn’t the end! That no matter how bad you feel and how hard it gets, that it’ll get better in time!” He shouted out in confidence. 

Snape looked on in astonishment as the child seemed to glow from where he stood. So bright and so accepting, even of all of Severus’s sins. For he knew, without a doubt, that those glowing orange eyes saw him entirely. Body, mind, and soul. Nothing was hidden from this boy. He bowed his head, a real small smile falling onto his face. “It seems, that I will be serving a third master starting today.” He said as he kneeled on the ground. The spell suddenly halted completely, Harry fell back to the ground, crouching in surprise at the end of the spell and Snape’s new posture.

“Snape?” Harry questioned as he stared at the Potions master in horror. “What are you doing!?”

Snape kept his head bowed as he concentrated on what he was going to say. He wanted to make sure that his magic knew exactly what he wanted as asked for it. He was bound by so many bonds already, but he didn’t mind adding this one onto it. That little spark of warmth he had since he met the boy bloomed into a raging fire and warmed his entire body. The black like veins and horns disappeared while his aura calmed to a green that emitted contentment.

Tsuna stood at the top of the stairs, unsure of what to make of this man in front of him. One who had erased memories, who had stalked him, who had attacked his friends and family in front of him? But he knew already that he would accept this man without question. That he would take him into his family with a warm smile and welcoming arms. He smiled at the man in front of him and waited. Because despite all of the bad things he had done, this man had done just as many good things. 

‘Not again.’ Reborn thought as he felt a vein twitch in his forehead. ‘Turning enemies into allies, only Tsuna is capable of this.’

‘Seems the mini boss has done it again.’ Xanxus thought with a scoff, watching the proceedings with disinterest.

“I, Severus Tobias Snape, heir to the Noble and Ancient house of Prince, the Half Blood Prince, spy to Albus Dumbledore and the Dark Lord, hereby pledge my mind, body, and soul to you, Tsunayoshi Sawada. The unstoppable Sky.” Snape declared, eyes lighting up with green flames as lightning flew around the man in rapid patterns.

“So, he’s a lightning.” Harry muttered as he stared at the flickers of energy. “He’s just activated as well, so his will is determined and capable. What will you do now Tsuna?” Harry asked as he turned towards the teen. “Can you support another guardian, no matter how weak they may be?”

Tsuna looked at Harry in confusion, a frown on his face as he tried to remember why that was so important. Only he couldn’t remember and so shook his head. His mind was still rather hazy from his recent splitting, even though a lot of it had returned due to rest. He also felt like him resting with Reborn by his side had helped somewhat too. 

He’d think of that later, right now there was a man waiting for his answer. Snape was looking at the ground, his face black and blue from Harry’s hit and his body trembling from exhaustion. “I, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Heir of Vongola, accept your vow and welcome you to my family.” Tsuna said with a smile, his intuition singing happily as the man stared back at him with a small smile.

Harry stared in horror for a long moment, his godfathers’ faces reflected his own, while Xanxus and Reborn sighed in irritation. Reborn had felt another guardian bond appear next to all the others in his chest, disbelief of what was happening clear in his heart, but amusement to show that he enjoyed seeing his Sky show his strength. Xanxus just shook his head and walked back into his mansion, wondering where all the others had disappeared to and how Squalo had stayed so quiet for so long.

“Then, I shall discontinue my mission to bring the Potter brat back to Britain. If you will allow me, I would like to stay here where you are.” He explained as he stood up and walked over to the little Sky with a stoic face. “Also, I would like someone to explain what this lightning is about.” He held up his hand as shots of lightning flared out of it like a fountain.

“HE’S USING HIS FLAMES SO EASILY!” Harry, Tsuna, and Sirius exclaimed in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. So Tsuna got another guardian and really, what did you guys think of me giving Snape Lightning Flames? What do you think of that? Can you tell me? Also, what did you think of everything else that happened in this chapter? I thought it was pretty clever of me and also, this isn’t the end of the war in Britain. It’ll happen more and more soon enough. So be patient and wait for what I’ll be adding onto this soon enough! Review and tell me what you thought!


	7. Re-Introducing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy, when you have to have introductions to people you should have already known, it isn't always the best thing in the world.

“Tenth! It’s great to see you!” Gokudera exclaimed as he and the other younger guardians gathered around Tsuna, all but one smiling at the brunette.

“Yeah! I hope you got plenty of rest Tsuna.” Yamamoto added.

“Tsuna-Nii! I made you this to help you feel better!” Lambo shouted excitedly as he ran forward, holding out a picture that was full of squibbles and different colors.

“Bossu.” Chrome muttered but her other words were drowned out.

“EXTREMELY GOOD TO SEE YOU LITTLE BROTHER!” Ryohei shouted as his fists flew into the air and knocked into Mukuro’s head.

“Kufufufu, watch where you throw those or I might just amputate them.” Mukuro warned with a glare.

Hibari looked Tsuna over before nodding his head and walking out of the room.

Tsuna stared at the bunch with furrowed brows and a frown on his lips. He looked from one face to the next, his eyes lighting up on some and only confusion on others. It was obvious that something was wrong here and Reborn could only wait and see what the Decimo would do now.

“Um…” Tsuna got out as he looked at them all, head tilted as he tried to remember what he needed to. “I remember Yamamoto and Hibari…but who are the rest of you?” 

Dead silence, Reborn sighing as he looked at the rest of the others in the dining hall. The Arcobaleno were gathered here, watching the drama unfold. A few of the Varia were there as well, all snickering at what was happening. “Tenth?” Gokudera questioned in astonishment. “It’s me, Gokudera Hayato, Goku.” He said in confusion, wondering what was going on.

Tsuna stared at the silver haired teen with the sea foam green eyes. He sniffed discreetly and breathed in the scent of the other, brows furrowing as a sense of…familiarity washed over him. “Goku…dera?” Tsuna questioned as his head began to ache. “I…where…I don’t…” He stuttered out as he gripped his head in his hands, eyes closing as flashes of something consumed his vision. 

“It’s alright Dame-Tsuna, don’t force yourself.” Reborn said as he reached out and ruffled that long fluffy brown hair. “We’ll get it all figured out soon enough, so don’t force yourself to remember something if it hurts.” 

Tsuna groaned before he released the flashes and allowed them to slip away from him. “If you think that’ll be best.” Tsuna agreed as he looked at the Hitman. “But who are they? Why are they here and why do they know me?” 

“Cause they’re your friends.” Yamamoto said as he spoke up with a smile on his face. “Haha, we’ve all been your friends for years now and we’ve got your back. No matter what.” 

Tsuna gaped in surprise as he remembered the fact that he didn’t have friends. He was a useless son and human being. He had nothing to give. Nothing at all. 

So staring at the people who all had their eyes on him, eyes that sparkled with something in their eyes and made a warmth in in chest to spark up.

He didn’t remember who these peoples were or how he knew them, but he felt their connections in his heart. So he smiled instead and looked them all with his glowing bright and warm orange eyes. “I’m Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tenth Heir to the Vongola! I’m so happy to make your acquaintance!” 

Reborn couldn’t help but chuckle as all the guardians looked at the teen with astonishment. “He doesn’t remember most of you at the moment so he’s just reintroducing himself to be polite.” 

“I see. Kufufufu, then I’ll introduce myself and my dear Chrome.” Mukuro said as he pushed forward so that Tsuna could see him and the other girl. “I am Mukuro Rokudo, illusionist to the Tenth Vongola. This is my partner, Dokuro Chrome.”

“I am an illusionist to the Tenth Vongola, Bossu.” She added with a shy smile. “I’m glad to make your acquaintance.” She bowed.

Tsuna hugged the surprised girl with a smile. “I’m glad to see you again Chrome-chan, I hope you’re eating more than those ridiculous snacks that you get.” He stepped back and held his hand out to the girl.

Chrome stared in astonishment at the recognition he had for her before her eye teared up. “Bossu, remembers me?” She questioned. 

“But of course I do!” Tsuna exclaimed as he took her hands into his own instead of waiting for her to take them. “I’m always so worried about how well you’re eating and if you’re getting enough rest or if you’re getting cold when you’re by yourself up at that place.” He explained, causing silence in the room.

Chrome giggled at that before nodding her head. “Everyone has been kind to me and Mukuro-sama has been making sure that I eat and sleep! So please Bossu, don’t worry about me and get better yourself.” She stated.

“Of course I will!” Tsuna agreed before pulling the girl close and giving her another hug. “Now why don’t you go and rest some more, we’ll talk later.” He said as he pushed her towards the door. “Go with her Mukuro and make sure she does as told! I don’t want her to have any problems with maintaining her health!” With that he pushed the two of them out of the room and hopefully to a room for the girl to rest in. He then turned to the stunned people in the room behind him. Tsuna’s smile dimmed a little but it brightened as he nodded to himself. “So, who are the rest of you guys then?” 

“Gokudera Hayato.” Gokudera said with a ninety degree bow, which Tsuna returned. “I am the right hand man to the Tenth Vongola and one of his Storms.” 

“Glad to have you as my right hand, Gokudera, I hope we’ll work together competently.” Tsuna returned as they both stood straight. 

“I’m Lambo! I’m Tsuna-nii’s Lightning Guardian and his little brother!” Lambo exclaimed from where he stood on the ground. He was still holding the picture in his hands and holding it out towards the teen. “I made this for you Tsuna-nii! Do ya like it!?” He questioned.

Tsuna instantly picked up the little boy into his arms and took the picture as he snuggled the little boy close. “This looks great Lambo! I’ll have to hang it up with the others when we get back home! You’re getting better every day! Soon you’ll be making portraits of everyone so life like that we’ll have to sell them to make a lot of money!” He exclaimed as the little boy cheered with him. Neither noticed the more stunned looks on the other’s faces. All of them were trying to figure out how Lambo and Chrome were remembered while Gokudera and Mukuro weren’t! Where was the problem and how could they help fix it!?

Lambo beamed up at the teen. “I missed you Tsuna-Nii! I was so weak without you!” He exclaimed as he jumping up and down in the arms holding him, Tsuna holding him easily as the boy bounced excitedly. “I’m glad you’re back.”

“So am I.” Tsuna agreed as he looked at the last person in the group that hadn’t introduced himself, keeping a hold of Lambo, not ready to relinquish the child form his hold. “And you are Senpai?” 

“EXTREME OLDER BROTHER!” Ryohei shouted, startling Tsuna with his loudness. “I AM SASAGAWA RYOHEI! I TOOK YOU AS MY LITTLE BROTHER AFTER YOU SAVED MY SISTER AND HER FRIEND YEARS AGO!” 

“I…I see.” Tsuna stuttered out “I’m glad to have such a great big brother then.” He agreed easily.

The group stared at the teen with wide eyes, that smile was warming them up inside and they were all enjoying that look. Even as some despaired at not being recognized right off the bat. They knew he would eventually remember them no matter what else happened. 

“So, is there some food around here?” Tsuna questioned as a loud growl erupted from his stomach, a blush dusting his cheeks seconds later. “I think I might be a little hungry.” He admitted with a sheepish smile.

“TH’S PTY OF FOO!” Skull shouted from where he sat with food stuffed into his mouth and waving his arms around so that Tsuna could see him. 

“Oh Skull! Don’t eat with your mouth full like that!” Tsuna said with a frown. “You’ll choke on it if you don’t chew it properly!” He walked over to the Stuntman, setting Lambo into a seat before sitting himself.

“Shorry.” Skull got out before he swallowed the food in his mouth with a sheepish smile and rubbing the back of his head. “But there’s plenty of food and all of it is good too!” He exclaimed next with a giant smile on his face.

Tsuna nodded with his own smile as he began to dig in, not noticing all of the shocked faces around him. “Gr, he remembers that useless stuntman and not me!? How is that possible?” Gokudera growled as he glowered at the purple haired male. 

“There’s a connection between some of the people he’s remembered.” Reborn said as he glared at the stuntman as well. “Some of them I can only guess that he’s terrified of them enough to remember them…Like myself.” Reborn said with a smirk on his face.

“Yeah, what about the other’s though? Like the baseball freak or the useless stuntman?” Gokudera stated, ignoring the frown that Yamamoto sent his way. 

“He’s worried about them the most.” Reborn replied, getting confusion from the guardians that were there with him. 

“Worried about them? I mean I can understand Chrome or Lambo, but Skull and me too?” Yamamoto said as he glanced at Tsuna and then back to Reborn. “He can’t really be worrying about us that much, can he?

Reborn stared at Yamamoto with a raised brow, wondering if the boy remembered his trial against Asari that had Tsuna doing nothing but worry. Only a moment after that thought Yamamoto blushed and ducked his head. Apparently he did. 

“Either way, he’ll remember some people easier and others it’ll take a little bit of time. Potter said he’ll recover in time.” Reborn stated calmly as he walked away from the two and over to Tsuna, plopping a spoonful of strawberries on the teenager’s plate of grease and fat. “Eat something healthy Dame-Tsuna! I will not have my Sky being disgustingly fat!” He stated with a glare.

“HIIIIEEE! YES REBORN!” Tsuna screeched out as he shoved the strawberries into his mouth and then grabbed a banana and apple slices as well. 

“So we wait then.” Yamamoto said to Gokudera and Ryohei, watching as their Sky ate and laughed with the people at the table. 

“For once it’ll be us waiting for him and not the other way around.” Gokudera agreed as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. 

“We’ll keep watch though and train.” Ryohei stated seriously with his arms crossed over his chest. One could already see his fingers twitching to go and do something to expand the energy he had. “That way he won’t be waiting for us when he returns.”

“Agreed.” Gokudera stated with a grunt. “I’m going to go and find that Sniper. His experience should be able to help with the use of my bow.” He stated before turning and leaving. “Reborn will be here with him till we get back.”

“Yeah…maybe Fon can help me out. I’m good with my swords but not my hands. I should learn some hand to hand combat.” Yamamoto decided as well as he took his leave.

Ryohei watched them leave before looking at the table where Tsuna was placing more grapes onto Lambo’s plate. He had his own goals to reach but they would take longer to accomplish than the others’. “Lussuria said he had some medical texts I could look over.” He muttered to himself as he took off as well, making sure that Reborn was truly sticking to Tsuna while they weren’t there. 

None of the guardians wanted to see their Sky go missing again.

VC

“So they’re going to try and get me some other way.” Harry said as he lounged in the chair, twirling a knife in his hand and eyes on a certain Potions Master. “Who do you think they’ll send next?”

“I do not know, but if I had to make a guess…” Snape paused to think as he stood in front of Harry, Xanxus, and the two remaining marauders in a room with two chairs and a couch. Obviously Snape was not about to sit with his two hated childhood enemies. “Mad Eye Moody would be my guess, along with Miss Nymphadora Tonks.” 

“The two Aurors then. That doesn’t surprise me in the least.” The werewolf sighed as he shook his head. “There won’t be anything to do but to beat them and send them packing. I won’t be returning to Britain with them either way.”

“Will you return though?” Lupin questioned next. “Under your own power of course. I don’t think anyone can really beat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named aside from you and Dumbledore, and the headmaster isn’t intent on doing so himself.” 

“Not to mention Old Voldy Snoldy is making plans to expand from Britain and outwards soon. He has Britain under his control for the most part, most muggleborns have left with their families and the muggles still have no clue why hundreds of them are being killed off every day.” Sirius added in.

“The Dark Lord intends to attack France first and then move on across the map from there. He believes that the more land he holds the more power he will have.” Snape explained next. “No one and nowhere will be safe if that is to happen.”

“That’s why we’ve been trying to contain him and his efforts in England but we’re losing ground and power. Dumbledore refuses to kill and Death Eaters sent to Azkaban are out the next day while our own people die, most slow and painfully.” The werewolf sighed as he ran a hand over his face. “I quite frankly do not know what to do at this point.”

“Nothing.” Harry said next as he straightened himself in his chair, knife disappearing in thin air. “You three will not be returning to England, you will stay here until further notified. Xanxus and I need to speak and until we have made a decision…” His eyes glowed a terrifying purple as his will permeated the room. “Anyone who comes to drag me back to that bloody war will be sent packing. I don’t care what anyone else says, I will not be forced to go back against my will.”

Xanxus smirked viciously at this announcement before slouching into his throne like chair further. “You heard the mutt, get the fuck out of here so we can talk.” Once all three wizards were out of the room, Harry stood up and walked over to Xanxus to plop himself onto his sky’s lap.

Both were silent for a long while, both thinking about what the other was going to say and how they were going to handle this situation. There were many possible solutions and actions that could be taken, but Harry found himself looking at only one of them. “You know what I’m going to do, right?” He questioned his Sky.

“I do.” Xanxus returned as he closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist, making sure the other wouldn’t take off anytime soon. “You realize we’ll follow.” 

“Of course, I wouldn’t think of leaving my new family behind.” Harry returned easily. “Besides, if I’m going to go and raise hell among them, I might as well bring you guys to raze it even more.” 

“Damn straight.” Xanxus slumped further into his chair as he got comfortable, ready to take another nap before he faced his horde of monsters. “Mini Boss Mutt?”

“He can come, as well as his little group. We could even use the Arcobaleno as well. Might as well cause as much damage as possible while we’re there.” A feral grin spread across his face as he thought about the shocked look on Dumbledore’s face when he arrived to Britain with his entourage. Not to mention that Snape now belonged to Tsuna. “I think it’s time we brought Wizarding Britain to its knees.”

Xanxus watched the grin consume his partner, a smirk of his own appearing at the thought of seeing Harry bloodthirsty again. He had only gotten to see it a few times since he had harmonized but each time had been…arousing and erotic in so many ways. “Then let’s go and make them kneel to me and my own.” 

VC

“TRASH! GET OUT HERE NOW! ALL OF THE TRASH!” Xanxus roared from the top of the stairs, Harry at his side. 

There was silence for only a few seconds before a mad rush stampede sounded from all around the mansion. Screams and shouts and dust making its way towards the two. “VOOOIIII!” was the most recognizable and one of the closest to the two. “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON NOW YOU SHITTY BOSS!” Squalo shouted as he slid to a stop just next to his boss’s right hand side. 

“You’ll have to wait until everyone else gets here.” Harry said as he watched Yamamoto slid in as if he was playing baseball, Gokudera and Ryohei right behind him. Then there was Lussuria and Levi coming to a stop next to him with Belphegor and Mammon appearing downstairs opposite of the three Decimo Guardians. Hibari, Colonello, Lal, and Fon all appeared from outside. Mukuro and Chrome appeared out of nowhere while Verde came with Lambo trailing behind him. Skull came out of a hallway on a skateboard and helmet on his head with Reborn and Tsuna right behind him. “And here they are.” 

“So, what’s with the calling then?” Tsuna questioned as he looked at Xanxus, his fear raging inside of him as he remembered pain, blood, sweat, and so much more that made him want to run away or fight this man here. His body was tensing and he was preparing to do something, what he wasn’t sure. 

“Relax.” Reborn whispered into the little Sky’s ear. “If I thought he was going to attack, I’d kill him before he’d move.” He assured, resting a hand on Tsuna’s hip.

Tsuna breathed shakily before nodding his head in understanding. Harry watched the two with narrowed eyes before moving so that he stood in front of Xanxus, keeping himself in between the two skies. “We’ve called you here because we’re going to war.” 

“I take it that you have decided to go and fight the Dark Lord then.” Snape said as he appeared next to his Sky, intent on making sure the brat wouldn’t do anything stupid. “When will we be leaving?”

“Tonight. We’ll head towards Hogwarts and station ourselves there. After that…well…we’ll start hitting well known Death Eater homes and razing them to nothing.” Harry stated with his flames flaring as he thought about the Malfoys and Parkinson families and so many more. “Is there something or anything else that we need to know about?” Harry glared at Snape, knowing that the wizard could block his Legilimency. 

Snape glared back but nodded his head. “There is, but I’m not sure that everyone should know about it.” 

“Don’t assume you know what’s best at this point trash.” Harry snarled as he remembered all the hate and anger at this man, those emotions simmering underneath his mask and control. “At this point, you belong to the Vongola and no longer get to make those decisions. That’s up to me and my men since we’re the experts of destruction.”

“You are below him Potter.” Reborn stepped up next, standing in front of his sky and the newest Lightning. “He belongs to the Vongola Decimo so he holds standing above you.”

“Not until Tsuna actually takes the throne. Until then, he’s only trash that thinks he’s more important than he actually is.” Harry snarled back as he stepped up to be chest to chest with the hitman, even if his chest was nowhere even with Reborn’s. “He can be all top dog and pissy when Tsuna is actually the head of Vongola and not just the heir.”

“Okay, we get it! Calm down you two!” Tsuna said as he pushed himself in between the two men and pushing them away. “We’ll follow you’re lead Harry…Xanxus. So what is it that we should know about?” Tsuna asked as he turned towards Snape with a tilted head and big curious doe eyes. 

Snape sighed before he rubbed the bridge of his nose and began to explain. “The headmaster explained to me a ritual that the Dark Lord performed…multiple times to make himself immortal.” He started as he looked at Harry with a furrowed brow. “What he did was split his soul into six pieces and put them into items. The darkest of magic as it destroys the soul and goes against nature.” 

“So he has six of these things?” Reborn question with disgust in his voice. “Torn himself so far apart that he’s barely human now?”

Snape nodded his head. “So how are we going to destroy them?” Yamamoto questioned with a tilted head. 

“Kufufufu, I would assume that these things would be difficult to destroy, otherwise some of them might have been done so by accident by now?” Mukuro theorized with his chin held in between two of his fingers. 

“That’s right.” Snape agreed. “They were protected by the ritual itself and several protections that the Dark Lord placed on them.” 

“Were? I’m guessing you and some of your own have destroyed some of them then?” Squalo snapped in, his temper flaring slightly at the thought of someone destroying their soul.

“Correct.” Snape once again agreed. “We destroyed all but one of them.”

“One was in Bellatrix’s vault, Helga Hufflepuff’s cup, which I had access to since I’m Lord of the Family she came from.” Sirius said with a smirk. “Another was in Grimmauld Place. A locket of Salazar Slytherin.” 

“A ring in the house of Gaunt, the ancestor home of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.” Remus stated next. “The diary that you destroyed in your second year was also one.”

“The lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw was found in the Room of Requirement hidden among the junk. It was lucky that Miss Lovegood was in that room and found it when she did or we never would have.” Snape added in next.

“What’s the sixth one then?” Harry questioned with his arms crossed over his chest. Ignoring the chattering that was coming from everyone around them. They were all listening but were also contemplating ridiculous items that could be these soul containers. “I’ve counted five items that you’ve mentioned. The cup, the locket, the diadem, the diary, and the ring. What’s the last item?”

“Not an item, but a thing.” Sirius said with a grimace. “Unfortunately, it’s one of the hardest things to get at as well.”

“Especially since noseless wonder keeps her at his side almost all of the time.” Remus grumbled uncharacteristically. “It’ll be near impossible to get her at the rate he protects her.”

“Nagini.” Snape clarified for a confused looking Harry. “That damnable Snake that he has with him all the time. He turned her into a Horcrux and refuses to have her leave his side.” 

“That is a problem.” Harry said as he thought about that snake. “She’s highly poisonous and she’s the reason why Arthur Weasley is no longer alive.” 

“That’s right. Not to mention that we’ll have to get close to old moldy himself to get at her.” Sirius piped in. “Just getting within a mile of the man is near impossible due to the amount of minions he’s gathered. Getting in range to kill him and his snake off at the same time is going to be ridiculous.” 

“Not if you plan for it.” Mammon spoke as she floated over to the group. “You must have an area that can be completely controlled by your lot…Hogwarts maybe?” 

“Good idea.” Squalo agreed with a nod of his head. “Lead him to this place and ambush him. Keep control of the battle through the control of the land. We’d be able to bring him to the area and have him attack. He’d be in range and we’d be able to take him out.”

“That’s not a bad plan…only the Headmaster would fight against it.” Remus said with a scowl. “He’d rather not have the final battle on Hogwarts’ ground. Especially with students there.”

“We’d have to do it while students are there.” Harry argued. “That’d be more of a temptation for old Tommy boy. The more the better and the faster he’ll show.” He knew that Dumbledore would hate this idea and knew that it would take a lot to convince the old man to agree. Harry smirked evilly as he looked at nothing I particular. ‘Too bad he won’t have a choice.’ He thought.

“Are you sure about that?” Sirius questioned somberly. “Putting kids as young as eleven in danger and the possibility of them dying? Could you live with yourself?”

“Trash, don’t start saying such stupid shit.” Xanxus growled. “Don’t you have teachers in this trashy place? Use them to guard the brats while we fight.” 

“Fight over hundreds of Death Eaters with only the people here? Is that what you’re saying?” Severus questioned with a blank face but disbelief pulsing in his mind. “You can’t possibly be able to face so many wizards with only muggles Potter.”

Harry bared his teeth into a vicious smile. “But of course I am Severus.” He tilted his head in a disturbing manner as his aura seemed to grow and encompass everyone in the room. Very few didn’t have chills running up and down their spines. “We have seven of the Greatest Hitmen in the world, the Varia Assassination squad, the tenth generation of Vongola, three werewolves, and then there’s you and I. Two of the most powerful wizards alive, if not The most powerful.”

“Yes, but they are all muggles. Against Wizards.” Snape said with a drawl. “Muggles can only duck and dodge the spells sent their way.”

“Duck and dodge, yes.” Harry agreed before raising a hand into the air and flaring the flames in his body out. “But we have Flames. Something that magic cannot stop at all!” 

“What! That’s not possible!” Snape said as he turned towards Sirius, who was nodding his head. 

“It is. I tested it out when we first found out about these flames. Back then his flames were orange and it turned my wand to stone for a short period of time.” The Animagus explained with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“Orange flames?” Reborn asked as he turned to Harry with a furrowed brow. 

“That doesn’t matter right now.” Harry said before walking forward and sitting on the stairs for a second. “Now that we have the beginning of a plan. I need to also explain some of the things in the Wizarding world before we throw you into that hell.” He said instead, motioning for everyone to get comfortable.

Chairs were pulled over and Xanxus had Squalo and Lussuria drag his throne out so he could sit on it. Tsuna chose to sit on the stair just under Harry and lean against the man while Reborn stood nearby. Once everyone was sat comfortably and were waiting to hear what Harry had to say, the cloud began to speak.

“The wizarding world is extremely outdated, mostly because magic doesn’t mix with electricity very well.” He started. “So no electronics when we go in. Phones will blow up for example. From there everything is medieval for the most part. Torches and candles everywhere that magic is used to produce light.”

“Wow, you aren’t kidding when you said you were in medieval times.” Yamamoto said with a wide eyed look. “Sounds fun though!”

“At least tell us there’s running water.” Mukuro said with lidded gaze.

“Yes, there are showers and toilets and what not.” The werewolf nodded at that before looking around. “In the wizarding world, there are good and bad wizards. Just like there are good and bad Mafia. Trust no one though. Wizards will turn on you just as fast as befriend you.”

“They did it to Ookami all the time.” Sirius growled out. “A hero in the wizarding world who had to take the blame for everything that went bad. He did everything that they wanted but in the end…well…you see where he is now.” He said with a shrug of his own.

“So we stick together. Not like we weren’t going to do that anyways, Kora.” Colonello said as he looked at everyone. “Two to three in a group if we have to separate. That should make sure we’re covered where it counts.”

They all nodded before Harry brought the attention back to him. “Then there are the creatures. There are hundreds of them. Giant spiders, giants, unicorns, werewolves, vampires, creatures that will turn into your worse fear, and so much more.”

“Don’t forget about the Dragons and mermaids.” Remus added, enjoying the shocked looks on the muggle’s faces. “Some of which Moldy will use in his attack. He’s already got the giants, vampires, and werewolves on his side. We’ve heard rumors that he’s even captured a dragon.”

“That’s not good.” Harry said with a look on his face before shaking his head. “The ones you really want to watch out for are the Vampires and Werewolves. Luckily for us there are apparently several different types of both creatures.”

“You’ve said that before. I think you said there were three different types of each, right?” Reborn questioned with furrowed brows. 

Harry nodded his head in agreement as he reached down and began to mess with Tsuna’s hair. Tsuna just leaned back in the touch and allowed it since it felt so good. “There are three types of werewolves and vampires. The first is the wizarding ones, run off of magic.”

“I’m a magic werewolf.” Remus said as he took over. “Us magic ones don’t have a choice when we change and we have no control. Once the full moon comes, we’re forced to change and it is incredibly painful and then the wolf takes over. It will attack anything and everything if we don’t take the potion that allows us control.” 

“Then there are the magic Vampires.” Sirius said. “They are the ones that will suck blood and if they are exposed to the sun, then they will roast and eventually turn to ash.” 

“Then the muggle Vampires.” Snape said airily. “They are the ones that are bit by the magical Vampires but because they don’t have magic, they are affected differently.”

“They still drink blood.” Harry cut in curtly, glaring at the Potions Master. “But they won’t burn in the sun. Instead they sparkle like a fucking diamond, making it obvious what they are.”

“The muggle werewolves have control of their transformations but instead of being bitten, it’s a genetic disorder.” Remus cut off Snape before the man could snap at Harry. “It runs in mostly the Native American tribes and they turn into wolves after the disorder appears in them.”

“Then there are the Flame Vampires.” Harry began. “They don’t drink blood but absorb flames instead. They enjoy Sky flames better than any of the others. They don’t burn in the sun but they try to avoid it anyways.” 

“Then there are the Flame werewolves.” Sirius said as he waved a hand at Harry and a now French braided Tsuna. “They can change whenever they want but they will change on the full moon as well. They have full control as well.”

“All three types have inhuman speed, strength, and other abilities pertaining to that specific individual.” Remus said calmly. “The only way to kill a Magical Vampire is either with sunlight, stake in the heart, or ripping their heads off of their bodies.” 

“Werewolves can be killed using silver, wolfsbane, and too much physical damage.” Sirius added on.

“Okay, then what about the other creatures?” Chrome questioned quietly. 

Harry grimaced as he thought about some of the creatures he was sure Voldemort would bring. “Giants are huge and powerful, but really stupid. They can be fell with enough damage. The giant spiders and unicorns would be on our side while the Dragons…if the rumors are true…you’ll have to aim either for their belly or their eyes. Those are its weaknesses for sure. But the worst one out of everything that Voldemort could bring that you won’t be able to do anything to…” He paused and paled at the thought of those creatures.

“Dementors.” Sirius whispered and shuddered at the thought of the creatures. Remus pulled out three chocolate bars and tossed one up to Harry and gave one to Sirius while he munched on one himself.

“What are Dementors?” Tsuna questioned as he tilted his head back to look at a pale Harry with worry.

“Horrid creatures that suck away all the happiness out of a person.” Remus answered. “They can perform a Kiss on a person, sucking the soul out of them and leaving the person as a husk of nothingness.”

“The only protection against a Dementor is a Patronus Charm.” Harry said with a shake of his head. “No one has managed to find a way to destroy them. They are dangerous and you’ll realize they’ve arrived when the temperature goes ice cold. All you’ll have to do at the point is find one of the four of us and stay near. We’ll take care of the rest.”

“You can perform a Patronus without a wand?” Snape sneered at the boy. “I did not think you could do anything else as foolish as say something as impossible as that.” 

Harry snarled at the man and moved to attack but was stopped by two arms wrapping around his waist and a face burying in his stomach. “Let me go Tsuna.” Harry said as he looked down at the boy.

“No.” Tsuna said with a pout in his voice. “Is there anything else we have to worry about?” Tsuna questioned instead to keep them on track.

“The spells of the wizards, good and bad both.” Harry muttered through his teeth.

“Some will stun you and you’ll be unable to move.” Remus began. “Others will pull your intestines out of your body or break bones.”

“Then there are the Three Unforgivables.” Snape added on. “Imperius will control you and you will do whatever the caster wishes. Cruciatus will cause indescribable pain and can cause you to go insane if you are kept under it too long. Then the Killing curse, the one that will kill you in an instant. There is no counter to it.”

“But you can throw objects or enemies in front of it to block it from hitting you.” Harry hurried to add with another glare at Snape. “Don’t think just because you might not be able to dodge something that you can’t at least block it with something. The sword users should be able to do that while Shields will be useful. Muggle and magical.” 

“Do you really think they will be able to do something as foolish as deflect a spell? Especially an unforgiveable?” Snape shouted suddenly as he stood up and glared at the younger wizard. “You cannot be that foolish and arrogant Potter! No one can do that!”

“Arrogant?” Harry questioned before shaking his head and chuckling. “No…not arrogant at all Professor.” He stated childishly. “Just confident in my friends and their abilities. Something you haven’t yet decided to do.” With that he grabbed a hold of Tsuna and pulled the boy up to his feet. “Come Tsuna, let’s go and prepare to travel to Britain. I’m sure that all of you are going to need some warmer clothes with how late in spring it will be in England.” With that he disappeared with Tsuna in his arms and Reborn trailing behind them.

“A fool.” Snape said irately. “He will get himself killed, along with everyone else.”

“Shut it trash!” Snape flinched as a pain lanced his cheek. He reached up and pulled his hand away when it came back with blood on his fingers. “You know nothing of my people or the baby trash here. So I would shut up.” Xanxus snarled at the man before smirking hungrily. “They won’t know what hit them, that trash that caused problems for my Cloud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Another chapter down! Boom Baby! I’m really happy with how this is going! I can’t wait for when they arrive in Britain and I have the best way for them to show up! It’ll be a hit and boy is it going to be a hard hit as well. Let me know what you all thought about this chapter! Review, review, review, review! I wanna know! Until next time my lovelies!


	8. How to Make an Entrance: Varia Style!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where ever they go, the Varia has to make a stylish entrance.
> 
> That means screams and blood and gore. There is no exceptions.

“Is there any word from Severus?” A tired and worn looking headmaster questioned the group in front of him. His form was slumped in a chair and his hair looked as greasy and unwashed as his missing Potions Master’s own. His skin was pale and the bags underneath his eyes could have carried his beloved Lemon Drops.

“None. I think Potter may of taken him down or sent him somewhere far.” Moody said as he shook his own head tiredly. He looked around the Headmaster’s office at Hogwarts, angered that Black had forced them back to the school by destroying the wards. “I’ll see if I can’t track him down.”

“That would be much appreciated Alastor.” The Headmaster than turned towards a pink haired Auror. “How are things at the ministry? Last I heard it was still chaotic with the Death Eaters now in charge and the Minister now dead.”

“They are still trying to get Thicknesse into Office. It’s taking a bit because it was the sudden death of Scrimgeour that’s forcing a quick fix. Everything is still in turmoil as everyone is trying to get where they want to be while things are still up in the air.” The Metamorphmagus said tiredly. “I’ve arrested a lot of people and most of them are innocent, I’m sure of it.” 

“She’s not even exaggerating. Things are just a mess.” Kingsley added on. “We’ve even been ordered to start bringing in muggleborns and half-bloods to interrogate. I doubt they’ll leave.” 

“Things are certainly getting worse.” Dumbledore sighed as his body slumped even deeper into the chair. “What of the children that were at Grimmauld? Are they at least ok?”

Molly scowled here and crossed her arms. “They have shut themselves up in that shop the Twins own. They refuse to listen to me and come out.” She explained. “Even Ginny and Hermione are no longer listening.”

“Yes well, when you lock them someplace they don’t want to be and refuse to allow them to help in a situation they can very well get involved in…” Tonks said sarcastically to the woman.

“They are only children! They shouldn’t be involved in this war at all!” Molly shouted at the pink haired Auror.

“Yeah, a war they’ve been involved in since they’re first years! They’re all of age Molly! You can’t expect them to sit back and let use deal with it anymore! Especially since we’ve got shit done in the first place.”

“How dare you…”

“Diagon Alley is under attack!” Ginny shouted as she slammed the door to Albus’s office open, soot marks littering her face and a portion of her hair now missing. 

“Let’s go.” Albus said in an instant, not waiting to see who would follow and instead followed the seventeen year old out of the door and soon to be on a battle field.

VC

“We are going to be heading out soon my dear Death Eaters.” A voice hissed over a group of masked individuals. “You are to attack all those who are opposing us and capture anyone who may be of use. Leave any Potion makers alive, take those who can heal, and bring all the children here to be taught the true way of the wizarding world.”

The crowd cheered in agreement. They couldn’t wait to cause the chaos and mayhem their master wanted and they couldn’t wait to kill those who were not worthy to be in their world. They were going to show those mudbloods their place and make them stay there.

“My lord is so brilliant!” Bellatrix shouted out in adoration. “We shall show them all who is the most powerful! Who is the wisest! Who is the greatest of all time!” She screamed.

The crowd cheered in agreement again, getting wilder and rowdier. It was just about time to release them to cause the damage he needed. Voldemort smirked as he raised his wand into the air and fired off a spell, creating a booming sound that instantly silenced the crowd. “Now my faithful followers! Go to Diagon Alley and kill those in your way and take those who will be our next generation!” He shouted and waved his hand off. “I shall follow soon enough! So save some fun for me!” 

With that he watched as his minions disappeared to go and destroy Diagon Alley. He would follow soon enough but he had an ulterior motive to this move. His eyes narrowed as he remembered the Tales of Beedle the Bard and a smirk stretched across his face. ‘There’s always some truth to myth after all.’

VC

Screams and cries of pain.

Fire flickering and sweeping across buildings. 

The blinding flashes of spells bouncing back and forth between people.

That was what Ron and Hermione were in the middle of at the moment. Fighting and battling against everything and anything that was attacking them and the two other Weasley siblings with them. “There’s way too many of them!” Hermione shouted as she shot off another spell, cursing when the Death Eater blocked the attack.

“I know that!” Ron shouted back as he blocked an Avada Kedevra with a block of stone. “Damn good thing Harry taught us to block the killing curse with objects.” Ron said with a smirk, sending a stunner at another black cloak figure.

“We need to get out of here. We’re getting closed in.” George said as he dropped some Peruvian blackness powder, grabbing a hold of Hermione’s and Ron’s hands. Fred dropping a hand on his twin’s shoulder. “Come on, we’ll head for the shop. We shouldn’t have left in the first place.”

“We had to help as many people as we could.” Hermione argued as she allowed herself to be led away. 

“And we have.” Fred answered next. “We’ve helped everyone that we could and now it’s time that we help ourselves and get out of here.” He hissed, knowing that if he didn’t get the two younger teens out now, they would never get out. They’d go down trying to help everyone there in Diagon Alley, even if it meant they would die. 

The one thing they got from Harry that was the worst thing ever. His people saving thing.

“Alright, then let’s go.” Ron hissed back as he kept his wand at the ready, knowing they were nowhere near safe yet.

That’s when a wind hit them all smack in the face and washed the darkness powder away, leaving them out in the open and surrounded by Death Eaters. “Oh, if it isn’t itty Potty’s fwends.” Bellatrix cooed as she approached them. “The itty weasels and mudblood. How about we have some fun itty babies. Crucio!” 

Hermione quickly shot out a bird from her wand, watching as it was caught in the line of fire and suffered from the spell instead. “No thanks!” She replied a moment later. “Stupefy!”

Bellatrix easily sidestepped the spell, ignoring the thump behind her. “Oh, mudblood got some spunk.” She cackled as she dodged another spell, ignoring the second thump. “Why don’t you just give up and we’ll make you breeding stock. You’d pop out some real nice babies from the look of you. Even if they aren’t pure all the way.” 

“Shut the fuck up you bloody insane bitch!” Ron snarled as he levitated a large chunk of a store and threw it straight at the Lestrange witch.

Bella snorted as she flicked her wand and the chunk shattered into pieces. “A little protective, are we? What, is the itty mudblood your lover?” She cooed before cackling. “Well we can always use you as stock too. You’re of pureblood descent as well, all three of you actually.” She admitted with a thoughtful look, before squawking in surprise as a spell slammed into her. 

Everyone just stared at the witch for a long moment before sniggers and chuckles began to erupt from them. “Well, I thought that would make you look better but really, it’s only made you look worse.” George drawled with a smirk on his face.

“I don’t know brother. She’d make a right horrible Weasley.” Fred said next with his own smirk. “What were you thinking giving her our hair?”

“He wasn’t.” Ron replied through his chuckles. “This has to be the worst Weasley impression ever. Should’ve done blonde like the ferret’s. It would be suiting.” 

Bella frowned before reaching up and pulling a strand of her hair, taking into account that it wasn’t nearly as curly as it normally was, and brought it in front of her face She screeched when she saw the bright red that matched the three men in front of her. “YOU ARE GOING TO PAY! CRUCIO!” 

Before any of them could react though, several Crucio were sent at the boys as well and soon all four of them were on the ground screaming.

“Finally! Your sweet cries of pain will sooth my soul.” It was obvious that Bella was getting off on the torture. 

Only for her to scream in pain a second later when something pierced her shoulder, cutting off her spell and startling all the others into stopping as well. “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?” She screeched as she clutched her bleeding shoulder.

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!” Another voice shouted as a figure bulldozed into the black haired witch, knocking her to the ground while black hair flew around seemingly everywhere. 

“That…voice.” Hermione whispered as she looked towards Ron, who was already up on his knees but the muggleborn was stuck prone on her back. “Ron…”

“Yeah, it is Hermione.” Ron said with a smile as the twins were picked up and someone else helped Ron up onto his feet. Someone just picked Hermione up bridal style. “It’s Harry and looks like he’s brought some friends.”

“Oh, you know he did.” Sirius said with a grin as he appeared in front of the group of teens. “Alright you lot, you’re going to take this, say the passcode once you do, and get these four out of here while we handle this mess.” He said calmly as he handed a teen with strange silver hair and George on his shoulder. “Ready?”

“Yeah. What’s the password?” 

“Hogwarts Is in for a Surprise.” Sirius said with a chuckle.

“You’re a dumbass.” The silverette said but said it anyway and the group disappeared.

“You really are a dumbass Padfoot.” Remus said as he grinned at his friend. “Come on, we better go and help them.” 

“No, I’d rather just stay out of the way.” Sirius said instead as he stepped off to the side and leaned up against a building, turning to watch as screams started up again. 

Lupin flipped around to see who was in trouble…only to freeze as he stared at the scene in disbelief. “I don’t believe it.”

“Neither do I… unfortunately.” Snape drawled as he stared at the scene in front of him as well. “I believe that Potter has told me the truth for once.”

“I could’ve told you that he wasn’t lying when he said his people could handle it.” Sirius said with a chuckle. 

“Um…can I stand with you guys?” A little brown haired teen questioned nervously, glowing orange eyes looking at them steadily. 

“Sure pup.” Remus said and pulled the teen over to stand next to him, his wolf growling in his head to protect this child. “I’m not really surprised to see you here with us, you don’t seem like the blood lust type after all.”

“I’m not, but it looks like most of my guardians are.” Tsuna said as he watched Mukuro stab someone in the stomach with his trident and Hibari was slamming his tonfas into heads like it was going out of style. He scratched his cheek as he watched Reborn shoot three people with one bullet, in the middle of their foreheads. “They’re all scary.” Though to be fair, even Chrome could be scary and she went with the group that had disappeared. Gokudera, Ryohei, Yamamoto, and Chrome had all gone to Hogwarts. Lambo had been in Yamamoto’s arms when they had disappeared, safely out of the way of the danger.

“No kidding. Though Ookami is scary too.” Sirius said as he caught sight of his godson chasing after a witch with long curly red hair. “Is…is that Bellatrix?” He questioned as he tried to stop his laughter.

“Looks like the Weasley twins got to her.” Remus said with a chuckle, taking in the sound of Bella’s screeching like it was music. “Think Harry will be able to kill her?”

“I highly doubt it.” Snape said as he watched Bellatrix try and curse the young wizard, but the boy wouldn’t stop moving around and so made for a difficult target. The only other people that could be caught in the battle between the two were the Varia, Vongola, and the Death Eaters. It looked like Diagon Alley had been evacuated before they had arrived. “Bellatrix is a highly trained Death Eater, trained by the Dark Lord Himself.” He explained. “She will not go down easily if at all.” 

“True, Bella was always the stubborn and powerful one out of the three sisters.” Sirius mused just as Squalo appeared next to the three, a smug smirk on his face as he looked at where a dead Death Eater now laid. 

“THIS IS ABSOLUTELY SATISFYING!” The shark shouted in excitement. “I’VE NEVER HAD TO DODGE SO MUCH! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY GREAT!” He turned to Sirius and pointed at the man with his sword. “Trash you better join in before I take all of the fun!” with that he leapt back into battle…only to stop when a voice yelled among the Death Eaters. 

“He’s here! Our lord is here!” 

“He’ll defeat these mongrel mudbloods!”

“My lord!” Bellatrix exclaimed happily as she landed at the snake like man’s feet. “You have come to join our fun!”

Voldemort raised a brow at the red headed witch before looking around and taking in the scene. “Are my most powerful, most loyal, and most pureblooded of followers having difficulties with muggles?” He questioned darkly as he looked at the muggles, all of who were regrouping behind a large man with feathers framing his face. 

“Of course they are.” Harry said as he landed in front of all of his allies and friends, his hair had grown out to reach his bottom and his claws were extended sharply. His fangs had grown as well while his gloves had transformed into the armor that reached up pass his elbows. “After all, someone has to beat you ole Tommy Boy.” 

Voldemort scowled at the name but disregarded it. Dumbledore, the old fool, had published his past onto the newspaper, forcing the Dark Lord to do damage control among his followers. Luckily it hadn’t worked to sway anyone from his side. So the name was normal for him to hear now, but this man in front of him…he had no idea who he was despite some sort of familiar features on him. “And who might you be to question the Dark Lord?” He questioned.

Harry blinked in surprise before looking over his shoulder at Sirius and Remus. “Is he serious?” He questioned. “Don’t do it Sirius, but really, he doesn’t recognize me?” He questioned as Sirius’s mouth shut with a click of teeth. He turned back to Voldemort and looked at a perplexed Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy. “Does he have Alzheimer’s or Dementia? I mean, he’s at that age and all so it wouldn’t be surprising.” 

Bella screeched while Lucius scowled at the boy. “How dare you mock our lord!” Bella said angrily as she waved her wand at the boy but stopped from a wave of her lord’s hand. “My lord, allow me to deal with this puny annoyance. He isn’t worth your time! He never has been!”

“Ah…so it is true…I know you.” The snake like man said as he stepped forward and Harry stepped forward as well to meet the man in the middle of the two groups. “I admit, you are quite familiar, but I am unsure of how.” 

Harry smirked as he leaned on one leg and jutted out his hip, allowing his werewolf features to fade so that he was left looking normal once more. “Is this better? Do you recognize me now Tommy Boy?” 

Voldemort snarled as the features changed into that of a boy he hated with everything he had. “Potter! I thought you had run away.” He snarled angrily. 

Harry shrugged his shoulders. “I did.” He admitted easily. “But you see, people just don’t know how to handle the trash themselves and so they look for a garbage man to do it for them.” He explained with a smirk.

Voldemort shouted in anger as he raised his wand into the air and shouted. “AVADA KEDAVRA!” 

Harry dodged easily while everyone behind him scattered out of the way of the curse. “Ooo, I pissed you off!” Harry cooed at the Darkest Wizard of all time. “Not that that’s too terribly hard to do.” 

“I’m going to kill you once and for all, Potter.” Voldemort said as he went to wave his wand once more, but stopped when a flashy robed figure appeared in front of the emerald eyed wizard. 

“Not today Tom.” Albus Dumbledore said as he flashed his wand and sent a fireball at the man.

Voldemort snorted as he waved his wand and vanished the fireball, taking in the new scene in front of him. Over half of his Death Eaters were on the ground, either dead or unconscious, while the rest were now standing behind him. Dumbledore stood in front of the Potter child with his Order and Potter’s mudblood pets behind both of them. “It seems our battle will have to wait a while yet brat.” 

“Yeah, well, that’s what happens when you let the old man control everything.” Harry spat as he glared at Dumbledore’s back. “But don’t worry, I’ll find you Tommy, and I’ll destroy you.”

Voldemort could only sneer at the boy as he and his able Death Eaters disappeared.

It was silent for a long moment until Dumbledore looked around the area and then turned to stare at Harry with dark and disappointed eyes. “Was it necessary to kill them?” He questioned as he looked back at the bodies that were filled holes, slashes, claw marks, and so much more. 

“Of course it was.” Harry said as he tilted his head, almost like a child that didn’t understand why they were being scolded. ‘They were just going to escape from Azkaban and cause trouble again. Might as well take the trash out before it drowns us all.” He explained calmly.

“But some of them could have been under the Imperious Curse!” Dedalus Diggle cried out in horror. “They could have been saved!”

“Trash.” Xanxus cut in angrily at the murmuring group that were saying how cruel it was to kill people in cold blood. “If you don’t stop the enemy from rising then they’ll just come right back and destroy you!” He shouted angrily.

“But we have a jail…” Hestia Jones spoke up with anger.

“That is constantly broken into and prisoners are broken out of on a daily basis.” Sirius said as he twirled his wand around. “They never stay any longer than a week and then their out again. They could probably be out sooner but I think old Voldy likes to leave them there.” 

“To punish them, yes, but he will release them from the prison when he deems it right. Especially now that the Dementors are now on his side.” Snape added on.

“Severus. You are alright.” Dumbledore said with a relieved sigh. “I had thought something terrible had happened to you. I’m glad you are uninjured my friend.” 

“Yes, well, I almost was not left uninjured.” Snape said as he glared at Harry, who just smiled at the Potions Master innocently. “I was lucky enough to meet my true master again, so I will not be acting as your spy any longer Albus.” 

Dumbledore was silent for a long moment while the Order all murmured and glared at the group behind Harry. “Well, I believe further discussion can be done elsewhere. I’m sure we can use one of the Order safe houses to put you lot until…”

“We’ll be meeting you at Hogwarts Dumbledore.” Harry a moment later, cutting off anything the old headmaster might have begun to plan. “We’ll talk there more after we are settled in some of the guest rooms. I’ve already sent a group there anyways with three of the Weasley siblings and Hermione, all were injured in protecting the Alley while you and the Aurors sat on their asses.” He stated before turning towards his group and pulling out two little rings in his hand. “Turn these into Portkeys to Hogwarts Sirius and we’ll be going.”

Dumbledore had no chance at saying anything as the group soon disappeared.

“Looks like that kids has grown some balls since he’s been gone.” Moody stated with a chuckle.

“Alastor!” Molly screeched in anger as her daughter started to laugh. “There are ladies present!”

Moody just raised his eyes at the woman before smirking. “Ladies? I don’t see any.” He replied. Tonks burst out laughing while everyone could only snicker at Molly’s indignant face.

VC

“A FUCKING CASTLE!” Squalo shouted as he stared at the building in disbelief. 

“What’s so weird about it?” Harry questioned as he looked at the Rain. “We live in a mansion that’s like a castle. So why is this such a big deal?”

“Because this is an actual castle from old time’s dearie.” Lussuria said calmly. “We’ve only just built our base a few years ago after the boss returned.”

“This is a school too?” Skull questioned next as he held his helmet at his side. “This is insane! Don’t those little tykes get lost in there?”

“Yep.” Harry said as he started to walk up the lawn to the castle. “Come on, school is in session so we should get going before anyone really sees us.” He really didn’t want to be swarmed by people right now, especially people he knew. Though he doubted his year was still here anymore. They should have graduated last year.

“We will have rooms to stay in, correct?” Fon questioned next, hiding his hands in his sleeves. He didn’t want anyone to see his blood covered hands at the moment. 

“Plenty.” Clipped and short. Harry was already getting annoyed with the questions. “Look, save it for later. We’ll get you roomed and then deal with everything else.” He stated with annoyance in his eyes. 

“Hey Harry?” Tsuna questioned as he looked at the man, jogging to keep up as Harry’s pace had increased at the questions. “Are you okay?”

Harry stopped in an instant, taking a deep breath as he leaned his head back so he could look up at the sky. “No.” He gritted out before he looked back down to Tsuna. “I’m back home and it feels great.” 

Tsuna blinked in confusion, unsure of how to take that answer. “What’s wrong with that then?” 

“Because I left for a reason Tsuna, but now I’m not sure if I’ll ever be able to escape like I did before.” He admitted before grabbing Tsuna’s hand and dragging him up to the castle, the crowd behind following easily. “Come on then, I’ll show you what I called home for four years of my life!” 

Tsuna smiled at the excitement in Harry’s voice and easily allowed the other to drag him into the castle, ignoring how his four guardians appeared with the rest of the group. 

“This place is a fucking maze.” Gokudera informed Reborn as he pulled out a cigarette. “The stairs move almost constantly.”

“The doors come and go and some lead nowhere.” Chrome said next as she settled in next to Mukuro again. “Swordsman ran into a wall when he opened a door that led nowhere.”

Yamamoto laughed as he rubbed his nose, the redness to his nose now obvious to those looking. “Yeah. Not to mention that Ryohei got stuck in a stair somehow. His entire leg disappeared into it.”

“The Portraits talk!” The boxer exclaimed next as he pointed at one that was glaring at them and then stuck out its tongue childishly when they continued to stare. “IT’S EXTREME HERE!” 

“It seems so.” Reborn said before turning to the more elite and experienced members. “I want everyone to spread out and take surveillance of this place. Remember what Potter said as well, electronics won’t work here. Our guns and knives and swords should though since they don’t run off of electricity.” 

“Trash, we do what we want.” Xanxus said as his people disappeared into the castle. “Don’t order us around trash.” With that he disappeared as well.

Reborn scowled after the Varia before turning to the Ex-Arcobaleno. “Skull, Verde, and Mammon, stick together. The rest of us will split up and cover some of the ground the Varia doesn’t. We’ll meet up later.” With that they dispersed after that.

Reborn though wasn’t about to go and explore, he already had his little minions doing that for him. Instead he was going after two little males that were running around the castle by themselves. They were leaving their little sky with an unstable cloud with no protection at all. 

He had seen how Potter had reacted to the castle and how he had acted in Diagon Alley towards the Headmaster. It had been slight but he could see a little chaos happening in the teen’s eyes. That was when he knew what had happened to Harry Potter.

He was a fractured element. 

Those were always dangerous. 

“Where are we going?” Tsuna cried, catching Reborn’s attention. 

“Up to my old Tower. That’s where I slept for the longest time with my dorm mates.” Harry explained as he continued to lead Tsuna up the stairs by the hand. “We’ll have to hurry. Everyone should be in class right now so we’ll have a window to see it without being mobbed.” 

Tsuna laughed as Harry tugged on his hand again. “Why don’t we run a different way then?” He questioned before he tore his hand free and transformed, ignoring how his clothes tore and soon he was running as a wolf.

Harry yelped as the little brown wolf ran by him before scowling. “Damn it Tsuna! You are going to be naked!” He shouted after the wolf and watched as it stopped at the top of the stairs, looking down at him in expectation. Harry sighed before smiling. “Fine, we’ll both be naked together.” With that Harry transformed as well and soon two wolves were running up the stairs and leaping across gaps to get where they wanted to go.

Reborn watched as the tailless wolves moved swiftly, wondering what it would be like to move like that, but knew it would never happen for him. He shook his head before he continued to follow the two up the stairs and soon they came to a stop in front of a painting with a woman in a pink dress and black hair piled high on her head. “Well hello there dearies. Who might you two be?” she questioned nervously.

Harry transformed back, unabashed by his nakedness despite the Fat Lady covering her eyes. “Hello love, it’s been a while since I was last here.” Harry said to the painting. “Would ya mind letting us in for a short time. I want to show my lovely child here where I lived for a while.”

“Harry Potter?” She questioned with wide eyes. “Why are you butt naked like that? Especially in front of a lady!” She squawked angrily.

“Don’t have much of a choice. My clothes tear when I transform.” He explained before tilting his head. “Well, will you let me in?” 

The Fat Lady glared before sighing and swinging open. “Only because I know you Harry, nothing more.” She said.

“Thanks!” Harry said as he stepped into the Common room with Tsuna right next to him. Reborn caught the portrait before it closed and followed them in. Only to chuckle at the screams and squeals of girls and the shouts of anger and disgust from boys. “I think I was wrong about the timing.” Harry muttered as he glared at the students all sitting in the Common Room.

“You think.” Reborn said as he brought attention to himself. He himself earned some squeals from the girls and gasps of awe from everyone around.

Tsuna could only wolfishly laugh at the situation Harry found himself in.

VC

Xanxus growled as he glared at the little girl in front of him, wondering why she wasn’t moving aside. 

Not to mention what the hell Wrackspurts were?

“Move.” He growled out again. 

“No…Not until you take me to Harry.” She said a moment later, her head tilting to the side and her long dirty blonde hair falling over her shoulder and her wand tilting dangerously behind her ear. “And allow me to remove the Wrackspurts for you.”

Xanxus growled low in his throat before just grabbing the girl around the middle and hoisting her up onto his shoulder. He wasn’t sure what was up with this girl but there was something about her, something wrong on a level that was irritating him. “We’ll find my trashy cloud soon enough. First, stay quiet while I move.” 

The girl did as told for a whole two seconds before she started humming and kicking her feet back and forth, avoiding hitting Xanxus by a mere centimeter each time. Xanxus could only growl at this behavior but ignored it as he continued to move about the castle.

He walked over the little man that was squeaking at him and instead found himself stopped in front of a gargoyle. 

“Peppermint Bark.” Luna said and Xanxus watched as the statue moved and a staircase appeared. “Go on up, Harry will come here when he hears Dumbledore has returned.” She said breezily as she jumped down and climbed the stairs. 

Xanxus blinked before shrugging and following the girl up and then sitting down in the chair and propping his feet on the desk in front of him. He was soon dozing and ignoring the girl completely, even when the door to the room opened again to allow entrance to an old man with a long silvery beard.

VC

“You know, I don’t think they realize that we’ve been left behind.” Yamamoto said with a nervous chuckle, looking around the entrance hall nervously. 

“You don’t think.” Gokudera drawled as he took another drag on his cigarette. “We can’t just stand here the entire time.” He said as he looked at the others.

Hibari scoffed as he took off into the castle, Tonfas out and ready to be used. Mukuro disappeared with Chrome next, laughing the entire time. “It seems they wanted to do what they always do.” Yamamoto laughed. 

Gokudera growled and turned to say something, only to scowl fiercely as he watched the Boxer run off, screaming the entire way. Lambo was sitting on the white haired male’s shoulders, yelling in excitement. “Let’s go and look around.” Gokudera finally said as he took off in the direction his Juudaime had one off in. 

“We’re going to go and find Tsuna, aren’t we Goku?” The swordsman asked as he adjusted his sword case. 

“Yeah Yama, that’s what we’re going to do.” The Bomber agreed easily as they ran up the stairs, hoping they would find their Sky easier than the last time they had lost their friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Another chapter down! I can’t wait to do the next because that is where Harry will have his confrontation with Dumbledore…it’s going to be awesome! Especially with Xanxus and Reborn in the mix. Oh man, this is going to be fun! Oh, review and tell me what you think!


	9. Preparations are Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are being and some mean taking out a meddlesome old man that was getting in the way of everything and anything to begin with.
> 
> Also, Xanxus and Harry finally get some alone time where they get to play with each other.

“Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny, I need all of your help.” Harry said as he walked into the Infirmary a day after their adventure in Diagon Alley. His face was serious and firm as he looked at the five people settled in beds. 

“Of course Harry!” Hermione exclaimed immediately. “We’ll always help you whenever you need us!” 

“Yeah! She’s right.” Ron agreed as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “We’ve always had your back, now is no different.”

“So what exactly…”

“Is it that you…”

“Want us to…”

“do?” 

The twins questioned in curiosity, staring at the raven with wide brown eyes.

“Yeah, also, where have you been all this time?” Ginny tacked on with a scowl. Since her hair had been butchered in the battle at Diagon alley, she had Madame Pomfrey cut it exceedingly short in a pixie cut. She missed her long hair but it would only get in the way at the moment. “Hedwig was throwing a fit with you gone so much!” 

Harry blinked at the red headed female before looking around the infirmary. “Where is Hedwig?” He questioned just as a blur of white and feathers slammed into his head and began pecking at anything available to hit. “Gah! Hedwig! Stop it!” Harry yelled as he tried to protect parts of his face from the furious owl.

The owl did not stop and instead attacked even harder and more aggressive. “I’m Sorry!” Harry finally ended up shouting as he dove underneath Ron’s bed, the closest one to him at the moment, and stayed under there as Hedwig landed on the floor so that they were face to face. “I’m sorry okay! I didn’t know you weren’t going to be able to find me! I thought Sirius was going to bring you to me but he never did!” Harry instantly threw his godfather under the bus. He knew Hedwig would understand even as she glared at him furiously.

The owl fluffed up her feathers as she wobbled over to him menacingly. Harry whimpered as the owl raised her wings aggressively and then closed his eyes waiting for the hits to come.

Only to blink in surprise as he felt her beak begin preening his hair. HE looked at the gorgeous snowy owl in surprise before smiling at the now gentle look in golden eyes. “I’ve missed you too.” He said as he climbed out from under the bed and hugged the owl to his chest gently. 

“Nice to know you two are getting along again, but what is it that you needed our help with?” Hermione reoriented everyone in the room from the warm reunion to the problems at hand. “It has to be important if you came barging in here even with the threat of Madame Pomfrey. She’d lock you away until she was sure you’re alright.” 

Harry grimaced as he stood up and had Hedwig move to his shoulder, so he could face the others with ease. “Yeah, it’s important. Especially after my conversation with my Boss and Dumbledore went downhill yesterday.” He said with a cringe. He still couldn’t believe that Xanxus had blown up Dumbledore’s office the other day. Luckily no one was hurt, though Luna did slap him and then leave after the whole fiasco. He was still confused about that.

“Okay, you’ll have to explain what happened there, but what is it you need us to do?” Ron questioned with a fierce face. It was obvious that whatever Harry wanted them to do was important. Maybe even important to the war that was coming.

Harry breathed deeply as he centered himself for a second before opening them and setting it on the five people in front of him. “The final battle is coming and it’ll happen here, at Hogwarts, where everyone is.” He stated.

“Oh dear Merlin.” Hermione gasped in horror. 

“Damn, but then again, it all started here so it should end here as well.” Ron had gone white in his own horror.

“We can…”

“Handle this.” George and Fred had moved together and were now settling calmly on the same bed.

“Damn it all! Is he intent on ruining all the good things in the wizarding world!?” Ginny growled in annoyance. “What are we supposed to do to stop him from getting here?”

“Nothing.” Harry stated and held up a hand to forestall any more questions. “We’re going to have the final battle here at Hogwarts, on familiar ground, where we can lay traps in preparation.” He explained calmly. “We’ve put Dumbledore out of commission so that we can fulfill this plan.”

“You’ve done what!” Hermione screeched as she stood up, all the others gaping at Harry in disbelief. “He’s the only one that You-Know-Who has ever feared and you’ve gotten rid of him! How could you do that!?” 

“You’re wrong.” Harry glared at the stunned witch. She had never been called wrong in her entire life but now she was being told she was. “Tommy boy has always been scared of two people. Dumbledore and me.” 

“That actually makes sense.” George said as he looked to his twin. “Otherwise he wouldn’t of gone after Harrykins all this time.”

“True my devilishly handsome brother. Dear old Voldy Moldy has always had a thing for him.” Fred agreed while nodding his head.

“But that won’t stop him from attacking Hogwarts.” Ginny pointed out. “He’s gone after Harry for years, having the one he wants back here will only make him show up faster!”

“That’s the point.” Ron said as he looked towards his best friend, the two meeting eyes and nodding at each other. “It has always supposed to end here, at Hogwarts, where the two of them have always had a home.” 

“Where we’ve always felt that we’ve belonged.” Harry continued on with a smile on his face. “Hogwarts has always loved us, despite what he and I both have become, she still loves us like we’re long lost children of hers.” He explained happily as he closed his eyes and felt the very presence of Hogwarts around him.

Even now she wrapped him in her warm and welcoming embrace, despite what he had become and the damage he had caused to others. She still loved him and he her. 

“So bring him here where he’ll die at home.” Ron said with a saddened grin. “The same thing you would want to happen to you. Sounds like a good plan to me.” He stood up and faced Harry with a smile.

“But Ron! There are kids here!” Hermione shouted out in horror. “They’ll be in danger.” 

“Along with everyone else that’s here and out there.” Ginny said as she stood up as well and walked over to her brother’s side. “We have to do what we can to save everyone, even if it means bringing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named here to Hogwarts.”

“This is a place where we’ll have home field here. Not to mention that it won’t just be wizards fighting as well.” At this point a long haired brunette came running into the room and launched himself at Harry. 

“This is where you’ve disappeared to!” the boy said with a smile up at Harry. “Xanxus wants to get things rolling, so he’s wondering when you are going to start getting the wizards up to date.” He explained easily to the older teen, still hanging from where he had situated himself around Harry’s waist.

“I was just about to get there.” Harry explained with a smile and a ruffle to the brunette’s hair. He turned back to his friends and ignored their curious looks as he got down to business. “I have all the adult wizards and all of the kids in the Great Hall. We’re going to start training them in self-defense in magic, and teach some of the older ones more powerful spells to use. Like the Patronus Charm.” He explained to the lot of them. “I know Sirius and Remus have been teaching you guys so you’ll help teach. Let’s get moving.”

He turned to leave the infirmary with his cling on, but as he came to face the door to leave, he froze solid. “Aw shit.” He muttered as his face went completely pale. 

Tsuna looked around him to look at the grey haired matron that wore an old style nurse outfit. “Whoa, she looks tough.” Tsuna muttered as his grip tightened on Harry before those stern grey eyes turned onto him. 

Harry’s own eyes blinked in disbelief as he took in those grey eyes…not in a natural color, no, it was from a film that covered them. “When the hell did Madame Pomfrey go blind?” He questioned as he turned to his friends behind him for an answer.

“Just last year young man!” Pomfrey stated as she stalked over to him and grabbed him by the ear. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t perform my duties like always! And that includes looking you over young man!”

“What! No!” Harry said as Tsuna was pushed off of him and him towards one of the beds. “I’m not even hurt! Why would you need to do such a thing?” 

“Because you may not be hurt at this moment, but I can see all the damage you’ve done to your body in the past few years and the new disease you carry that I’ve only ever seen a handful of times.” She spouted off as she pulled out her wand and began waving it.

“How do you even see? I thought you said you were blind!” Harry exclaimed as his body was enveloped in a golden light that disbursed into light blue sparkles around him.

“I went and spent some time with an old friend of mine.” She replied as she hummed at the results that were writing down on a piece of parchment next to her. “Talbot was a great help and highly essential in being able to perform my duties.” She explained.

“You know Talbot?” Harry and Tsuna asked at the same time, catching everyone’s attention.

“Yes, I’ve known him for decades. He’s the one who taught me a lot about magic, flames, and life in general.” Pomfrey frowned as a sickly green aura surrounded Harry, her wand halting in midair to stare at it. “Tell me Mr. Potter, when was the last time you actually ate?” 

Harry’s already pale countenance turned to paper white as he stared at the matron in horror. He had forgotten how strict this woman had been when it came to his eating habits. Even though he had eaten more at Hogwarts, Madame Pomfrey had always been rather keen on making him eat more than ever due to his living with the Dursleys. Though that habit of eating little still lay with him. 

And apparently the Matron knew that exactly.

“I um…Oh My boss is calling! I better run!” Harry exclaimed as he shot up from the bed and took off running.

He never made it to the door.

And it wasn’t because of Madame Pomfrey.

“What does she mean by that Harry?” Tsuna questioned as Harry rolled onto his back to stare up at the little fluff ball. 

“Um…nothing!” Harry squirmed underneath Tsuna, but halted when the pure unadulterated sky flames washed over him and froze him where he was. 

“You...I haven’t actually seen you eat anything.” Tsuna whispered as his eyes became shadowed by his hair. “Not in days, not since I met you even.” 

Harry squirmed uncomfortably as the little Sky spoke. He had kept the fact that he ate very little from both his Sky and this little one, but now it seemed the cat was out of the bag. 

And being the Sky he was, Tsuna was using his ability to make any other element guilty by just speaking in disappointment. 

“I’m sorry!” Harry shouted as he wrapped his arms around Tsuna and clutching at him closely. “I didn’t mean to! It’s just something I do! I don’t need to eat as much as everyone else does!” 

“Of course you do!” Tsuna shouted as he clutched at Harry back. “Food is important! Do I need to baby you like I do Chrome! Cause I can! I’ll even buy baby food if that’s what it takes!”

“No! No need to go that far!”

“Then we’ll go and eat then!”

“What? Right now?” 

“Yes, right now! Come on!”

With that the Weasley siblings and Hermione all watched as Harry was dragged out of the room to go and get food into his stomach.

“I like that child.” Pomfrey said with a smile. “Bossy is the best way to go with a man like Harry Potter.” 

VC

“Excuse me everyone!” McGonagall called out to everyone in the Great Hall. “I know it is all confusing at the moment, but please listen. We have a plan but for that to happen properly we need to teach you all the basics of defense and the more older members will learn some more advance spells as well.” She explained calmly.

“Why do we need to learn any of this in the first place? This is Hogwarts, it’s the safest place on the planet.” A man shouted back in unease.

“Because Hogwarts will also be the field for the final battle.” Snape said as he glared at the crowd. “Because of this, it will not be as safe as before. You all will need to learn defense tactics so that you will not fall during the battle.”

“Though none of you will actually participate in the battle.” Harry said as he stepped forward, catching the attention of all gathered there. He wiped some jam from the side of his mouth and sent a glare towards a little fluffball off to the side of the hall, giggling at him while nibbling on his own pastry.

There was a roar of cheers as eyes realized exactly who Harry was and what that meant.

“He’s back!”

“Harry Potter has come to save us!”

“I knew he would!”

“The ministry was wrong about him!”

“He’s our hero!”

“He’ll save us from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!” 

“Shut up you trash!” Harry shouted as he glared at the now silent Great Hall. “You still don’t get it, do you!?”

“Harry, I understand that…” McGonagall started but stopped at the acidic emerald eyes glared at her.

“No you don’t!” He stood firm as he turned back to the crowd. “This isn’t just about me saving the entire wizarding world. No, this about the people who live in it, standing up, fighting, and taking back what is theirs!” 

The crowd could only stare as the Chosen One burst into Purple flames.

“I left the wizarding world three years ago because you all were cowards. Too scared to see that a madman had returned and calling a teenager that had seen a classmate die a liar and insane. But when you all are in trouble and in danger, you turn to that same boy to take care of your problems?” 

“But the prophecy…” A woman began to say but was cut off.

“Means shit to me!” Harry snarled back. “I came back because that pile of shit that calls himself Lord Voldemort is insane and is encroaching on what is mine. I will destroy him, but only because I want to, and not because you need me to.” 

Silence reigned for a long time before Snape stepped up again. “We are going to teach you lot how to fight. To protect yourself and what is yours. This is the time to fight and not cower. Do not allow Potter to regret coming to help us.” He drawled as he began to move his hands. “Adults above the age of seventeen will come with me.”

“Teens between the ages of fifteen and seventeen will come with me.” McGonagall stated with a stern countenance. 

“Children between the ages of eleven and fifteen will go with them.” Harry said as he waved his hand towards his wizarding friends. The Weasley Siblings and Hermione all gathered and waiting. “Listen to the instructors that are with you, they will lead you true to where you need to be.” 

With that, the groups separated and began to prepare to fight and face the danger that was coming to Hogwarts.

VC

“You cannot keep me here.” Albus Dumbledore said as he looked at the raven haired man in his desk chair. His desk chair had been destroyed some time ago during their first encounter. “You will need my assistance when the battle begins.”

“Until then you can sit on your goddamn ass and out of our way.” Squalo snarled from his stance beside Xanxus. The old man was getting on his nerves rapidly with the whole grandfatherly act and the goddamn twinkling eyes. 

No wonder the cloud had such a problem with the old man. 

“Shut up before I kill you trash.” Xanxus growled with his eyes closed. His ignored the indignant squawk of the Phoenix off to the side. The lousy bird had already been burnt to a crisp and was now a hatchling. “It wouldn’t be hard to do either.”

Dumbledore sighed at the gun pointed at his face. It was rather vexing that these people had taken over his school and now had him confined to his office. Not to mention the fact that Harry had disarmed him rather easily as well. He no longer had his wand and from what he knew, Harry had thrown it among the rubble in the office, not that it would help him at the moment. He couldn’t believe that Harry would do something like this and would allow these men to treat him like a criminal. “Tell me, why have you followed Harry here? You are clearly muggles that have no real power here.”

“That’s where you’re wrong Headmaster.” The door to the office opened to reveal Harry, singed and smoking. 

“The fuck happened to you, you shitty cloud?” Squalo questioned with a scowl clear on his face.

“Misfired spell from one of the kids. I’m fine.” Harry stated as he closed the door behind him and walked further into the room. “They aren’t just muggles Headmaster. They are much stronger than mere muggles.”

“Oh, then what exactly are they? I sense no magic in them, and I sense nothing of great power either. I only see their weapons and their aggression.” Dumbledore raised a brow and awaited his answer.

The teen simply tilted his head with a smirk on his face as his entire body burst into violent swirling purple flames. “We are flame users and we are on the same level as power as wizards are.” 

“Flames?” the old man stared curiously at the flames and reached out, blinking when the flames didn’t hurt him and instead caressed his hand. “Interesting, but what power will they have here?” 

“More than you can imagine.” The flames died down and emerald eyes glared at the old man. “And we can keep you here until the battle. You would just be in the way until then, trying to seize control and do what you think is right.” Harry shrugged his shoulders as he moved in front of Xanxus and leaned against him, arms crossed over his chest. He leaned backwards more so that Xanxus’s form was pressing more into him. “That’d be more of an annoyance than a help.”

“I can lend my assistance in any plan you make. Allow me to help Harry. I beg of you.” Dumbledore knew that now would be the time to get out, but he’d only be able to do it through Harry. The boy had to allow him to help and then Dumbledore could continue to put his plans into action. Especially since he now had control over the Elder Wand, though the boy knew not of the power he had at his fingertips now. 

“No.” 

The headmaster stared at the boy in horror. “Harry, please.”

“No.” Harry repeated as he stood up fully. “You have something planned and it’ll only get in the way. So you will stay here and sleep.” He moved so that he was now standing in front of the sitting old man and placed a hand on his forehead gently. “Sleep until I come to awake you. Sleep until it is time for your assistance in battle to appear.” He whispered as he leaned in closer to the man’s ear and he continued to talk softly. “Sleep and dream until I come for you. Sleep and rest and gain in strength. Sleep and sleep and sleep.” 

Dumbledore struggled for a second until his body slumped against his will and his eyes closed as exhaustion overwhelmed him. “I…only…wanted…to help.” With that he slipped into sleep.

“I know, but you tend to make more of a mess than help.” Harry said with a smile as he remembered Dumbledore’s late arrival to his trial back just before his fifth year. How much of a mess it had turned into and Harry’s decision to leave the Wizarding world. He shook his head as he looked at the destroyed office, smiling as he took in the destruction. 

His eyes landed on a particular piece of jewelry that lay on the floor. It was a golden rock with a black stone inlayed in it. “Huh. What’s this?” He questioned as he picked it up off the floor and placed it onto his middle right hand finger. It fit perfectly.

He shook his head at the stone before turning towards his boss with a lecherous glint in his eyes and a wolfish smirk. “Now that he’s taken care of, we have business Xanxus.”

Xanxus was instantly on his feet and following Harry out of the Headmaster’s office, leaving behind a bemused Squalo and unconscious Headmaster.

VC

“Goddamn it’s been too long.” Xanxus growled as he slammed Harry up against the door to their room, hand buried in the other’s hair as he forced his head back enough to slam his mouth on the other’s.

“Merlin yes.” Harry gasped out as he kissed back just as fiercely, hands clenched against Xanxus’s shoulders. “Too much…too fast.” He stated as he nipped at the other’s lips before entwining their tongues together. Merlin he had missed this! With the chaos of having to look for Tsuna, making sure he didn’t shatter, and getting to Hogwarts, he had no time to actually enjoy everything that was his Sky. That was Xanxus. He rocked his hips forward at that thought and smirked as a growl rumbled against his lips in reply.

“You are mine.” Xanxus growled as he threw Harry at the bed, where the little body bounced a couple of times before being covered by Xanxus’s much bigger one. “I think I need to reaffirm that.”

“Bring it on.” Harry growled back just as fiercely, enjoying how the much bigger and rougher hands began to strip him of his clothes and running all over his body. 

The only thing he managed to get off of Xanxus was his shirt and jacket, leaving his entire top half bare. The big man kicked off his shoes and socks but left his pants on even as he ripped off Harry’s and his boxers.

The raven gasped as his head flew backwards as a large finger entered him and the other hand ran over his body, groping heavily. “More.” He gasped out as he tangled his fingers into his sky’s hair. 

Xanxus growled as he quickly added another finger, scissoring roughly and ignoring the pained mewl that came from below him. He added another finger before he pulled them out and aligned himself. He smirked as he rubbed himself teasingly around the rim of his werewolf, taking his time to torture the other and enjoy the mewling that was created in effect. 

Harry growled a moment before he flipped them over so he was on top. “You take too long.” He snarled as he finished aligning them together and fell with a heavy gasp. “Oh Merlin, I’ve almost forgotten how good you feel inside of me.” He moaned as he leaned down and slotted their lips together into a deep and passionate kiss.

“Too long.” The Sky growled as he placed his hands on slender hips and helped the other to rise and then pulled him back down as he thrust up. The cloud screamed as he began to move happily against the other.

“More! Xanxus! More!” He shouted as he moved as quickly as he could, but faltering as he felt the stirrings of orgasm in his belly.

That was when Xanxus grabbed hold of him, pulling him off and settling him onto his knees and hands before slamming viciously back inside of the other. The roar of pleasure from Harry just boarded on painful, but stopped neither of them as they continued on.

Xanxus was continuously growling even as he thrust faster every second. He reached round the other’s waist and grabbed hold of the other as he began to pull roughly. 

Harry couldn’t handle anymore as his body spasm and cum landed all over the bed and his sky’s hand. 

Xanxus just about purred as his own completion ended a dozen thrust later, enjoying filling up the little body below him. 

“Merlin I needed that.” Harry groaned as Xanxus laid his lower body over Harry’s and settled onto his forearms so that the other was cradled between them, even as Harry himself settled to lay his head comfortably on his own. “We needed that.” He corrected at the growl that Xanxus gave. 

“Damn straight.” The bigger man said as he gave his hips another thrust with a smirk.

“Oh god.” Harry groaned as he felt the other’s erection rub against his insides. 

“Xanxus is just fine.” He purred as he nuzzled and kissed the other’s neck, hips already starting up again.

VC

“Hey Reborn!” Tsuna called out as he ran over to the older man with a smile. “Want to go and get some tea with me?” he questioned happily.

Reborn stared down at the werewolf, wondering what had put the brat in a good mood. “Didn’t you just go and eat with Potter?” Annoyance laced his voice as he remembered how much time Tsuna was spending with that Varia Cloud.

“Yep, but now I want Tea with you!” Tsuna stated with a wide grin. “Besides, I’m hiding from Gokudera and Yamamoto as well. They’ve been over protective since I had that mild amnesia. They seem to think that I’ve gotten weak all of a sudden.” He explained with a pout. 

The Hitman paused at this confession before glowering at the other. “Does that mean all of your memories have returned and you know exactly what’s happening and what has happened?” He questioned as he closed in on the teen.

Tsuna stared in horror as he realized what he just admitted. Who he admitted it to as well. “Ah crap.” He muttered just before Reborn pinched both cheeks and pulled…hard! “Reborn! Stop that!” He cried out in pain.

“No chance Dame-Tsuna! How dare you worry us like that!?” The Hitman growled in annoyance even though he knew that the brat had had his memories for some time already. Didn’t mean he couldn’t give his student crap for playing his other guardians though.

“Oh come on Reborn! You would have done the same thing!” Tsuna complained as the other finally released his cheeks. He rubbed at them gently to try and get some of the pain to go away as he glared at the Hitman angrily.

Reborn sighed as he looked at his student before reaching over and running a hand over one of the cheeks with his sun flames, watching as the excess flames were absorbed by Tsuna. He looked into those bright orange eyes afterwards with his own intense obsidian. “I miss your chocolate eyes.” He stated suddenly as the red cheek returned to the normal tan. 

Tsuna blinked in surprise before smiling gently and cupping the hand against his cheek with his own hand. “I don’t.” He admitted softly.

“How so?”

“Because I can see again.” 

Reborn blinked in confusion at the statement. “You could see just fine before, what’s the difference now?”

“Everything is clear now, not so blurry, and the colors…I can see them again.” Tsuna explained as he pulled the hand from his cheek and encased it in both of his. “Before it was all black and grey and sometimes white, but it was so bleak and dark. I was so alone in that world and no one seemed to notice or care for the longest time. Not even my mother.”

The Hitman stared in disbelief at this admission. ‘A side effect of being sealed maybe.’ Reborn thought before smiling gently and laying his other hand on the other cheek to allow his sun flames to sooth the irritated skin. “Well, how do my flames look to you then?”

“Bright.” Tsuna replied in an instant as he looked into Reborn’s eyes eagerly. “Like a sunflower on a bright sunny day.” He remembered running through sun flowers back when he was really small with his papa and mama. It was before the Ninth had come to see him when he was five. “I like your flames. So bright and warm and happy.”

The Hitman scowled at the description of his flames but then smirked at the blush that was adorning the boy’s face. It was obvious the little werewolf was embarrassed by his admission and the blush just made him all the cuter. 

Just like how adorable the boy was when he was sleeping or how fierce he could become when in battle. And all manners of other expressions that Reborn had seen over the course of the years from the boy that had their own charm. 

He doesn’t even remember moving to place his lips on Tsuna’s own.

But damn it! It was one of the best decisions of his life.

So he didn’t stop himself from moving his hand from the cheek it laid on to the back of Tsuna’s neck so that he could direct the boy into a deeper and firmer kiss.

Surprisingly- or not, depending on how you looked at it- Tsuna kissed back just as fiercely and passionately as Reborn. 

Neither noticed the appearance of several of Tsuna’s other guardians.

“Bout damn time Kora!” Colonello smirked as he looked over to Lal with a smug look all over his face. “I told you!”

“Idiot, it was me that told you!” Lal screeched as she slapped the blonde soldier in the face over and over again.

“I don’t know whether to kill Reborn or congratulate the Tenth.” Gokudera sobbed as he watched his boss basically suck the hitman’s face.

“Hahaha, how about we just leave them to themselves and we’ll go and get started on our own workout.” Yamamoto said with a sharp look at the silver haired teen as he gripped him by the elbow and began to drag him away.

“Wha…no way you fucking baseball freak! Let me go right now! I’ll blow you to shitty fucking smithereens!” Gokudera screeched even as he was dragged by the taller and stronger boy.

“Kufufufu, the Hitman better know what he is doing.” Mukuro said with an evil eye and his trident in hand.

“Yes, he must not hurt bossu.” Chrome agreed as her own trident appeared in her hands. “Or I’ll give him nightmares for the rest of his life.”

Mukuro blinked in surprise as he looked down at the slight figure of his partner Mist. “That…is the most forward thing I have ever heard you say.” He admitted with a smirk.

“Bossu is precious to us all.” Chrome whispered shyly as she watched her boss and the hitman finally separate. “We must protect him, even from ourselves.”

“Agreed.” Hibari said from the other side of Chrome with a feral snarl on his face. “The omnivore must be protected from the carnivores and weakling Herbivores.” 

“And that is why we are his Guardians.” Snape stated as he came walking down a set of stairs, little Lambo trailing right behind him. “We will protect him no matter the cost to ourselves.”

“I’ll protect Tsuna-nii! I’ll shock his bullies for him!” Lambo declared with fervor as he raised his hands into the air in excitement and determination. The ring around his neck even lit with his flames.

“Yosh! Then let us prepare for this EXTREME BATTLE!” Ryohei shouted next from across the Lightnings. 

“Yes.” Hibari said as he disappeared with the Mists right behind him while the others all began to separate and prepare in their own ways.

Meanwhile Reborn and Tsuna both looked at each other with excitement shining in their eyes. A blush painted Tsuna’s face and caused his ears to burn at what they just did…in public.

His eyes widened as that thought hit him and he looked around, catching the tail ends of his Guardians all walking away from the scene he and Reborn had just caused. “HEEEIIIII! OH MY GOD! EVERYONE JUST SAW US KISSING!” He screeched in distress as he covered his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment.

Reborn chuckled as he grabbed the teen by the shoulders and pulled him against him so that he could hide the little sky against his chest. “Yes they did and now they know for a fact that you belong to me.” Reborn stated as he leaned down and bit Tsuna’s ear harshly.

Tsuna could only squeak and glare at the Hitman, even as Reborn chuckled at the chiding look.

‘Oh how things were really going to start getting interesting now.’ Reborn thought as he continued to chuckle even as Tsuna hit him on the chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Mwuhahahahahahahahaha! Sex scene and a kissing scene! That was great in my opinion! Especially as this was the first real time I’ve ever done a Slash scene! I’ve done kissing and light fondling before but never a full on sex scene! Let me know how I did! Also remember that this story is rated M for language and graphic scenes! Both gory and erotic! So review and let me know how I did!


	10. Terrorizing Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are realizing the horror of having assassins and Harry Potter in the same place as the Weasleys.

He grinned evilly as he looked over the Hogwarts grounds. All of it was free reign as Dumbledore was out of commission, Snape was somewhat on the same side as him, and McGonagall and all the other teachers could do jack shit to stop him from doing what he wanted. 

Which meant he could cause as much chaos and mayhem as he pleased.

He smirked as he watched the first few people begin to trickle outside the Entrance hall doors and onto the grass outside, laying on the ground and enjoying what sun was shining that morning. It was starting to get cold though and he knew that fall was going to set in fully soon just as October had fully begun. Halloween wasn’t too far off and if he remembered correctly, Reborn’s and Tsuna’s birthdays were also coming up.

This would be fun. 

The best part of it all, he had more than enough accomplices to help him out. Terrorizing Hogwarts once more would be just the excitement he needed.

VC

“Hey, do you know where Dean went to?” Seamus questioned Ron on his way into the Great hall for breakfast. 

The red head shook his head as he finished chewing on a chicken leg and swallowed. “No clue. I didn’t see him in the Great Hall but there are so many people that I could have missed him.” He explained before looking up at the ceiling in thought. “I’ll keep an eye out for him but I got to go and get a room set up for some more practice with the first years.”

Seamus cringed as he remembered the other day when the Golden Trio and the other three Weasley Siblings came out smoking from the last session. Apparently younger kids should not be taught how to summon fire until they learned how dangerous it actually was. “Yeah, good luck with that mate.” With that the Irish man walked into the Great Hall to try and find his missing friend and get back to work setting up the traps the twins had come up with around the school. Along with bombs, a lot of bombs that would go BOOM with real fire and explosions and chaos.

He really shouldn’t be looking forward to that as much as he was, but no one had ever said he wasn’t a pyromaniac after all.

Between him and Dean, the Twins, and some of the other pranksters in the school, Hogwarts would be a land mine of pranking material that no enemy would want to wonder across. 

“Hey! Seamus! There you are!” Ginny said with a smirk on her face as she wandered up to the other. “Dean said he’d met us at the Entrance hall, something about setting up a trap there so that when they’re breached, Death Eaters are covered in a goo that’ll harden like a rock.” She explained, that same smirk on her face.

The Irishman smirked as well at the thought and nodded his head in agreement. “Guess we better go and find him so that we can get started then! Sounds like it’ll be a lot of fun.” He turned and walked out of the great hall to go and meet his friend. 

Ginny giggled as she watched the boy walk off, wondering if he’d ever figure out when she was playing him like a fine tuned instrument. “Harry is going to have a lot of fun.” She whispered to herself as she wondered off to go and cause some of her own Chaos and mayhem that would shock the Marauder offspring. After all, she was the sister to two of Hogwarts most famous pranksters and there was no way she was going to allow someone to outshine them, no matter they were friends or not.

VC

Seamus wondered over to the doors of the Entrance hall and looked around, wondering where his friend was hiding. “Dean?” he called as he looked outside and to the sides. He didn’t see his friend and he frowned in confusion. “Ginny, are you sure this was where…” He stopped short as he realized that the redhead wasn’t anywhere in sight.

He looked around, scratching at his cheek in confusion as he realized that there was no one in the entrance hall. Not a single person and that was strange because of how many people there were in the castle at the moment, you were guaranteed to see someone in any one part of the place now. 

But it was empty. Deserted almost.

It was creepy and he had a feeling he shouldn’t be there at all. HE gulped as he began to walk backwards towards the great hall, hoping to escape whatever might be happening at the moment.

Only for a flash of light to blind him and then something wrapping around his body and flying him up towards the ceiling.

He screamed all the way up, eyes tightly clenched shut as he tried to figure out what was happening.

“You can stop screaming now.” A familiar voice yelled at him, causing him to stop screaming as his eyes popped open to stare at his once missing friend. “Though, to be fair, I did the same thing.” Dean relented with a huff from where he hung upside down next to the other Gryffindor.

“Your hair is orange.” Seamus answered intelligently as he looked his friend over. And indeed it was, a bright florescent orange that made one’s eyes want to bleed. “Why are we upside down?” He asked next as he looked down at the floor and then to where he was standing on the ceiling.

“I don’t really know, none of us know that in fact.” The mocha skinned man said with a sigh. “I was just looking around to see what traps I could lay here when all of a sudden I was sucked up here and my hair changed color.”

“The same happened to the rest of us.” A man said as he walked over to the two. “In fact, I think the neon pink suits you very well young man.” He stated with a grin, ignoring the fact that his own hair was a bright sunshine yellow.

Seamus pouted as he looked down at the floor. “How come no one noticed us here yet?”

“Probably a spell. Silencing and notice me not would be my best guess. Do either of you know of a prankster or two that would do this for the fun of it?” The man watched with interest as the two Gryffindors looked at each other and then turned to him with deadpanned looks.

“Too many to care.” They replied together.

VC

“What the fuck is going on!” George yelled as another bubble popped in his face, causing his voice to go high and squeaky.

“I don’t know!” Fred shouted out in slow motion before another bubble popped near him and he was suddenly squawking like a duck. 

“This is rather amusing actually.” Flitwick chuckled in a deep voice that sounded so wrong coming from his tiny little body. “Whoever did this…” A bubble popped and suddenly he had a woman’s sultry voice. “Did very well on the charms. I wouldn’t think to use bubbles holding voice altering charms before.” 

“WHEN I FIND THE FUCKER WHO DID THIS, THEY ARE FUCKING GOD DAMN GOING TO GET MY SWORD UP THEIR ASS!” Squalo shrieked in the voice of what sounded like a three year old girl’s voice.

“That sounds so wrong.” Gokudera grumbled in the voice of an old withering man. “You should stop talking until we get this fixed.”

“From what I’ve seen, that’s never going to happen.” George replied as he waved his wand to remove the bubbles, but sputtered when the nearest ones splattered him with purple and orange paint. “Don’t use a banishing spell!” He shouted just a moment too late.

Flitwick could only giggle as he was covered in blue and red paint next. “I must say, this spell work is just marvelous.”

“Yeah, you won’t like it when it decides to destroy the great hall.” Gokudera pointed down the hall as the bubbles moved along slowly but assuredly to the great hall. “Better figure out how to…” A bubble popped and he was now meowing like a disgruntled kitten.

“FUCK THIS!” Squalo shouted as he swung his hand to make his sword emerge from his hand, popping a bubble along the way. 

Only to freeze as a blob of bright fuchsia splattered all over his face and body.

“Cover your ears.” Gokudera said in a woman’s voice as he did as he said. 

Just in time for the eruption the came out of Squalo’s mouth.

VC

Xanxus lazily blinked his eyes open, tilting his head to the side as he listened to the drawn out scream of his right hand man. He wasn’t sure where the noise was coming from, but he was sure someone had managed to piss the other man off greatly. Though he was wondering how the scream sounded high pitched, almost like from a woman, but there was no doubt it was Squalo screaming.

No one but that damned shark could reach that level of loudness. 

He growled as he readjusted himself in the headmaster’s chair in the great hall, settling himself to go back into a doze and relax some more.

Only for the hair to raise up and a cold body shudder to work through his entire body.

He was up on his feet just in time to watch the entire great hall to turn into an ice skating rink. The tables disappeared, leaving people falling onto their butts or sliding around, trying to stay standing. Those closest to the door tried to leave but seemed to be stopped by some sort of barrier.   
Xanxus himself just growled as he looked down to where the stairs once were but was now a slight slope where the ice soon dipped down into the rest of the hall. “The fuck is this?” He growled as he stepped forward, allowing his feet to slid across effortlessly, like he was wearing ice skates.

He came to a stop in front of the door and pressed a hand against the barrier, growling when he realized that he wasn’t passing through like he wanted to. So he put more pressure on it and more and more and more as it became apparent he wasn’t passing through as easily as he wanted to.

He growled as he threw a punch at the barrier, blinking in surprise when his fist hit him in the face in turn.

He stared at his fist dumbly for what seemed ages before his face turned an ugly red and his scars spread across his body as his rage exploded from him. 

“FUCKING PIECE OF TRASH BARRIER!” Xanxus screamed as he pulled out his guns and fired rapidly, ignoring how the barrier absorbed each shot.

He only stopped when his gun ran out of actual bullets and he was just about to switch to his flame bullets instead, but was stopped as a bullet whizzed by his cheek, slicing it open.

He growled as he realized what was about to happen and turned to the crowd behind him. “Fucking duck you trash!” He ordered as another bullet came flying out of the barrier and passed over the head of a little girl. “Or fucking die.” 

With that warning everyone hit the floor, avoiding the bullets that came out as well. Xanxus just huffed as he flopped onto the ground gracefully and got comfortable. His scars receded as his eyes shut for a nice nap, even as a cool sensation seeped up against his back, though it wasn’t uncomfortable, just weird.

There was nothing he could do without endangering those in the hall, so he’d sleep until whoever did this, let them out or someone came in to undo the spell. 

Until then, he’d just take a nap.

He ignored the familiar blonde head that laid against his side and the body that curled there next. There was no reason to move the girl anyways. Xanxus could just shoot her if she got annoying.

And then strange bubbles entered into the Great Hall and popped over the heads of those relaxing on the floor.

VC

“I am going to kill them.” Snape snarled as he ducked under a flying pig, picking Lambo up from the scruff as a pig flew underneath the boy at the same time. The little boy was a menace in the Potions lab but he couldn’t seem to get him to leave him be. The boy had taken a liking to him for some reason and he could only blame his sky for there was no other reason that he could come up with. It had only gotten worse when McGonagall had come down to speak with him about a particular spell they were going to teach next, which seemed to herald the arrival of flying pigs. In. His. Private. Potions. Lab. “I will hunt them down and throttle them until their hearts no longer beat.” 

“Do leave some for others Severus.” McGonagall snapped as she waved a wand, blocking a pig from hitting her square in the face. “Though I am unsure of whether this was the Weasley twins or someone else.”

“Potter. It was Potter for sure, most likely with the help of those blasted twins!” He growled as he came to stand back to back with the Transfiguration teacher, as if in a desperate battle of life and death. “I am going to murder him slowly and make sure that he does not see the light of day ever again!”

Lambo pouted from his place at the Potion Master’s leg, sending out random shocks of electricity that fried the pigs enough to stun them and leave them flightless. It was just enough time as well to allow either Minerva or Severus to banish them. “I don’t like this game!” He exclaimed as he was picked up again to avoid being slammed into by a pig. “Beef Bowl!” He howled as one of the rings on his necklace glowed, allowing a giant black bull to appear underneath him.

“What in the name of Merlin!” McGonagall gasped as the bull huffed angrily before giving a loud battle cry and releasing a wave of electricity that stunned all the pigs long enough to be banished. “I do not…how did he…where in the world…how could a muggle…” McGonagall stared in horror and confusion and so many other emotions that she wasn’t sure what she would do next.

Snape just sighed before patting the bull on the head. “Thank you for your assistance.”

The bull gave a happy huff as it leaned into the hand.

VC

“Whoa. This is cool.” Yamamoto said as he looked at the stairs they had come to a stop at. They were trying to get to the Great Hall to get some food, but they were constantly stopped by the stairs. 

Each set of stairs held different pictures, numbers, colors, shapes, and so many more to them. The one they had come to held pictures of elements on them. Rain, mist, lightning, sun, cloud, and Sky were all on them. “Wonder what this puzzle means.” He wondered aloud as he kneeled to look at the pictures.

“Maybe it depends on what element you are.” Verde grumbled as he stepped forward and settled his foot onto a picture for the lightning Flame.

Only to instantly have his foot bucked off as if the stairs were a wild horse. “So not that then.” Yamamoto said with a laugh before stepping forward and settling his foot on the storm picture. 

He smirked as the stairs didn’t react and proceeded to walk down the stairs, stepping on only the storm markers as he did. “How did you accomplish that?!” Verde glared as Yamamoto made it all the way down and then turned with a graceful bow.

The baseball player tilted his head with a smirk on his face. Something he had figured out that the scientist had not. That was something that he would be able to brag about later on, not to mention that Reborn would lord over his fellow Arcobaleno for some time. “Simple, Storm is Goku’s Flame and he’s the one I think about all the time aside from protecting Tsuna.” 

Verde could only blink in horror as he realized exactly what the answer to this puzzle was. “Someone’s Flames that you have an interest in. I think I’ll just fall over the edge.” Verde grumbled as he allowed his body to tip over the side of the stairs and down to the first floor, Yamamoto yelling out in excitement as he followed.

On the bright side, he’d be able to test out his newest invention made just for a situation like this.

On the bad side, as soon as he and the Rain Decimo Guardian walked into the Entrance Hall, they were sucked up onto the ceiling with those before them. His hair was a bright sunny yellow while the teen’s own hair was a flaring burning red color.

VC

They could only stare as they entered into the hallway leading towards the Room of Requirement. All of them were unsure of what to think of the jungle that had sprouted within the school halls in what seemed mere minutes. 

“What should we do?” A little first year questioned as he looked at the forest. It was thick and wild looking and dark and scary. He could hear rumbles of animals within and the constant swatting of the other students spoke of bugs that had no problems with landing on them. “We have a training session with the Golden Trio.” 

The nickname of the Three Top Students of Hogwarts stuck and that was what all of them had used when referring the three. Even the teachers referred to them as such even as the three expanded into four, than five, six, and seven, and so forth. They were growing more and more every day.

“I have no clue.” A third year said with a frown. “We’re supposed to meet them in a few minutes but we can’t get there without going through all of this mess.” She glared at the trees.

That’s when two glowing amber eyes popped out of the trees, staring right back at the third year. “What the hell!” She shouted as she fell backwards and into her fellow classmates, staring in horror at the giant brown wolf that sauntered out of the forest.

“Wow.” The first year stated as he tilted his head at the creature, taking in the fact that it was tailless and had bright orange highlights in its brown fur. “I’ve never seen something like you before.”

The wolf huffed as it began to nose the first year, causing him to giggle and pat it on the head. The child watched as the wolf bent down so that its back was presented, it was obvious what it wanted and the Slytherin could only smirk at the wolf. “Are you sure?” He questioned it and gained a nod back. “Ok then, let’s go!” he exclaimed with a smirk as he jumped right on top of it like a horse.

As soon as the child was on its back comfortably, the wolf stood and took off into the forest. Screeches of excitement and happiness sounded back to the group of stunned students. “I hope that it doesn’t expect us all to ride it over.” The third year muttered in horror.

“No, those who don’t wish to ride will walk with me.” A voice stated from above them, making them all stare up at the man that was standing on a branch, wearing a strange brown button up shirt, khakis, and a round shaped hat. “I’ll be able to lead you through the jungle safely…as long as you do exactly as I do that is.” The smirk the man sent them was malicious and the third year Ravenclaw wasn’t sure it would be a good idea to follow him.

“Yeah, and what if we don’t want to do either?” 

“Then you can stay here and not finish your training for the upcoming battle.” The man explained. 

The group of kids hesitated and traded looks as they looked up at the man uncertainly. That’s about the time when the wolf reappeared with a lion with a mane of fire, a cat of some sort with red flames coming out of its ears and tail, and a kangaroo with glowing yellow boxing gloves on its ‘hands’. “Those of you who wish to ride, can go with one of these animals. The other will follow me to the training rooms.” The man stated as he jumped to the ground in front of the children. “Well, what are you waiting for? Let’s go.”

VC

“Do you think this is really a good idea?” Hermione questioned as she looked towards a smirking Harry. “I mean really, we could be attacked at any time and your pranks could destroy us.” 

“No it won’t.” Ron spoke up from his place against the wall, twirling his wand as he considered all of the pranks that were set up in the castle. “If anything, they’ll protect us against a sudden attack. Death Eaters will be disoriented in the Entrance hall and any spell cast against the Great Hall will be sent back at them. Not to mention the bubbles will mess with their spell work and blind them when they try to pop or banish them.”

“Damn, you really got good at tactics while I was away.” Harry said with a smirk to his old friend. “You are reading me like a freaking book, not to mention all the schemes I’ve set up.” 

“Not to mention the fact that Ginny has helped out.” Ron said next with his own smirk as he turned to his sister that was sat against the wall next to him. All four of them were waiting for the kids to arrive so that they could continue training them. They should be showing up soon as long as Reborn and Tsuna continued with the plan. “She is the most devious of the Weasleys I think.”

Ginny smiled up at her grinning brother excitedly. “Well, I have six great siblings that have shown me how not to get caught.” She gave with a snicker at Ron’s outraged face.

“Hey, we’ve hardly been caught and that’s only when we have to save the school…again!” Ron shouted with a roll of his eyes afterwards. 

“Asides from setting up defenses, this also gives everyone here a way to relax.” Harry said next, turning to Hermione who was chewing on her thumbnail nervously. “Everyone has been tense the last few days due to the forced takeover and the training they’ve going through. This allows a sense of peace for a time.”   
“That way no one is exhausted from all the worry and terror that’s been wondering around the school!” Ginny exclaimed in sudden understanding. “That’s a great idea!”

“Yes, great, but what will you do when you have to take the defenses down? Are you leaving them with a passcode to reactivate or something? How are we going to maneuver around them as well? We don’t know how some of the things you set up work.” Hermione groaned as she began to pace back and forth. Her own worry and anxiety spiking as she took in all the ramifications of Harry’s and Ginny’s actions.

“No worry. They are password activated and by activating them now, the people within are learning how to work around them and use them to their advantage. That’s why I have Tsuna and Reborn showing the kids how to hide in the portable jungle outside the room. This way they’ll be able to hide if Death Eaters enter the castle effectively.” He explained with a smug smirk, still admiring the work the twins had done to create the jungle, swamp, dessert, and tundra that was all portable. The two had come a long way since they first started their business. 

Hermione continued to frown in worry even as the first group of kids arrived to the Room of Requirement to begin their training. “You had just better tell us how to activate the defenses before hand! I don’t want to die, or worse, captured because I got caught in a ridiculous prank that you set up!” She admonished the smirking cloud before turning to the kids that were all sweaty, covered in leaves and dirt, but grinning from excitement. Especially a little Slytherin first year that sat astride a giant wolf.  
“Looks like everyone is here.” Ron said as he stepped up next to Hermione with an appraising look. “I hope you all had fun in the jungle out there because that’s the place you’ll be positioned. Remember the way you got through and use everything we teach you to take out any Death Eaters that come in.”

“We will!” The Slytherin shouted in excitement. “This wolf showed me how! It was great fun!” 

“Good to know Tsuna gave you a good ride.” Harry stated with a smirk at the gently huffing beast, its form of laughing. “Now, how about we start up on the training you’ll all need to survive some more. Then we’ll have a mock war and see how you handle going against us four.” 

The time for smiles and games was over for just the moment, Harry knew, and it was time to turn these kids into fighters. They would have to survive what was coming and Harry was going to make sure they did by training them the hardest he could. There was no other way to make sure they’d survive any other way. 

Locking a person away never worked, Harry knew that intimately well, so he was going to equip the kids with all they’d need to survive. 

And the only way he knew how to do that…by knocking them down and making them get back up to try again. That was the only way to make them stronger.   
Just like the Varia, Harry would make sure these kids would survive to be the new future of the wizarding world.

“Can you show me how to do that spell again?” The Slytherin raised his hand, keeping a tight grip of brown fur with the other. “The one that makes a shield?”

Harry smiled at him and nodded his head. “But of course. Come here and we’ll get started.”

With that the training began.

VC

It was amusing when Harry settled all the pranks down and locked them away at the end of the day. All the laughing people and the cheering that came from the Great Hall. Laughing at the paint covering them and their strange voices. Then the ice that was covering the entire floor like an ice rink.

Many groaned when the ice disappeared but then cheered when all the tables and chairs reappeared with food settled on the tables. Cups of hot chocolate and some spiked with fire whiskey appeared in all hands that it was appropriate for. Harry was able to steal Collin’s camera and snap a picture of Luna and Xanxus napping on the floor before he woke his boss up with a tackle to the chest.

Where he was thrown into the air and shot at multiple times.

He only grinned as he avoided each shot and landed next to the man. “Time to get up darling, dinner is about to commence.” 

Xanxus growled lowly as he glared at the other man with lazy crimson eyes. Harry just rolled his eyes before turning to the familiar blonde head. “I’m not going to steal your man Harry, I promise.” Luna said with her ever dreamy face, but Harry frowned as he noticed something different. “He’s just very calming.” 

Harry stared at the blonde for a long time before shaking his head in understanding. There was no changing what had happened to the other being. He’d just have to convince either Tsuna or Xanxus to take the girl on later when all was said and done. 

After all, those who were destroyed elements had to stick together and face all that came with being shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. This was meant to be a fun little chapter. Crack fic chapter really. But it was fun to write because I’ve never really been into funny things, mostly just serious. But this was entertaining, though at the end it got kinda depressing, but that’s okay. Especially since I’ll be bringing up a lot of other things that are kinda heart wrenching. Anyways. Just review and tell me what you all think about this chapter. Can’t wait to hear from you guys!


	11. Discord Among the Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Dumbledore needs to learn to keep his nose to himself and out of other people's business. 
> 
> Harry Finally Explodes on the Old Headmaster.

“The time is coming.” A sibilant voice stated. The room was silent for a long time as all the white masked figures stared up at the black throne that dominated the front of the room. 

“The moon will be full soon my Lord.” A high pitched voice said with adoration and awe coloring it. “The mutts will be ready and the dragon is under our control.”

“I know my dear Bellatrix.” The voice returned as red eyes stared down at the curly haired witch with amusement. “And then we’ll destroy Potter and his friends once and for all. “ He looked around the chamber, taking in all of his followers with a sweep of his gleaming crimson eyes.

“My Lord, those muggles from Diagon Alley?” Lucius questioned as he stepped forward. “Something is…not right with them…not right with Potter.”

“Ah, yes.” Voldemort waved a hand as if waving away a bit of dust. “I have…heard of certain muggles before. Blessed with abilities similar to magic but still much weaker than us. Do not concern yourself with them.” They were just muggles after all, nothing compared to wizards. “Just kill them if they get in your way, do not spare them more thought than that.” 

“Oh my lord! You’re so wise and powerful!” Bellatrix exclaimed happily as she prostrated herself at her lord’s feet. “Oh! How I can’t wait to show the world how powerful you are! How brilliant you are!” 

“Oh Bella, do calm yourself.” Voldemort said with a smirk as his ever faithful pet began to wind herself through the crowd and to himself. “We will show them all in good time. But first we must wait for the night where one of our allies is at its strongest!” He exclaimed as he stood up from his throne and stared at a group of growling individuals. They were all restless and constantly moving and growling and snapping at each other. It was obvious that the group was close. “The werewolves will be at their best on the full moon, as will the vampires and Dementors. That will be the time to strike!”

“That’s in two days my lord!” Lucius exclaimed with apparent surprise. Though he could not see the aristocrat’s face due to it being bowed, he could imagine the horror and fear and trepidation on that pale face. 

“And that is why it is the best day to hit father.” The Malfoy Heir. He smirked as the boy stepped forward with a sneer at his father. “What better time would we have to attack? A short notice will leave our enemies scrambling to get a hold of the situation and by the time they do…it’ll be too late.” He stated with a smirk.

“Your son is correct.” The lord said as he nodded at the boy. “After all, he helped create the plan in where we’ll take the castle by storm and the inhabitants just as quickly. Dumbledore will not know what hit him, the old fool.”

“I see my lord, forgive me for my impudence and cowardice.” The Malfoy Patriarch bowed to him and that made him feel all the more powerful. 

“Oh Lucius, you know I will, but you know the punishment that will come for such ill-advised emotional break.” He hissed as he raised his wand at the bowing man and hissed out a single word that caused his blood to race in excitement and glee. 

“Crucio!”

VC

He screamed as his eyes tore open and his body arched off of the bed demonically. The pain wracked through his body, tearing along the nerve endings and veins of his body. It felt like he was being boiled, baked, roasted, and grilled all at once while being filleted, chopped, diced, and ripped apart like a piece of meat. It hurt and it hurt and it hurt.

And then it stopped. 

The pain disappeared and he dropped back onto the bed. His body was shaking like a leaf and covered in copious amounts of sweat. His stomach rolled at that point and he began to gag. 

Someone picked him up just in time to lean over the bed, allowing him to retch onto the floor of the room. His head spun and his stomach clenched as another wave shot through him. He hated puking and he would never change that fact for as long as he lived. 

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Fuck if I know Trash.” 

“I’ll go and get Reborn and Severus. I’m sure one of them can figure this out!” 

“Get the fuck on it then! I fucking don’t want to be the one to clean that fucking shit up!”

Damn, he forgot how loud Xanxus can get when he’s riled up. It was annoying as fuck and then add on the worry that was coursing through Tsuna’s voice- why was the teen even in his and Xanxus’s room to begin with- just made his head spin and pound further. “Shut…the…fuck…up.” He gasped out after he had heard Tsuna close the door behind him. He really didn’t need to listen to Xanxus continue to curse and growl and howl like he was at the moment.

Silence for a blessed second. “What the fuck was that?” Harry groaned irritably at that rough voice. Don’t get him wrong, he really did love listening to his boss’s voice most of the time if not all of the time, but right now he fucking hated it and wanted to rip his vocal cords out. “Well trash? You going to explain.”

Harry just groaned as he stayed leaned over the end of the bed where he could throw up when he needed. Though he did gather up enough energy to give the Sky the finger. He ignored the growl sent his way as another convulsion ripped through him and caused him to throw up some more. Though there was very little left in his stomach so a good portion of it was acid in his stomach.

“It seems he’s had a vision.” That greasy tone. He groaned some more as he realized what was about to happen. “Seems you are not as competent in Occlumency as you thought you were. Lazy as always.” The sneer was in his voice so Harry didn’t need to look up to see it at all.

“But that’s not possible.” Thank god Sirius was there to counteract the greasiness of the git. “Not even the Italian’s most powerful Legilimens could break his shields.”

“Too…close…” Harry gasped out a moment later as he waved his hand around, trying to find something to leverage himself up. He almost whimpered when a familiar small hand gripped his and helped him to lean back onto a mountain of pillows. The worried face of Tsuna swam into focus and he smiled at the teen in thanks.

“That would make sense. You haven’t been this close to Snake Face for a few years. The distance must’ve weakened your connection.” Remus. Was a meeting going to happen right there in his room. Seriously. “This might be something you can’t fully block when you are this close to him.”

“Hm, that would definitely make sense. Once we were out of the country, his headache had disappeared and he had more color to his face as well.” Sirius mentioned as he settled at the end of Harry’s bed. 

“Do you think we can talk more…after I get some…water?” Harry questioned tiredly, rubbing at his eyes and trying to ignore the pounding in his head, not to mention the feeling of his face being complexly wet. 

“Not to mention a rag. His face is covered in blood.” Tsuna said with worry tinging his voice. “Also, Reborn, do you think you can heal whatever happened? He’s still shaking like a leaf and he feels a little warm.” He explained to his Guardian.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Reborn said as he stepped up and laid a hand onto unruly black hair, allowing his flames to flow into the body below him. Harry sighed as the warmth of the flames entering him and soothing the pain he felt in his head and body. 

The shakes did not disappear though.

“There’s too much nerve damage. Too much damage in general. He shouldn’t be alive at this point with all of the injuries he has.” Reborn stated with a frown on his face. “If I try to heal him now, I’ll simply just be decreasing his life span.” 

“Injuries? But…the type you are speaking of would have to have happened over a course of time.” Snape said as he walked forward and pulled out a pale blue bottle of potion. “Though with some of the more….hare brained plans Potter and his friends have performed would explain it.” He held the bottle to the still rather quiet Cloud. “Drink, this will help with the nerve damage you have attained.”

Harry stared at him with hooded eyes before sighing and taking the bottle and downing it. He felt no difference other than the shakes subsiding. “Thanks.” He gave grudgingly as he leaned further into the pillows as exhaustion coursed through him. A glass of water was handed over to him from Remus. He just about groaned in euphoria as the cold water soothed his parched throat. 

“So, is he going to have to go through that more?” Tsuna questioned as he looked towards Severus. 

His lightning guardian only shrugged. “They come whenever they want and are handled through the art of Occlumency, or the art of protecting his mind.” He explained calmly. “But if what the mutt said is true, then there is no real stopping the vision this close to the Dark Lord. He will have to suffer through them.” 

Tsuna frowned at that before turning to the other werewolf. “You’ll have to rest the rest of the night then. You seem really tired after all of that and we don’t need any of us weakened before a battle.” He stated as he turned towards the group of people in the room. “So all of you get out. He needs to rest.” He stated calmly.

“Trash! Don’t order me around in my own room!” Xanxus snarled as he stomped over to the bed and fell into it so that he was laying on the bed. “The rest of you get the fuck out!” 

“We must know what Potter saw.” Snape snarled right back. “He holds information that I can no longer be obtained easily due to my desertion.” 

“We can ask in the morning.” Tsuna said as he turned towards Harry and laid his own head on the raven’s head. The older male had been quiet the entire time due to exhaustion. He hadn’t been through a vision in a long time and forgotten how taxing on his body they could be. “Sleep Harry, we’ll talk in the morning.” 

Not that he had a choice. The flames that Tsuna was pushing into his body were harmonizing the chaotic energy and leaving him with a sense of calmness and peace. “Thanks.” Harry muttered as his eyes fell closed and his body sunk into the pillows.

“Keep an eye on him Xanxus.” Tsuna said as he stood up from the bed. He was wearing nothing but a large t-shirt and boxers. He had been sleeping with Harry and Xanxus for the night when he had been woken by Harry. He figured that the Cloud’s Sky would better keep him calm than him so he was going to retreat with Reborn for the night instead.

“Don’t tell me what to do Trash.” Xanxus growled but said nothing more as he turned so that he could pull Harry to his body and flare his flames out into the room in a protective embrace.

Tsuna nodded before he turned towards the crowd still standing in the room. “Let’s go and let him rest. He’ll need it for tomorrow when you all interrogate him.” He stated as his eyes flared with his flames and determination.

The room soon cleared and left the exhausted form of a cloud to hopefully sleep peacefully for the rest of the night.

VC

“Now that you have obviously rested…” Snape began but was cut off as the little ball of brown fluff hushed him and grabbed hold of Harry’s hand to drag him to one of the tables in the Great Hall.

“Food first Severus. We’ll talk after we all eat, including yourself.” That amber eyed look sent the Potions Master looking for a seat to get his own meal going. “Geez, do they only think about what you can do for them and not how you feel?” He questioned as he took a seat next to Harry and began to load up a plate of food for the other.

“I’m a weapon, nothing more.” Harry replied with a dull eyed look. He forgot how it felt to only be looked at like a source of information and valuable only for one reason. Snape reminded him exactly how he had been treated before he left the wizarding world. Just something to be used and then put away until it was useful again. 

“No you aren’t!” Tsuna stated sternly as his guardians began to settle down around him and Harry. Xanxus was up at the Teacher’s table again in the throne like chair that was Dumbledore’s. Most of his guardians were up there with him as well except for Harry and Mammon. The teachers themselves were set among the students and other adults around as well. “You are so much more than a weapon! To me and to Xanxus and everyone else!” 

Harry smiled at the teen. He knew that Tsuna was trying to make him feel better but he wasn’t going to until he was out of there once and for all. “Besides, we won’t let anyone shove you aside again.” Ginny said as she came up behind the raven haired wizard. 

A hand landed on one of his shoulders. “We made that mistake before.” Hermione sniffled a little as she remembered how they had all ignored him the summer before their fifth year. “We listened to Dumbledore and pushed you away in thought that we were protecting you but we were hurting you instead.”

"We can’t fix what we did in the past.” Ron said as he laid his hand on the other shoulder. “But we can fix it now by having your back.” He smiled as Harry looked up at him in awe.

“We have to keep…”

“Harrykins safe after all.”

“That’s why we’ll…”

“Prank all those mean…”

“Imbecilic buffoons who attack…”

“You and make you laugh instead!” 

Harry chuckled at the twins as his head bobbed back and forth between the two across from him at the table. “Not to mention we’ll help out with the preparations for the attack. We know you’ll need all the help you can get.” Neville stepped up, a familiar little blonde haired girl next to him. “That’s what friends are for, right?”

Harry nodded his head as he turned to the girl. The one who was always around Xanxus just about whenever she could. “And who might you be?” He questioned curiously.

“Oh, this is Luna Lovegood! She’s a friend of mine and Neville’s, she’s also the same age as I am.” Ginny announced with a smile. 

“You have a swarm of Wrackspurts, do you know?” She asked to Harry, who just blinked and stared at her in confusion. “Ah, it doesn’t matter, they’ll disappear when you’re with him.” She hummed as she looked around dreamily.

Harry sighed as he looked at her for a long moment before turning back to Tsuna. “Think you’ll be able to help her out?” He questioned as he watched Tsuna’s own gaze land on the blonde. 

“I don’t think I can.” Tsuna replied as he looked at his own Guardians, all but Hibari having dug into the food around them. Hibari was leant against the wall behind them all and watching them in such a strange place. “I’m already pushing it as is. I take another on and I might not make it to the next rest day.”

Harry nodded his head before looking up to his boss, who was glaring at him with a crimson stare. It was obvious that there was something already going on since he had found the crimson eyed man with the blonde haired girl all over the castle lately. “I’ll group her with Xanxus then. He seems to have taken to her for some reason.” He stated with a shrug. “That should sort her out.” 

“At least a little bit.” Tsuna agreed with a nod as he pushed the plate back in front of the raven. “You can do that later. Right now you need to eat.” He stated with a stern look.

Harry laughed as he dug into the food with a smile on his face. He couldn’t hope to ask for better friends.

He looked up at the table where one Luna was now settled on Xanxus’s lap while Squalo and Levi threw a fit.

Or a better family.

VC

“You got them all here?” Harry questioned as he looked at the great hall, filled to the brim with people. 

“Yes. All the pieces of trash are here and accounted for.” Squalo affirmed. He then turned back to his boss and growled at the girl curled up against the other man. “Get the fuck off of the boss Trash!” He screeched, only to growl in annoyance as a wine bottle flew at his head.

“Shut up trash.” Xanxus huffed out as he settled back into the seat. “Wake the old trash up so we can start this shit.”

Harry nodded his head before turning to the cot that held a sleeping old man. “Alright Headmaster, it’s time for you to wake up.” He said as he waved a hand over the old man’s face and then gave a little flick with his fingers. 

A groan mumbled out of the old throat and sparkling blue eyes opened up to stare into green emerald tinged with purple. “Harry?” Dumbledore questioned as he pushed his body up, groaning at how stiff he felt.

“Good afternoon Headmaster. Glad to have you back with us.” Harry said with a smirk before he turned towards everyone else in the hall. The really young kids and a few of the upper years had been sequestered away in the room of requirement so that they wouldn’t have to listen to this. Luckily Ginny and Hermione had assured that they would watch the kids. Ron had agreed to explain everything to them later. “Welcome everyone, we’ve got some news to tell you.” 

“Yeah, and what would that be?” Theodore Nott sneered as he stepped forward. The once scrawny teen was now pretty tall with some muscle to him. He wore a white button up shirt and black dress pants. “You going to tell us the Dark Lord is coming to destroy us all?”

“Yep.” Harry affirmed, shutting the Slytherin and the rest of the Great Hall up. “He’s going to be here tomorrow of the full moon. There will be werewolves, dragons, giants, vampires, and Dementors. All the skills we’ve been teaching you must be utilized tomorrow to be able to protect the castle and those within.”

“While you trash do that, we’ll be fighting these ass munchers and their fucking trashy lord.” Squalo announced next. 

“So don’t go worrying your pretty little heads about all of that fighting. We’ll handle it!” Lussuria announced next with a wide smile. He was rather rambunctious and ready to fight. It had been much too quiet, even with all the Decimo Guardians helping in keeping them distracted in one way or another. Not to mention the pranks that had been playing all the time.

“Yeah, me and mine have this covered. The rest of you will be stationed all over the castle to face whatever gets through us.” Harry explained calmly. “The kids will be hidden away in the room of requirement and I’ll have it locked down with House Elves protecting that hallway. The strongest of you will be stationed within the entrance and great halls. Others will be hidden throughout hallways and classrooms for ambushes all over. You’ll be led there within the next day. Today we’ll rest and eat and spend time with our loved ones.”

Harry gulped as he looked down at all the faces that had fled to Hogwarts in hope of sanctuary. All of which were now realizing that they were now going to face a war and their own worse nightmares. “I know this is terrifying. That this monster has come to our own front door looking for a fight.” He bowed his head as he remembered the fear and terror wracking through his body as he faced Voldemort in the grave yard or in the chamber or fighting for the stone. He remembered it all.

And he remembered the hate and anger piled on him from his classmates, from the wizarding world, from those he was supposed to be able to trust and turn to. All of that terror and fear disappeared into anger and determination. 

Harry burst into flames as his hair lengthened and his canines elongated along with his nails. “But you need to push that fear away. Push it away and allow your anger and hate to push you forward to fight. To fight for those you love and care for! This isn’t just about me defeating Voldemort!” He shouted out angrily as he looked at all of the fear riddled faces. “This is about taking back our home and our world from a mad man that wishes to destroy it!” 

“He’s right.” A voice spoke and Harry looked over his shoulder to see Dumbledore standing up with the help of Snape and McGonagall. The crowd burst into cheers at the sight of the long missing Headmaster. “Tom will destroy everything in his way if he isn’t stopped now.”

“That’s why Potter is here now!” A voice shouted. Fudge stepped forward, wringing his hands together as he looked at the teen he had accused of breaking the law in the past. “He’s here because the Prophecy has dictated him to be the destroyer of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!”

“Fuck the prophecy!” Harry snarled as he appeared in front of the squat wizard, teeth bared at him. “I am not here to fight your battle you useless piece of shit!” 

“But…But you-you are-are-are here n-ow-now!” Fudge exclaimed with his eyes bugging out of his eyes. “What else-else are you here to-to do if not complete the prophecy?” 

“I’m here to protect what is mine.” He snarled as he gripped the little man by the collar of his shirt and lifted him into the air. “My family is in danger and I refuse to allow anyone or anything to touch them! So I’ll destroy the danger before it becomes a problem.” He tilted his head to the side as his grip tightened on the man. “Like you should’ve done when I first told you that old Snake Face was back.”

Fudge’s face began to turn purple as his air was cut off and blood began to poke out where Harry’s claws had dug into his neck. “Harry, do not harm him.” Dumbledore spoke again as he stood up straight on his own, staring sternly at the boy.

“I should kill him.” Harry announced, causing people all around him to gasp. “I should kill him and those who hurt me. Who disputed against me and called me a liar and fraud and crazy. I really should.” 

“But you won’t.” The old wizard walked down the steps leading to the head table and stood behind the other boy, taking in the long hair and claws. He could see the flames he had been shown earlier and knew that if he tried to touch them now, he would be burnt. “He is not worth the trouble and the crime you would be committing. He’s nothing more than a lowly Ministry Worker now anyways.” 

“So he’s trash that can be thrown away.” Harry said as his mind flashed back to the fuck cluster of a trial he had been put through. He remembered all of the accusations and how alone he had felt as Fudge had thrown accusation after accusation at him. 

In the end, he had saved the minister the trouble and snapped his own wand just as Dumbledore had entered the room. 

Fudge’s face seemed to be bulging from the lack of air and Harry was enjoying the sight of it. He couldn’t wait to end this man, just like the many others he had killed since joining the Varia. “He is, but that is not the way to solve your problems with him.” Harry huffed at the hand laid on his shoulder, wanting to ignore the warmth he got from the touch.

He had always enjoyed the comfort that the headmaster had given him, no matter how angry he was at the man. He would always enjoy that warmth the professor gave him and so he didn’t bother fighting against leaning up against the man and allowing his eyes to droop as it began to spread across his body.

“Get the fuck away from my Cloud!” A voice growled out as Harry felt himself ripped away from the headmaster and into the hands of several familiar ones. 

He blinked for several seconds as the warmth of the headmaster disappeared from his body and left him staring up at the other guardians under Xanxus. “What…what just happened?” He asked as he allowed himself to be pulled against Lussuria’s side while he rubbed at his head and eyes. He suddenly felt like he was lacking in energy and his head was beginning to pound again. “Guh, I feel like Xanxus just shot me.”

“Might as well be what happened dearie.” Lussuria stated as his flames flared and began to flare into Harry, rejuvenating him a little. 

“That Fucking Trash Old Man! I’ll Fucking Kill Him!” Squalo snarled as his sword was swept out to slice through the air. 

“Not before the boss does.” Levi stated with a sneer on his face. “To attack one of the Varia guardians in plain sight and in front of the boss.” He scoffed as lightning crackled around him. “Such insolence will be dealt with.”

“Looks like the Decimo will join as well.” Mammon said next as she floated over to be in front of the group. 

“Shishishishi. The peasant is about to be filleted by the boss.” Bel laughed out as he flipped his knives in his hands. “This should entertain the prince greatly.”

Harry blinked as he looked over to where Xanxus was looming over the Headmaster. “Attacked? But…I don’t understand.” He said as he pushed away from the Sun and over to his Sky instead. “What were you doing?”

Dumbledore looked over to Harry before returning his gaze back onto the furious Sky. “Nothing of importance.” He replied, causing for Harry’s hackles to raise at the tone used, as if he was just a troublesome schoolboy.

“You were doing something!” Harry snarled as he stomped up to the man, standing beside Xanxus with a snarl on his own face. His hair grew out once more and his fangs and claws came out to play once more. “What the fuck were you doing that caused my Sky to Rage?” 

“He was fucking with our bond!” Xanxus snarled as his hands flared with Flames of Wrath. “HE was fucking with the bond so much that it was almost disappearing completely, as if it wasn’t there to begin with.”

“To destroy a bond between a Sky and Element.” Tsuna said with a frown on his face, walking to stand next to the Varia Leader with Reborn and his own Guardians behind him. “Are you trying to kill everyone in this room?” 

That silenced everyone in the room and had their attention on the muggles and old wizard. “Kill us all? Such a weak bond could not possibly cause such a thing, could it?” Severus questioned as he looked at his own Sky in worry.

“The bond between a Sky and an Element are one of the strongest bonds in the world.” Gokudera stepped in with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. “It allows the Sky to balance the chosen element and strengthen them with their own flames. To take that away can destroy an element and send a Sky into a Rage that could kill everyone near it.” 

“But it is not a magical bond, much less detrimental than that of a wizarding bond.” Dumbledore stated as he took a step away from Xanxus to get a breath in. Not to mention push Fudge out of the way so that he was no longer in danger. “You must be free to do your duty Harry, even at the loss of your Muggle compatriots.” 

Harry could only stare at the man with wide eyes, not sure how to react to the invasion of his entire being.

Oh wait.

He knew exactly what to do.

“YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT OLD MAN!” Harry screamed as his flames flared and his entire wolfish characteristics took form. He didn’t even glance at anyone else as his hands wrapped around Dumbledore’s throat. “YOU FUCKED WITH ME FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME! I SHOULD’VE JUST KILLED YOU WHEN I FIRST FUCKING SHOWED UP AND DISPOSED OF THE OLD SHITTY TRASH ONCE AND FOR ALL!” 

Dumbledore choked heavily as he tried to remove Harry’s hand’s from around his throat but was unable to, especially when his hands were burnt by the purple flames covering the other’s body. “Har…ry…” He gasped out as he forced his hand into the flames, ignoring how the flames burnt at it, and laid it onto the boy’s shoulders.

Harry snarled as that warmth smothered into his body again, warming him from the inside out. It was debilitating and comforting all at the same time.

This time though, he didn’t allow the Headmaster’s magic to control him and instead shot his own magic and flames into the Headmaster. “Stop doing that!?” HE snarled as he watched the old man’s eyes widen in horror before his magic overwhelmed him.

He dropped the old man to the floor, ignoring the burnt hand that was crumbling into pieces. “Leave him be.” A comforting hand laid on his arm and brought his attention to concerned amber eyes. “He’s not worth it and know that the bond you hold with Xanxus is not weak nor unimportant.” He encouraged.

Harry kept his sight on the teen for a long moment before turning towards his sky, stomping over to him, grabbed him by his shirt collar, and brought the man down to his level to smash his lips against his for a long scorching lip lock. “You are my Sky. You are my Guide. You are mine.” He snarled at the man before turning to the rest of the wizards. He didn’t bother to glance at the headmaster as he took in the shocked and fear stricken looks of the others.

“What will we do without the headmaster?”

“He was the one that He-Must-Not-Be-Named ever feared!”

“With him gone we’re doomed!”

“You are not you scum of the Earth.” Xanxus stated as he stepped up to be next to Harry, a smirk on his face.

“You are not defenseless.” Tsuna said next with Reborn right behind him. “You have us.”

“You have me.” Harry stated next as he glared at the crowd. “We have trained you to be strong and we have done nothing but been encouraging towards you. We will not allow you to fear and cower when we’ve put so much work into you.” 

“But we can’t fight him! He’s too strong for us to face!” Fudge, the coward again.

“And that’s why you failed as minister.” Harry spat at the squat man, wanting to wrap his hand around that already bruised and inflamed neck. “You are too much of a coward, hiding away from the problem and letting a child deal with it for you.”

The once minister shrunk under the glare as several around him moved away from him. No one wanted to be associated with the little bit of trash that he was and that made Harry smirk. 

“It’s time to stop hiding and cowering. You must stand up and face him. Mine and I will face the frontal assault ourselves while the rest of you will use the castle as your playing field. Don’t hold back and go for a killing strike. We stick with the plan from earlier, so be ready. Tomorrow night, on the full moon, Voldemort and his army will attack. There will be no time for mercy.” He stated with a serious frown on his face and strength glowing in his body once more. 

He would not allow anyone to take him away from his Sky, not from the home he has found among him and his other elements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Holy shit. This is getting serious. Also we’re going to be nearing the end of this arc soon. I’m not sure if I’ll continue after it, maybe some oneshots that’ll be put among it. I guess we’ll see when it comes time to it. Anyways, review and tell me what you thought about this chapter! Let me know alright! Keep in mind that the next chapter will be of the battle and all the horrors that come along with it. 
> 
> Be prepared! As Scar of the Lion King would say otherwise!


	12. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle begins and then goes on, taking lives of many and injuring others. Even ones that you would never expect.

“Tsuna, the moon will be up soon.” Harry said as he looked at the other teen with worry in his eyes. “Remember that as soon as the moon is up, we’ll have no choice but to transform and remain in our wolf forms until it lowers again.” 

Tsuna nodded his head in understanding. “Yeah, but we’ll be in our right minds, right?” He questioned in wonder. He had heard the horror stories from one Remus Lupin and Sirius Black about how the former lost his mind whenever he transformed.

Harry nodded his head. “We’ll keep our minds thanks to our flames. Magic is an entirely different concept.” He looked over his shoulder where he knew Sirius and Remus were standing, trying to keep the other werewolf calm. “Remus has taken the Wolfsbane Potion, but he still doesn’t have as much control as us.”

“Can’t we just wake his flames up and make it so he’s a flame werewolf?” Tsuna questioned as he looked at the other man as well, cringing as he began to pace restlessly. 

Harry paused at that before looking at Tsuna with wide eyes. “That’s…That’s actually a good idea.” He said before looking around the hall. “Reborn!” He called out, knowing the Hitman was somewhere nearby.

“What is it?” Said Hitman questioned as he appeared out of nowhere. He looked at the little raven from underneath his fedora and waited. 

“Can you use the Dying Will Bullet on Remus? Awaken his flames so that he’ll become a flame werewolf?” He questioned the other man, watching as Reborn thought this request over.

He knew the Hitman would do it as soon as Tsuna looked up at him with those big pleading amber eyes. He had known having Tsuna on his side would make it easier to control the hitman, but he hadn’t realized how easy it would be. “Please Reborn?” the teen asked with puppy dog eyes and pouty lips.

Harry giggled quietly behind his hand as Reborn stiffened for a second before sighing and pointing a Leon shaped gun directly at the pacing werewolf and fired. “What the hell!” Sirius shouted as he stared down at the unmoving figure of his best friend. “You just fucking shot my friend! The fuck is wrong with you!?” He questioned as he moved towards the three flame users.

Only to stop when a ripping sound came from behind him. He turned with wide eyes to watch said friend rip out of his clothes, leaving him in nothing but boxers. A blue flame flickering upon his forehead. “I’LL HUG HARRY WITH MY DYING WILL!” Remus shouted as he ran straight at said boy before collecting him in his arms and hugging him close. 

Harry blinked as he looked at the graying haired man. “I think I know what he regretted.” He muttered as he turned and then snuggled into the man, hugging him back. “Though I can’t really blame him. He was so busy before.”

“Yeah, but we could have had been there for you more if we hadn’t listened to Dumbledore all the time.” Sirius added on. “We could have been better guardians and a better Dogfather.” 

“Don’t you mean Godfather?” Tsuna questioned in confusion.

“Dogfather.” Remus muttered as he shook his head and the blue flame disappeared from his forehead but not from his eyes. His once golden eyes were now a bright blue, shining brightly at them. “It’s a joke. Made off of his Animagus form of a dog. Dogfather.” He explained as he shook his head as he came back to himself. “I…feel weird.” 

“That’d be because Reborn shot you with a Dying will Bullet.” Tsuna said as he smiled at the older werewolf. “It unlocked your flames.” 

Remus blinked at that and tilted his head to the side. “My flames, like yours?” He questioned in confusion as he looked down at a snuggling Harry. “So, I have Flames like your purple ones?” He questioned.

“Yep.” Harry replied as he finally pulled himself from the other. “Waking your flames should help transform your curse into the one like ours.” He waved his hand at himself and Tsuna. “You should be able to transform whenever you like now, just like me.” He explained calmly.

Remus blinked at that before looking down at his under dressed visage. His face exploded into color, especially when a specific Auror walked into the hall and whistled. “Wow Remus! I knew you were fit, but damn man, you are one hell of a hunk!” Tonks said with a smile on her face as she walked over to the older werewolf, swaying her hips back and forth as her hair flipped to short spiked pink hair. 

“Well, this is turning interesting.” Sirius said as he shared a smirk with Reborn while Harry and Tsuna giggled at Remus’s situation. 

VC

“They’re gathering outside.” Squalo informed grimly. “There’s a whole group of what they say are Giants and the others called Dementors.” 

“Yep. Leave the Dementors to the wizards but feel free to attack all the other things that come at ya.” Harry stated calmly. “I’ll be stuck in wolf form soon, as will Tsuna and Remus. We’ll still be able to help but my ability to use my magic will be less than normal.” 

“We know dearie. We’ll have you covered either way.” Lussuria assured as he looked outside to see the sun beginning to set. “We’ll have to go and get down there soon.”

“Shishishi, all the fun the prince will have! Slicing and dicing apart those fools!” Bel exclaimed as he began to move towards the door of the Headmaster’s office. 

“Yes, let us burn these weaklings to crisps.” Levi agreed with an excited grin. “The boss will praise me for my skill when I waste them all in one shot.”

“Leave some for the rest of us Trash!” Squalo screeched angrily before looking over to his said boss. “We need to get down there. Show yourself when you’re ready.” He stated as all but two of them left the room. 

Harry shook his head in amusement before he turned to his boss. “Kill as many as you can, for me?” He asked as he walked over to the taller man and looked up at him with his bright green eyes. 

Xanxus smirked as he grabbed the back of the other’s head roughly. “You don’t even need to ask.” He stated with a smirk. “Besides, you’ll reward me later after we’ve destroyed all of that trash.” 

Harry smirked in agreement. “Of course I…” HE grunted in surprise as pain wracked his body and he growled in annoyance as his body hunched over as he felt the transformation take hold on him.

Xanxus scowled as he looked outside to see the moon had rose as the sun had set. “Damn it.” He grunted out as he realized he had missed his chance as a black wolf with purple highlights formed in front of him. 

At the same time he heard a loud boom and looked out where he could see the giants hammering at the barriers of the castle. “Looks like the battle is going to start.” A bloodthirsty smirk overtook him as he shared a just as bloodthirsty look with the tailless wolf. 

“Let’s go and destroy those fuckers.” 

VC

The moon was high in the air and the werewolves had been corralled into an area so that they wouldn’t hurt the Death Eaters. He had also set it up so that they would attack anyone or anything that didn’t have a Dark Mark. He didn’t care much for the giants or the other creatures he had gathered for this fight.

Not even the vampires were planned to survive from this. 

“How are the barriers coming?” He questioned as he turned towards Lucius. The man was in charge of getting the barriers down with the other curse breakers he had gathered. It would be down before sunrise…before the next ten minutes were up actually. Otherwise they would be suffering under his wand.

“They will be down within moments my lord.” Lucius informed with a bow. He knew how anxious the lord was to curse anyone and everyone, so he wasn’t going to waste time asking the Curse Breakers questions. He was just going to allow them to do their job. 

“My lord.” Said one such curse breakers with their own bow. “The barriers are ready to come down, we need only one large blow to them now.” He informed him as he stood back up. “We would be honored beyond belief if you gave the final blow.”

Voldemort smirked at this as he twirled his wand in his hand. “I shall do this honor for you.” He agreed. He raised his wand high into the air as it glowed a bright purple. “I shall begin this battle with a bang.”

With that he released his attack and it hit the shield. 

With the Barrier falling a second later with a BANG!

VC

“So he’s started then.” Dumbledore sighed as he stood at the entrance hall, staring out at the grounds where he could see all of Harry’s cohorts and three wolves. They were all flaring what seemed to be those fascinating flames from their bodies while the wolves had tails made of flames and sprouting from all four legs. He still remembered the pain that wracked his body when he had suffered under them. He did not envoy those who would fall tonight to those flames.

“Did you think he wouldn’t?” Sirius questioned with a raised brow at the headmaster. “I mean really, we all knew he was going to start this shit as soon as he realized where Harry was located at.” 

The old man didn’t bother to reply and Sirius sighed as he stepped forward, intent on joining his Godson and best friend out on the field. He was going to get his hands just as covered in blood as they were about to, there was no point in making them take all that on if he couldn’t as well. “Stay out of the way Headmaster and don’t mess up their plan.” He stated with a glare at the old man.

Dumbledore didn’t say anything, just made sure that the sleeve of his one arm was pulled down so that his missing hand wasn’t noticeable. Though he had to be thankful that with the burning of his once cursed hand and the burning of his body, the spell of the ring had been destroyed. Though that would be all he was thankful for in losing his hand.

Sirius huffed before transforming in his animal form and taking off. He came to a stop right next to the brown wolf with the blue tail and highlights before transforming back. “I hope you don’t mind, but I think I’ll join you all here.” He informed with a pat to the large wolf’s head and a smirk on his head. “That all right with you Moony?”

The wolf huffed and rolled its blue eyes before lifting its head up into the air. IT sniffed and Sirius looked towards the other wolves, watching as the other two lifted their heads up in the air as well.

And then the BANG that rang throughout the grounds. “Here they come.” Sirius stated as he prepared himself to fight.

“TRASH! THIS’LL COUNT TOWARDS OUR FUCKING MARKS!” Squalo screeched with a smirk on his face, waving his sword at Sirius. “I’LL WIN OUR FUCKING GAME TRASH MUTT!”

“THE FUCK YOU ARE YOU DUMBASS SHARK!” Sirius shouted back just as the grounds began to flood into black and white and snarling beasts of all sorts. “Hagrid! Get the Acromantulas!” Sirius shouted as he spotted several Magical Werewolves, Dragons, Giants, Trolls, and then the iciness of Dementors. “Dumbledore, get the Patronuses going!” 

“Alright now, everyone, together!” Dumbledore commanded as he raised his wand into the air, admiring the smoothness of his old Applewood eleven inch wand. The Phoenix Feather within warmed the wand and greeted him happily. “Expecto Patronum!” He shouted as his Phoenix Patronus soared out of the wand.

“Expecto Patronum!” Shouts came from behind him and soon the air was filled with different animals and clouds of white silver. 

That soon had the iciness of the Dementors disappeared as shrieks of their displeasure filled the air. 

But that was soon replaced by the shouts of spells, fighting, and shrieks of the animals. “THE FUCK! IS THAT A DRAGON!?” Squalo screeched as he dodged to the side to avoid being roasted.

“That’s a Hungarian Horntail! How did they get one of those!?” Sirius shouted back as he swiped his sword at a snarling Werewolf’s snout, cutting off the entire nose and portion of the muzzle. “Go either for the eyes or stomach! The rest of it is too heavily armored to damage!” He offered as he dodged backwards, avoiding a blast of a spell. He didn’t need to be stunned in the middle of this mess.

A snarl from behind Sirius caused the man to whip around just in time to watch a brown and blue wolf to leap over him and onto a normal black werewolf, ripping into it with vigor and full on aggression. “Damn, he’s good.” The Black muttered before sending an Avada Kedevra at a Death Eater, dropping them to the ground.

“Hm, well, better keep moving Dearie. These fellows sure aren’t moving too terribly fast and the rest of us are taking them down one at a time.” Lussuria said as he appeared next to the Black. “It seems the Boss is especially having fun tackling the Giants and Trolls.”

Sirius could only nod as he watched Xanxus literally tackle a giant to the ground before bombarding it with bullets of both metal and flame before tackling a Troll or another Giant. It was impressive to watch before he got distracted by an Acromantula that had wrapped a wolf up in silk and was digging in. “Gah, that’s gross.” He gasped out before ducking down underneath a swipe of a fencing foil. “What the…”

“It has been a long time dear cousin.” The laugh that followed chilled the man’s spine as he turned towards the crazy haired witch in front of him. She waved her long black fencing foil around as her eyes landed on Sirius’s Scimitar. “It seems you’ve kept up with your training.” 

Sirius smirked at her. It had been a long time since he had faced his cousin in battle of swords, especially since that last they had met with swords was before he had run away to the Potters. This would be rather bittersweet and oh so sweet because he was going TO DESTROY THIS BITCH ONCE AND FOR ALL! “But of course dear cousin.” He sneered as he swung his sword at her in one fell swoop. “It’s time to show you how well I can make others fall to my sword.” 

Bellatrix own smirk turned into a snarl as she pushed him back and slashed towards him, growling as it was blocked and a foot landed against her calf. “You bastard!” She snarled.

“I knew my father thank you.” Sirius replied with a huff of amusement.

VC

It was pure chaos.

He relished in it with a smirk as he fired his gun again and again. “God damn it all, I’ve missed battles like this.” He stated as he fired again.

“Sheesh, I forgot how much you just thrived in chaos.” Lal grumbled as she blasted her own gun, shooting one freak in a mask after another. 

“Yeah, it’s like he’s going to have an orgasm!” Skull laughed before he screeched as the bullet skimmed his shoulder. “Geez Reborn! Stop it!” The Cloud shouted as he took off on the borrowed Motorcycle that shot out flashes of fire, smoke, sparkles, and all sorts of lights.

“Stupid lackey.” The Sun muttered as he shot his gun over his shoulder and straight into a werewolf’s head, glad that his sun bullets seemed to harm them. 

A strange huffing sound came from below his side and he looked down to see Tsuna in his wolf form looking up at him chidingly. “Oh shut up and go tear some throats out.” Reborn grumbled as the wolf flicked its orange flame tail at him and took off running.

He looked after the wolf with a scowl just as a flaming blue bullet slammed into a troll’s head, killing it in one shot. “Colonello looks like he’s having fun.” Fon said next as he tore through one Death Eater after another.

“Sure is.” Lal agreed, ignoring the fumes and explosions that were coming from near the castle. It was obvious that Verde was using all of his experiments to destroy people as well. And enjoying it if the mad cackling coming from that direction was anything to go by. “He’s not the only one though.” She stated with a smirk as she took down another two.

Fon and Reborn smirked with each other just as several Death Eaters fell to the ground screaming and gripping their heads, mist rolling along the ground around them. “Damn, looks like Mammon and Mukuro are having fun as well.” Reborn scoffed as he continued to fight.

“Yes, well, you muggles seem to be having a barbaric entertainment from this battle.” A voice interrupted as a man without a mask stepped forward, wand in hand and his long blonde hair trailing over his shoulders. “Though the children that were sent out were easy enough to knock out of my way.” He stated with a smirk as he flicked his wand to reveal three familiar bodies on the ground behind him.

Reborn’s eyes narrowed in anger as Gokudera’s, Yamamoto’s, and Chrome’s heads laid near each other, all three unmoving. “They had better be alive or you are going to die a very painful death.” Reborn growled as he reached out with his flames to see if they were indeed alive.

He breathed out a relieved sigh as their own flames connected with the younger familiar ones. “Fon, Lal, get them out of here. I’ll take care of this jackass.” He said as he stepped forward and fired several shots, growling when the man simply swished his wand and had blocks of earth appear in front of him. “Learned from the youngers did you?” 

“They were simple to figure out. So young, so uneducated in the ways of life and battle.” The man stated with a smirk. “I am Lucius Malfoy, the left hand man of My Dark Lord.” He introduced with a smug smirk.

Reborn rolled his eyes as he realized that this man was a snub and a pain in the ass waiting to happen. “I see. Well, the kids might have proven hardly of a challenge, but I’m on a complete different level.” He warned as he prepared for a battle that was obviously going to be a little more difficult than shooting a giant in the head. “I’ll prove to be more of a challenge.”

“Please, a muggle prove to be challenging for me, a powerful wizard.” Lucius drawled as he waved his wand a shot of green energy blasted towards the hitman.

Reborn shot his gun and a blast of sun energy intercepted the green and canceled each other out. “Really now. I think this might just be a little harder than you thought.” Reborn snarled as he shot off his Chaos Blast, watching the single yellow beam turn into multiples.

Lucius’s narrowed his eyes as he pulled up the ground around him and added on multiple shields. There was only a moment later when he realized he wasn’t going to be able to block the attack when one of the spit shots slammed through his rock shield and magical shields and into his shoulder. “What the hell!” HE snarled as he looked at his bleeding shoulder. “The Merlin’s Beard was that? It destroyed my shields.” The brats from before hadn’t used anything like this. They had used what he assumed was muggle weapons, except the swords brat. He’d recognize a sword anywhere. But the exploding sticks and the strange trident that the young girl had been using were weapons he hadn’t seen before.

“We muggles have abilities that you wizards know not.” Reborn explained as he stepped forward with a smirk on his face, preparing more shots to fire. “We aren’t nearly as useless as you all seem to think we are.” 

Lucius glared at the man for a long moment before a smirk curled onto his lips as well. “It seems that I might have underestimated you lot. Especially as you all came with Potter.” He remembered Potter’s ability to gather people to him and fight with him. Not to mention that the brat had always been detestably lucky in his battles with the Dark Lord. “I will not make the same mistake.”

With that he lashed out with his cane, using his magic to transform it into a fencing foil while his wand remained in his other hand and ready to be used.

“Then you should be able to give me some entertainment before I destroy you.” Reborn returned as he took a stance ready to dodge as he began to fire his guns.

VC

“How many of these things are there?” Tsuna questioned as he tore out the throat of a wolf like creature. It was a sickening sight as the creature was bent and hunched, as if the spine hadn’t been formed properly at birth. While it lacked most of its hair as well. There was no tail to it while the front paws was a mix between hands and claws while the back feet were exactly like a wolf’s. 

“Many.” Harry replied as he jumped back and away from an attack of one of the creatures. It would have torn open his back if he had allowed it to. “Werewolves have been created throughout the years to bolster their forces.”

“To a sickeningly amount.” Remus added on as he tore through three wolves at seemingly ridiculous speed. It reminded Tsuna of Yamamoto’s ability to move in and out of sight. Maybe that was something that went with Rain Flames. “The leader of the magical werewolves is Greyback and he’ll attack anyone, including children.” 

Tsuna blanched. “Watch out!” Harry shouted as he ran over to Tsuna and pushed him down onto the ground, covering him with his entire body as flames washed over them. “We’ve moved too close to the Hungarian Horntail.” Harry grumbled as he stood up, nosing Tsuna away from said beast.

“But isn’t that Squalo jumping all over it?” Tsuna questioned as he whipped his head around to stare at the Rain as he literally jumped around it, lashing around it with his sword. 

Only for it to be reflected off of the dragon’s scales. “Doesn’t he know he has to go for the eyes and belly of a dragon?” Remus questioned dryly as he wondered over to the other two after having taken out another werewolf. 

“I heard Sirius shout at him earlier, but I don’t think he listened.” Harry added as he shook his head, sitting on his hunches as all the other wolves had took off running away not too long ago. Though he could still hear howls of other werewolves in the battle along with cries of all sorts. “He doesn’t do the whole listen well thing.”

“I can tell.” Remus sighed as he shook his head before stretching out. “I’ll go help him. Taking out that thing’s eyes and attacking its belly will help.” With that he took off running right at the dragon with his flames flaring around him.

“I think he’ll be the best wolf for the job.” Tsuna said with a wolfish grin, making the other wolf roll his eyes at him.

“Yeah, no don’t even go there.” Harry said as he stood back up and turned around, only to growl in horror at the sight that befell his eyes. “Sirius!” He shouted as he took off towards his pinned down Godfather with a maniacal laughing Bellatrix over him with a fencing foil at his throat.

Tsuna blinked as he turned to look but a sight he never thought he’d see was right there instead. “Reborn!” Tsuna howled in horror as he saw his Hitman dodge an attack from the blonde he was fighting, but not from the man that had appeared from behind him.

A pale skinned man with glowing red eyes and no nose. He had appeared behind Reborn, wand raised and a streak of powerful red magic lashing towards Reborn. 

Tsuna could only watch as Reborn turned in time to catch the spell full on in the chest and then another similar spell slammed into his back.

Blood sprayed all over the ground. 

“REBORN!” Tsuna Snarled as he froze in place, watching as his Hitman fell to the ground in terror. 

Nothing of the battle entered his mind, all he could see was Reborn on the ground bleeding to death. 

His blood was leaking out onto the ground, his precious blood that kept him alive and breathing and so warm.

He wasn’t moving.

He wasn’t moving to use his flames to heal himself.

“REBORN!” The howl ripped through his mind, heart, soul, and out into the open in a mournful tune.

The field froze in astonishment as they all turned towards the flames spurting from the wolf, watching as it grew three times its original size with its hackles raised, teeth bared, and his eyes narrowed in anger. 

“Ah shit.” Harry said as he watched the Flame growl in pure Rage. “He’s gonna go in a rage! Remus! Stay away from Tsuna!” Harry said to the older man. ‘Thank god for the telepathy that’s between us.’ He thought as he backed away from the Raging Sky. 

Sky flames washed over the land and over all figures on that land. Wands turned to stone while monsters froze as the Harmony stiffened their limbs. Screams of horror came from those who struggled to make their wands work or to move their stiffened limbs. Harry and Remus both watched with wide eyes as the Dragon roared in horror as almost its entire body turned to stone.

“What? Why?” Remus questioned from his place in front of the dragon’s mouth. He was clinging to the ground so that he wasn’t back thrown into the yawning mouth full of sharp teeth. 

“Because Tsuna is about to lose it completely.” Harry said as he looked around to see what had sent the Sky into the Rage in the first place. 

His eyes landed on Reborn, unmoving and covered in blood. That would for sure set Tsuna off. His eyes then turned to the curious crimson eyes of a noseless wonder. “No! Tsuna! Don’t do it!” Harry yelled for the teen but it was too late.

Tsuna leapt at the Dark Lord with teeth bared and claws reached out to tear into skin. 

Voldemort smirked as the wolf leapt at him, the flames that was swarming off of the beast was causing his body to tremble and his wand was seemingly turning to stone. “Isn’t this interesting.” He said before waving his half stoned wand and bringing forth a shield of white light around him. He watched in amusement as the beast slammed into his shield face first, snarling as it was pushed back away. “What will you do now?”

The beast continued to snarl as it slammed forward against his shield again, and again, and again, and again. 

Harry stared in horror as Tsuna continued to ram himself against the shield. It was obvious that the boy was consumed with Rage. He had never seen a Sky Rage before and now he knew how terrifying it could be, especially since Xanxus Raged all the time. But seeing Tsuna in a Rage and emitting so much Sky Flames, it was causing his own body to stiffen and his senses to fly from him. 

“What do we need to do?” Remus questioned as he began to back away from the Flames that were washing over him. “I don’t think I can stand much more than this.” He admitted as he cowered down in front of the Dragon, an attempt to get away from the flames.

“There’s nothing we can do.” Harry admitted even as he forced his body forward, pulling on his bond with Xanxus to try and counteract the harmonization that Tsuna was creating with his flames. “He has to burn out his rage himself or someone has to knock him out.” One painful step after another getting closer to the boy. “Xanxus, I could use…your…help!” He grunted to himself, already knowing that his Sky wouldn’t understand him.

HE pulled on the bond, forcing the sky flames into his body before concentrating on his own flames. He had managed to do this several times before in the past. He needed to do this now, right now so that he could help his pup. His little pup that he had taken under his paw to turn into a leader of a pack. He would not allow him to fall now.

He growled as the flames on his fur changed colors and his body relaxed from the stiffening position it had been in. “Yes!” He howled loud and hard as leapt forward towards Tsuna, hoping to get to him in time.

“I bore of this.” Voldemort said as he waved his wand one more time, sending out a yellow blast of energy that slammed into the barreling wolf and sent it flying off. He watched dispassionately as it landed next to the bleeding muggle before turning in time to block an attack from another wolf. “Do you come in pairs? Like a little toy to collect?” He questioned as he took in the black wolf with the orange flames and highlights. 

It growled at him as the flames flared around its paws and its tail lengthened. “I’ll just wait right here.” He stated with a calm nonchalance as he looked around the wolf with a raised brow.

Harry snarled as he flipped around in time to see Lucius Malfoy shoot off a familiar green spell. There wouldn’t be time to dodge, he’d be hit.

He had been fooled again.

“Never give up!” The drawling voice said as a familiar greasy haired Potions master appeared in front of him. “It has never been something you have done in the past.” He stated with a smirk just as the green spell slammed into his back. 

Harry watched with wide eyes as the Potions Master fell to the ground, eyes wide and unstaring but with that triumphant smirk on his face.

“Ah, it seems that I’ll not have to deal with the traitor after all.” The Dark Lord stated as he lowered his shield. He had no idea what this wolf was about or the flames that they wielded, but he was not about to allow them to stop him from ruling the world. “Avada Kedevra.” He intoned as he shot the green spell at the wolf, watching as it slammed into the wolf only a second later. 

“Now to take Hogwarts and destroy all in my way.” Voldemort said as he turned towards the school. “Come my love, let’s get going.” Voldemort said as he looked down at the slithering form of Nagini. 

BANG!

Voldemort stared in horror as a blaring yellow light slammed through the head of his snake, killing it with a single shot. HE snarled in anger and turned to kill the one who dared to harm his pet.

Only to stare in annoyance at a large man with crimson eyes and strange scars. His weapon of choice of guns pointed straight at the Dark Lord’s face. The real annoyance was that the man was between him and the Hitman, who as smirking at him with his gun pointing where his snake had once been. “You just made a huge fucking mistake you piece of trash!” Xanxus snarled as he fired.

VC

“God, where am I?” He groaned as he sat up, holding his head in his hands in exhaustion and pain. “I can’t believe he actually got me.” He groaned again as he looked around, taking in the sight of the Entrance Hall of the Varia’s house. Everything was white though and there was smoke traveling across the floor. “Why am I here?” 

“Because you died.” That drawling voice said from behind him. “You should get some clothes. I have seen more of you than I desire.” 

“Snape!” Harry snapped as he whipped around to glare at the black robed man behind him with a snarl on his face. He blinked when his nails didn’t lengthen and his hair stayed short. “What the…”

“Do not worry about the transformation. You can regain it when you make your choice.” Snape explained as he waved his hand towards one of the many chairs littering the entrance hall. “Go and see why you are here now.”

Harry blinked as he turned towards the chair, only to stop in horror at the sight that lay before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Wow….I killed Snape…I don’t know how I feel about killing one of my favorite characters. Ah well, we’ll see about the rest of this story, huh. I can’t wait to show you how this all ends. Not to mention we’ll see if Reborn will survive or not. Along with several other characters that I’m not looking forward to deciding their fate. Anyways, let me hear about your opinions and review! I can’t wait to hear them!


	13. Fighting Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, they all knew decisions would have to be made. Some would be harder than others but none really thought it would mean the life and death of one another.

“Now dear cousin, it is time for you to die.” Bellatrix cackled as she pushed the tip of her Fencing Foil into the other man’s throat. She licked her lips as she watched blood flow down from the hole she was making. “Do you have any last words?”

Sirius snarled as he tried to figure a way out of this mess. He had lost his wand and Bellatrix had been disarmed as well. His scimitar was still in his hand but the swing would have to be perfect and take her out in one shot. Otherwise he’d get a foil through the throat and the chances of him surviving that would be slim. If he didn’t do anything, then he would be skewed through anyways. 

So he had to take that chance anyways.

“You know what Bella?” He questioned with a twisted smirk on his face as he clutched at his sword desperately. “I do have something to say.”

“Oh, and what would that be dear cousin?” She questioned with her own matching twisted smirk. “Tell me.” She leaned forward, keeping her foil straight and steady.

“I’ll meet you in hell bitch!” He shouted as he swung his Scimitar just as Bellatrix’s eyes widened and she shoved her own sword forward.

Black blood splattered against the ground as twin gurgles resounded in their ears.

VC

‘This thing is annoying.’ Remus thought as he snarled and clawed and dodged the flames jetted at him. The dragon sported several spots of sliced open scales and its own singed areas. Xanxus had jumped in to help his Rain guardian as Remus had and now all three were causing damage to the large dragon slowly.

Too slowly.

It was true that the beast was injured but it was still fighting mad. Add onto the fact that it was a Hungarian Horntail, the most heavily armored dragon out there, and it just made the situation ten times worse. 

Xanxus jumping in had helped because Remus had been able to direct the man to shoot the Dragon in the eyes and blind it. Something Squalo had blatantly ignored from Sirius earlier. Remus growled as he dodged another burst of flame, cringing when he felt it sweep across his side and burn away some of his fur. 

“You damn dog, use your fucking flames!” Xanxus snarled as he landed next to the werewolf. “You have fucking Rain Flames. Those have calming properties.” HE stated as he fired off some more bullets.

Remus huffed as he pointedly looked at Squalo. The man had the same flames as he and he was slashing his sword instead of using his flames to do as he had just been told to do.

Xanxus huffed in his own annoyance. “The trash shark can’t use his fucking flames like that. Too fucking aggressive, or so I’ve been told.” He explained before his crimson eyes looked at the wolf with his own fury again. “THAT’S FUCKING WHY YOU ARE!” He screamed in Remus’s face, gripping the wolf by the scruff of his neck and pitching him straight at the dragon.

Remus howled in horror as he flipped and turned in the air, trying to figure out how to right himself in the air.

Only to watch with horror as the dragon opened its mouth wide and then closed tightly around him.

Xanxus watched with a scowl as the wolf disappeared into the lizard’s mouth, wondering if he had pushed the beast much too soon. He had just woken his flames earlier that night. But he was low on options and since his idiotic and shitty Rain Guardian couldn’t calm a piss ant let alone this dragon, he had to turn to the next best option.

Well, either way it wouldn’t matter, though he would have to listen to his Cloud Bitch at him about killing one of his favorite people. Might have to deal with a rage or twelve as well.

Oh he couldn’t wait.

His smirk widened further though when he saw wisps of blue come out of that dragon’s mouth. A little at first, but then a torrent of it busted its mouth wide open as if a torrent of water had been released.

Xanxus watched with a smirk on his face as the wolf’s entire body blazed with its flames, shoving the mouth of the dragon wide open. “Now that is a Rain Flame.” He gruff as his own Rain Guardian landed next to him in a huff.

“I had it handled!” He growled angrily, watching as the dragon dropped in sleep while the werewolf walked out of its yawning mouth. 

“Sure Shit.” Xanxus returned before blinking in confusion as a strange feeling swept over him. His eyes widened though as he watched the werewolf cower down in front of the dragon with parts of it turning to stone, and then he turned to watch everyone else stiffen in place as orange and pure flames washed over their beings. HE turned towards where he watched in bemusement as a brown and orange flamed wolf slammed repeatedly into a shield with a strange man on the inside. “That Shitty Mini Boss has gone into a rage.” He stated with a chuckle.

Only for it to fall when he watched the wolf be tossed aside like an old worn out toy.

His own Rage flew seconds later as he watched his Cloud fall to the ground. IT was only made worse when he felt his bond, that ever warm and comforting bond that   
came from Harry from all times of the day, shatter into a million pieces.

Squalo didn’t even try to follow when he felt the rage of his boss wash over him and instead leapt away and into battle to try and avoid the wrath of the other man.

He ignored the feeling of liquid falling down his face as he fought against all the other Death Eaters and creatures. He didn’t acknowledge the water that fell down his comrades’ faces as they fought. 

There was no mercy now. No Playing with their prey. No toying or joking or insulting.

They made sure that whoever they attacked…they stayed down permanently.

Their own rage unleashed and washed over all those who were in their way.

VC

God it hurt so fucking much. He grumbled as he forced his body to roll over. He growled low in his throat when he felt his back scream at him in distress, followed by his chest. He ignored it though as he managed to settle right onto his back, forcing pressure onto one of the wounds that was bleeding him dry. 

He could already tell that his Flames couldn’t heal this one, probably because of a stupid magical reason. He held back the groan as he felt more blood gush out of his back and then the taste of it on his tongue and lips startled him as he about choked on a bubble forcing itself up in his throat. The chest wound was obviously deeper than he thought.

He swallowed it down though as he moved his head, looking around. A pile of brown was about twelve feet from him while that damned noseless bastard was opposite of the brown pile. HE could see a long and exotic looking snake raise up off the ground so its head could be stroked.

Potter had talked about that snake. It was a Horcrux that needed to be destroyed. He smirked as he moved his arm just right, gun still settled in his hand. Leon had tired earlier so he had resorted to his normal guns. HE concentrated, knowing that if he used this shot, he’d be unable to survive until help got to him.

That was okay. He was the greatest but even he was human. There was only so much he could do with his limitations that he had always surpassed. 

But this would make Tsuna and the others safe.

So this would be an alright way to die. Fighting on the battle field protecting those he cared for and loved.

BANG!

He watched with a smirk as that snake’s head splattered into a million pieces and its body soon disintegrated as the sun flames in his bullet tore through the skin to ash. 

With that final shot as perfect as ever, he closed his eyes and embraced the darkness of his world one more time.

VC

“Fenrir, Rabastan, Rodolphus, how nice of you to come and see me.” Dumbledore stated serenely as he looked at the Death Eaters. “Though I have to ask that you try not to enter the castle or I’ll be forced to do something that I’d rather not.” 

“Oh, like what, preach to us about the light and all its virtue?” Rabastan snarled as Fenrir stepped forward, a growl rippling through his throat as his golden yes boar into the Headmaster.

“That I would love to do actually.” Dumbledore smiled benignly as he waved his wand lightly before it settled into the palm of his hand. “But no, more like bringing to life gargoyles of the castle to carry you back off down to the battle field where you might just land with a broken bone or ten.” He informed them.

All three stared at him with wide eyes just before three stone gargoyles leapt from above and dug their claws into their skin. Dumbledore watched in amusement as the three took off into the air and flew away with their captives. 

A moment later he turned his attention back to the group that had managed to make their way up to the castle from the grounds and forest. “Now then, whose next?” 

All the Death Eaters there took one step back collectively before running away with screams ripping from their throats.

“Did you really have to take all the fun?” McGonagall questioned with a scowl, her wand had been ready but useless in the end. “I’m going to get rusty at this rate.”

“Oh dear Minnie, you will never be rusty.” He assured her just as the iciness of Dementors made its way back to them. “Now is the time to prove that as well it seems.”

McGonagall smirked like the cat that got the canary.

VC

“What are we doing here again?” Fred questioned as he looked around the Great Hall where most of the adults had gathered. Pomfrey had sequestered herself and all the kids under fifth year away into the room of requirement. Or at least had tried to. Most of the younger kids had hidden in the forest just outside of the Magical Room, ready to fight like they had been taught.

“Supposedly protecting the castle.” George replied as he flipped a piece of paper up and over to his twin where it was blown into the air with a blow of air where it then began to fly around the room as a dove. “Though I think Dumbledore and McG are the ones doing most of the work out there.”

“No, that would be Harry and his group.” Ron said as he stood at the ready at the entrance to the Great Hall. “We planned long and hard. We made sure there were lairs to our defenses.” He explained with a quick glance behind him where all of his family stood waiting with Hermione, Neville, Luna, and a few others as well.

“It’s boring and anxiety riddling but that just means our plans are working.” Hermione explained next. “Our defenses are holding out against Voldemort and…”

Pops. 

Multiple pops came one after another, startling everyone in the Great Hall.

“Well well well. What do we have here?” A thin man with long scraggly blonde hair and yellow teeth smiled at the group of people surrounding him. “It seems we have plenty of money to make tonight boys.” 

“How stupid is this guy?” George whispered to his twin as they both stood up with grins on their faces and their wands at the ready. 

“Very.” Fred stated next as he looked around the Great Hall, watching as all the adults got into stances taught to them over the last week or so. “Especially as they don’t realize how many of us are surrounding them.”

“Well, you two were bored.” Ginny stated as she swept imaginary dirt off of her pants while Luna slipped a hand around her wrist afterwards. “Now you won’t be.”

“Especially since they’re snatchers.” Ron explained next. “Hermione and me got caught when we went out on one of our hunts.” He explained with a shrug to them. “We got away thanks to Remus but it was a close thing.”

“Yes, and now, it’s time they get a taste of their own medicine.” Hermione stated next as she stepped forward, taking in the fifteen to twenty snatchers in front of her. “Remember everything that you were taught!” She shouted to those in the hall. “Fight them and make sure they don’t get back up!” 

That was when the Snatchers actually look around and realized exactly what they were up against.

It was a one against six fight and the advantaged laid with the denizens of Hogwarts.

VC

The dragon was down, asleep thanks to his flames. The boy, Tsuna was down so that his Flames were no longer affecting him and his limbs. Xanxus was fighting Voldemort while Harry was gone. He whined in his throat at that thought.

Then a scent, a scent he didn’t want to smell right now after seeing Harry fall.

Sirius’s blood was wafting down the battle field right towards him. 

He had never stood up so fast before in his life as right then. 

He couldn’t lose another person. He couldn’t lose Sirius too! He was the last of his pack and he just couldn’t lose him too! 

‘Sirius!’ Remus howled in his mind as he ran up the hill and came to a stop at the sight in front of him. 

There lay Sirius with a foil straight through his neck, gasping and clawing at the ground while his blood flowed from the hole. His wide blue eyes spoke of pain but not of fear. He wasn’t scared of dying.

Remus ran right up to him, ignoring the convulsing body of Bellatrix Lestrange just across from the other Black. ‘Sirius, please, no!’ He whined as he pulled out the foil with his teeth and began to lick at the wound, hoping that the Flame Werewolf had the same healing saliva that magical ones had.

He licked for a minute and looked, but the wound wasn’t healing. ‘Damn it.’ He snarled angrily as he began licking again, ignoring the coppery taste of the blood. 

A hand landed on the scruff of his neck, startling him to look down at the other man. Blue met blue and all Remus could think was that Sirius was going to die if he didn’t do something right then. 

Anything would be preferable than to see those twinkling mischief filled eyes close forever and leave him again. He wouldn’t allow it.

He ignored the coppery taste of blood on his tongue as his teeth dug into skin.

VC

“Lal, Tsuna and Reborn are down.” Colonello said to the mirror next to him. “They’re near the castle at the top of the hill.”

“Reborn is down?” Lal blinked in surprise at that, wondering how that had happened. “Is he still alive?”

“He shot at that snake the magic brat told us about, so I’m assuming so.” Colonello settled his sight on Reborn again, watching as the chest rose and fell even as blood pooled around him. Then he looked towards Tsuna’s wolf form and breathed. “Both are alive but I don’t know for how much longer. Both looked like they’d been hit hard.” 

“Alright, we’ll take care of them. Stay on the roof and take out as many as you can.” Lal stated as she put the mirror away and turned towards Skull, the man sitting astride a strange silver motorcycle that could fire off blasts of fire, ice, and all sorts of other things. “Head for Tsuna and Reborn. Both are down and injured so you need to help them.” She ordered.

Skull nodded his head in understanding before he flipped his bike and took off in the direction where he had last seen the hitman. “We need to finish this.” Lal muttered as she looked around, trying to figure out which guardian of Tsuna’s had gone down. 

Only one bond had broken while the rest were intact, but she didn’t have time to figure out which it was. Only that she was going to kill every shit wearing Death Eater here in revenge.

She looked around once more, catching sight of Hibari and Mukuro both causing chaos and destroying those around her. Colonello was on the Astronomy Tower where Harry had placed him earlier. Fon and Mammon were constantly moving around but she recognized their attacks so she knew they were okay. Verde was inside the castle watching from a window and a mirror of his own. He had been letting them know what was going on where he could. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, and Ryohei were missing while Lambo was inside the castle, out of danger. Snape was missing as well. 

“I hope they’re okay.” She whispered to herself as she slammed the butt of her gun into the face of a Death Eater, enjoying the sound of crunching cartilage.

VC

“My head.” He groaned as he woke up, wondering what had slammed into him or if he had gotten on the wrong end of Hibari’s Tonfas again. “What happened?”

“You got hit with some nasty spells is what happened.” A matronly voice snapped. “You’re lucky that there were Portkeys located on you or you could very well have died out there.” 

He groaned again as he forced his eyes open, taking in the image of a woman with grey hair tied up out of her face and wearing an old style nursing outfit. “I must’ve been hit hard to get knocked out.” He groaned again as he sat up, ignoring the hands trying to push him back down to the ground.

“You must stay down. You were hit with a Cruciatus Curse! Your nerves are damaged and you will experience shaking and tremors until I can get to my Infirmary and get the correct potions.” She explained as she looked towards the other three passed out near the one who had woken up.

“Oh shit!” Yamamoto shouted as he pulled himself over to his friends. Chrome, Gokudera, and Ryohei were all passed out cold at the moment. All wore grimaces of pain on their faces. “Will they be okay?” He questioned as he turned towards the woman, only to grunt in pain as a solid little body slammed into his chest, crying out in earnest.

“I thought…you-you-you we-were dea-dea-dead-dead!” Lambo cried as he clung to the swordsman as snot fell down his face. “You-you we-weren’t mo-moo-moo-moving!” 

“We’re alright Lambo.” Yamamoto assured as he hugged the little boy close, rubbing at his back and leaning his head against the wild main of hair. “I’m okay and the others will be fine as well. NO worries.” He smiled softly even though the little boy didn’t look up and instead just nodded his head against the other’s chest. “So, will they be okay?” he questioned the woman again.

She nodded as she waved a wand and a glass of water appeared in her hand, handing it to him a moment later. “They will be. They were lucky as the girl was hit with a disemboweling curse but apparently she has none to actually lose. The one with the white hair had a broken arm, nose, and leg, along with multiple cuts. All easily fixed. The silver haired one had the worse with a massive cutting curse that slows healing and only the counter charm can heal. Luckily I was taught the counter charm before this began and healed him. He’ll have a scar but otherwise be alright.” 

Yamamoto nodded as he looked towards his fellow guardians with his own worry, knowing that this war had taken a toll on them. Even worse was a feeling in his chest that made it throb and ache in a way he knew that this woman would not be able to heal. 

He hugged the little boy in his lap tighter to him and prayed that whatever had happened, that all of them would come out of this alive.

An Explosion rocked the building a moment later, disheartening Yamamoto even as he stood up shakily, Lambo dumped in the woman’s arms, and swords out again in the Vongola Gear Form. He would do what he had to do to protect his friends even if it meant fighting in a weakened condition. 

He would not fail Tsuna and his friends.

VC

“The fuck is that?” He shouted as he leapt back from the chair and what was hidden underneath it. Harry was disgusted at the grotesque and deformed shape. It was disgusting and he couldn’t imagine it being anything but a creature that had been experimented on.

Snape meanwhile just raised a brow at the naked teen as he tilted his head at the being. “That would be the piece of Voldemort that was inside of you since you were just a babe.” He waved towards the couch that was on the opposite side of the room. “Come, we do not have a whole lot of time.”

Harry watched him sit on the couch elegantly before sighing and flopping down next to him in a sprawl. “Why don’t we have time? I’m assuming that I’m dead so that time is now irrelevant.” 

“That would be true, but in your case, it is not.” Snape’s glare at Harry’s ungracefulness was ignored as the man flailed to sit up fully and stare at the Potions Master. 

Bright green eyes stared with disbelief, one hand planted on the back of the couch while the other was in front of him, keeping his balance as he twisted his body. “What the fuck are you talking about? I’m dead! I got hit by the Killing Curse! There’s no surviving that!” HE exclaimed but hope burned deeply inside of him. He could still feel them now, now that he was paying attention, he could feel his connection to Xanxus and Squalo and Bel and all of them! He could feel them and that meant only one thing…

A raised brow had Harry smiling sheepishly before Snape ever had to open his mouth. “I believe I am looking at the only one to ever survive the killing curse at the age of one.” The drawl was smooth with a hint of amusement. “But there is more to it than that now. You usurped Dumbledore, you wear a ring he had in his office, and you have that infernal invisibility cloak of yours.” 

Harry blinked as he looked down at his hand, smiling down at the ring he had found on the floor of the headmaster’s office. The stone was smooth and black with a golden triangle with a line through it and then a circle inside of the triangle. A simple but elegant design in his opinion. “What about it?” He looked back up at the other, wondering where this was going.

“Have you ever heard of the tale of the Three Brothers?” He scowled when he received a shake of the head from the teen. “The tale is of three brothers, looking to cross a raging river, so they used magic to create a bridge of the plant life around them.” Snape waved a hand and a black landscape appeared in front of him, showing the river and three brothers using magic.

“Death had thought he would have three new victims and was greatly disappointed when the three avoided a tragic death.” A figure, a lot like a Dementor, appeared watching the three from far away, Harry shuddered as he watched the figure rub his hands together a second later.

“A plan came to his mind and so he appeared before the three. He congratulated them on their ingenuity and creativity in avoiding him, so he offered them each one gift. Whatever they pleased they could have.”

“The first and oldest brother, great in magical power and physically fit, requested a wand that could not be defeated. To match his own inability to lose.” The figure of the first brother was tall with broad shoulders and moved with confidence he had only seen in men like Xanxus and Tom Riddle. A confidence that could be mistaken for cockiness.

Harry watched Death move to a tree and pluck a limb from it before handing it to the brother. “It was made from an Elder Tree and with a Thestral tail hair. It would not be defeated, he was assured.”

Harry then watched as Death was confronted with the second brother, the figure of the brother moving in a smug way that reminded him of Snape when he had caught Harry out of bounds of some rule. “The second brother decided to insult Death even more. He wanted to control Death and he thought that recalling those who had passed would be ideal. So he asked for an item to recall those from death.”

Death moved towards the river and seemed to pluck something out of the water before handing it to the second brother. “Death gave him a stone that would recall anyone from the beyond by rolling it three times in their hands and thinking of who they wished.” 

The final brother was smaller than the two but stood straight and with a calmness that reminded Harry of Mammon or Luna. “The third brother was much more gracious and asked nothing but for a way to hide from his enemies and those wishing him harm.”

Death raised an arm and seemed to cut a cloth from his body before handing it to the final brother. “With great reluctance, Death handed his own Invisibility Cloak to the final brother before disappearing once more.”

The scene changed to what could be called a bar filled with people and Harry watched as the figure of the first brother appeared. “The first brother won many duels with his new wand and soon became intoxicated with the power. HE spoke of how undefeatable he was one night in a bar, all due to the wand that was gifted him by Death himself.”

A bedroom that showed the brother sleeping and Harry watched as a figure snuck in with a quick flash of a blade raised before falling upon the brother. “He was killed in his sleep and the wand disappeared.” 

Harry watched as Death did just that, scooping the body into his hands and whisking it away while the figure took off with the wand.

“And so Death claimed the first brother.”

“The second brother used his gift to call back the woman he would have married if she hadn’t fallen ill from a plague. They were happy for a while.”

Within a house the second brother rolled the stone and soon the figure of a woman in white appeared, dancing with the man happily. “But soon she felt sad and depressed. She was dead and no longer belonged in the world of the living. Desperate to be with his love, the second brother took his life.”

Harry gulped as he watched the white figure of the woman turn a dull grey and slump in the man’s arms just before the man hung himself.

“So Death claimed the second brother.”

The scene changed to a graveyard where Death was looking around wildly, apparently looking for something. He just about laughed when the head of the Third Brother would pop out at random before disappearing before Death could see him.

“The third brother used the cloak to hide though. He stayed out of sight of Death for decades, building a life, a home, and a family. Only when he was ready did the Third brother leave his cloak to his son and embrace Death with welcoming and open arms.”

Harry watched as the third brother give the cloak to a childlike shape before allowing Death to wrap his arms around him and flying off into the horizon. 

The entire scene disappeared at a wave of Snape’s hand before he began to draw something in the air with the same black lines that story had come from.

“The wand.”

A vertical line.

“The stone.” 

A circle around the line, touching each ends of the line.

“And the cloak.”

A triangle went around both, caging them in.

“That is the tale of the Deathly Hallows and the Three Brothers. That is the tale of where your cloak, that Ring, and Dumbledore’s wand comes from.” 

“Wait, they exist! I have two of them!?” Harry nearly fell off of the couch as he realized exactly what the ring on his finger meant, not to mention his cloak. 

“Yes, and because you defeated Dumbledore, maybe not in an epic battle but of wills, you have also received the loyalty of the wand. All you must do is use the connection of the Hallows and the connection you have with your Sky to return to the living world.” Snape explained. He wasn’t even going to bother telling Potter he had a choice as well. He could move on to the next world where his parents were waiting for him, or he could return to the living world where Voldemort and his Sky were waiting. He already knew the choice the boy would choose.

“Wait, what does having all three Hallows even mean?” Harry questioned as he stood up, wiping himself off a little as he concentrated on the direction his Sky was in. 

Snape smirked at the boy and tilted his head slightly, allowing the clean dark brown hair to fall into his face slightly, making him look human. “You should ask yourself that. Now than, until we next meet Mr. Potter. Good Luck.” He waved at the other man as he stood and then walked away towards the entrance hall door. The same one he had blasted wide open to start a fight with him what seemed years ago but in reality wasn’t too long.

Harry watched the Potions Master disappear out the door and into white light, leaving him alone in the familiar mansion. He stood there for a long time just staring at the door Snape had left out of before he turned towards the stairs and walked up them.

Only to start running up them full tilt.

He had family waiting for him to go back to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Another Chapter down! Whoohoo! We’re getting down to the wire here and I can’t wait for you all to see what’ll happen next! You all better review and tell me what you all think about this chapter so that the next chapter will come out even quicker! Let me know you guys! Until then!


	14. Tearing Apart an Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna has to make a choice.  
>  The Varia Guardians make a stand.   
> Harry Makes His Stand.

Lucius scowled at the hitman, downed by the spell of his master, but obviously not enough to keep the damned muggle down and out. The bastard had shot his master’s familiar and he would have to pay and while the Dark Lord was busy with the big and angry muggle, he would deal with this impudent muggle for him.

He stepped up next to the man and held his wand steady as he pointed it directly at the passed out muggle’s chest. It would be simple and unsatisfactory, but it would be done and he could move on to another muggle that was on the battlefield. His master wouldn’t have to deal with it either.

He smirked down at the out cold muggle once more. “Don’t fear, your pain ends here.” He states before he begins to speak the words of the killing curse. The Malfoy Patriarch would earn his master’s favor with this kill and he would avenge the familiar that had meant so much to the Dark Lord.

Only for everything to disappear and for his body to hit the ground before he could realize what had happened, even as his eyes stared dully across the grounds of Hogwarts.

Varia’s Cloud

His side burned horrifically. Breathing was a task that he hated and scorned with great hatred at the moment.

He whined as the sound of battle reached his ears, causing them to ring, and he knew that he needed to get back up and move. He had to help his comrades, his pack, and his family. He had to move and make sure they were all safe and sound. 

Ragged breathing just off to the side of him reached his ears. Then the sound of muttering, a spell, curses in between of the muttering came and went. He wasn’t sure why that person was muttering but it was obvious that there was a reason for it.

The frantic pace of it spoke of desperation but of determination as well. He opened his eyes slowly, the determination of the voice speaking to him in a great deal more than he would have thought. It woke up his flames and sparked his own determination. 

Glowing sunset eyes opened to the sight of battle. Blood and screams filling the air like smoke from a fire. He cringed but shook his head as he turned his head towards where the mumbling was coming from, eyes settling on three figures.

One with wild purple hair and piercings that showed worry and disbelief. Skull was kneeled in front of a blond wearing a black cloak. The blonde’s own hair mussed from the fight and his brows furrowed with that determination that spoke greatly to him. 

There was a third figure on the ground between the two. The blond was waving a stick over the third, little lights of yellow and orange flaring but the cursing coming from that mouth spoke of displeasure. Whatever they were doing wasn’t working.

He needed to see what he could do to help the blonde, which meant that he needed to stand up and walk over to them. He groaned at the thought but pushed his body up anyways. He whined deeply as that pain flared in his chest, along with a sharp pain in his back right leg when he tried to put weight on it. He whimpered all the way over to the three, taking in the fact that Skull’s eyes had flickered up to him before returning to the laying figure. “I don’t think he can be saved.” The biker said with a sad frown. “Nothing you do is working and I can’t heal him since I don’t have any Sun Flames. The best I can do is multiply his blood but that’ll only last for so long.”

“We can’t use a portkey until he’s stable. The way he is now, he’d die of shock before he got to that blasted woman.” Blondie gripped, stiffening as the large brown wolf fell onto its stomach beside him. He glanced at it before returning his focus on the man in front of him.

The familiar spiky black hair and the once pristine suit now covered in blood caused Tsuna’s fur to raise and a whimper to rip free from him. Reborn. That was Reborn and he was bleeding. Actually bleeding. 

He had never seen this man with a single scratch on him before and now he was bleeding out and from how pale his skin was, he didn’t have much longer. He looked over to Skull with pleading eyes.

Skull could only frown as he fed some more of his cloud flames into the hitman, multiplying his blood cells. He was only able to multiply his own skin cells to heal over wounds, not others. Multiplying the blood cells like he was now was dangerous as he didn’t have the refined control the others had, only the monstrous amounts of flames. He wasn’t sure how much longer Reborn’s body could take of him multiplying his blood like he was.

“Is there anything else we can do to try and save him?” He questioned the blonde, watching closely as the wand continued to wave over the hitman. He could see the skin trying to knit together but failed and fell back to where the wound was gaping open. He knew there was a matching slash on the back as well that was contributing to the wound.

“I’m not a potions master, I don’t have anything that’ll help. If I had the Draught of Death, I could put him into a stasis until we could get him healed, but I don’t. Severus had those, but they were destroyed when he was hit with the killing curse. There’s literally nothing I can do short of just completely changing his composition into something else.” He growled to himself as he waved his wand again, grunting when the wounds spewed out a gush of blood. “Damn it that was the only other counter curse I knew for this! Nothing I’m doing is helping!”

Skull gulped as he realized the dire situation his Senpai was in. Someone he had never thought would be this weakened or hurt or anything before. Reborn should’ve been the one to come out of this war without a scratch, not the one that was close to dying. “There has to be something we can do to save him!” Skull panicked as he looked around, wandering if he could run to get help from an older wizard or if Reborn would just die without him there to multiply his blood. He bit his lip, trying to come up with a plan, but he wasn’t Verde or Fon or Lal. He didn’t have the planning skills or quick reaction timing of any of the other Arcobaleno. He was only really good at driving vehicles and spewing out large amounts of Cloud Flames.

He felt tears sting his eyes and his screwed them shut solidly as he came to the conclusion that there was nothing he could do to save Reborn.

His Senpai would die and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Skull was immortal, unable to die even with a bullet to the head, but Reborn wasn’t. He was human and could bleed out just like any other human. 

“God fucking damn it!” Skull yelled, ignoring how his flames flared. It wouldn’t matter because Reborn was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it.

A whine next to him brought his and the blonde’s attention back to the wolf, watching as it shuffled forward and began to lick at Reborn’s face and neck, trying to wake the other. “What in the bloody hell is that?” The blonde questioned with furrowed brows. 

“A werewolf.” Skull replied dully as he began to wean his flames off. He couldn’t keep wasting his flames. Reborn and Lal had taught him that no matter how much flames he had, he would run out eventually. There was no point in wasting them on a lost cause, as much as he hated to admit. “He’s my Sky.”

The blonde’s brows rose as a light entered his eyes. “He’s in control. He’s not going crazy like all the others here.” He said as he turned to the purple haired man. “He’s different, is it because he’s muggle?”

Skull shrugged as his hand laid on Reborn’s chest, ignoring the blood covering his hand, and instead concentrating on the memories he had of the hitman. It didn’t matter that they were mostly of Reborn kicking him and hitting him and sending him flying. They were still memories of one of his fellow Guardians, a friend, a teacher, and a brother. He wanted to remember Reborn for who he was and not what he looked like at his death. “I would think so. I mean once we woke the flames in that one magic werewolf, he turned into one like Tsuna.”

The blonde turned to the wolf and grabbed him by his ear, grabbing his attention in an instant. The wolf growled at him and went to snap but stopped at the next words. Words that caught Skull’s attention and paused his own motions of breathing. “Bite him.” 

“What?” Skull’s eyes were just as wide as Tsuna’s at this command. “That’ll turn him into a werewolf though!”

“It’ll save his life!” The hand that held the furry ear turned back towards the hitman’s neck. “If you bite him, then he’ll gain the healing of a werewolf and he’ll be saved. Once that’s done, I’ll be able to send him up into the castle where further healing can be done. All you have to do is bite him.”

Skull could tell that Tsuna was seriously thinking about it now. He knew how much Reborn meant to his Sky. There was no doubt how much love and care lay within the other’s heart. The Cloud already knew what the Sky would do without even having to ask.

So he wasn’t surprised when fangs sunk into supple skin of shoulder and collar bone a second later.

VC

“Come on, we’re almost in.” A voice whispered as footsteps clattered up the stairs. “We’re get the kids and use them as hostages to make those muggles give up and make Dumbledore turn himself over. That old fool won’t be able to stop himself from saving them.”

“I’m just surprised that someone like you would know about that secret passage way.” Another voice said in a drawl. “After all, that’s rather clever and we all know that you aren’t too terribly intelligent to begin with Goyle.”

The Man sneered at MacNair. “My son told me about it. The Potter brat and his mudblood used it when they went to school together.” Though his son was most likely dead now while his father had taken an entourage into the school to find the weaker little ones. His son wasn’t very smart, unfortunately taking after his mother on that while taking his looks from his father. Not a good combination for the kid, but oh well. “Now come on, I’m sure those brats are most likely up this way.”

“Yeah yeah, we got cha.” Avery grumbled as the three men got further into the castle, heading up to the seventh floor corridor, the area that would lead up to the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor towers. They were assuming the kids would be hidden in one of the two area as they were two out of three houses considered good.

“What in the actual bloody hell?” MacNair questioned as he looked at the forest that covered the area ahead. “When the fuck did they put a Merlin forsaken into the school?”

“I don’t know.” Goyle growled to himself. “This is going to make this a whole lot more difficult than it actually needs to be.”

“No, really? I thought this was going to be a walk in the fucking merlin forbidden park.” Avery snapped as he looked around. “Looks to be just a forest. We should be able to walk through just fine.”

“Then let’s go. We don’t want to waste too much more time or we’ll have the Dark Lord down our throats.” MacNair stepped into the forest, walking in without looking back at his fellow Death Eaters.

The two left behind looked at each other before shrugging and moving to follow. They got deep within the forest, hopefully getting closer to the other side with each step. 

Only to stop when a growl echoed from within the trees. They stared at the foliage, wondering if someone had transfigured animals to guard this area. “We’ll have to be fast to take them out.” Avery grumbled as he held his wand at the ready.

Only to yelp when a yelled “Expelliarmus!” Slammed into him and sent him flying backwards. McNair didn’t waste time and erected a shield around himself, blocking more spells that came his way, Goyle right behind him. 

“Those are children voices.” McNair growled out as he looked around, trying to figure out how many kids were wondering around that forest waiting to take them out. 

“Yeah, no I hadn’t figured that out!” Goyle shouted as he tried to get over to Avery and help him up, only to watch in horror as a set of jaws sunk into the man’s shoulder and dragged him away scream. “That was a big cat!” He shouted to his companion as he backed up quickly.

“Just great.” The other mumbled before he let his shield drop and fired off a stunner and then a killing curse. He raised a shield just in time to avoid another Expelliarmus but quickly dropped it so he could fire off another spell.

Only for his head to snap to the side as a blue glove slammed into his face. He only had a second to realize it had been some sort of giant rodent that hit him before he was sent flying by another hit to the face and disappeared into the surrounding trees.

Goyle stared in horror at the creature, his shield dropping in his surprise. He screamed only a moment later when something stabbed into his side, his head twisting to look behind him and into the eyes of a giant bull. 

He was quickly flipped off of the horns and back into the forest where a second scream followed from where he had disappeared. The bull and Kangaroo nodded before disappearing into the forest that was full of children cheering in victory. They would continue to protect the kids just as their master’s had asked them to.

VC

They had split off from the three older Death Eaters, knowing that the top floors would be the toughest to access due to the vulnerability of the residents up there. So they had headed down towards the kitchens where they knew the House Elves were. 

“You think coming down here really is worth all this effort?” A somewhat slurred voiced Goyle questioned quietly. He had followed the adults with other younger Death Eaters, intent on getting inside the castle and out of the line of fire of those muggles. He had watched several Death Eaters get decapitated and didn’t want to take the chance of dying at their hands.

“It will be.” Zacharias Smith stated. “This leads to the great hall where we can ambush people.” He explained as he pointed to a painting with a woman with long blonde hair that had plants weaved into it, mostly flowers, and wore a toga. She was surrounded by all sorts of harvest fruits and vegetables. “We’ll be able to get the jump on people.”

“Not a bad plan.” Lisa Turpin muttered as she followed closely behind, keeping her eyes peeled for anyone coming up behind her. “Alright, get us in and I’ll start setting up curses to send out as soon as we enter the great hall.” 

The Hufflepuff nodded his head and was about to tap the portrait to get her attention when he saw large bubbles heading straight for them. “What are those?” He pointed at them to make sure the other two saw them as well.

The Ravenclaw hummed in thought, warily moving towards the wall so as to let one pass her without touching. “Some sort of charm I expect, though I’m uncertain of the purpose of it.” She tilted her head so that one didn’t accidentally brush her.

Though Goyle wasn’t as careful as one brushed against his shoulder in a slow and torturous caress before it popped. The other two stared at the Slytherin, waiting for something to have changed, only for the boy to shrug his shoulders and point at the painting in question. “Alright then.” Zacharias muttered before turning to the picture and move to speak just as a bubble touched the back of his head and popped. When he went to speak, only the sounds of a duck quacking was heard.

Lisa’s eyes widened in horror as a bark came out of Goyle’s mouth in question and she squealed like a mouse after a bubble ruptured against her side, too surprised to dodge it. The three young Death Eaters stared at each other, quacking and squeaking and barking at each other. Each dodged the bubbles as they took off out of the hall and towards the Entrance hall to hopefully find some older Death Eaters to help them.

Only to erupt in terror as they were ripped off of their feet and onto the ceiling of the Entrance hall, where several other Death Eaters stood glaring at the floor. 

All with different colored hair.

VC

God damn it all, everything hurt more than what he thought it should. HE groaned as he concentrated on rolling onto his side so he could sit up by using his arms. He hoped that he would be able to do that at least as all the pain in his body caused it to shudder and shiver. “What the fuck hit me?” He grumbled as he choked on bile crawling up his throat. 

“A torture curse apparently.” Yamamoto called to him from where he was standing in front of the Storm Guardian. His swords were all out and ready to slice into enemies that might dare enter into the building. “We all got hit with it at some point and then got knocked out.”

“Damn it.” Gokudera grunted as he stood up shakily, ignoring the old woman’s demands that he sit down so she could treat him. His head instead took in the forms of the Sun and Mist female that lay off to the side of where he had been. “Seems we really weren’t ready for this fight.” 

“No, we just got ambushed like we did back when Tsuna was taken.” The Swordsman’s eyes never left the wall in front of him, especially as it shook viciously. As if it was being rammed up against. “We’ll have to take out whoever comes in so we can protect the injured.” He stated calmly as he tilted his head backwards.

Gokudera turned to stare at all the injured in the room. A lot more than he would have thought as they had kept almost all of the wizards out of the battlefield. He did recognize Sirius Black and Levi. Both were passed out in the back though it looked like Black was fine except for a bite on his shoulder that was healing slowly. Levi had a few cuts and scratches on him but seemed to be fine as well. 

The form that really surprised him though was that of Reborn. Pushed up next to the Girl Mist’s form. His shirt was missing and his chest was wrapped tightly in bandages, soaked in blood, but breathing evenly. There was a bite wound where neck met shoulder that spoke of a werewolf bite. 

“It seems one of our biggest hitters is out.” Gokudera got out before turning to stand next to the swordsman, his bow and arrow out and ready to fire. “The others should be able to handle this though.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” The wall in front of them shook as a brick fell out of place, allowing a smug brown eye to shine through.

“Hem hem, surrender and we may allow some of you useless mudbloods to survive.” A high pitched voice called through.

“Dear god, kill that woman.” The matron called out in exasperation and annoyance. 

“Aren’t medical professionals supposed to frown upon murder?” Gokudera questioned even as he fired an arrow through the hole, listening to the startled squeal of the apparent annoyance.

“Normally, but she tortured the children of this school while she taught here.” She explained as she waved her wand over Chrome, frowning as she did. “This one’s vitals are falling. I fear she does not have the energy to hold up her organs for much longer.” 

Gokudera cursed even as another blast hit the wall, shaking more bricks out of place. “We need Mukuro or Mammon.” He said to the swordsman. “She won’t last if she can’t hold her organs up and the only ones capable are those two.”

“They’re out on the battlefield still.” Yamamoto muttered as he prepared his swords as more bricks fell out of place. “Someone needs to go and get them.”

“I’ll…go.” A rough voice said from behind.

Gokudera glanced behind in time to see their Sun stand up with a determined glint in his eyes. “Think you’ll be able to stay standing long enough to get one?” He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

The boxer shook his head and instead pointed up. “Colonello has a mirror to communicate with the others.” He explained as Gokudera’s mind also came to the same conclusion. “I get to him, I get Mammon back up here.” 

“Good idea Senpai!” Yamamoto smiled even as a large section of wall fell. “Let us cover you as you take off out of the room.” He stated as he took off for the now entirely knocked down wall, dust covering his approach. He smirked as one of his swords sliced into a woman’s neck, staining her pink cardigan and robe completely red and her large eyes bulging out of their sockets, making her look much like a toad.

“Get going turftop.” Gokudera grunted as he let an arrow fly, watching with satisfaction as it sunk into a masked Death Eater’s forehead. 

Ryohei nodded as his feet thudded against the ground quickly, disappearing out into the crowd.

VC

Tsuna growled as he tore through another body, wondering how the Death Eaters had gotten up into the school. They had made sure to station the strongest wizards there and the trap should’ve trapped them to the ceiling if they had gotten through.

Not to mention the Great Hall was currently filled with what seemed to be knocked out, trembling, or dead Death Eaters. No one was supposed to get that far.

Let’s not forget that there were Death Eaters falling around in the swamps, forests, desserts, and artic areas that those twins had set up as well. The kids were all handling themselves well and their box weapons were assisting where they could. But it seemed that the sheer number of the enemy had over ran their defenses and now the school was swarming with the evil beings.

Meanwhile he, Xanxus, and Dumbledore were facing off against the one known as Voldemort. Tsuna mostly just kept dodging and running in to distract so that the older sky and old wizard could take shots at the other when he was distracted.

It was not working.

Not one bit.

“Do you really think that a muggle like yourself could do me any harm?” the noseless wizard questioned with a none existent brow. “I am the most powerful wizard here.”

He blocked another shot from Xanxus by summoning Earth up and blocking the bullets. Normally they would just go right through, but the older man must’ve been tiring and the power of his flames were waning.

“GO TO FUCKING HELL YOU LITTLE CUNT LICKER!” Xanxus screamed as he ran forward to engage in hand to hand. Tsuna knew that he would win in that, but he also knew that the evil wizard would not allow such a confrontation.

So when he saw the green light coming onto the other’s wand, he easily slammed his own body into Xanxus, howling as his ribs protested the move. He moved quickly as he leapt back forward though, slamming head first into a shield.

He growled in annoyance even as he dodged to the side, avoiding another green blast of light. Xanxus was back on his feet, a shield surrounding him deflecting a red light. They weren’t strong enough to beat the other wizard…or at least didn’t hold the power needed to defeat him. 

He knew that Harry had had a prophecy spoken of him and he had explained it. He didn’t hold stock in it but he felt that Harry most likely had an ability that most didn’t. That or he could do something that most wizards disregarded as useless or not worth their time.

They wouldn’t be able to win this easily without Harry. They could though, but it would be at a hefty cost of their lives, he was sure. He growled as he prowled around the Dark Wizard, watching as Xanxus continued to fire off bullets and the headmaster would guard the other or shoot off his own spells. 

They needed to push the dark wizard off of his center and get him off balance. Something that the other man wouldn’t be expect and give them the advantage that they needed. 

“FUUUUUUUCCKKKKKERRRRRRR!” 

Tsuna blinked as a man with silver hair slammed into Voldemort’s shield, his sword clashing against it as his entire body was enveloped with a bright blue flame. 

Well, he couldn’t deny that that was a great distraction. 

Especially when Lussuria, Mammon, and Bel all slammed into the shield with their own weapons. Bel’s knife, Mammon’s own mist flames, and Lussuria’s knees. All covered in their bright flames and fighting against the other’s shield.

“YOU’LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU’VE DONE!” Lussuria screamed as Bel’s enraged laughter grew louder in volume. Mammon remained silent even as they pressed hard against the shield. 

Xanxus roared as his own body became covered in flames and he slammed himself into the shield. “DON’T LET UP! USE ALL YOU’VE GOT TO TAKE THIS FUCKER DOWN FOR KILLING ONE OF OUR OWN!” He screamed at the others as all the scars seemed to lengthen even more than they already were, making him seem even more maniac than before.

Tsuna gulped as he watched the group fighting, wondering where Levi could have disappeared to not be here with his own family. It would take a lot to keep the other man down and out of the fight.

Just as he thought that a flash of lightning slammed into the shield above, Levi’s form appearing as he screamed with all the others. He thought that maybe the man had appeared from the castle but he couldn’t be sure. 

“Tsuna!” Skull gasped as he appeared next to the Sky with worry in his eyes. “Lal just got a message from Colonello! Chrome is running out of energy, she won’t be able to keep her organ together by herself for much longer.” He explained quickly as his eyes shot to where the Varia was pushing against the Dark Lord’s shield. “We have to find Mukuro or get Mammon to go to her.”

Tsuna growled at this as he knew that Mammon wasn’t going anywhere at the moment. The only other choice was to find Mukuro and drag him to his other half. If he wasn’t already heading that way since the two shared a special bond. 

Just as he thought that the mist appeared next to him. He grabbed the cloud by the collar and dragged him up with narrowed eyes. “What did you just say about my dear Nagi?” He questioned coldly. He had indeed felt the dying bond of his other mist and had gone in search of her, but hadn’t seen her. He had seen Tsuna and Skull though and knew his sky would know what was happening.

“She’s dying. She needs another mist.” He spat out quickly as he held the wrist of one of the hands in both of his. “We need to go now.” He stated as he nodded down at the bike he was driving. “I can take you there quickly.”

Mukuro didn’t wait another second before taking off, leaving his sky to fight even more, but with the awareness that his weakened Mist would be okay. 

He turned back to the shield and the Varia just in time to watch the wizard lose his patience and flick his wand. The Varia all stumbled as the shield shrunk from them before shooting out and slamming into them and sending them flying.

The shield fell though and Tsuna took the shot to shoot forwards and slam his teeth into the man’s shoulder, clawing at his back and spine with his claws to try and get a grip against him.

The wizard screamed in pain as blood flooded Tsuna’s mouth, his fangs slipping further into flesh and bone. “You mongrel!” He screamed as his wand appeared into Tsuna’s face and a flash of light blinded him before pain ripped through his eyes and forehead. 

He howled in pain as he released the other, falling to the ground and stumbling away from him. He rubbed his head against the ground, trying to remove whatever was wrong with his eyes with the grass but failing. He whimpered in pain as he stumbled away and fell to the ground, trying desperately to rub at the horror blinding him and causing him so much terror. 

“Beast, you will die at my hands.” The voice of the wizard hissed down at him and Tsuna knew the other was towering over him. Most likely with a shield keeping the others at bay and away from saving him. 

This was how he was going to die. At this man’s hand but he couldn’t regret it. He couldn’t because he had fought hard and long and he used all of his skills to try and save those he cared about and save the home that Harry so adored even as he hated it at the same time. He would accept this death with pride but he wouldn’t go down.

He growled as he forced himself onto his feet, stumbling as he did so. 

A hiss was his only warning before another slash of pain appeared on his side, roaring along his already injured ribs. He crashed to the ground just as another spell connected with his body.

He had never felt such pain before. Such agony. There was no other explanation for the pain as he had never felt such before. It burned and ripped through him and all he could do was howl, whimper, whine, and thrash his body against the pain.

It lifted and he was left panting heavily.

“You will die at my hands mongrel for what you’ve done.” The voice hissed and Tsuna could just imagine that bone white wand rising to point directly at his face.

He could feel that energy building up in the piece of wood and could do nothing but lay there panting in pain and waiting for his end.

The screaming of Xanxus and the other Varia told him that they were fighting to get in to him and save him. It was most likely the shield keeping them away and he wished it wasn’t. He wanted his family there with him, even if it was in his time of death. 

Just as he felt that power build to a breaking point, it disappeared. He whined as he heard the screeching next to him and he knew, he knew what was happening. He had felt that pain when he had first changed into a wolf. Felt it as his bones and muscles all changed to take that animalistic form. 

The Dark Lord was changing into a werewolf.

VC

Coming back to life was a complete and utter bitch.

He groaned as he rolled over onto his feet, staggering slightly as he came back to his four instead of two legs. His wolf form thrummed with pain and energy at the same time, clashing against one another to force his fur to stand on end. He shook his head as he blinked his eyes, forcing his sight to come back into clarity. 

He looked around the battlefield, taking in the fact most of the Death Eaters were now dead, Remus was tearing into werewolves with abandon, many of the teachers were moving about and using portkeys to remove the injured from the battlefield. He could see some of the seventh years that had been trained dead, dying, or injured there on the grass along with the other adults. 

Apparently the castle had been infiltrated and it had come down to just defeating as many of the enemies as possible. His ears perked as a screech of pain echoed across the lawn, catching everyone’s attention including his own.

He turned and stared where Xanxus was standing with the rest of their team and Dumbledore, watching with disgusted eyes as a white form twisted and turned until a truly horrendous creature. 

Had Voldemort really become a werewolf?

He could only stare at the starved looking wolf that had no fur, no ears, no tail, and the skin of the muzzle was missing to only reveal raw and bleeding muscles and gleaming white fangs. The claws that were sticking out of its paws were long and white and sharp looking, they could rip into another easily. The gleaming crimson eyes spoke of only insanity. There was no conscious mind working in that body at the moment, only animal instincts. 

Harry gulped to himself as he looked at the creature, wondering how he was going to kill this thing when Voldemort as a normal human had been hard enough. This here was going to be near impossible thanks to the werewolf speed and strength.

A whine caught his attention and his eyes shot to the creature just below the white monstrosity, curled up into a ball of fur and blood.

Tsuna.

Tsuna was trapped just below the new werewolf, curled up into himself to try and protect himself from those claws and fangs. From the looks of it though, the kid wouldn’t last very long like that, not with the blood covering his eyes and he prayed that the blood wasn’t from his eyes. Not even magic could repair missing eyeballs after all and Tsuna would be completely blind if his eyes were truly damaged.

Then there was a long slash across the young one’s flank, bleeding heavily. Blood pouring from a cut on his forehead and it looked as if one of his ribs might be broken if not several. 

His pup. His little pup that he took under his care was laying on the ground in pain.

He wasn’t moving to get away, speaking of too much pain to move. 

He was trapped there.

He was vulnerable underneath the berserk creature

That berserk werewolf was now moving his fangs to tear into his pup.

He wouldn’t allow that.

With a snarl, he leapt forward with bright purple flames covering his body. His eyes glowed with the color of his flames as he slammed into the monster, sinking his teeth into a fleshy side even as they tumbled along the ground and away from his Pup.

He released the creature and leapt up, flaring out his energy as he glared at the snarling Dark Lord. 

If you had asked anyone watching the scene, there was only one thing they could have told you was happening.

Death had come to finish the war.

For that is what the black wolf with the purple flames looked like. A silhouette against the full moon and Hogwarts of a wolf with glowing purple eyes.

The end to the war was there and all froze to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Alright! We’re getting there! The battle of Hogwarts is coming to a close soon and I can’t wait to tell you all how it’s going to end! Wow! This arc is coming to a close and I’m just so proud of myself for how this story is going! I’m loving it! I hope you all review and tell me what you thought about it! I wanna hear!  
>  Also I know I left some ends in this chapter and those’ll be covered in later chapters. Like why didn’t Reborn turn into a werewolf when Voldemort did? I know that might bug some people. I know, I know, I’ll explain it later. Just be patient. Until then though! Have fun and be safe this Halloween okay!


	15. End of an Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Hogwarts comes to a close.

The beast was snarling at him, eyes gleaming a bright yellow, blood dripping off of the muzzle, and the magic roiling around it as all control was lost. He could see pieces of its skin peeling off and leaving patches of exposed muscle that glistened sickeningly. Not to mention he couldn’t see a single piece of hair on the creature at all.

Harry knew that some people just couldn’t become werewolves, no matter if they were muggles or wizards or something else. Their bodies couldn’t withstand the transformation and it destroyed them from the inside out. He had even watched a goon of a mafia family rip themselves to tatters after he had been bitten. His mind unable to live with the wolf inside of him. 

It looked like that was what was happening to Voldemort at this point. He was dying from the inside out from the werewolf infection, unable to coincide with the wolf and work together in a single body. His magic was trying to heal the damage but it wasn’t working, it was going out of control instead. 

It seemed that it would only take a good thirty minutes for Voldemort to be completely destroyed by the disease but that was still a long time. Anything could happen and with how powerful the Dark Lord was to begin with, that meant that the damage he could wreck in that time could be insurmountable. 

He didn’t have a choice, he had to disable him or kill him right then and there. He couldn’t risk the other’s getting hurt. His eyes flickered down to the figure he was standing over, whimpering with every exhale and barely moving. He had to protect his pup and to do that he had to destroy this beast that should have died decades ago. 

With that thought he put his full attention back on Voldemort and flared out his flames around him, allowing them to wrap around his beloved ones. 

He growled threateningly at the creature even as he felt something inside of him sing. His flames…his flames felt so different than what they had been not even ten minutes ago. They flowed through his body like a raging river finally unblocked. He felt them entwine and twist with something else, as if they were one and not two different entities. 

No…he knew what was happening. His Cloud Flames and Magic were entwining together. They were becoming one but they weren’t fighting against each other. That made his body feel more powerful and ready to move, as if he had been reborn and all his powers were finally settling in his body.

He didn’t feel like he was out of control like he normally did in fights. It didn’t feel like he was being forced to only use one ability or that they were clawing at each other to get out. No, this felt like was in complete balance.

He snapped his jaws as Voldemort came lumbering towards him, all gangly and disgusting. He’d think more on the change later, he had to focus on this fight and end it. 

With that in mind he leapt forward to meet the Dark Lord and away from Tsuna. He ignored how he was forced to duck down to dodge a swipe and instead waited for it to pass and then push himself up. He was able to slam his head into the others jaw with a sickening crunch. The howl of pain was music to his ears.

The pain of claws swiping across his shoulder was not as appreciated and he wasted no time to get out of range before circling. Voldemort followed his lead and soon they were growling and snapping their jaws at each other as they waited for an opening. Harry made sure to keep his flames activated and ready for him to use at anymore. 

Which was a great idea as it allowed him to increase his speed to dodge the whips of wild magic that was lashing out. The Dark Lord had no control over his great reserves of magic and it was making itself known. As long tendrils that would reach out and slam against the ground, leaving a large crater behind. If he was to get hit by that then he could possibly die from it. 

He growled at the thought, not wishing to go through that shit again, so he made note not to get hit. Instead he spent time dodging from side to side nimbly or darting in to nip at the other werewolf before darting away. 

It was time and energy consuming, he wouldn’t last like this. He had to figure out how to either wear the other out until he died or to just kill him. There had to be a way. 

“FUCKING BASTARD!” 

That stopped Harry in his tracks as he watched a blur of silver run towards the wild werewolf. He could only watch as bright blue flames clashed with a whip of magic and the screaming got louder.

Then there was a flash of bright green flames, then yellow, indigo, and red all slammed into the whipping tendrils of magic. Screams and manic laughter and cursing joining the first voice and all of them was music to his ears.

A hand landed on his head a moment later, but he didn’t react other than to lean up into the touch. “You’ll explain how you aren’t dead later trash mutt.” The rumbling roar of his leader and lover rumbled through his body. 

He nodded his head before he shifted his body away from Voldemort and their fighting family and towards an injured pup instead. They had to get him out of there and the only one who could pick Tsuna up without causing any more harm was his chosen mate.

A grunt and the hand left. “I got him, make sure to leave me something to shoot at.” Harry already knew that if this went the way he wanted, then the werewolf would either be dead or almost dead by the time the Sky returned. 

He didn’t bother looking to see if Xanxus had indeed picked up his pup and instead leapt forward, his flames swarming forward with bits of magic whipping off his own body. He had to get close to the other werewolf to cause damage and now he had his chance.

With all the other Varia members keeping the magic distracted, he’d be able to get closer. He didn’t waste another second as he dodged around his teammates and stepped up towards the werewolf.

Only to yelp as long pale claws slammed into his shoulder, sending him skidding backwards a bit. HE growled at the snarling other before leaping forward to clamp his jaws into soft vulnerable flesh. 

He snarled though when that same damned clawed paw slams across his face, knocking his aim off by inches and his teeth clamp onto a sharp angular shoulder. It doesn’t matter, not really, but he had hoped to grab the other by the throat. Either way, he shakes his head back and forth viciously. The more he tears apart, the more the other bleeds. He can patches of skin flaking away more and more. More patches of muscle shining through. Soon there will be no skin and just exposed muscle and tissue. 

That doesn’t matter though as he hears a scream off to the side. His head whips to look and his eyes land on Lussuria, who is pinned in place by a whip of magic that’s managed to tear through a thigh and into the ground. 

His body moves before he can think and he’s right there next to the Sun, teeth sinking into a body of pure utter magic and pulls it free of the man’s thigh. 

He has no idea how he manages this but it doesn’t matter as he feels his body flare with his own magic. It surges up through his body and into his teeth where it travels into the whip of magic.

He watches with Lussuria in surprise as it comes into view as a black tendril of pure maliciousness.

They watch as Harry’s own magic travels along that pure darkness with a bright glowing white and rips it to shreds. The tendril is gone and only the ones facing the others are left even as Voldemort howls in rage and pain, completely bloody at this point.

“Harry, you have to do that again!” Lussuria shouts in a hurry, startling Harry out of his stunned daze. “You need to attack the others and destroy them, just like you did. Especially as I don’t see it regenerating.”

The werewolf blinked at that and whipped around to look for the one that had attacked Lussuria, but sure enough, it wasn’t there. It had vanished completely. He barked out in surprise but he moved forward quickly. He had to stop all the other tendrils of magic and then they could all attack. They could take down the dark lord together and destroy him once and for all.

He’ll be free once and for all.

With that in mind he leapt towards Bel’s own tendril and went to chomp it, but he missed. He growled in annoyance as he ducked down in time to avoid a knife to the head. He sent a look at the little prince, earning a malicious grin back. “Peasant died.” Was spat and yeah, okay, Harry could understand the anger at that. He was sure they all had felt him died after all. But that could be dealt with later.

Right now they had to dodge the whip once more, though it clashed against Bel a moment later. He could see the prince struggle to hold it back and so he wasted no time to leap up and grab it between his teeth once more. 

His magic flared and soon they were watching as the black tendril appeared, only to turn white and disappear. It had happened much faster than Lussuria’s had, which could mean several different things. 

“Shishishishi, seems the guard dog has found a way to destroy those pesky things.” Bel turned towards the others, it was apparent he was going to help. “Let’s destroy them then for the insult they have done to the prince.”

The two quickly leapt forward to help the others. 

Levi was in horrendous shape, to the point that Harry was surprised the Lightning was standing at all. He was covered in cuts and blood and bruises. The worst that it seemed his right arm wasn’t working at the moment and only a single umbrella was left useable. That left the large man on defense but that was okay, Harry and Bel were there now.

“For the boss!” Levi shouted as he caught sight of the two coming to him and swung his umbrella, holding the magic in place long enough for Harry to leap forward. 

His fang sunk into the magic, making the tendril appear and then shatter in white seconds later. Much faster than Bel’s and Lussuria’s had. 

Harry’s eyes narrowed at that as his mind flew through possibilities. The tendrils were obviously Voldemort’s powers and they were destroyed faster the more Harry destroyed. Could this be weakening the Dark Lord even faster?

His head whipped at that thought and his eyes took in the trembling form of the other werewolf. He was still standing and was clawing at the dirt restlessly, but he wasn’t moving towards any of them. It was as if he couldn’t move or he was just too tired to do so. 

His attention snapped towards where Mammon had been pushed backwards by her own tendril. She was still standing though and was using her flames, ready to attack once more. Though it was obvious she was starting to lag just a bit due to the battle from before and the severing of their bond at his death.   
All the Varia were tired and lagging but they weren’t giving up or going down.

That was his family. 

The whip lashed forward but was blocked by an umbrella and then sent flying backwards by a pair of knives. “No one touches my Mammon.” Bel snarled as he rushed forward, knives meeting with the magic in a rapid fire fight that had Harry stunned. He sometimes forgot how fast Bel could be and how vicious he could turn when his ‘peasants’ are attacked. 

But that was okay, because that gave Mammon the time she needed to pull her flames together and then send them surging forward. 

The Mist Flames obeyed precisely, wrapping around the magic like a cocoon. He could see the transparent tendril frozen in the air and he took the opportunity as it was presented. His teeth sunk in and the blackness appeared before blooming white and disappearing. There was just one more tendril left.

He turned towards where he knew Squalo was fighting and could only huff out a breath of laughter to see the swordsman slashing the tendril into the ground while Lussuria stood behind him, ready to intervene if needed. 

Though it seemed like it was pity to take the swordsman’s fun away, he needed to attack the tendril and then attack Voldemort. So with that in mind he wasted no more time and leapt forward, sinking his teeth into the last tendril of power. 

The tendril disappeared in a flash of white, leaving the six leaders of Varia standing there and staring at the panting, heaving, and convulsing form of the Dark Lord in anticipation.

Harry gave a wolfish grin at the weakened form, taking in the now completely skinless creature in front of him. Muscle and tissue and bone shone brightly under the bright full moon. The lake of blood around the creature was insane and Harry could only assume that it was magic at this point keeping the other alive. That was the only explanation with the amount of blood that he had obviously lost.

Didn’t matter though. It was time to end this before something else happened.

Which, of course, the Potter Luck had to hit right then and there. 

He roared as he leapt forward to attack the dying werewolf’s throat and put him out of his misery. Once and for all destroying the thing that had caused him so much trouble.

Crimson eyes met emerald and the pupils blew wide as a wave of magic slammed into Harry, sending him and everyone in the vicinity, flying backwards into the ground. 

Harry howled in anger as he forced his body up and through the magic slamming into everyone, trying to pin them to the ground and crush them there. He had to get up, he had to get up and see what was happening. He had never felt something like this before, not once in his life or in his travels with the Varia or Sirius. He had never felt this much power and pressure.

His forced his head up and stare at where Voldemort was, only to watch in horror as the shape of the wolf seemed to change completely in front of him. 

The once bloody and dying werewolf was now re-growing their pale white skin, the muzzle shrunk until skin could comfortable wrap around it, leaving only slits for a nose and a more rounded muzzle, reminiscent of a snake and no ears, just smooth bald skin. The hunched form shifted until it was more comfortably flat and the legs shifted until they were paws, hairless and with shorter clear nails, but obvious claws of a wolf.

The worst part of the entire thing though. The thing that had Harry whimpering in fear and horror and a growing hopelessness he hadn’t felt since he faced the Wizarding Council just before his supposed fifth year. 

Dark burnt orange flames flared at its forehead, paws, and a long tail of orange flames took shape even as those same flames writhed angrily around the figure. 

He had no clue how but the Dark Lord had somehow awakened his flames and became ten times more dangerous. 

It was then that Harry felt and saw two huge writhing whips of magic flare out from the horror of a wolf’s back, lashing out and decimating the ground around it.

His eyes couldn’t leave the sight in front of him. A nightmare he had never had but feared of. The Dark Lord awakening his flames like he, Harry, had and using them to cause havoc everywhere. What was he going to do about this? What could he do about this?

The pressure from both the magic and flames Voldemort was exerting was pressing them all to the ground. None of them could get up. It was a fight for just Harry to stare at the creature and keep his head up. 

How were they going to fight this?

“Don’t…” Xanxus? That was Xanxus’s voice rumbling somewhere. He knew it was. His head turned slowly, painfully, to try and find his mate. To see him even as they were destroyed by this thing. “Think…we’re….DONE!” 

A blast of pure rage clashed a moment later with the pure tainted sky flames, fighting against them and trying to push them back. 

It was obvious though that the werewolf was stronger as Xanxus’s flames were being pushed back towards him. Harry could only stare at where his mate stood, at the entrance of Hogwarts, at the bottom of the stairs, glaring viciously at the Dark Lord with such loathing. 

IF only a look could truly kill.

“WE AREN’T GIVING UP YET!” He shouted just as he pushed with more of his flames, stalling where Voldemort was and holding. Those around the leader of Varia were standing back up, holding their wands aimed at the monster and firing spells at it. HE could even see some Death Eaters doing the same as the rest just stood there and watched. They didn’t attack those attacking their lord though and that said enough.

“WE’RE HERE!” Squalo shouted as he shoved out his own flames a moment later, clearing a large area around him. That allowed more wizards to stand and fight. 

“FOR THE BOSS!” Levi stood next, gasping and a hand on his side even as he flared his own flames. More wizards, both Death Eaters and not got up and fired spells. Others disappeared while they could.

“DIE PEASANT!” Bel screamed as red flames covered the ground around him. Witches and wizards screamed alongside him as they stood and attacked the Dark Lord, trying to weaken him desperately.

“I’M NOT OUT OF THIS YET EITEHR!” Lussuria screams and stands as he flares all of his power out. “TAKE THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Which wow, you normally don’t hear the Sun cuss like that, but it hypes up the witches and wizards around him to attack more ferociously than before as well. 

“I will not all you to destroy my money makers.” Mammon states more calmly than any of them but their flare of power is no less impressive. More shouts of spells can be heard a moment later. 

And then it wasn’t just the Varia. He could see all the Arcobaleno flaring out their power too, allowing others to stand up. He can see Remus from here and where he is stood over something protectively. He can see Hibari standing up with a smirk on his face as his tonfa’s slams into a running Death Eater’s head. 

He can’t see them but he can hear Ryohei, Gokudera, and Yamamoto shouting somewhere in the castle. He can feel the maliciousness of Mukuro leeching out from the castle as well. The more the flames flare out the more the wizarding community there stands up and fires at the dark lord.

But he can see the flares of magic from the werewolf are batting away the spells like they are nothing. He’s batting away the flame attacks just as easily. They aren’t doing any damage. 

He needed to stand up.

He had to help. 

This had to end.

With those thoughts in his head, Harry forces his legs under him and he snarls as his own flames flare out, the love for his friends and family burn deep in his heart, and the wish to see them make it another day causes a surge in his body.

He remembers hurting so much.

He remembers being alone. 

He remembered how he thought he was going to die in pain and alone.

But then Xanxus came strutting into his life and woke up something deep inside of him. 

IT had been a will.

A will to live.

To explore.

To love.

IT was such a powerful thing that Harry hadn’t hesitated to drop to his knees right then and there and take the other man in his mouth in appreciation. 

He would use that will and destroy this beast.

Harry howled at that point as he allowed his magic and flames to merge completely at that, hardly noticing the warmth that took form on his back as two long wings emerged from his back.

He ignored as everything to a standstill, everyone staring at him in amazement. He caught the wings in the corner of his eyes but he didn’t pay too long analyzing them.

He knew they had to be ten feet long. The main feathers were a dark black color but at the ends began to fade into bright purple. He could spot specks of white spread out on them as well, almost like stars. 

He faced forward completely though when a growl reached his ears. Crimson eyes tinged in orange met emerald tinged in purple. They both take a single step forward, and then another, and then another before it’s a full out blitz for the other.

Then its teeth, fur, feathers, and skin as they clash. Harry can feel those tendrils of dark magic lash towards him, hoping to wrap around him and pin him to the ground.

He doesn’t allow it though and steps to the side, yelping as he dodges one but the other wraps around one of his wings, painfully tight. He snarls in return and slashes a paw pull of claws across unprotected eyes. 

He doesn’t have time to enjoy the victory though as that tendril pulls on his wing and his body follows the motion, slamming him into the ground. A can’t stop the whimper that escapes him but he does manage to flap both wings furiously and flare out his power simultaneously. 

He grins viciously as his wing is released and Voldemort is forced to moved backwards, tendrils appearing in front of his bloodied face to protect from the surge. He stands up before flapping his wings furiously, surprised and yet not to find himself lifted off of the ground and into the air.

He doesn’t think about it though as he uses this time to gain a height advantage to try and find a weak point.

That appears when a bullet slams into the Dark Lord’s side, eliciting a howl of pain. He can tell that Voldemort is in control again and is surprised when he takes his eyes off of Harry and instead puts them onto Xanxus, who is smirking at him.

Harry doesn’t waste the opportunity though as he dives down and sinks his teeth into a tendril, flooding it with his power.

It doesn’t take long to realize that Voldemort realizes what’s happening and fights back. This is nothing like fighting the tendrils earlier. They’re fighting back now, against his power and energy, to try and stop him from destroying them. With a fully conscious Voldemort, this battle was going to get much worse.

Especially when he realizes that the dark energy is now trying to get into him and taint him. 

If he allows that, then he knows that he’s dead. 

He won’t let it though. He pushes his power forward and floods it into the tendril. He can tell though, it isn’t enough. He’s not powerful enough on his own to face down a wizard that has almost a century to build his own power.

‘You aren’t alone.’

He almost lost control at the voice before calming. He recognizes it for what it is. Not an actual voice but the impression of one.

Of six others.

‘Help me.’ He sends out and is warmed when they all responded.

The manic storm that is Bel.

The calming Mist that is Mammon.

The fierce protectiveness that is Levi.

The every warmth of Lussuria.

The typhoon that is Squalo.

The brashness and pure rage that is Xanxus.

They all flood into him and strengthen him and he takes it and uses it all.

HE watches with a wolfish grin as the tendril begins to turn grey and then white. 

The white tendril then bursts apart completely and falls to the ground like snow. 

That’s one down, just one more to go. 

“Do you really think you’ll beat me?” He blinks at the new voice that sounds like a rumbling hiss, like the words shouldn’t sound like that and are warped through a broken radio. “Do you really think that this will be the end of me even if you do win today?”

Harry looks down at the snarling form of the mutated werewolf, taking in the single tendril of power that is whipping back and forth like an agitated cat’s tail. “Do you really think you can defeat every witch and wizard here?” Harry returns as he lands back on the ground, keeping his wings flared out ready to fly once more.

“I will destroy all those in my way, especially now that I have all this power at my disposal.” The pupils of those crimson eyes are still blown wide and Harry can tell the other is completely high off of his newly awakened flames. Most people are when they wake up, Harry was no different. 

His just ended in a more…pleasurable way.

Voldemort had woken in a battle though, not a bar drunken like a fool, and so his body was reacting in a way to try and protect itself from the sudden burst of power and ability. It was pushing adrenaline through him to protect against the pain he would surely feel if he was to fall out of Dying will mode. 

First times always hurt and that was no different for awakening flames.

“I thought you wanted to rule? What will you rule if you destroy everything?” He questioned as he stepped forward, using the broadside of a wing to deflect the tendril away harmlessly.

“I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING!” Was roared back and Harry knew that Voldemort had completely fallen into his flames once more. There was no point in talking at this point so he didn’t bother.

He just took off into the air once more, doing barrel rolls to dodge the tendril and flying up higher when he needed to see what he could. He would need another distraction so he used his bond to his family tell them exactly that.

And boy did they deliver. 

All six of them dove forward, weapons bared out to attack. 

Voldemort wasn’t impressed with them though and used the tendril like a wave, he pushed up against them and pushed them back.

But that gave Harry just the moment he needed to dive down and sink his fangs into the final tendril. He pushed all of the power he had and the power of his family into and he watched with satisfaction as the black tendril turned white and then shattered into white flakes. 

“NO! I WILL NOT DIE! I WILL NEVER DIE!” Voldemort roared as his head shook back and forth, trying to summon more power but it was obvious that it wasn’t forming into the tendrils like it had before. 

No, it was turning into a giant ball of darkness at the middle of his back. Harry could already see what would happen if that thing got loose.

He looked around and looked at where his family was slowly getting to their feet. Their power had been used too much and they were exhausted. They had nothing else to give if they didn’t want to die.

The Arcobaleno were scattered and it would be too late by the time they go close enough to help. He could see Dumbledore sat on the ground, exhausted himself, from being knocked off his feet.

All the witches and wizards had pulled up shields to protect themselves and those around them. They wouldn’t be enough though. He could see that now. They would be all destroyed if Tom released that self-made bomb. 

He didn’t have a choice. Not if he wanted to save all those he loved and cared about.

His mind went to Xanxus.

To Tsuna.

To Hermione and Ron.

To the twins.

To the rest of the Weasleys.

To Sirius and Remus.

To all those who had ever had his back in times of pain and suffering. 

He really didn’t have a choice if he wanted them to survive.

So he smiled to himself as he flapped his wings, looking down at all those he loved and all those he had in his heart. He looked down at where Xanxus stood, staring up at him with a frown on his scarred face, eyes glowing even from this distance.

He gave a little huff and toss of his head before throwing it completely back and howling. It was a long loud howl that had everyone watching him and keeping eyes away from the actual threat. 

It was a howl so full of love and sadness and affection and sorrow. He had died once that day already and now he was going to die again. 

But this time it was going to be for a good reason and he was going to enjoy this death. With that thought in mind he pulled all of his power and thrummed it through his wings. That was the parts that were going to need it the most, but he felt it also thrumming through his body. 

Once it was fully concentrated in his body, he dived. 

He ignored the screams of terror, of anger, of worry, and of sadness. He could hear it all as he allowed his body to dive forward and towards his target.

He had to ignore them all though and concentrate because he could see that ball of power building still. It had gone from a golf ball to a football size in the minute he had taken. If he let it go too much longer, he wouldn’t be able to contain it.

It was now or never.

He landed hard in front of the Dark Lord and wrapped his wings tightly around the both of them. His power filled in holes that his feathers and body couldn’t fill and soon, it was just him and Tom cocooned within feathers.

“No! I don’t want to!” Tom shouted as his body twisted in the prison, trying to escape but found himself unable to. “I don’t want to die! I want to live! I want to live!” 

Harry could only watch sadly as the once confident Dark Lord fell into terror and bashed his body against Harry’s own. “I’m sorry, but there’s no other option.” He said to him as he reached forward and jammed his nose into the ball of energy.

“NO!” Tom yelled as the ball exploded, engulfing him and Harry both.

‘I love you.’ Harry thought as he closed his eyes and allowed the wash of energy to take over his senses.

Everything fell to black.

VC

Xanxus watched in cold horror as the ball of feathers was engulfed in black light that soon blew up into white, engulfing anyone within ten feet. A storm of feathers followed afterwards, blowing up into the sky before falling down towards earth. 

Not that he gave a flying fuck about them! No! The one he fucking cared about was in the dead center of that little fucking explosion! 

That fucker had died and then was alive and then fucking died again! 

How Fucking Dare He!

His scars wrapped around him as his anger rose, his feet moving before he could stop them, moving straight for where the explosion was now dying down. Rubble was all one could see at first but Xanxus soon found what he was looking for. 

There were two of them, two bodies lying in the deepest part of the crater. One was the disfigured body of the dark lord. It was laid out and twisted in a way that told that the force of the explosion had caused it. Burns covered almost all of the body while blood leaked out everywhere as well. 

The second body though, was the beloved black wolf he had fallen for. 

He wasn’t twisted grotesquely like the other. No, he was just laid out like he had fallen asleep. Eyes closed, hiding jewels that shined like the stars in the sky. 

Xanxus growled as he fell to the ground on his knees and dragged that beautiful black wolf into his lap and held to it. Tightly. He buried his nose into soft fur, amazed that there wasn’t a single singed piece of hair there. He was soft as always and smell like blood and fire. A smell he adored.

He couldn’t feel his chest moving. He couldn’t feel his heart beating.

He didn’t look up when his other elements surrounded them, just held on tight to the gorgeous wolf he so loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Don’t kill me! Just review and hopefully my next chapter will come soon! Let me know what you all thought about it. Sorry it’s taken so long but school and life and just general chaos has kept me busy so I’ve not had a whole lot of time to write any of my stories out. But here’s this one! Tell me what you thought in a review. I can’t wait to hear from you guys again! Until next time!


	16. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They assess their wounds and get ready to go home.

Pain was the first thing that entered his senses when he felt his body begin to draw in air once more. 

He wasn’t sure how it was possible but he could tell that he was very much alive.

The next thing he knew was that he was in his human body, cradled up against a warm and firm chest with the arms wrapped tightly around him. He didn’t even need to open his eyes to know who it was that held him and instead slowly lifted a hand and laid it on a heavily scarred cheek. 

Wow, if his scars were covering that much of the man’s face, he was surprised that he wasn’t going on a rampage, but instead Xanxus was sat there holding him tightly. 

There was no way he was walking out of their bedroom anytime soon when they got home. 

“I…I think I…nee…need t-to st-stop….temp-tempting death.” He gasped out as he slowly opened his eyes to take in the wide crimson eyes of his love. “No-not good fo…for my-my health.” He had to add the cheeky grin afterwards, it wouldn’t be him otherwise.

He totally expected those rough lips crushing against his, smothering him in the heat that was Xanxus and his Sky and his Lover. It was warming him up on the inside and bringing him to such a wakefulness. He threw his arms around the man and smashed his lips and tongue with Xanxus’s and moaned in pure joyfulness as he did so. 

He enjoyed how he was flooded with sky flames once more and how they twined so deeply inside of him that he knew they would never leave him, not until death itself took him.

He hadn’t even realized they had gone in the first place until he was filled to the brim with his Sky’s flames. 

It made him feel high and drunk and delirious all at the same time. 

He’d happily drop to his knees and suck off Xanxus right then and there.

Too bad he was still too exhausted to do anything. 

A growl reverberated against his lips and the much larger man drew away from him slightly. “You piece of shit ain’t leaving our rooms until you have to crawl.” The threat was real and Harry could see it in the other’s eyes.

He smirked back as he ran his hand over that cheek again, rubbing his thumb just under a crimson eye a second later. “I’ll take that as a promise.”

VC

The Death Eaters had been gathered up and stuck into the dungeons of Hogwarts, waiting to be dealt with and those that had escaped were being hunted down. The bodies of the dead had been gathered and settled into the many empty classrooms until they were either claimed, identified, or a place was found for final burials. 

The injured were settled into the infirmary and the Great Hall, all being attended to by Pomfrey, the two suns, and staff from St. Mungo’s. They were running all over the place, healing people and handing out potions and just sitting next to ones who couldn’t be saved until they passed. It was a hectic and chaotic scene that sparked sorrow in his chest, but Harry just shook his head as he returned his eyes back to a sleeping brunet that had bandages wrapped around one eye and his forehead. There were also bandages wrapped around his chest and arms and then littered with scratches and bruises. He would be alright and he would heal in time.

He’d have to learn to live without an eye though.

Harry hadn’t been there in time to save the other’s eye from Voldemort’s spell and Tsuna would have to live with that. He would have to live with people staring at him weirdly and curiously and some with horror and disgust. He just hoped that Tsuna’s guardians would be alright with what had happened with their Sky and not reject him due to it.

If they did…well…the Varia would have a few new targets on their list.

But he doubted it, especially after he had watched Ryohei help heal Tsuna to the best of his ability and then watched as all the others had lingered around to keep an eye on him. He made sure they all knew not to get in the way of the healers even as they kept watch for their Sky and the Hitman.

His gaze turned towards Reborn, who was sleeping peacefully just on the other side of Tsuna. He had been healed mostly from the injuries he had sustained but some still lingered, even with his super healing ability of being a Sun and now a werewolf. It would take time for him as well but he would be fine with a few new scars of his own. 

They were all okay though. Tsuna and Reborn, Chrome and Mukuro, Yamamoto and Gokudera, Lambo and Ryohei, and Hibari himself. All the younger guardians were okay and the rest of the Arcobaleno as well. The Varia had all survived with minor injuries. The Hogwarts staff were all alive and helping with students that had been injured and comforting those who had lost fellow students and family. Ron and Hermione were alive, as was Ginny, Neville, Luna, and most of his old Hogwarts year mates.

Fred and Percy had died.

He could still hear Molly Weasley wailing in the corner of the Great Hall where her two sons had laid on the floor, faces covered with blankets after the failed attempts at saving them. They had been crushed under a wall that had been blown over, Percy having tried to shield his younger brother but the weight was just too much for either to survive. 

He sniffed and wiped tears from his eyes as he picked up Tsuna’s hand and held on to it tightly. The loss of two of the Weasleys, the family that had taken him in and cared for him no matter what had happened, was painful. It hurt greatly, like he had lost something inside of him that he hadn’t realized he’d had until it was gone. 

He’d head over and comfort Molly the best he could once Tsuna woke up.

The only other bright side out of all this was that Sirius had survived his own turning into a werewolf and was resting with Remus off to the side of the Great Hall. Harry could see him from where he sat, watching as the long haired man leaned against his friend for comfort. Tonks was laid against Remus’s other side contently and Harry could see how the man’s face was pink. He couldn’t tell if it was Sirius or Tonks that was causing it though, he just hoped the older werewolf would get some peace soon.

A yawn erupted from his mouth but he refused to lay down. He was going to wait until Tsuna woke up, the boy deserved to have a friendly face explain everything to him.

“You should get some sleep my boy.” He couldn’t stop the groan from erupting from his throat even if he had wanted to. A chuckle was his prize even as he felt a chair appear at his side and the older body take the seat warily. “Coming back from the dead, twice no less, must be taxing. Let’s not forget the incredible feats of magic you performed today as well, you must be exhausted from it.” He caught the wince on the old man’s face just as he turned to look at him. “I know I am.”

“Then you should go and rest yourself. I can survive without sleep for a while yet.” Harry turned back to Tsuna, getting the hand firmly clasped in his own. His instincts were howling at him now, telling him to get the old man away from his cub before he could damage him…like the old fool had Harry. That thought caught Harry off guard and he snapped his head to stare at the headmaster.

His magic…his flames…they had all gone into a balance he had never felt before, even with Xanxus, until after he had died. “Ah…it seems that you have finally realized the folly of this old man.” The beard stroking was back with the headmaster’s sole hand. IT was a tale that spoke of regret and nervousness that few would spot but Harry had been trained to spot such tales. “Yes, I’m sure you’ve realized just how much more powerful and balanced you feel now.”

“You fucking sealed me you piece of shit.” He snarled angrily, his face twisting as his flames burst from his body and his hair began to lengthen as his claws and fangs followed suit. “You’re the reason why I was so fucking unstable in the first place.” Though he had known this for a long time. He knew Dumbledore had sealed him but now he realized the full extent. “You never intended to release the seal at all, did you?” 

The Headmaster shook his head truthfully. “I’m sure you know that you were powerful, yes, but the power you held was dangerous as well. Very few of our kind ever survived it’s emergence in the past and we all felt it best it sealed away.” 

“We?” Harry questioned as he stared at the Headmaster. He was starting to get the feeling that he knew where this was going now. He knew his magic had been partially sealed away, Sirius had told him that when they had escaped to Italy, but now he had a feeling it wasn’t just his magic. But he was also curious, who else had known about his flames?

“Yes, your parents were there when you accidentally awakened those…Flames you called them?” He looked at Harry with a brown and the werewolf nodded his head. “Yes, well, you woke them up just after you summoned a teddy bear. Your mother had screamed in excitement but that startled you quite something fierce and those flames burst out of you. Bright orange flames.” His eyes glazed over in thought as he continued to stroke his beard.

Harry gulped at that, knowing that he had once had Sky flames. The fact that he could summon them in the right circumstances was proof of that. Though having them sealed away…well…that explained why he no longer had Sky as his primary flame. He wasn’t sure he had them at all anymore as he hadn’t felt that familiar thrum whenever he was near Tsuna or Xanxus he got due to Sky Harmonization.

“You were badly burnt from them and we decided that it would be best to seal those away before you could irreversibly damage yourself.” Dumbledore continued, unaware of Harry’s thoughts. “I fear now that I might have done more harm than good.”

He wanted to rip the old man’s throat out. He was lucky that Harry had such good control or he would have been on the floor convulsing as blood flowed from his throat. “Yeah, you did.” He wasn’t going to try and make the other feel better, he was going to make sure he knew the mistakes made. IT didn’t matter if his parents had agreed, they had been just as wrong as the Headmaster in this. So he didn’t feel bad when the headmaster’s head bowed sorrowfully. “You had no idea what you were dealing with and the damage you could do. You can’t and won’t understand the pain I went through because of that decision.” He growled as his hair shrunk back to his normal shaggy length and his claws disappeared. “I won’t forgive you and I will not stay here Headmaster. Once my people are healed, we will leave.”

Dumbledore sighed and nodded his head. He knew it was fruitless but he had to try and get Harry to stay. Though it seemed that he couldn’t even try as the boy’s mind was already made up. “What of the Weasleys and Miss Granger?” He was curious about what the boy would do about his friends he had left behind before.

“I’ll stay in contact and if they want, I can come visit or they can come visit me. I won’t stay in England for them though, they’ll understand that or they aren’t really my friends.” The old man couldn’t help but smile at that before nodding his head. 

“Alas, it seems you know what you’re talking about. I must be off then as I have a meeting with the interim Minister of Magic.” He stood up and wiped his bright purple robes off that twinkled with orange stars. “Kingsley seems to be settling in rather nicely and handling the situation much better than Cornelius ever could.”

Harry snorted at that. “A baboon could have done a better job.” 

Dumbledore laughed at that as he gave Harry one more smile. “Very true.” With that, Harry watched the Headmaster walk away from him, a skip in the old man’s step that he hadn’t seen in all of his time at Hogwarts. 

He refused to think about how watching the other walk away from him was like watching him walk out of Harry’s life and business for the final time.

He did enjoy how freeing that feeling was.

VC

It all hurt. 

His chest, legs, arms, and head all throbbed in agony and he wanted to go back to sleep. It was all too much to handle at this point and he didn’t give a flying fuck if anyone agreed with him or not.

They could go and shit themselves for all he cared.

“Cub, I know you’re awake.” The voice was soft and warm, gentle against his ears that he now realized burned with all the noise working around him. The sound of sheets shifting and whispering that didn’t sound like whispering to him. He didn’t even want to try and open his eyes, feeling like that would just burn even more. “I need you to drink something for me, it’ll help you feel better.” 

His jaw clenched as he felt his head lifted and something smoothed pressed against his lips. He opened his mouth and nearly gagged at the taste that washed over his tongue, just barely managing to swallow the vile concoction. 

The sounds around him began to dull and the throbbing in his body also began to dissipate. “There we go cub.” The voice whispered to him as a hand ran through his hair. “That must feel much better than it did.”

“Much.” He rasped out, tilting his head into the petting. It was soothing and warm, he didn’t want it to stop. But there was something else he wanted just as much if not more than the petting. “Water?” 

“Sure thing.” He was lifted up from the bed, set up that he was leaning against a warm side with an arm wrapped around his middle to keep him steady. A cooler glass than the first appeared against his lips and he eagerly sipped at it, unable to go faster as the person holding him refused to allow him. “Slow Tsuna, you drink too fast and you’ll make yourself sick.” 

He whined when the glass was pulled from him but nodded his understanding at the movement. He scrunched his face up as he concentrated on forcing enough energy to open his eyes. He wanted to see Harry now that he was awake and ask after all of his guardians. He had no idea how long he had been asleep but he needed to be awake now to know how his family was doing. 

So it took a billion years but he was able to open one of his eyes, squinting as the light invaded his senses and nearly blinded him. His nose scrunched but he forced his eyes to focus and take in the scene that was the Great Hall with other people laying the floor on mats with blankets covering them. Most of them groaning in pain and whimpering while others slept or talking quietly amongst themselves. He blinked before turning his head to look up at the older male with tired eyes.

Harry smiled happily at the little teen as he settled the cup to the side. “Good to see you awake again Tsuna.” He whispered happily, nuzzling his nose into the stiff and oily hair. He’d have to get the cub up and washed now that he was awake. It would take a while due to how badly he was hurt but that was okay, they had time. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired.” He responded with a yawn but not ready to go back to sleep yet. “It hurt before whatever you gave me made the pain go away.” His hand reached up to run over his eyes but stopped when his fingers encountered the bandage over his eye. 

He dug at the bandage before Harry grabbed his hand and held it down on his thigh, keeping him from pulling at it. His other hand was pinned between their bodies and so was unable to reach up and determine the damage. “We have a lot to talk about Tsuna, some of it you aren’t going to like.” The wizard admitted with a frown as the amber eye looked up at him with horror.

“The others? Are they okay?” He could feel that pit where one of his bonds no longer resided. He couldn’t tell who it was that had left, that had died, and he was terrified to know who had died during the battle. All of his connections were important to him and losing just one was so incredibly painful that he prayed he’d die first before any of his others left him. “Who died? Who’s gone?” He questioned as tears began to fall done his cheek in fear for his family.

Harry sighed as he pulled the teen closer to him, careful about how tightly he held him. “All of your guardians but one made it. Chrome is coming around nicely after Mukuro got to her in time and the only other one to maintain a critical condition was Reborn. He’s up and running around already so I’m sure you’ll see him soon.” He paused for a moment before giving the boy a sad look. “I’m so sorry Tsuna, but Snape didn’t make it.” He explained, carding his hand through the boy’s hair as hands clutched at his shirt tightly. He could feel his neck become damp but he didn’t mind, the pup needed to cry this out more than bottle it up. “Everyone else has made it through though, no one else was lost.” 

“But…I just…I just found …him.” Tsuna sobbed as he clutched at the cloud tightly. He had just found the lightning again after so many years of being separated. He had wanted to know the man better and understand his motives and his interests and his ideas and just to know him. Just like he was getting to know all of his others guardians.

Like how he knew Mammon liked strawberry milkshakes but loved Skull’s blueberry ones just as much.   
How Collonello always annoyed Lal for attention.

How Lal would always respond because she loved the blond so much. 

How Skull only whined in the presence of the others but was always eager to chat about anime and motorcycles with Tsuna. 

How Verde was reclusive because he lacked complete social etiquette despite reading more books on the subject then he cared to admit. 

How Fon loved to meditate in the morning and night because it kept the nightmares away.

Like how he knew Mukuro really loved their group and tortured them because that was how he was affectionate. 

How Chrome would grab a hold of him or Mukuro whenever she felt shy and needed an extra push to be social. 

How Lambo cried when Tsuna and Chrome didn’t hug him long enough. 

How Ryohei could be so gentle when he carried one of them to bed after all nights.

How Gokudera was trying to stop smoking but when any one of them did something crazy dangerous he would start right back up. 

How Yamamoto was learning to make sushi from his dad and Tsuna’s mother so that he could spoil them with an awesome meal. 

How Hibari was always sleeping outside Tsuna’s window in the tree when the brunette had another assassination attempt and he wanted to make sure the small male was safe.

How Reborn loved and cared for him so deeply and how warm his hugs were whenever he scooped the Sky into his arms.

He had wanted to know Snape like he was getting to know all of his guardians but now it was obvious that he never would. SO he cried for the loss and the hurt he felt over it. It was a pain that would never heal but he knew that he would adjust to it over time.   
It wouldn’t mean he wouldn’t miss the man any less though.

Harry sighed as he held the child close to his own body, comforting what he could. He hadn’t really known anything about Snape. He had only ever known about the nasty parts of him and the hatred between the two of them had been legendary. There wasn’t really anything he could Tsuna about the man to reassure him. 

He didn’t think he could even try and tell Tsuna anything nice about the man. 

He knew that he could take the boy home though. Comfort in familiar surroundings was a thing and he knew that Tsuna would desperately need it soon. Harry had needed it once upon a time and had never gotten it, so he was going to make sure the cub got it now. 

But before that, there was a few things he had to do. “Listen to me Tsuna, there’s one other thing I really need to go over with you before I let you rest.” He made sure he had the boy’s attention once the crying had turned to sniffles. He didn’t make him look up or anything, just made sure he was listening by flicking an ear. “Your eye Tsuna…well…I’m sorry but they couldn’t save it.” 

It was quiet as he let that information seep in but he was prepared for the tears that came and the bawling that came with it, not as strong as the loss of his element, but still just as heartbreaking.

VC

Reborn could only stare at the single amber eye that looked back at him. He wasn’t disgusted or anything but he could already tell that he was going to miss the other eye. The scar that laid over where the eye was permanently sealed was sexy though and he smirked as he cradled the other’s face in one hand and laid a gentle kiss over it. “Nice to see you awake beautiful.” 

Tsuna smiled shyly at that as he nodded his agreement. “Good to see you alright yourself.” He reached up and laid his hand over the larger one. “Harry says we’ll be going home today.” 

Reborn hummed at that, knowing that Harry really did mean Japan and not Italy. The raven apparently didn’t want to take Tsuna anywhere near Iemitsu or the Ninth at the moment. The hitman agreed, knowing the two would take it rather badly over the damage the Decimo had taken during this battle.

It was inevitable for something to happen though, much like when Timoteo had been hit in his leg so badly and was in need of a cane at the age of twenty. He scoffed knowing that this little injury would only hamper Tsuna’s depth perception and that was easily fixed. 

“Yes, Potter has indeed informed me of that decision.” He looked around the Great Hall where Tsuna was sitting on one of the many mats set out. Most of the injured had made their way home or to the wizard’s hospital to finish recovery. Now it was just those that were members of the Order and the staff and students of Hogwarts. Food had been set up at the front of the hall in a buffet style so that people could grab and go as needed. “I must admit, I can’t wait to return and eat some of Maman’s food.” 

Tsuna nodded his head as he looked towards the buffet where he could see all but Mukuro and Hibari getting food, squabbling as they all moved along. He could even see Verde staring with a raised brow at something one the table as Skull just shoved it into his mouth as he moved along. Gokudera and Yamamoto were chatting, Gokudera more shouting, as they too gathered food. Ryohei was helping Lambo while Squalo was shouting at Lussuria and Bel about something as the two laughed. The others were all in similar positions as they fought to get food.

The wizards had all decided to keep their distance until the group was done, especially after Xanxus had nearly shot Bill’s ponytail off when the redhead had almost taken a piece of sausage the man had gone after. Further bloodshed had been avoided by Harry stepping in and setting a plate up for his Sky and shooing him off to eat in a corner of the hall peacefully. No one had missed the firm grope of the raven’s ass before the Varia Leader had stalked off with his food. They didn’t miss the rather prominent limp whenever Harry walked either so they knew that that grope had to be painful on the raven just as much walking. 

“I miss mom’s cooking too.” Tsuna could just imagine the traditional breakfast his mother would make him when he arrived and shivered in delight. His mother’s cooking was the best from everything he had ever tried. No one could beat it even when they tried. But the thought of his mother brought up a whole new problem he hadn’t thought about in a long time. “I WAS KIDNAPPED!” He shrieked as he remembered what had brought him to Italy and then England in the first place.

Reborn raised a brow as he pulled his hands away from the now flailing brunet. “Well, yes, that’s how all of this started to begin with.”

“I’ve been gone from home for a month!” That realization brought a whole new horror to him as he realized his mother must be freaking out about now. “She must be a wreck! Has anyone even thought to call her to tell her I’m ok?” He questioned as he began to force himself to his feet, grateful that Reborn was helping him stand instead of forcing him back down. Most if not all of his injuries had healed over the last couple of days and now he was only sore. “Oh god! My mom! How could I forget about her so easily!?”

Reborn sighed and rolled his eyes before gathering the little male into his arms and tugged at his hair to get him out of his panic. “I told her we were going on a trip to help enhance your Italian before I left.” Which was true, the day he had left Japan to track Tsuna down, he had told the woman they were all leaving for a trip to Italy. The woman was ecstatic and asked how long they would be gone.

He had told her about a month, maybe a little over if they couldn’t hit all they wanted to in that month. 

She had just smiled and nodded her head. “Take good care of my son Reborn. I want him back in one piece.”

Well, she was getting him back, just not in one piece like she had asked. 

Tsuna sighed at that and nodded his head. He hated how oblivious his mother was sometimes but this wasn’t one of them. He was happy that his mother wouldn’t have to worry about any sort of damage he had gotten, except maybe his eye, and that she wasn’t panicking over him missing. “Oh, that’s good. Hope we have a good story about the eye.” One hand reached up and ran over the scar that started from the corner of his eye and then slashed down at a forty degree angle to end about two inches on his cheek. He had apparently been lucky to lose both eyes due to how strong the curse had been.

“I have that covered as well.” The Hitman assured as he pulled the hand away from the scar and in to his own, kissing the back of it. “Big cats are rather plentiful out in the wilds of Italy and rather dangerous as well. 

Tsuna snorted before shaking his head. “Either way, I can’t wait to go home.”

Reborn smiled and nodded his head in agreement. It was going to be nice to return to Namimori and relax somewhat after the hell that the wizarding world had been.

It might help him relax from this struggle against instincts as well. 

Since he became a werewolf, his instincts had flared wildly out of his control. Not to say that he snarled and growled at anyone who came near his pack, but it was more like glares and flaring out his flames in warning when people he didn’t know or liked got anywhere near his mate and cubs. It was pure determination and skill on his part that he hadn’t fully lashed out with his flames. 

Though it did come close when Xanxus had growled at Tsuna, startling the younger male into yelping, actually yelping like a dog, in fear. Reborn had just about leapt at the bigger raven to rip him to pieces, only being stopped when Harry got in the way and Tsuna had rubbed his head against Reborn’s neck to calm him.

So yes, getting back to a territory where he could relax with Tsuna and his guardians would be ideal. Even having the other Arcobaleno would be better than having the entirety of the Varia squad there facing against his authority. It would be a nice break and he couldn’t wait for it. 

Hopefully he’ll have a chance to train his new senses before the next big battle.

VC

“Are you sure you have to leave so soon?” It was only a few days after the final battle and all the Flame users had healed enough to leave. Harry wasn’t about to wait around and be hounded by reporters when they finally caught up to him.

He told as much to Hermione, who huffed while Ron rolled his eyes. “I know how bad it can be mate, but really, you could always stay here with us and at the Burrow.” He offered with his patented smile.

Harry gave it right back with a shake of his head. “I can’t stay here, it’s not my home anymore.” He explained, even as Hogwarts pulled at his magic, like a pouting child about to be separated from their parents. “I have a place with them.” He tilted his head backwards where all the others stood, waiting to take off back to Japan. They were going to use a portkey to make it a faster trip. 

Hermione sighed as she grabbed one of his hands and held fast, like she would never let him leave. “I can see how happy they make you.” She said next with a sad smile and misty eyes. She looked exhausted but much more alive than when he first arrived. “Just know that you will always be our friend Harry. Always.”

“No kidding.” Ron raised a brow. “With how much bloody hell you got us into as kids, you better stay our friend. All that work would have been for nothing otherwise.” The smirk and hand landing on Harry’s shoulder was warm and comforting. “Don’t forget about us this time.”

“Yes, and you better write and visit all the time. You have Hedwig again so she can bring us letters if she needs to stretch her wings out.” Hermione harped good naturedly. “Don’t forget to tell us how all of you are doing and if you ever need our help or where you live! We want to come to you if you ever need us or to just see you.”

Harry laughed at the two and nodded his head. He had gotten to say goodbye to everyone else already. The Weasleys were all sad to see him leave already but understood, Molly bawling and holding him the entire time. He couldn’t blame her though, she had lost two sons and now her adopted one was leaving as well. “I’ll try. I don’t want to lose you guys again, I want to stay in your lives no matter what.” He explained with a saddened smile. He had forgotten how nice it was seeing the two almost every day and being at their sides constantly.

“We don’t want to lose you either Harry.” Hermione placed a hand on his cheek as she looked into his eyes. Her warm brown eyes looked tired but still had that fire he knew from when they were kids. “We just want you to be happy and we know that’s not here with us anymore. So please, be happy but keep in touch, we want to know everything you are doing.”

He leaned into her hand as he reached up to his shoulder to clasp his hand over Ron’s. They were still the greatest of friends and still tightly connected. He could feel it in his soul and in his magic. He would never be parted from them truly. “I know and I want you guys to be happy too, so you better let me know when the wedding is.” He send a shit eating smirk at their blushing faces before they all smiled together. “I have to go, but I promise to keep in contact. I’ll even hook the floo up at my place so we can talk whenever.”

He ignored how illegal it was to set up the floo across countries without permission of the ministries but he didn’t really care. He’d do as he wanted when he wanted. 

Hermione ignored this fact as well as she pulled him into a tight hug, Ron falling into it as well a second later. “I’m going to miss having you here with us again.” She sobbed out as she clutched at him.

He held just as tightly to her as Ron’s wide arms held both to his chest. “I’m going to miss it too.” He admitted with tears clouding his vision but not falling. “It felt so good to be back here and connect with you guys again.”

“It felt the same to us.” The rasp of Ron’s voice spoke how hard it was for him not to cry. “It’s like living without an arm or leg when you’re gone.” He explained, his hold tightening somewhat.

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle wetly at that, knowing it was even worse for him as it was two thirds he was missing. But he would survive, like he had since he was a child. Now he could even visit without the threat of Tom attacking them again. “I’ll make sure to visit more and more letters and calls and everything. Nothing is stopping me now.”

“Good.” Hermione hiccupped as she gave one last squeeze before releasing him, Ron letting them both go a second later. “Now stay out of trouble Harry, we won’t be there to get you out of it.”

“More like Mione won’t be there to get you out of it.” Followed with a smirk. “We all know we had been dead that first year without her.”

Harry laughed out loud as he wiped his eyes and nodding at them. “It’s true.” He agreed before looking over his shoulder at smoldering crimson eyes. “Though I doubt I’ll stay out of trouble, not with who I fell for and work with.” He turned back to his friends with one more smile. “I’ll see you guys soon.”

“Yes you will.” Hermione nodded decisively as Ron tilted his head with a smile. “Even if it means us coming to you.”

Harry laughed as he turned away from his friends, feeling that pull of magic to stay with them, the pull of magic of Hogwarts struggling to hold him there. He knew that he would always have a place here, the warmth of his friends and his first ever home told him as much. 

‘I’ll come back.’ He thought to the school as he got closer to his group of people, smoothing over the struggling magic trailing him. ‘I’ll come back and see you, I’ll come and feed you more of me, but I have elsewhere to be.’

He could feel Hogwarts pout, as much as a giant thousand year old castle could, as it gave a more powerful tug at his core. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the childish act, knowing that in the end, all Hogwarts wanted was for him to stay there with it. 

The magic had always welcomed him, ever since he was a child. A welcome that had only been given to very few. He knew Dumbledore and Tom had been ones welcomed as had Harry had been. They would always have a connection to the school no matter where they were. That was why Dumbledore refused to be minister and why Tom Riddle had fought so hard to have the school and to be in it. 

It was a home for all those who never really had one. Those who needed to feel the warmth and love of another, even if it was just from a school that welcomed all.

Harry didn’t need it now. He had found a family all of his own. It was chaotic, weird, loud, and different but it was still his. 

It wasn’t the Dursleys and it wasn’t the Weasleys, but it was all his in a way that he had made it his own. 

Staring into raging crimson and then into warm molten amber, Harry knew that he would always make this choice for them over and over. For he found a family that accepted him, faults and all, and welcomed him with wide arms. 

He smiled at the Vongola family he had been dragged into. Sirius, Remus, and surprising Tonks had all elected to follow him and his family to wherever he went. Remus and Sirius weren’t much of a surprise but Tonks was, but then again, love would do anything to a person. 

“We all ready to go?” He questioned them as Tsuna stepped up next to him, standing close to the older werewolf. Harry didn’t hesitate to place an arm around the teen’s shoulders and pull him close. “Ready to go home cub?” He questioned with a smile.

Tsuna smiled back and nodded his head. “We’re all ready to go home I think.” Was answered.

“We were just waiting for you to finish your goodbyes.” Sirius explained with a sparkle in his eyes and a wolfish grin. 

“Alright then, let’s get out of here.” Harry ignored the snickers and groans as he pulled out a length of chai long enough for the entire group to hold onto. Once all of them had a hold of the chain, Harry checking to make sure they all had a good grip and the weaker ones had someone holding onto them, did he speak the activation word.

“Namimori.”

With that, they disappeared from Hogwarts and all that Harry had ever known once more, but this time it was more bittersweet than all pain consuming for the raven.

All because he had found a home where he was truly wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. So…I didn’t actually kill Harry! Surprise! Also know that this isn’t the end. There is more to come. Varia’s Cloud will be moving onto a mini arc and then another large arc and then another mini arc and then a final large arc. The mini arc should last about two to three chapters, depending on how large I want to make it. Might be a while before I get to it though so just review and tell me what you all think about it so far! I can’t wait to hear from you all! Love you!


	17. Magical Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed via Nana and things begin to calm. 
> 
> But we all know that when things are calm around the Vongola Tenth Generation, things are getting ready to go crazy.

Only the wizards, Reborn, Mammon, and Xanxus were left standing firmly when they landed in the backyard of the Sawada residence. 

Tsuna gasped out as the breath left him, only staying vertical because of the arms around his waist from Reborn and Harry. “Never…again.” He gasped weakly. 

Harry chuckled at that as he ran a hand through the long brown hair, gathering it into his hand as he watched the pale skin turn green. He could already hear some of the others heaving onto the grass around him. Not that it was surprising. This was only their second time traveling in this manner and he could tell none of them liked it.

The wizard himself didn’t really care for the method either. Bad memories always followed him afterwards.

He blinked his eyes and shook his head as Tsuna’s breakfast splashed against the ground brought him back. “Get it all out cub, it’ll be okay.” He murmured as he stayed at the boy’s side, Reborn holding the teen up while the wizard held his hair back. “We won’t have to travel like that again anytime soon.” He assured.

“Better fucking not!” Squalo rasped from his place on the ground, his sword waving groggily in the air, trying to be threatening.

Harry just rolled his eyes at the shark even as Sirius walked over to the silver haired man with a shit eating grin. “That really all it takes to put you out of commission?” the man questioned. “I thought it would take more but now I know how to definitely kick your ass repeatedly.” 

“VOOOIIII!” The Marauder was forced to jump backwards as the Varia Vice Captain forced himself to his feet and leapt at the other man. “DON’T FUCKING THINK IT’LL BE THAT DAMNED EASY YOU FUCKIGN MUTT!” 

“You’d think they’d be able to wait till later Kora.” Groaned Colonello from where he had his eyes covered by his arms.

“That shark has too much energy.” Lal said as she sat up and glared at the now two fighting individuals. “Always has.”

“Either way, we should all help the younger ones get inside.” Fon said next, pushing himself up from the ground with a frown, swaying slightly. That Portkey had really thrown him for a loop, though he had managed to land in a kneel instead of on his back or face. “I think they could all use a rest.”

Which was true since almost all of the teens were either passed out on the ground or busy puking their souls onto the grass. Lambo, luckily, had been knocked out with a spell so that he wouldn’t suffer the effects and they didn’t have to suffer his whining. 

“Okay, leave that to me.” Harry sighed as he handed Tsuna over to Reborn, the teen now done puking. “Take him inside and lay him on the couch, I’ll get the rest of them in and laid out. For those able to move, get the fuck out. Especially you lot.” His eyes narrowed on his now standing team and family. “You lot need to go and find a hotel, send Mammon to me when you find one.” He shooed them out, Squalo and Sirius still running after each other like demented children.

Harry just rolled his eyes as they left, thankful that Remus was willing to help drag the kids inside the house. Though they were lessened with the burden when Colonello and Lal helped by carrying in Yamamoto and Gokudera. Harry was able to move Ryohei inside while Remus made sure Chrome was in the capable hands of her partnered Mist. Hibari straight up disappeared from the premises as soon as he had his feet under him. Fon followed them in the house while Verde disappeared as well. Skull muttered something about enjoying the sun on his skin while he could. Remus soon joined Tonks and settled off to the side of the room together, the woman talking animatedly as the werewolf listened with a blush crossing his face.

The raven just shook his head as he settled the young Sun Guardian on the floor, a pillow beneath his head and a blanket over him. He checked to see that the others were in similar positions and were now resting quietly on the floor while Tsuna took the couch, Lambo curled up next to him and another child as well. A little girl about the same age as Lambo with long braided pigtails and a face that resembled Fon’s own.

There was a woman with pink hair settled on her knees next to Gokudera, goggles on her face as she wiped the boy’s forehead and cheeks with a damp rag. Harry could already guess that that was the boy’s sister…Brittany something or other. He didn’t really care to remember at the moment.

His eyes roved over towards the Arcobaleno next, Colonello and Lal leaning against a wall speaking quietly. Fon was settled on the floor, meditating from the looks of it. Reborn had settled at the head of the couch, Tsuna’s head in his lap as he watched the news channel on the TV.

He looked around the rest of the typical living room. There weren’t any actual pictures on the walls, he couldn’t find any in the room actually. The bookshelves held mostly cooking books and gardening books. The couch was a dull blue and the coffee table in front of it seemed old and battered with scratches gouged in it. 

There was something about the room though, something that was setting an alarm off in his head. Narrowed emerald eyes took the room in on a deep level, wondering what was going on. There was something here, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

He huffed in irritation and decided he would figure it out later and instead looked around some more. There was a doorway just adjacent to the room and he glanced in, seeing it empty at the moment. He could see that some of the dishes had been done though and some ingredients were laid for a meal later. 

He moved on, walking down a hallway where there was the front door, the stairs, and then another hallway that took him to the laundry room and what seemed to be a storage for extra blankets and pillows. 

He backtracked to the stairs and wondered up the stairs and taking in the five doors that were there. One was a typical and boring bathroom. One was Tsuna’s, announced as so from the wooden little fish hanging on his door. Two were guests’ room, but one held three beds with kids’ toys and books all over while the second held one bed with many female hygiene products here and there. The final room held a large bed with two nightstands on both side and a wardrobe that would hold some clothes.

That same irritating feeling was here as well, but stronger. There was something going on in this house that he wasn’t aware of and it was irritating the ever living shit out of him. He didn’t want to have to continue to feel this for much longer. It was almost like sitting and listening to Squalo scream at him for hours on end for any and all reasons.

He growled as he stalked into the room, sniffing the area and taking in the scent of a flowers and…no…that couldn’t be what he thought it was.

Harry moved over to the bed, allowing his nose to take in a deep whiff of what was embedded in the sheets and comforters. 

The flowery scent was a mix of lilac and basil. Two very powerful scents but then there was something else buried underneath them, hiding the scent that he recognized from hours of potions brewing and detentions of slicing ingredients. 

He growled in annoyance as the scent escaped him but at the same time tickled his memory. He knew it, he knew what it was, but at the same time it was still escaping him.

He knew one thing for sure though and that was the fact that this ingredient wasn’t in the muggle world, only the wizarding. 

His eyes swept the room once more before landing on the wardrobe and stalking over to it, his hand already waving as his magic thrummed through his fingers and into the piece of wood and metal.

He watched as it moved off to the side and revealed a staircase. 

He huffed at the scents that came wafting up the stairs before walking down. He knew what the scent he had been smelling was now. 

It wasn’t a singular scent that had been there but a multitude of them that had been covered up by the two others. 

“I wonder what a supposed Muggle is doing with a potions room.” He said to himself as he took in the multitude of cauldrons and bottles and stirrers and shelves upon shelves of ingredients. 

“Hoping to keep the Empire from taking my head off when a large amount of Magic flared up in my backyard. A very muggle backyard.” A female voice stated cheerily.

Harry whipped around just in time to see the door to the lab close and a woman with short brown hair staring at him with a smile on her face, as if she wasn’t holding a wand pointed at his chest. “Well, I’m guessing your Sawada Nana then.” He drawled as he relaxed his form, letting her think she had the upper hand.

“That’s right.” She agreed as she moved around, her simple long sleeve purple shirt and brown skirt not hindering her movement a bit. It was apparent she had practiced moving in it but he could also tell from the tremble in her hand and the uncertainty in her eyes that she was not a fighter by any definition. “And you are in my house werewolf.” 

He wanted to snarl and snap at the disdain in her voice. It was obvious she had something against werewolves, and he had no idea what that would mean for Tsuna. Especially for Tsuna. 

This was his mother and to have her reject him for something he couldn’t control would destroy the boy. He had to either nip her disdain quickly or get Tsuna out of here quickly. 

He kept the snarl in though as he leaned against the table behind him, setting his hands on the wood and allowing his fingers to dig into them without his claws. He didn’t need to scare her any more than she actually was. “There’s nothing to worry about from me, I just thought I’d come and drop off a pup.” He explained with a lazy smile. “He helped me out a great deal, especially after he got to visit with his father for a while. I thought I’d help him out in return, you know.” 

She raised a brow. “If you are talking about my son, then I’m afraid that I might just have to do something I’d regret.” 

He rolled his eyes at that. “Please, I can tell you haven’t actually used that wand in a while, and I doubt that you actually know any battle spells to take me out.” He raised his brow and watched in satisfaction as a blush dusted her cheeks. “That’s what I thought, so lower the wand or I’ll have to do something I’ll regret. And I would too because Tsuna really loves you.”

She gulped as she battled with herself and he knew that it would sway over onto his side of things in just a sec. “Is my son okay?” She questioned as she lowered her wand. “I would think having a werewolf such as yourself Potter, would mean that he got himself into some trouble.”

He groaned as he ran a hand over his face. “So, you knew who I was the entire time.” He glared as she giggled and nodded. “Damn it, I was hoping my name wouldn’t have come this far.”

“Hard not to when you’ve survived the Killing Curse as a child. Though why you’ve even encountered my son is beyond me.” She admitted as she opened the door and waved for him to follow her up. 

“Well, I actually met him while he as in Italy. I work with Xanxus, a cousin of his.” He explained as they came out into her bedroom and then out into the hallway. “We did run into some trouble though, especially since Voldemort was wreaking havoc.”

She tensed and came to a stop at the top of the stairs. “Please tell me that my son did not come into contact with a very dangerous Dark Wizard that even Dumbledore had problems with.” She pled as she turned and looked at him with wide eyes.

He shrugged and shook his head. “Wish I could say otherwise but I can’t.” He smiled crookedly as he looked at her. “Kinda comes with the fact that your kid is the heir to a very prestigious Mafia family and his father is the external advisor of said mafia.” 

She stared at him with wide eyes as she took in this information. “Mafia?” She asked in horror. Yes, she was a witch, and yes, she was a pureblood, so she didn’t know as much as the muggles around her. That didn’t mean she couldn’t pick up a book or a magazine and figure things out. She knew what the Mafia was, along with the Yakuza, and other such criminal organizations. 

Hearing her son was apparently the heir to a muggle Mafia family was not something she wanted to hear.

“Oh.” Harry said as he looked at her with wide eyes. This was not something they had told him about. “I had no clue you didn’t know.” Though that would explain why Tsuna was as worried as he was. Disappearing like he had must have been a surprise to his mother and he was now wondering what cover story they had given her. 

“No, I didn’t.” But it would explain the weapons in her husband’s bedside table and hidden behind some of the pictures in the house, behind the refrigerator, underneath the couch, under the bed, a hidden compartment in the kitchen, and then hidden in the fruit bowl. Weapons the man could easily grab or pull out if needed. “But that explains so much.” She admitted after the thoughts before turning towards him. “Does he know about magic as well?”

“Yeah, kinda got exposed to it when he was fighting against Voldie moldie. Kinda hard to hide that from him when he gets blasted across the grounds of Hogwarts with a spell.” He explained calmly as he shrugged his shoulders. 

She gulped at that before nodding her head slowly. “I…you’re…. you’re a werewolf….my wards…they said that there were five…of you…” She didn’t want to continue to ask about this, she really didn’t, but she needed to. 

Especially since her son had been exposed to the mafia and then also was the heir to a mafia family. There was a lot that they would have to go over with him so that he was fully caught up and so she was too.

Harry sighed as he dreaded to admit this to her. “Before we get too far into anything, how about we go into the kitchen and get some tea. I’m sure we can talk this over more comfortably that way.” 

She nodded and soon they were in the kitchen, ignoring the group of people in the living room, and sipping at tea. His senses tingled at where he could now fully recognize magic was at work, either hiding or masking things from muggles. That made a lot more sense on why he had felt a little jilted in what was supposed to be a muggle house. 

“Tell me, what has happened to my son?” She questioned as she settled her cup on the table. Her hands were shaking and so the tea was making little waves. 

“Tell me why you don’t like werewolves?” He questioned in return, mostly because he didn’t miss the fact that her wand was happily settled on the table next to her and in full view for him to see. A threat to him and a reassurance to her. 

Her brow furrowed and the pout that formed on her lips was petite in a sense. “It goes back to my time in school, back when the rules were laxer, and they allowed students to wander the grounds at night.” She admitted with a fidget. “A student had lied then and had hidden the fact they had the lycanthrope disease. He got out from where he had hidden.” 

Harry nodded his head in understanding. “I see. I had something similar happen to me, didn’t turn me at the time, but it was still scary.” He sipped his tea. “You know it wasn’t his fault, right?”

“Of course, it was his fault!” She stated back, almost yelling but not quite. “He should have told the school so they could set up precautions. Unlike Britain, Japan does not keep their students from attending school despite their disease.”

That was new to Harry. He was so used to the discrimination against werewolves that he thought it was just universal at this point. Really, you couldn’t blame him for the discrimination him and Remus had suffered under from the European wizards. 

“Anyways, that’s why I don’t like werewolves. I just don’t want to be attacked again.” She admitted with a frown.

“Well, you’ll be happy to know that the type of werewolf my companions and I are, aren’t dangerous.” He explained before confirming anything. “We run off of an energy called Dying Will Flames, so we have control over our transformations, though we still transform during the full moon and stayed until morning.” 

“Wait, Dying Will Flames? What are those?” She looked genuinely curious and that gave him some hope. This could help Tsuna a lot, especially as he loved his mother dearly. Though he could hardly see why since she had mostly ignored a lot of his childhood trauma. Though her being a wizard in a primarily muggle environment explained a lot. 

But she needed to know what was going on so that she could understand her son. This would be a long conversation and he knew it. So, he sighed and began to explanation. He explained everything about the mafia and flames and what her son was going to be up against and his power and abilities.

The last thing he explained was her son’s newest abilities from being a werewolf of the flames. 

She had gulped and paled and looked terrified. He was almost worried that she was going to make him, and the rest of the werewolves leave the house, including her son. He wasn’t sure and was silent for a long moment after finishing everything.

He watched as she swallowed dryly and then drank some tea before clenching her eyes shut. A witch with a trauma from the past could be a hard thing, but he hoped that she wasn’t going to be like his Aunt Petunia. 

“You know, if you don’t want him, I’ll take him.” That suave voice spoke of a single person and he wasn’t even surprised that the man had decided to butt in. Reborn stalked into the room gracefully, hands in his pockets, and a full-on grin on his face. “After all, he’s mine whether you want him or not and I’ll take   
him away if you really decide you want nothing to do with him.”

Harry watched as the woman paled even more, killing intent pressing down on them, but he didn’t’ feel bad for her at all. This was a decision she had to make. 

He just hoped she didn’t make the wrong one.

“I will…. admit,” She began as she took some deep breaths, “I’m worried and frightened.” Her eyes lingered on Reborn’s mouth, as if expecting him to attack her right then and there. “But Tsu-kun is my baby, no matter what he is or who he dates.” She stated confidently, even as she looked like a ghost. 

The two males exchanged looks before nodding and turning back to Nana. “That’s good to know.” Harry admitted with a smile. “I think I’ll leave Reborn to explain all the injuries though. Especially the loss of his eye.” He said as he sent a sweet smile to the now oddly quiet older man.

With that, Harry left the kitchen to check on the kids and then settle on the couch with Tsuna’s head in his lap. He enjoyed the scolding Reborn was getting at allowing her son to lose an eye and get kidnapped in the first place.

Honestly, Reborn should’ve known that he would dump that on the man the first chance he got.

VC

He wasn’t fully sure what was going on, only that there was a delicious scent wafting in the air and nimble fingers were running through his hair. It was so relaxing, and he loved the sensation that was running up and down his spine. 

He shifted his head and buried his nose into something firm and soft and smelled like fire and the wind blowing in his face. It was a familiar scent and he knew exactly who this was. “Mom.” He muttered as he snuggled closer to the individual. It was so warm and comforting and he felt like he was safe. It had been a long time since he had felt like this, not even his time with Reborn felt like this.

A warm chuckle comes from above him and he felt lips move against his ear. “Hmm, time to wake up cub. Food is ready and I’m sure Nana would love to see you up and moving.” Harry, that was Harry. He really was safe with that man here. The sense of safety only rose when he got the whiff of Reborn somewhere as well, though it smelled like the older man was annoyed about something or another. 

“Noooo!” He whined as he snuggled further into the man’s thigh and clenched his fists into Harry’s jeans tightly. “I don’ wanna!” 

Harry rolled his eyes at the teen as he pulled on the hair in between his fingers harshly, getting a yelp in return. “Get up or I’ll let Reborn eat all of your share and you can go hungry for the night.” Tsuna grumbled at that as he pushed himself up onto his knees, rubbing at his face to get rid of the sleepy feeling. 

“Hm, what are we eating?” He asked as he tilted his head back and sniffed at the air, taking in the smell of roasted fish with rice and a sort of veggie. The scent of Miso was there as well and Tsuna wasn’t beyond admitting that he had missed the side dish more than was warranted. 

The food in Italy and Britain had been great, really, but it would never be anything compared to the food his mother was capable of making. He couldn’t wait to sink his teeth into the food and maybe get some things back to normal. 

“Smells really good. I’m glad your mom can cook.” Harry smiled at the boy as he stood up, holding a hand towards the boy. He enjoyed cooking every now and then, but it wasn’t something he loved or devoted a lot of time to. His time at the Dursleys had left that passion ruined to a point and he wasn’t eager to revisit that time in any form.

“Yeah, mom makes the best.” Tsuna said as he stood up with Harry and the two walked over to the kitchen where he could see Bianchi, Lambo, I-Pin, Gokudera, and Reborn were all seated at the table with his mother setting plates in front of everyone. “Mom!” Tsuna yelped as he smiled and ran towards the woman.

“Tsu-kun!” Nana smiled as she set Reborn’s plate in front of him and then caught the teen in her arms. He was almost as tall as her now but was still just a bit shy yet. “I have missed you so much!” She held him tightly to her chest.

“I missed you too Mom! It’s been too long, and you would not believe some of the things we saw in Italy! Dad says hi by the way.” He chatted happily as he looked up at her with a smile.

“Oh Tsu-kun.” She cupped his cheek softly and ran her thumb underneath the now sealed eye. “I had hoped that Reborn had been lying but it seems that you really did lose an eye to the Dark Lord.” She sighed as Tsuna stared up with a wide eye.

Tsuna turned to stare at the other werewolf, wondering what the hell had been said to his mother. “She knows?!” He screeched at him before turning to look over at Harry. “I thought muggles weren’t supposed to know about the magical world.”

“They aren’t.” He agreed easily as Reborn scoffed at the teen. “Though your mother has been neglecting in informing you of some things, just like that dumbass Iemitsu had been as well.” The Cloud sent a look to the woman as her son turned to look at her as well.

“Well, how was I supposed to know that he’d meet up with you!?” She questioned with a pout. “I was keeping my son safe from a world he couldn’t be a part of since he didn’t have any magic.”

“That doesn’t mean you keep it from him. Hiding a part of his ancestry could have harmed him later for when he has his own children.” Harry argued with a glare. “So many families that thought they were muggles weren’t able to handle their children when they showed magic. If they had been taught on how to handle it before instead of hidden away like a dirty secret, it wouldn’t be so bad or hard on them.” 

“Yes, well, I doubted that he would pass on any of the genes.” She shrugged as she settled her hands on said teen’s shoulders. “I’m a pureblood that got extremely lucky conceiving him in the first place.”

Harry paused at the announcement as he looked at the woman. “Ah, that would explain a few things then.”

“Wait.” Tsuna spoke up as he shook his mother’s hands off of him and whipped around to stare at her. “You’re a witch?” 

Nana smiled and nodded her head. “Yes, I am a pureblood of a very old family. Though I’m the third child of the family, making it hardly a loss when I fell in love with Iemitsu and left the world I was born to.” 

“But…I…you…Harry!” Tsuna squealed as turned to the older werewolf with a wide eye. 

Harry sighed as he ran a hand over the teen’s cheek. “Calm down cub. It’s okay, nothing will change.” He looked back at the woman. “Right, nothing will change now that you know the full extent of your son and his abilities?”

“Nothing.” She agreed easily as she wrapped an arm around the teen’s shoulders. “Even if my son is a loveable cuddly werewolf with only one eye, he’s still my son and I still love him very much.” She smooshed her cheek against his and the teen smiled at her for it. “It just means our family is even more special than before.” 

Tsuna hummed happily at that as he rubbed his own cheek against hers. “My mother is a witch, that would explain some of the obliviousness.” He admitted.

“I only know so much about the muggle world, but I know that you are important to me and my husband. No matter where we are or what we are.” She released him before motioning towards the table. “Now, let’s get to eating so that I can clean up afterwards, which’ll be much easier now that you all know what I’m capable of.” She held aloft her wand. 

“Good, I’ll give a hand later. It smells really good, so let’s not waste it.” Harry moved and settled at the table, Tsuna and Nana right behind him.

VC

“There has to be a way to fix him.” She mumbled underneath her breath as she flipped over pages and pages within the book. The further she moved on, the more frustrated she was becoming. 

There was nothing in any of her books that spoke of flames and none of them spoke of werewolves created from those same flames. Flames that her son held and helped change him at will. 

She had listened to Tsuna and Harry explain all that they had gone through and what all their abilities entailed. It had been fascinating to listen to but at the same time it had eaten at something inside of her that made her angry and sad and hurt. It wasn’t something that she had wished for her son at all.

She had run away from a pureblood family, or as the Japan called them, the Imperial Family of Japan, except her family was the magical version of it.

Her father was Naraku and she was the third child of the magical emperor. He ran the country with a hard fist and kept the magical world hidden tightly from the muggles. Or Maho Janai as they liked to say in Japanese. 

He made sure no one crossed paths with the Maho Janai and that no one was harmed by any of the other magical creatures or beasts that roamed the world. It didn’t matter what he had to do to keep them safe, even if he had to kill them.

She had been somewhat truthful with Potter when she said that werewolves were treated better in other countries outside of Britain, but she had neglected to mention the fact that they were forced to be locked away on the full moon each month.

Locked away, all in the same place, so that they could be terminated at the same time. At least, they were in Japan.

Each werewolf that had been identified within the confines of Japan’s boarders were captured and relocated to the facility that lay beneath the earth of Tokyo. There they were dosed with wolfsbane potion every day until the full moon. 

Though the potion had been a great breakthrough and had been highly appreciated for by the creator, Severus Snape, it didn’t cure the disease itself. It only made it so that the werewolves were more docile and less likely to attack on the full moon or times beforehand. It made them weaker and vulnerable and easier to kill off.

Nana knew that and knew it well. Especially since it had been because of her that the facility had been created.

Now her son was very likely the next target of Hunters to the facility if she didn’t find a way to cure him. 

She could not allow her son to remain a werewolf, not after all the trouble she had gone through to hide him and herself from her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. I swear I’m not dead! I’m so sorry for taking so long in writing but I’ve been so busy with work and school and just trying to keep myself from going insane! Anyways, here’s the next chapter. Things are going to get heated once more and get out of hand. I hope you’ll all enjoy and that you enjoyed the twist I’ve put in here so far! So please review and let me know what you think! I can’t wait to hear from you all! Love you and see you guys soon, hopefully at least.


	18. A Much needed Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A break for all those involved in the war to rest.
> 
> Only the rest is for the wicked and things are going to pick up once more.
> 
> Things are moving in the Shadows and the danger is real. 
> 
> Slash in this chapter. Beware alright, it starts when Xanxus pushes harry to his knees.

They had returned to Namimori for less than a week and shit was already happening. Things that Reborn wasn’t liking and that had him on edge. 

Bodies were being found around the little town. Four in total so far. 

All were twisted and burnt to inability of identifications. 

They had only been back four days and the murders had just started after. It was a mystery and Reborn’s instincts were telling him that things were going to get complicated and it would center around Tsuna.

Of course, it would center all around Tsuna, because when was the shit that happened wasn’t centered around his mate.

He growled low in his throat, a sensation he was still getting used to and working on getting control of. He hadn’t realized what it would mean to be a werewolf until he was forced into it to actually save his life. Though he’s greatly thankful to continue his life with his student in the end, but he hates what it cost him in the end.

Control.

He had always been in control of himself and all of his bodily functions at all times of the day.

Since turning into a werewolf, he has come to realize the loss of control he has had. There are new instincts that eat at his consciousness when he isn’t following them, that make him want to growl at anyone that touches what is his, and the newest urge he’s had since wakening.

Which is to rub and mark and lick and just make sure that his scent is all over Dame-Tsuna. He had known about his feelings for the teen for a long while and had no compunctions about acting on those feelings once he was back in his right mind. 

Now those feelings were intensified by ten and then by a thousand.

He shook his head as he fought to bring himself back to the matter at hand. “There’s something about this that’s familiar.” He grumbled as he looked down at the body that Collonello had found early that morning. 

“Can you tell what?” Lal asked as she toed the corpse with a frown on her face. 

“Use those cool new werewolf senses of yours and tell us what’s wrong, Kora.” Collonello smirked at the hitman as he used a hand to run over what had to be a leg. “I do think they got a broken leg though; it’s twisted pretty badly.”

Reborn wrinkled his nose as he reached over and slammed a leg into the other’s back, knocking him onto the body. “I’ve already done that idiot. I just can’t tell what it is that’s different. The smell of cooked meat is throwing me off.” 

“Even you seem to struggle at times then.” Lal commented as she took in the figure in front of her. “I’m surprised you haven’t already mastered all those senses. You’re normally on top of any new style of fighting or type of weapon almost immediately.” 

“Training the body with weapons and fighting styles are different to training a sense you gained and affects your body.” The hitman growled as Collonello got up and wiped off ash from his clothes. “It’ll take time, time we just might not have if these deaths are leading the way I think it is.” He took one more look at the twisted body in front of him.

The hands were reached out, as if trying to crawl away from something, fingers curled in a way that’s like claws digging into the ground. The jaw gaping wide in a way that no normal human jaw should’ve been able to do. The body was stretched out, showing off the elongated chest in a sickening way while the legs were twisted and malformed in a strange way. 

Maybe Collonello wasn’t too far off about the broken legs.

But there was still something about it that was familiar to his senses but due to how new they were, he couldn’t identify it.

He’d just have to continue to investigate and train to figure it out.

VC

“Hey! Come on! Get a move on you wimp!” Sirius shouted down at the much taller male teen. “You’d think after all of that baseball training, you’d be able to keep up with an old man like me!”

Yamamoto huffed out a laugh as he looked at where the older man was a solid twenty yards ahead of him. “I haven’t actually played baseball in a while. I’ve been more focused on training with my father, Squalo, and Reborn to improve on my fighting style.” He explained as he stood up straight and stretched out, popping his back and neck, loosening muscles as he turned back to focus on the wizard. “Though, that hasn’t really stopped me from improving.”

Sirius howled in excitement as he watched the teen’s speed increase dramatically and soon, he was running neck to neck with the teen. “You still alright with running across town and then back to that high school of yours?” 

“Sounds like a good race.” Yamamoto agreed as he upped his speed, passing the older many easily and swiftly.

“You’ve been holding back on me!” The marauder growled before suddenly a wolfish grin took over his features. “Then I better stop holding back as well!” He howled as his body transformed, ripping the clothes on his back as he turned into his wolf.

His feet and tail glowed a purple, highlighting the grey of his fur. ‘Now to really see how far this new body of mine can go.’ With that he leapt over the teen’s head and took the lead once more.

“Oh! The race really is interesting now!” The teen laughed as he pushed himself further to try and catch up with the quickly disappearing werewolf.

VC

“What do you think about this though?” Gokudera questioned from his place at the library, glasses on his face and hair pulled back into a ponytail. “If we potentially combined these two chemicals, we could create an explosion that wouldn’t cause harm, but push people back and away.”

“That’s an interesting idea. I’m not as educated in muggle chemicals as I am in potions, but I’m sure I could help you figure this out.” Remus supposed as he pulled the book towards him, glancing off to the side where he had opened other books that held similar information but with more details and background. “Maybe if we can combine both muggle and wizard ingredients, we could also create different type of bombs with different effects. Much like the muggle’s tear gas and flash bombs I’ve seen on the telly.”

“That’s definitely an idea we need to think about.” Gokudera agreed as he opened another book. “Think you could get a bunch of potion books and books on what ingredients do what?”

“Easily, it might take a few days though, so I should have time on catching up on the muggles more basic chemistry and science base technology.” He decided on easily enough. Which was an easy decision to make since he now didn’t have to worry about suffering from pain or self-poisoning from wolfsbane. Something he was so very thankful for. 

It made life easier and made staying awake during the day much more possible. He smiled as Gokudera continued to excitedly talk about the muggle sciences and what exactly the elements were all and what they were made of.

VC

“Hmm, so this is how the muggles do their Auror work.” Tonks muttered as she followed Hibari around, watching him command his disciplinary group. “He’s rather efficient for a young man his age.”

“That’s because he learned from his father, I’m afraid.” Fon sighed as he watched Hibari order his men gather up a bunch of yakuza that had been distributing drugs within Namimori. It had apparently been noted when Hibari had left and taken advantage of to start up drug cartels once more. Though they had been stalled with the help of the Disciplinary Committee. 

It had died the moment the head of the Committee had returned. 

“Oh, his father must be very organized and efficient then. I know the Auror office back in Britain is nothing like this. We always took too long to deploy and too late when we finally got to any of the scenes. It drove me up the walls.” She huffed as she took out a notebook and began to write down some notes. “Maybe some of the ways that Hibari does things could be used back in Britain. At least to make us more efficient in our ways.”

“I really wouldn’t copy him.” The martial artist stated but already knew it wouldn’t help as she wondered over to Kusakabe.

VC

“You know, I’ve been holding out on you since we got back here.” Harry said as he looked at the younger werewolf with a tilted head. He wore a white t-shirt with black jeans and a purple vest over his shirt. 

“Hm, how do you mean?” Tsuna questioned next, back in his jeans a white t-shirt and baggy blue hoodie. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail to stay out of his face, showcasing the scar where his eye once rested but was now forever sealed shut. He’s busy licking at an ice cream cone that Harry had bought him.

“Well….” Harry isn’t sure how he wants to explain this, especially since Tsuna was at that age where the Birds and the Bees talk had already happened, but this was a whole different thing now. “You know in normal wolf packs, there’s omegas, betas, and alphas, right?” He licked at his own chocolate ice cream cone before continuing. “Well, the same is true for werewolves, though ours is a little different. All three sub-genders can be any primary gender, so an alpha can be female and male, as well as Betas and omegas.”

“Cool, so how do we know which one we are?” Tsuna looked at the wizard, waiting to see what he would say. He wasn’t sure important this is at the moment, but he was sure it could come back and bite him in the ass later if he wasn’t careful.

“Well, by scents. I already know I’m an Omega, as are you. Reborn is an Alpha, as is Sirius, while Remus is a Beta.” He held his arm out towards the younger omega and allowed him to sniff, catching the sweetened scent. “We smell sweeter than the other two while Reborn and Sirius are muskier. Remus’s scent is more mild and hardly noticeable.” 

He nodded his head at the other before shrugging his shoulders. “So why does this matter?” 

“Because eventually you’ll have a mate that’ll sniff you out and claim you.” Harry rolled his eyes at this as he remembered some of the werewolves that had come after him. 

As far as he knew, no one had been able to collect all the ash after Xanxus was through with them.

“When that happens, they’ll want to bite you here in the crook of your neck to lay a claim. Don’t let anyone, Alpha or otherwise, mark you unless you are certain the mate is worthy of it.” 

Tsuna hummed and nodded his head in agreement as the two continued down the street in silence. “How long should I make Reborn wait?”

“Let him suffer a few months.” Was the reply that left the two giggling. “Other than that, during the full moons, you’ll feel a little more heated than normal. That’s your wolf wanting to mate and be claimed. That’s normal, but don’t let it control you, you control it. This last one was too busy for you to notice, but I’m sure the upcoming full moon, you’ll experience it fully.”

“Will Reborn react in any way?” Tsuna adored the hitman, there was no denying it. He wasn’t ready for the full experience with him though and would prefer to take it one step at a time. “He’s an Alpha, so I’m sure he’s supposed to do something, right?”

“He’ll try and court you in ways that only wolves can.” Harry agreed instantly. “He’ll probably hunt for you and bring you pray and other gifts you might like. He might even spend the night cuddling with you if he’s a good alpha. The best Alphas wait to mate you until you give them the ok. The ones you want to avoid are the ones that’ll force it.” 

Tsuna could only hum at that as they continued down the road, thinking about it all. “Is there anything else I should know about being a werewolf?” 

Not that he didn’t like being able to transform and the advance senses that came with them. But he felt itchy when he was left around his house, his nose leaking and his eyes watering whenever he was there. Then there were certain places in town that caused the same affects as his house. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it was almost like an allergic reaction to something. He wondered if there were plants he needed to avoid completely. 

“Yes, there are, but most of them are just basics. Plants that you need to avoid, how to best control your emotions in high stress situations, controlling certain parts of the transformations, and a few other things. We’ll go over them the next few days. I’ll need your help to get Reborn in on these as I’m sure he’ll try and fight me on teaching him as well.” The Potter heir could only roll his eyes at the thought. He knew Reborn was probably trying to train his sense on his own but there was only so much the Hitman would be able to do without help. 

Hopefully having Remus and Sirius help him out will cajole the Sun into training with them. Not to mention sicking Tsuna’s puppy dog eyes on him as well. 

“Alright, sounds like a plan.” Tsuna agreed, praying that Harry’s training was nothing like Reborn’s. He didn’t think he wanted to go through hell under this Omega.

VC

“We have to move out soon.” Squalo growled as he looked at the gathered figures of the Varia. “The Ninth has given us another mission so we need to take off soon. Those who are needed will leave immediately and the rest can either head back to the mansion or stay here in Japan.”

“What’s this mission then?” Mammon questioned as she looked over to where the shark had settled a folder on the coffee table between them all. Even with the most luxurious hotel in Namimori, they were still forced into somewhat close quarters and it was getting on all their nerves. Getting rid of some of them would be best at this point.

“The destruction of a drug cartel that’s snuck into Vongola territory and are currently trying to open up a human trafficking ring as well. We are to destroy all the drugs, retrieve any weapons, as well as release of the human products they’ve already collected.” The Vice captain explained cordially. “Since it’s so simple, I figured we could just send some of us and if another mission pops up, the rest can take that one.” 

“Tch.” Xanxus made it clear he wasn’t going on this one. It was too boring to merit the use of the captain of the Varia. He’d leave it to the small fries to deal with. 

“Yeah, yeah, shut it you piece of shit captain.” Squalo sneered before turning back to the others. “Because of that, I’ve decided the ones to go will be Bel, Mammon, and I. Boss and the shitty Cloud will stay behind. We don’t need massive property damage again. The Ninth is still harping at me from the last time.” 

“To be fair, I didn’t cause that much damage.” Harry grinned wolfishly from his place in his boss’s lap. “That was all Xanxus and you Squalo. Don’t even try and blame anyone else.” 

“SHUT IT YOU SHITTY WOLF!!!” The swords were out and he leapt to attack, only to grunt as a wine bottle slammed into his head and stopped him in his tracks. 

“Get the fuck out, you have your mission.” The leader growled as he watched the blood drip from his second’s forehead. It was always amusing to see if the shitty Shark would be able to dodge the bottle or not. It was at 847 dodged to 1028 hit. “Shitty Lightning, return to the mansion and make sure none of the grunts have destroyed the place.” 

“Right away boss!” Levi was the first out of the room, eager to complete the mission and bring pride to his boss, while the others followed at their own pace. 

“How much property damage do you think they’ll cause this time around?” the werewolf picked at his nails as he watched the others leave.

“Old man’s problem, not mine.” He growled before wrapping the other tightly in his arms and crushing him to his chest. “My only problem is that I haven’t had you service me since that fucking night at the damned castle.”

Harry could only giggle as he felt the other begin to nuzzle against his neck, hands already unbuttoning his jeans and reaching in to grab a hold of him tightly. He groaned at the feeling of roughened hands on him. “Fuuuuck.” He thrust up into the hand, ignoring how dry the hand felt against him. 

“You’re going to get on those knees and show me how exactly you’re supposed to worship me.” The growl reverberated through the smaller man’s body and he swore that if he didn’t know better, he’d thought the werewolf was the sky and not him. 

He wasted not a moment and slide down off of the sky and onto the floor, where he settled in between those powerful thighs, hands massaging them as he got comfortable. He gulped as he moved forward, nuzzling the bulge that was already beginning to form against the zipper in front of him. “It really has been a while.” He murmured before taking that zipper in his mouth and pulling it down. Then he went after the button, thankful that it was one of those pop ones that only took a little tugging to get undone.

“Fucking shitty magic people and fuckshits guardians always getting in the way.” Xanxus agreed as he watched the other begin to pull down his underwear just so his cock could hand out and into the other’s face. “Get to it you slut.” He grinned down wolfishly at the other, eyes gleaming.

The werewolf wasted not a second as he dragged his tongue from the base and all the way to the tip, mouthing at the head while gently dragging his fangs over it. He ignored the hand on the back of his head, taking his time to mouth at the cock before slowly sinking his head. 

It was a position he had been in more than once since meeting Xanxus, including that first meeting with the sky. Dropping to his knees was something of an instinct at this point, something he just did without thinking. Not that he had a problem with that, he loved having his sky inside of his mouth.

The taste was always divine to him. Musky with a taste that was all his boss. The salty bitter taste of precum came quickly as he began to bob his head, his tongue slithering around in a sweet twist that he knew that Xanxus adored. So he made sure to use tongue, scraping his fangs as much as he could, as well as swallowing as the thick member brushed the back of his throat. 

“Fuck.” Snarled Xanxus as he began to thrust forward, not holding back one bit, and Harry simply opened his mouth wider and allowed the other to control the pace now. He hummed as he felt those large hands wrap their fingers into his hair, pulling him harshly so that he met each thrust. 

Thank the lord they had broken his gag reflex at the beginning of their relationship or this wouldn’t be possible. 

“Swallow it all bitch, don’t waste a fucking drop.” Was hissed and the Cloud didn’t waste a second as the cock was jammed down his throat and throbbed. 

He could feel the cum slide down his throat and copious amounts filled his mouth, but he didn’t waste a damned drop. Licking along the member as it was pulled out of his mouth slowly, cleaning it along the way so that not a drop would be wasted and he wouldn’t be punished with wasting the liquid. Not that he would hate the punishment but he hated wasting any type of meal.

He licked his lips once more, his hand reaching up to wrap around the base of the semi-hard cock, lashes fluttering as he looked up at his Sky. “Wanna move this to the bed?”

VC

“You know, you should probably start courting him soon.” Colonello said from his place off to the side, watching as Tsuna, Gokudera, Takeshi, and Ryohei all ran away from a furious Hibari. Reborn had set it up so that the four of them had woken the Cloud, so to force them into a match or into an endurance run.

It looked like the enraged Cloud was just about to catch up to them and so the fighting would start any second now.

“Especially before the Ninth and Iemitsu finds out you’re interested in him to begin with.” Lal sipped at her lemonade, ignoring the screams as Hibari finally caught up with the group. “You know Iemitsu will start throwing women at him the moment he finds out you have an interest in him.” 

“We also know that I’ll kill him and all the people he sends at them.” Reborn sipped at his cup of coffee, watching with amusement as Tsuna transformed into a wolf and sent puppy dog eyes at his Cloud.

Who knew that Hibari could stop that fast and turn into a week kneed teen in front of a crush. It was only a few seconds later that the cloud was laid against his Sky, ready to take a nap, and from the looks of it, Tsuna was ready to join him. 

The other three guardians just stood there, watching with amazement as the two settled down. 

The three all took sips of their drinks at the same time, imagining the death that would occur to Iemitsu if he dared try to stop Reborn. 

It would be a bloody and amusing sight to see for sure.

No one made a comment when they all joined the two napping individuals for a nap of their own.

VC

He was running as quickly as he could, hoping that he wouldn’t be caught. He couldn’t risk being caught, it would be his end if he was. 

Ever since the daughter of the Emperor had been attacked many moons ago, werewolves were hunted down like wild animals. From there, they were caged in a compound of nothing but death. They were not given a chance to try and live in society or to hide among the Maho Janai, but instead hunted without mercy and then killed on the full moon. 

He hardly understood the logic behind that, but he knew that the compound was surrounded in wolfsbane and the werewolves inside were dosed with wolfsbane potion. It made killing them easier and quicker. 

Because of that, he was constantly on the move, not that he told anyone what he was, it was just safer not to stay in one spot for too long. 

Now not even that strategy was working for him. 

He panted heavily as he turned the corner, dodging the bright red light of a spell, it crashing into the concrete of the wall. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuuccck!” He hollered as he ducked, avoiding another red flash of light. “How did they know?” he questioned as he turned another corner.

Only to slam into a bright red flash of light.

His body locked up and he fell to the ground with a whine. He still didn’t know how they had found him, he had used multitudes of different herbs and scent blockers, not to mention magic blockers and shields, and many other things to hide. He had been doing it for years and had managed to stay hidden that way.

But for whatever reason, this hunter had managed to track him through all of his spell work and potions and shields. They had hunted him mercilessly for several hours and hadn’t let up for a minute. 

He had been run right into the trap they must’ve set up, or into a partner, or something. But it didn’t matter, he was trapped now and would be moved to the facility where he would be killed off like the rest of the werewolves. There would be no escape for him any longer. 

He was done for.

“I was surprised at the number of you mutts in my town.” The voice was female, strong and steady. No fear at all in her tone. “But I’m very thankful for it now, especially since it means that I won’t run out of subjects to test on.”

‘Test subjects?’ he thought to himself as he felt himself rolled onto his back before being sat up to have a bottle moved to his lips. ‘What is she going to do to me?’ he wondered as a spell was used and the foul liquid was swallowed.

“Now, this is most likely going to hurt, there’s no avoiding that.” She admitted as he was settled back onto his back. “Hopefully this won’t last long and I have the final product I need.” 

He still had no clue what she was talking about but he knew about the pain she had spoken about. The pain started from his stomach and moved up into his chest, then his arms and legs, and finally up into his head. It felt like needles at first, but then it seared into a ripping sensation.

He wasn’t aware at the time, but the ripping was his spine splitting out of his back as it twisted, along with his limbs and face. His body was being forced to change into something else that it wasn’t supposed to.

At least, it wasn’t supposed to till the full moon.

He gurgling sound erupted from his throat as he tried to growl and howl, but the blood clogging his throat prevented it.

The pain was just too much as his body twisted even more.

“Seems like this was another fail.” She sighed as she looked that the struggling and twitching form in front of her. “Guess I’ll have to start over.” She watched the form just a little bit longer, watching it slow and come to small twitches. “Incendio.” She intoned and watched as the body caught fire.

There was only so much time left and she wasn’t sure how many more potions she could try to complete her objective. 

Hopefully she succeeded in time, before it was too late.

VC

“Come on Remus! Let’s go out and enjoy ourselves without the kids and those other maniacs!” Sirius whined as he walked with his friend down the road, trying to convince him to go to one of the many wizarding bars that were nearby. They were hidden well, but he knew where to look for when he wanted to get sloshed. 

“You’re one of those maniacs Padfoot. I don’t know why you would want a break when all you do is get into trouble with or without them.” He kept his nose in his book, so the brunet missed the shocked look on his friend’s face, but he heard the enraged squawk. 

“Moony! How could you!” He cried out as he dramatically draped himself over his friend, which was hard to do because of their height differences, but he didn’t mind allowing his toes to drag across the ground as the other continued to walk on. Damn the strength of a werewolf. “You’re supposed to be my best of best friends!” 

“Yes, that’s true, but I don’t have to feed into your idiosyncrasies. I’d rather just allow you to wallow in sadness and self-pity.” He grinned at his book as he got a whine out of the other with that. It was always fun to pick on his friend, especially when there was no danger around to interrupt the peace.

“You know, I could call that abuse and just walk away, never to have anything to do with you again.” Sirius wrapped his legs around the other’s waist, discarding his previous statement as he did so. 

Remus could only scoff as he continued to walk, thankful for the flames that now coursed through his body. Before, he wouldn’t have been able to carry Sirius as easily as he was now, but after his flames had been awaken and released, he had become much stronger than before.

Even some of white in his hair had receded and the ache in his bones had almost all but disappeared. 

It was freeing.

“Really Padfoot, you’re acting rather childishly at the moment.” He commented as he flipped the page in his book, ignoring the chin resting on his shoulder and trying to read as quickly as he was.

“But that’s my job, to be childish.” He tilted his head as a sound caught his attention off to the side, wondering what the multiple thuds of footsteps could mean. 

Was that brat of a Cloud’s Disciplinary Committee on the move again?

“I would’ve thought that was Harry’s, with how much younger he is then us?” But then again, that boy had been through so much, he wasn’t surprise how mature he was for his age. Not that he enjoyed some of those maturities being shoved into his face but he would live with it if it made his cub happy.

Though he would kill Xanxus if the man dared to harm his cub in anyway.

“I mean, you would think so.” Sirius admitted before shrugging his shoulders.

Then things went black.

Remus blinked as he was almost brought to the ground as Sirius went slack on his back, before falling and hitting the ground. He turned and looked at his friend in confusion.

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. So this chapter was a long time coming. I’m sorry it took so long but between school and work and this stupid plague and riots and stuff, it’s been hectic and I haven’t had time nor inspiration. I’ve also lost my dog and my cat this month and I’m pissed about it. They shouldn’t have died like they did but it happened. Either way, I just wasn’t in the mood for writing. But I finally was and got this put up. I hope you all like it and will let me know what you all thought! Can’t wait till the next chapter! Love you all and stay safe out there, no matter who or what you are!


	19. Training for Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn trains.
> 
> Tsuna Trains.
> 
> Harry Laughs.

The breeze ruffled his clothes, bringing the scent that he has been tracking over his nose. 

He growled as he looked at the little town in front of him. It had taken him a week to get this far, between magic and his nose, he had come here to hunt down his prey. 

The sweet scent wafted from the small town, this was where those two Omega’s were located. He could smell the musk of an Alpha as well, powerful, maybe even a little too powerful for him as well. 

That was okay though, he could always avoid them since it didn’t seem like they had marked this area as their territory. Until it was marked, it was free game for any werewolf that decided they wanted to take a foray into town. 

So he was well within his own rights to enter this town as an Alpha. He wouldn’t bother laying claim on the town itself, but he could lay claim to the unclaimed Omegas. Two of them ripe for the picking.

He licked his cracked lips, tasting the iron from the blood there. One of those omegas, he knows, is Potter. He remembered getting a whiff of the omega on the battlefield, watching him fight against the Dark Lord as he did.

He was powerful and could give powerful pups as well. Especially with someone like him, those pups would be completely unstoppable once they were completely grown. 

After all, he was Fenrir Greyback and he would only have the best of mates and the strongest of pups.

VC

“Tell me you have tracked down the others by now.” The man growled as he looked at the group around him. They had been combing Namimori for a week now, running around and hunting down the beasts that infected the place. 

They had at first, counted about twenty five beasts, but nine have been found dead in that span of time. That left only sixteen at this time and after they caught the two, it was down to fourteen. Really, the person on a rampage was doing them a favor but at the same time, they had to remove the bodies from the Maho Janai’s control to keep the beasts’ existence unknown. 

They had enough rumors and legends to worry over than to give them something like this to prove the existence of monsters. It could lead to another witch hunt, much like what had happened in Salem so long ago. They had to prevent that from happening as soon as possible. 

“We’ve got them all tracked down. Including the three that have recently arrived via Portkey.” A lower ranked Auror stated as he looked over the town as well, watching as their group of Aurors spread out. 

“Then let’s get them rounded up and captured. We want to have them at the island as soon as possible. We don’t want to let the Emperor down.” The leader of the group stood tall, brandishing his wand as he moved off to the side. “We’ll have to start collecting surveillance, Then we’ll get them completely rounded up. Make sure the others have what they need.” 

“Of course commander! We’ll all report as soon as we’ve gathered more intelligence on the individuals located in this town.”

He nodded as he watched his second in command take off before sighing and rubbing at his face. He had the last job that he would never want. 

The town of Namimori was notorious for having a rather powerful squib protecting it. It was a man that none of the magical Japan wanted to deal with and so kept far away as possible. Though to enter this territory and not find his men completely slaughtered, he’d have to go and talk to this man as quickly as possible.

Especially since he had already sent his men in without permission. 

“I better find him fast.” He muttered as he moved into the town, quickly looking for the police station. This man ran the Maho Janai force rabidly and doggedly. He made sure they were all prepared for anything that came and he already knew that they would be able to decimate his own force with ease, even without magic. 

Namimori was the only town in the world that had Maho Janai that knew about the wizarding world and could absolutely stand their ground without a single problem. 

He sighed as he came to the police station that would hopefully hold that man he was looking for. He looked down at his clothing to double check that it would work in the Maho Janai world. A simple dress shirt with black slacks and a brown trench coat. This should work just fine to meet with this man, along with fool any other nonmagicals that could be in there and didn’t know about magic. 

“Alright then, let’s do this.” He entered the front of the building and took in the reception that he met. A standard desk with a receptionist at the front. He wore the standard uniform impeccably. “Excuse me, is Chief Hibari in?” 

The receptionist looked at him with a bored stare before sighing and nodding their head. “He’s in his office. Your funeral if you go in there though.” 

He could only smile nervously before walking towards the office, the one that was all the way in the back of the building, the bullpen set up so that there was a straight path to door. He really didn’t want to talk to him, but he had no choice. 

He knocked on the door and waited.

“Come in.” The tone cool and full of ice. He felt the chill go down his spin as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. “What does a fool of a wizard want with my town? Tell me now and I might just let those little mice of yours live.” 

He was already shivering as those cold storm cloud eyes glared at him. The man was tall, standing in front of his desk in black slacks and a matching suit jacket, with a white dress shirt underneath. He could see his badge hanging around his neck from the chain it was on. Storm cloud colored eyes and short spiked raven hair was swept to the side, a scar running through his left eyebrow that wrapped down and around his eye. The man exuded power and danger, even without magic to back him up. The most powerful squib in the world, he was sure about that. 

“I um, we’ve come to collect, the um, all of the, all of the werewolves.” He stuttered out. “Under, under the command of, of the emperor.” He gulped as he gave a small bow to the man. “Please for, forgive us, for the intrusion Chief Hibari.” 

The man glared at the Auror for a long moment. “You’re lucky Auror Raidon, that I have leniency for your plight.” Hibari stood up, allowing his strong stature to tower over the man, even though he was shorter than the Auror. “I shall allow you to capture the werewolves, but do try and keep the other Maho Janai from noticing you. If you harm or destroy any citizen or property in my care, I will destroy all of you.”

Auror Raidon shivered at that but nodded his head. “But of course Chief Hibari.” He gave a deeper bow than before. “I do hope that if we need any assistance that we can rely on you as well.” 

“Get out before I decide to kill the little mice in my lair.” He gave an almost fanged smile to the man as he pulled out what seemed to be tonfas. 

“Right!” The Auror shouted as he turned on heel and fled, permission received and now he was able to hunt down the werewolves without further concern.

Back in his office, the elder Hibari hummed as he looked at where the Auror had disappeared. “It seems that that kitten will need to be informed. How troublesome.” He hummed as he pulled out his phone and began to tap at the buttons.

VC

“So it seems that we finally got Reborn to join in on this.” Harry huffed out a laugh as he stared at the older man. The hitman werewolf glowered as the shorter raven, already knowing that he was going to hate this. “I knew sicking Tsuna and his puppy dog eyes on you would work.” 

“Even more so now that I’ve only got the one eye to guilt him even more.” Tsuna supplied with a laugh. 

“Is that a hundred laps around Namimori I hear?” Reborn growled at the smaller wolf, making Tsuna shudder with an apology on his lips. “Now then, what’s this about? Why’d I have to be here in this training when I’m just fine?”

Harry just raised a brow as he pulled out a stem of lavender, waving it around in the air. 

Tsuna just blinked as he sniffed at the air, smiling at the scent of the flower, while Reborn snarled at the plant and turned away completely. “I’ve already been working with Tsuna on controlling his senses, especially with how enhanced they have gotten. I’m sure that yours have done the same as well.” 

Reborn huffed but nodded his head. Everything had increased since he had been turned. All of his senses, his speed and strength, and all of his emotions as well. He hadn’t spent too much time trying to train and hone the new abilities due to the deaths lately, but he knew that he could if given time. “What of it? I can handle it myself.” 

“If you let those senses of yours go out of control, you’ll lead yourself into a sensory overload.” Harry stated seriously. “I just about got myself taken out because a sensory overload hit me at the wrong moment in time. Once we get you trained though, nothing of the sort will occur.”

“Tch, I’m the greatest hitman in the world, what makes you think I’ll fall to something as simple as a sensory overload?” He glowered at the younger werewolf, knowing that he could do this. He had trained himself for decades on his own, long before he had met the other Arcobaleno and long before Tsuna entered his life. 

Harry didn’t say anything as he waved a hand towards Tsuna, who blinked and dug a pinkie into his ears, as if something had just been plugged in or they were ringing. “Let’s see how you handle this then.” He stated just before snapping his fingers.

Reborn grunted as his hand slammed into his ears at a low pitched whistle that ripped into his ears. There was a smell of such that he couldn’t concentrate on just one just as the taste of his last mouth intensified on his tongue, overwhelming him. There was also the scritch scratch of his clothing against skin, as well as the feel of the breeze brushing his cheeks and hands. The bright light of the sun against his eyes burned and it didn’t seem to matter how much he clenched them shut and hid underneath the brim of his hat, it still burned him.

It seemed to go on forever before it suddenly stopped and all was silent, no wind against his skin, and there was no light against his eyes.

“A sensory overload like that can be dangerous in battle.” Potter’s voice whispered to his ears. It was soft and calm against his hearing, it wasn’t hurting. “We’re here to teach you how to control those senses so that won’t happen, because you know as well as I do, that the battlefield is chaotic and filled with dangers that’ll send one into an overload.”

HE gritted his teeth and felt the growl deep in his chest vibrate, even though he couldn’t hear it at the moment. Must’ve been a spell. “Fine.” It was strange to say something but not be able to hear it. 

“I’ll keep you under my spell for now, this’ll help you meditate. As time passes, I’ll release my spell slowly and allow you to get a sense for each of your new abilities one by one. We’ll start with that.” 

He huffed in annoyance as he allowed himself to fall onto the ground, bringing his legs into a meditative pose. He had been tricked and forced into a position that he didn’t want to be in, but maybe it would help in the end. 

Though he knew that he would hate every minute of this, he settled into his position and focused on concentrating on his body, allowing his sun flames to flow through him.

VC

“Well, looks like we finally got him to stop and concentrate.” Harry sighed as he looked at the calm form of the hitman. HE turned back towards his little one then, making sure that Tsuna knew he had his attention now. “We’ve already worked on controlling your senses and focusing them on the things that you want, so we’ll start focusing on controlling the strength that you’ve gained through your transformation.” 

“Yeah, I think I kinda need to do that.” Tsuna agreed as he rubbed the back of his head. He had just about ripped the door of the hinges that morning and he left a giant crater in the wall where he had accidentally hit it as well. Not to mention the glasses he had broken before his mom had used a spell to make them durable and unbreakable. 

Not that everything would have a spell on it, so he needed to learn to control it. Which would be a process since Harry knew from experience that the new strength was difficult to control in the first place. Especially if you weren’t used to it. 

“Well, I have the perfect exercise for you to start on.” Harry stated as he held his hand up and concentrated for just a moment. In his hand appeared thread and a needle. “All you have to do is thread the needle.”

Tsuna blinked before frowning. “How is this going to help me?” The items were dropped in his hand and he stared in confusion when he realized that the needle was made of wood, not metal and the eye of the needle was small while the thread was thin as well, but there was plenty as it was on a roll for him to handle easier.

“You’ll have to concentrate on getting the thread into the eye while not snapping the wooden needle. It’ll take a lot of control and concentration.” He explained as he summoned another needle and more thread, matching Tsuna’s set, though his string was purple and not orange. He quickly slipped the string through the eye with a smirk before looking at the other. “Give it a try then.”

The teen nodded as he took the end of the string into his hands and went to try and put it through the eye. 

Only to blink as the end of the string crashed against it, completely frayed to bits. He then yelped as the wooden needle splintered in between his fingers when he gripped it too hard. 

The Cloud Guardian laughed heartily at the younger’s dismay but handed over his own needle to the teen. He would summon a pile of sticks soon so that they could transfigure them into needles. He’d also create a pair of scissors to cut off the frayed ends of the thread so that it would be easier to see if the teen would improve over the day or not. 

He had no doubt though that Tsuna would learn, it would just take some time for him to get used to his new strength. That was alright though, because Harry would be there to guide him and train him. 

A smile lit upon his face as he watched the teen attempt again, grumbling as the string frayed and snapped before he could get it anywhere near the needle, he knew this Sky would do well.

VC

He could feel the warmth of the sun on his face return first, along the gently touch of his clothes and hat. The breeze ruffling his sideburns. It was a pleasant feeling and he allowed himself to focus on the sensation on his skin for long moments before redirecting his attention from there and returning to his meditative state with his flames. 

Then he could taste the espresso before he came here, tingling against his tongue. He savored the flavor for a long moment, allowing it to sink in, before licking his lips and tasting the wind on his lips, along with the sweet taste of Tsuna from the chaste kiss they had shared that morning. The boy was much too shy for his tastes but he knew that he was also the first actual relationship so it would be slow going. 

He could wait.

Just like he was now, waiting for his senses to return one by one. He hummed for a moment, feeling the vibrations in his chest as he drifted back towards his flames, concentrating on those as he allowed his brain to categorize the different sensations once more. 

Once they were, he went back to his flames, concentrating on moving them around his body and focusing them on a spot where his senses were tingling. He moved from them not long after though, dipping his toes in before he could fully submerge in the sense. He didn’t want an overload after all.

Then his sense of smell returned to him, bringing along the scent of the forest around him, the flowers that weren’t too far off, along with the river that was much further away. Then he could smell Potter and Tsuna nearby. Potter’s smell of winter skies and coming rains was nothing compared to Tsuna’s warm summer skies and sunflowers. 

He breathed in deeply as he categorized the smells before centering himself on his flames once more, popping out to focus on a sense before returning to his flames.

His hearing reappeared next. The soft rustling of the breeze against clothing and the rustling of grass and leaves. The trickling of water off in the distance and the buzzing of insects. Then the laughter of Potter and Tsuna’s grumbling as something splintered. 

He smirked as he realized that Tsuna was at his own training, trying to complete a task that Potter must of given him, even though it was obvious that the younger werewolf was hating the task greatly. 

“Come on now Tsuna, that’s the fiftieth one you’ve broken, you must concentrate if you want to get it.” He hadn’t realized how gentle the raven haired wizard’s voice was before now, but it was soft and gentle, like a fleece blanket wrapped around a newborn. It was firm though, like iron, as he continued to speak to the other. “Now, try and concentrate on your flames and your muscles, that should help some I would think.”

“This is a lot harder than that.” Tsuna grumbled as the rustle of clothing announced him shifting. “I didn’t think it would be but it really is.” 

“It’ll take some time to get but you’ll do it. Just keep trying.” 

He wondered off from the conversation and back to his flames, glad that he could listen on the two. He hadn’t realized how much he enjoyed Tsuna’s own flowing voice, like a breeze that rustled through the leaves of the trees, twinkling like windchimes being tickled by said breeze. 

He’d have to appreciate it more later, he promised himself as he breathed deeply.

He frowned as his ears picked up the sound of footfalls, but not exactly. It was the sound of grass crunching and insects being crushed, but the actual sound of footsteps weren’t there. The fall of a foot stepping onto the ground, the thumping of skin in shoes, or the pounding of blood rushing through the limb. There was nothing there.

Then the scent of leather and cotton, fresh compared to the scents coming off of the werewolves’ own. The scent of reptile filtered through as well, similar to Leon but stronger and with the scent of brimstone to it as well. Wood that held smell of a horse but different in some way, similar to freshly fallen snow, pure and untainted. 

There were three different scents, different from each other, each differing from the scents that he had smelled before, more individualistic. Scents of dirt and wood and cinnamon apples and cherries swirled in his nose before he sneezed, pushing them away. 

“Hmm, seems we might get some company.” Potter stated, catching his attention. “I don’t know if they’re muggles or not, but we’ll play on the safe side.”

Static against his skin, raising the hair on his nape as he felt the magic sweep over him. He grunted at the sensation before settling down, the extra scents disappeared and the only sound he could hear now was within a small perimeter of him. “What did you do?” Tsuna questioned as his hair rustled. He most likely ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit that Reborn was trying to rid him of.

“Just a simple barrier charm with a notice me not charm. It’ll turn them away from us and keep from interrupting us. I don’t want muggles seeing you try and thread that needle nor do I want them distracting Reborn. Now, try again.” 

Reborn huffed as he denied the fact of being distracted. Either way he returned to his flames, waiting for the final sense to return to him. 

It didn’t take much longer as he noticed the light against his eyelids. He took a calm breath before slowly cracking his eyes open. 

The sun burned his eyes for a moment, but he didn’t dare close them, knowing it was just because he had been held in the dark for so long. His eyes had to adjust and so he held them open to allow that. 

The brightness slowly dimmed until he was able to fully look around once more, taking in the sharpness of his surroundings. He had always had good eyesight, having never needed an aid of any kind to make a shot unless it was much too far for even Collonello to make on his own. This was beyond that though, and he knew as he spotted a horned beetle sitting on a branch in a tree a solid twenty yards from where he sat and it was as clear as day. He wasn’t even augmenting his sight with his flames at this point.

He looked around and took in the sight of Tsuna sitting there, tongue stuck out as he tried to thread a needle. He could see each individual hair on the teen’s head and he could see the little freckles that littered his face, and the hints of chocolate in his amber eye. 

He turned and met the raised brow of Potter, watching him with a smirk. “So, I’m guessing you’ve finally noticed how much stronger your senses actually are.”

Reborn scowled at the other as he tilted his hat’s brim back over his face, shadowing it. A growl rippled in his chest and tumbled out of his mouth. He didn’t like it when his imperfections were pointed out and he would hate the other for doing so for a long time yet to come. After all, he was the world’s greatest hitman and he was more than capable of controlling himself and his senses, no matter what. 

“Well, okay then, all you’ll have to do now is practice. I’ve already seen your control over the new strength and speed, so now it’s just practice over the senses. You’ll be fine, you’re the greatest after all.” Harry gave a bright smile at the other, a dark undertone to it that spoke of danger. 

He huffed at the other before looking away and out at the field they sat in. He looked up at the sky and watched several skies float away, smirking as Tsuna broke yet another wooden needle.

VC

“Oh man, I don’t think I’ll ever get it!” Tsuna complained as he sprawled across the couch, head laid out in Reborn’s lap and face in his stomach as Harry cooked in the kitchen with Nana. “I don’t think I ever want to see a needle again.”

He yelped as he was swatted across the back of his head. “Don’t talk like that, you’re going to be the Neo Primo of Vongola! You must be confident in all of your abilities no matter what.” The hand rubbed at the spot it had hit just a moment before. 

“That doesn’t mean I can’t complain the trusted company!” Tsuna whined as he turned to look up at the hitman with a pout. 

“You should always be careful, no matter the company you hold, for they could turn on you easily.” Reborn bent over so that he was bowed over the boy, staring into the singular sunset eye. “You can’t trust everyone too much, it could get you killed.”

The teen frowned as he reached a hand up and tipped the hitman’s hat back so that it wasn’t shadowing his face so much, meeting the onyx eyes as seriously as he could. “But if I did that, then I wouldn’t have all of my friends like I do, I wouldn’t have Harry, and I wouldn’t have you.” His hand landed on the older man’s cheek as he smiled sweetly.

Reborn felt the growl ripple from his chest at the scene in front of him, taking in Tsuna’s sprawled out hair around him, like a halo, and the bright smile that held a hint of fang due to his werewolf side. It was a gorgeous sight that he felt he could indulge in but also an urge sparked in the back of his mind.

An urge that was not from the human part of him but instead from the beast. It howled in want and desire, wanting to claim the omega in front of him and make him his, to bring him fully into himself and claim him.

Reborn leaned down fully and captured the younger’s mouth with his own. 

It was a little awkward due to the angle and with Tsuna’s body twisted from the way he lay in his lap. That didn’t deter him though as he wrapped his fingers into that silky hair and held the other in place, massaging their lips together fiercely before he nipped at a plump lip.

Tsuna whimpered as he clawed at the other’s legs, trying to gain leverage or to have something grounding he wasn’t sure. He gasped as he felt a wet appendage lick at his lips and whined as said appendage took advantage of the opening.

It tasted completely of Reborn, strong espresso and a heat that he could only call the sun in human form, overflowing all senses in his mouth. The scent of coffee and gunpowder flooded his nose and he couldn’t get enough of it because it was Reborn. It was all Reborn and that was all he wanted.

It was only a few minutes but it felt like an eternity to the teen before the older male retreated, allowing Tsuna to take a breath.

He yelped in surprise though when he was manhandled so that he was now sitting sideways in the hitman’s lap, hands pressed against his chest as his head was tilted backwards by the grip in his hair and a warm hand held him still by his hip. The lips were back on his and he could only allow the other to take the lead and completely dominate what was going on.

He had little experience in these things, never really having a girlfriend and had never thought he would have a boyfriend. He knew nothing about relationships besides what he had seen between others. His parent’s own was not one he wanted to copy though and endeavored not to. 

So he was going in this blind, but he felt that Reborn would lead him true. The older man had more experience, even if it was just a few months at a time, as he knew how to treat his partners. He had seen with when the other was still in baby form and the way he treated Bianchi with respect though he was kind in his rejection. He figured that Reborn could lead the way and show him the steps in this, just like he had in everything else.

“You know, you two have bedrooms for a reason, right?” Tsuna gave a small shriek in surprise as the voice interrupted them, staring over Reborn’s shoulder and over to the kitchen’s doorway where his mother and Harry stood. Harry had an amused grin on his face while his mother had a frown on her face with hands on her hips.

“Now I know you may think this was an appropriate place to do this, but it really wasn’t.” She scolded the two. “I expect better from both of you, especially you Reborn.” She gave him a look that had the hitman bowing his head and hiding his eyes beneath the fedora.

“Forgive me Maman, it seems that my instincts are sharper than they were before and because of your son’s adorableness, I just reacted.” He gave a suave smile to the woman.

She huffed but nodded her head. “That’s fine, but try and tame it some. Tsuna is still too young for you to corrupt him, I expect you to wait at least until he’s of age.” With that she turned and went back to the kitchen.

“I expect you to go through the correct courting rituals, both Vongola’s and werewolf.” Harry stated with a vicious and bloodthirsty smile that sent a chill up Tsuna’s spine, even as Reborn huffed at the other. “I’ll go over both with you two later, but for now, it’s dinner time.” 

VC

“Hey, have you heard from Sirius or Remus?” Tonks questioned as she looked at the younger wizard, worry painted over her face. “It’s been a few days now and I’ve heard nothing form either of them since they went out.” 

“I’ve noticed that.” Harry grumbled as he looked around the area the two were in at the moment. “Something isn’t right and I can’t really figure out what.” A growl was building up in his chest but he kept it tame for the moment, keeping it at the rumbling stage.

“Do you think something could have happened to them?” She had her wand out, twirling it gently as she tried to think of a tracking spell that she hadn’t already used. 

“Probably, especially since you’ve already admitted that nothing you’ve tried has tracked them down.” He looked up at the sky, taking in the quarter moon. It was getting close to the full moon but that wasn’t a big worry, not sicne they were in control of their minds. It just meant spending the night out in the wild as wolves, using up the energy from the moon until the sun rose once more.

“Do you have any ideas we could try?” She was getting desperate since nothing she tried had worked. She didn’t want to lose her cousin or boyfriend, one she had taken forever to convince to date her. But since he now had control over his lycanthropy, he didn’t fear about his child anymore and was more than happy to try.

She couldn’t lose that now. 

“I can try and track them down by scents. I’ll see if Reborn will give me a hand as well.” He gave a shrug as he looked at the woman. “We’ll find them Tonks, just have faith.”

She sighed as she watched him turn and walk away, most likely to find the Hitman. “I’ll try.” She shook her head as she turned and walked away as well, her mind going towards way for her to help. 

She had made fast friends with the Disciplinary Committee and thought they might just give her a hand if she asked. 

VC

“Fuck.” She rasped as she looked around the corner she had come from. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.” She turned and ran down the street, hoping to get away from the crazy bitch that had attacked her out of the blue.

She had been minding her own business, stocking up on items in the mini mart that she worked at, when the flash of a bright light had caught her attention. Only her instinct of danger had saved her in time to dodge the stunner. 

A witch had attacked her for no apparent reason, but that didn’t mean she had to stay behind and find out why. It would cost her job, but she felt her life was more important than that shitty work anyways. 

So she had run away, running down alleyways and streets, climbing up fire escapes, jumping off of canopies, and dodging behind cars and dumpsters to catch her breath. So far she had managed to dodge the spells but she wasn’t sure for how much longer. This bitch was persistent and must be using a spell to keep track of her. 

Fuck her life. 

She panted as she came to a stop behind another car, glimpsing over the front to see if she could see anything.

That was when she felt her limbs lock up and slam together. “Well, that was a lovely little run you took me on.” The bitch stated as she appeared from apparently nowhere. “But I really need you to try this and see if it works.” She murmured, kneeling over the frozen woman. “Now, open wide.”

All she could feel after the potion slid down her throat and into her was complete pain. 

She screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Wow, finally got enough motivation to write again. Depression sucks balls and I hate it, but I’ll get over it at some point and keep moving. I think part of it was because I got accepted to the college I want to go to, so I’ll be starting there in January, I can’t wait. It’ll be great.
> 
> Also, I managed to get some R27 in there this time! I’m very proud of that fact, as I’ve focused more on Harry and Xanxus this story, but I do want to put some of the other pairings in this. That includes Gokudera and Yamamoto, Tonks and Remus, and I was thinking Sirius and Squalo maybe, that’s a big maybe on that one. I’ll think about it. Either way, review and let me know what you all think! Love you guys and glad I dug myself out of my hole to write this!

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. Chapter one finished! What do you guys think so far? And don’t worry, the identity of the dirt bag that took Tsuna will be revealed in due time. Also know that this is a MalexMale story but it shouldn’t be heavy but I can’t guarantee it. Also I’d like to have some reviews to tell me how I’m doing so let me know everyone! 
> 
> I would like everyone to think about some of the authors on Fanfiction that died recently or a while ago. Some of them died in tragic accidents or illnesses and have left stories unfinished or had others finish them for them in memory. I would like everyone reading this to lower their heads, clasp their hands together and pray for those who have been lost. Allow there to be a moment of silence for wherever you, the reader, are and remember not just the writers here on this site but those who have been lost in your life or in tragic events. 
> 
> Please remember that life is short and that you should love those in your life while you can and show your appreciation for water comes into your life.
> 
> Again, thanks to those who have lost their lives for spreading inspiration through their works.
> 
> I’ve written a story that wasn’t exactly all cuddles and snuggles and some of the comments made my blood turn to ice. I worry for those who suffer from abuse of any form or depression of any form and so I decided to look for numbers to offer to those who need them. So I hope all of those who need one or more of these numbers will make use of them. 
> 
> You all are loved and I pray that none of you give up on your life because of the assholes around you. Know that we are here for you and all you need do is reach out and we’ll all help where we can. 
> 
> Suicide: 1-800-273-8255  
>  Bullying: 1-800-420-1479  
>  Self-Harm:1-800-366-8288  
>  Sexual Assault: 1-800-656-4673  
>  Lifeline: 1-800-784-8433  
>  Greif Support: 1-650-321-3438  
>  Depression: 1-630-482-9696  
>  Drug/Alcohol: 1-877-235-4525  
>  Eating Disorder: 1-630-577-1330  
>  Mental Health: 1-800-442-9673  
>  Abuse: 1-800-799-7233


End file.
